My Little Pony: Die Donner Chroniken
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: Ein neuer Freund tritt in das Leben der Ponys in Ponyville. Er gewinnt die Freundschaft der Dorfbewohner und vielleicht sogar mehr...


Kapitel 1.

Twilight Sparkle und Rainbow Dash flogen gemeinsam die Hauptstraße entlang und unterhielten sich. „Danke das du mir Flugunterricht gegeben hast." Sagte Twilight zu dem Pegasus-Pony neben ihr. „Kein Problem, nur schade das deine Flügel nur drei Tage halten, du bist wirklich gut." Erwiderte Rainbow ihr. „Findest du wirklich?" Fragte Twilight sie erstaunt. „Nicht so gut wie ich, aber..." Setzte Rainbow Dash an und erstarrte plötzlich, sie hing in der Luft wie festgenagelt. „Ist alles in Ordnung Rainbow?" Fragte Twilight als sie das Verhalten ihrer Freundin bemerkte, sie folgte dem Blick von Rainbow und sah einen Pegasus-Hengst die Straße hinunterlaufen, genau in ihrer Richtung. „Kennst du den etwa?" Fragte sie weiter und sah sich den Hengst genauer an, sein Fell hatte einen sehr dunkel Lila-Ton und seine Mähne war weiß, außerdem hatte er zwei große Satteltaschen umgeschnallt und eine Gewitterwolke an einer Leine. „Rainbow?" Fragte Twilight nochmals, diesmal reagierte Rainbow Dash auf sie, allerdings anders als Twilight erwartet hätte. „Er hat mich gefunden!" Sagte sie erschrocken und es hatte den Anschein das gleich die Farbe aus ihrer Mähne laufen würde. „Und wer ist das jetzt?" Fragte Twilight sie erneut. „Thunderstrike." Sagte Rainbow nur und düste mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit davon. „Ok, das war hilfreich." Meinte Twilight nur, plötzlich lösten sich ihrer Flügel auf und sie fiel ein paar Meter bis sie am Boden landete, etwas benommen und wackelig stand sie wieder auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte sie jemand von der Seite her. „Ich glaube schon." Antwortete Twilight und erkannte den Hengst vor dem Rainbow geflohen ist. „Du bist Thunderstrike, oder?" Fragte sie darauf. „Ach Mist, ich dachte das mich niemand hier in Ponyville erkennen würde." Sagte Thunderstrike darauf. „Wieso erkennen?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Ich war früher mal berühmt, ich war einer der besten Flieger neben den Wonderbolts." Erklärte Thunderstrike ihr. „Ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt, mein Name ist Twilight Sparkle." Stellte sie sich dann schnell vor. „Du weißt es zwar schon, aber ich bin Thunderstrike und ich suche einen Ort wo ich mich niederlassen kann." Stellte er sich ihr richtig vor. „Du warst berühmt, kein Wunder das Rainbow so schnell weggeflogen ist." Dachte Twilight laut nach. „Meinst du Rainbow Dash?" Fragte Thunderstrike sie darauf. „Du kennst sie?" Fragte Twilight zurück. „Kennen ist zu viel gesagt, ich war mal bei einem Wettbewerb bei den sie angetreten ist." Antwortete er ihr darauf. „Dann verstehe ich nicht warum sie vor dir geflohen ist." Dachte Twilight wieder laut nach. „Das zu erklären würde zu lange dauern." Sagte Thunderstrike zu ihr. „Du sagtest das du einen Ort suchst an dem du dich niederlassen kannst, dachtest du an Ponyville?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Vielleicht, kannst du mir ein Hotel zeigen?" Fragte Thunderstrike zurück. „Wir haben hier leider kein Hotel, aber du kannst bei mir bleiben und ich zeige dir das Dorf." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Das ist nett, danke." Bedankte er sich bei ihr. „Also, was willst du zu erst sehen?" Fragte Twilight ihn dann. „Ihr habt hier einen schönen Berg, da würde ich gerne ein paar Proben sammeln." Antwortete er ihr. „Warum das denn?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Ich bin Bildhauer, wenn ich mich irgendwo niederlasse brauche ich Stein um Skulpturen und Statuen zu machen." Sagte er ihr darauf. „Ach so." Meinte Twilight wissend und ging voran. „Dann folge mir einfach." Sagte sie dann zu Thunderstrike. Während die beiden liefen schlich Pinkie Pie an die zwei heran und als Twilight und Thunderstrike an einem Baum vorbei kamen, sprang Pinkie dahinter vor. „BUH!" Rief sie und kicherte dann albern. „Pinkie!" Sagte Twilight vorwurfsvoll und deutete den Baum hoch, Thunderstrike hing an einem Ast und klammerte sich verzweifelt fest. „Tut mir leid Twilight, ich wollte euch nur etwas erschrecken." Entschuldigte sich das Pinke Pony und kicherte nochmals. „Wer ist das? Ist das dein Freund? Oder jemand aus Canterlot? Oder..." Fragte Pinkie dann aufgedreht bis Twilight sie stoppte. „Pinkie, er ist gerade erst angekommen und ich führe ihn nur durch das Dorf." Erklärte das lila Pony dem Pinken. „Ach so." Sagte Pinkie einfach nur. „Du kannst wieder herunter kommen." Sagte Twilight zu dem Pegasus im Baum. Thunderstrike sah zu ihr hinab und der Boden entfernte sich immer weiter aus seiner Sicht. „Ich kann nicht, ich falle, es ist zu hoch!" Sagte er und klammerte sich fester an den Ast. „Es sind nur 3 Meter." Sagte Twilight verwirrt. „Außerdem kannst du fliegen." Sagte Pinkie und hüpfte auf der Stelle herum. „Ich kann nicht mehr fliegen, ich habe Höhenangst!" Schrie Thunderstrike verzweifelt. „Ohh... Wenn das so ist, ich kann dich mit Magie auffangen." Bot Twilight ihm dann an. „Du musst einfach nur loslassen." Fügte sie hinzu. Thunderstrike antwortete ihr nicht, sondern klammerte sich noch fester an den Ast. „Und ich dachte Fluttershy wäre das einzige Pegasus-Pony mit Höhenangst." Dachte Twilight sich und redete zusammen mit Pinkie auf ihn ein. Nach einer viertel Stunde waren die beiden allerdings nicht weiter als vorher. „Howdy Mädels, was macht ihr, Bäumen bei wachsen zusehen?" Fragte Applejack als sie ihre Freunde an den Baum sah. „Wir haben ein Problem und bräuchten eigentlich ein Pegasus." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und deutete in den Baum hoch, Applejack folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Huf und sah den Pegasus-Hengst im Baum. „Und wo ist das Problem?" Fragte sie dann verwirrt. „Er hat Höhenangst und wir wissen nicht wie wir ihn herunter bekommen sollen." Klärte Twilight sie dann auf. „Dann ruft doch Rainbow, sie kann sicher helfen." Schlug Applejack vor. „Sie ist vorhin schon vor ihm geflohen und Fluttershy allein kann ihn nicht tragen." Sagte Twilight dem Erd-Pony darauf. „Ich habe eine Idee, du musst ihn allerdings auffangen." Meinte Applejack darauf und trat ein paar Schritte näher an den Baum. „Fertig?" Fragte sie Twilight dann. „Ich bin bereit." Sagte sie ihr und Applejack trat kräftig gegen den Baum, der Ast mit Thunderstrike brach ab und Twilight fing ihn auf. Sie ließ ihm langsam zu Boden schweben und setzte ihn dann sanft ab. „Du kannst die Augen wieder auf machen." Sagte sie dann zu ihm. Thunderstrike öffnete die Augen und sah sich kurz um, plötzlich sprang er von dem Ast herunter und fing an den Boden zu küssen. „Süßer Boden, wie schön nicht von dir zerschmettert zu werden!" Sagte er dabei. Mit den Flügeln warf er Erde in die Luft und ließ sie auf sich rieseln. Bei dem Sturz hatte er die Satteltaschen verloren und die anderen Ponys konnten sein cutie mark sehen, ein gekreuzter Hammer und Meißel, durchbrochen von einem Blitz. „Geht es dir besser?" Fragte Pinkie und trabte etwas näher. Bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte wurde sie von einem Blitz aus seiner Gewitterwolke getroffen und blieb etwas angesengt stehen. Sie hustete etwas Rauch aus und sagte: „Schmeckt spannend.", danach kicherte sie wieder etwas. Inzwischen hatte Thunderstrike sich wieder beruhigt und war aufgestanden. „Was ist mit der Wolke?" Fragte Applejack ihn dann. „Ich habe vor Jahren mal ein Praktikum in einer Wolkenfabrik gemacht und einen Wolkengenerator überladen, diese Wolke ist dabei entstanden, ich habe sie behalten und halte sie als eine Art Haustier." Erklärte er ihr und schüttelte sich den Staub aus dem Fell. „Und warum habe ich einen Blitz abbekommen?" Fragte Pinkie ihn etwas verärgert. „Zappy mag manche Ponys einfach nicht, keine Ahnung warum." Sagte er Pinkie darauf. „Zappy?" Fragte Twilight skeptisch. „Irgendwie musste ich die Wolke doch nennen." Sagte er ihr. „OK, aber wir werden nicht alle von Blitzen getroffen, oder?" Fragte Applejack nervös und sah sich die Wolke an. „Macht euch keine Sorgen." Erwiderte Thunderstrike ihr, nahm seine Satteltaschen wieder an sich und band die Leine wieder fest. „Und danke das ihr mir von dem Baum herunter geholfen habt." Bedankte er sich dann noch bei den drei Ponys und man konnte sehen das er peinlich berührt war. „Tut mir wirklich leid." Entschuldigte sich Pinkie kleinlaut bei ihm und plötzlich stand wieder ein breites Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht. „Ich weiß wie ich das wiedergutmachen kann!" Schrie sie auf einmal und wurde von einem weiteren Blitz getroffen. „Damit hat die Spannung ihren Siedepunkt erreicht." Sagte Twilight dann und fing gemeinsam mit Applejack an zu lachen. „Wie willst du das denn wiedergutmachen?" Fragte Thunderstrike sie dann um von ihren lachenden Freunden abzulenken. „Ja Pinkie, sag schon." Forderte Twilight sie dann auf. „Du willst die Spannung doch nicht auf die Spitze treiben, oder?" Fragte Applejack dann und fing wieder an zu lachen. Pinkie schüttelte den Ruß von sich und erklärte dann ihre Absichten. „Ich werde eine Party veranstalten." Sagte sie. „Eine Pinkie-Party, das ist eine gute Idee, ich hole den Cider." Sagte Applejack und galoppierte davon. „Ein bisschen Party kann ich wohl vertragen." Meinte Thunderstrike zurückhaltend. „Und nennt mich ruhig einfach nur Thunder, das machen alle meine Freunde." Fügte er hinzu. Pinkie und Twilight bereiteten alles vor und Applejack holte die anderen dazu. „Wenn du Rainbow Dash holst, sag ihr nicht das ich da sein werde." Sagte Thunder ihr und lächelte etwas verschlagen. „Warum nicht?" Wollte das Applejack wissen. „Das werdet ihr schon sehen." Erwiderte er ihr kryptisch.

Kapitel 2.

Applejack und Rainbow gingen in Richtung Bibliothek und Rainbow wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. „Und warum veranstaltet Pinkie eine Party?" Fragte sie ihre Freundin. „Seit wann braucht Pinkie einen Grund um eine Party zu feiern?" Fragte AJ zurück und führte Rainbow einfach weiter. Als die beiden in die Bibliothek kamen, waren keine Lichter an und hinter Rainbow fiel die Tür lautstark ins Schloss. „Hey, was ist hier los?" Fragte sie verunsichert und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu sehen. Plötzlich ging das Licht an und direkt vor Rainbow Dash stand Thunder. „Hallo Rainbow." Begrüßte er sie einfach nur. „AHHHH!" Schrie sie und versuchte weg zu fliegen, Twilight hielt allerdings ihren Schweif mit Magie fest. „Lasst mich gehen, wenn ihr wirklich meine Freunde seid, lasst mich gehen!" Flehte sie die anderen an. Thunder stellte sich direkt vor Rainbow auf und sah ihr mit ernstem Gesicht in die Augen, sie konnte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in seinen dunkelgrünen Auge sehen. „Rainbow Dash, ich wollte dir schon seit Jahren etwas sagen." Meinte er in einem leicht bedrohlichen Tonfall. Rainbow fiel zu Boden und rollte sich so klein ein wie sie konnte. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht, du musst mir glauben, bitte!" Flehte sie ihn leise an. „Rainbow..." Sagte er noch etwas bedrohlicher zu ihr um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und sie sah zurückhaltend auf. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, du wusstest ja nicht das ich auftreten würde." Sagte er dann mit sanfter Stimme. Rainbow sah ihn nur verwirrt an, sie hatte das schlimmste erwartet. „Einfach so?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Nicht einfach so, ich musste lange darüber nachdenken und bin schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen das es nicht mit Absicht war." Klärte Thunder sie auf. „Also... Wie jetzt..? Ich..." Stammelte sie nur noch. „Du musst ungefähr 20% entspannter werden." Sagte Thunder ihr dann. „Und worum ging es jetzt?" Fragte Twilight endlich, die Neugier war schon fast unerträglich. „Vor 4 Jahren war ein Wettbewerb für junge Flieger, ich habe eine spontane Show über die Hindernisstrecke gemacht und bin am Ende in eine Wolke hinein geflogen, Rainbow hatte allerdings einen kleinen Streich in der Wolke versteckt. Als ich hinein geflogen war wurde ich von Tinte getroffen, ich habe die Tinte in die Augen bekommen und habe die Kontrolle verloren, ich bin mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand geprallt und abgestürzt." Erklärte er an der erstarrten Rainbow Dash vorbei. „Hättest du dich nicht einfach in der Luft halten können?" Fragte Fluttershy schüchtern und schwebte zu ihm herüber. „Ich hatte mir beide Flügel gebrochen, ich hatte Glück das mich die anderen aufgefangen haben." Erklärte er weiter und breitete die Flügel aus, man konnte noch ein paar Narben sehen. „Und ich habe mir die ganze Zeit vorwürfe gemacht." Sagte Rainbow dann endlich. „Ich bin nicht nachtragend, außerdem ist die Tintenwolke ein Klassiker, das habe ich selbst oft genug gemacht." Meinte Thunder und lächelte nur. „Deswegen hast du auch Höhenangst." Schlussfolgerte Twilight daraus. „Wollten wir nicht eine Party feiern?" Fragte Thunder um das Thema zu vermeiden. „PARTY!" Schrie Pinkie mit all ihrer Kraft, sie war die ganze Zeit ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen. Die nächsten Stunden feierten die 7 Ponys eine ausgelassene Party. Rainbow saß die ganze Zeit allein an einem Tisch und kippte sich einen Krug Cider nach den andern in den Rachen. Irgendwann erhob sie sich und wankte zu Thunder herüber, er war gerade in ein intensives Gespräch mit Twilight verwickelt. „Weißt du was Thunder, ich wollte dir immer zeige wie sehr mir das leid tut, mir ist nur nie etwas eingefallen." Lallte sie zu ihm hinüber. „Das brauchst du nicht, außerdem glaube ich das du betrunken bist." Erwiderte er ihr. „Nein, das muss ich jetzt loswerden." Beharrte Rainbow auf ihrer Aussage und stand dann etwas wackelig vor ihm. „Das sollte wirklich nur ein harmloser Streich sein, sorry." Sagte sie dann und küsste ihn plötzlich. „Das war alles, hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen!" Rief sie dann und kippte einfach um, sie war eingeschlafen bevor sie richtig lag. „Das war merkwürdig." Sagte Thunder erstaunt. „Damit hat Rainbow Dash die Party gekillt." Sagte Applejack dann. „Wir sollten aber auch langsam Schluss machen." Meinte Twilight. „Da hast auch wieder Recht." Stimmte Applejack ihr zu, draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden. Die Gruppe zerstreute sich und Thunder half Twilight beim Aufräumen und rätselte derweil was jetzt mit Rainbow Dash passieren soll. „Was machen wir eigentlich wegen Dash?" Fragte er als ihm nichts einfiel. „Sie muss erst mal ihren Rausch ausschlafen, wir sollten sie gleich in ein Bett legen damit sie sich nicht erkältet." Antwortete Twilight ihm. Nachdem sie Dash in das zweite Bett gelegt hatte, machte sie das Gästezimmer fertig und alle gingen schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag...

Rainbow Dash wachte gegen Mittag auf und hatte ein ranziges Gefühl im Mund, dazu kamen noch fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. „Was habe ich nur gestern gemacht?" Fragte sie sich, sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. „Morgen Dash, gut geschlafen?" Fragte Twilight sie dann. „Wie kommst du zu mir, du kannst doch nicht fliegen?" Fragte Rainbow verwirrt zurück. „Du bist bei mir und bei Celestias Mähne, du hast gestern auf der Party eine Menge Cider getrunken." Sagte Twilight und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. „Was ist gestern passiert?" Wollte Dash dann wissen und setzte das Glas an um zu trinken. „Also, wir haben eine Party gefeiert, du hast dich betrunken, dann hast du dich bei Thunder entschuldigt und dann hast du ihn geküsst." Erzählte Twilight ihr schnell alles, Rainbow spuckte vor Schreck das Wasser wieder aus. „Ich habe was?!" Fragte sie entsetzt. „Du hast ihn geküsst." Sagte Twilight emotionslos und ein Tropfen rann aus ihrer Mähne. „Ist er noch hier?" Fragte Rainbow dann und sah sich hektisch um. „Applejack und Pinkie zeigen ihm das Dorf." Sagte Twilight ihr und trocknete sich die Mähne.

Inzwischen etwas außerhalb von Ponyville...

„Und warum willst du jetzt eine Probe nehmen?" Fragte Applejack nochmals. „Ich reise seit 4 Jahren durch die Welt und möchte mich endlich niederlassen, aber ich bin Steinmetz und brauche Stein, also muss ich wissen wie gut das Gestein hier ist." Erklärte Thunder ihr, nochmals. „Wir sind hier, was jetzt?" Fragte Pinkie aufgedreht als die drei an einer glatten Felswand ankamen. „Jetzt hole ich mir meine Probe." Sagte Thunder ihr und holte ein Stück Kreide aus seiner Satteltasche. Er ging an die Felswand und legte ein Ohr daran, dann klopfte er mit einem Huf dagegen und machte ein Kreuz mit ein paar Zahlen darunter. Pinkie hüpfte um ihn herum und wurde immer aufgeregter. „Was machst du da? Kann ich helfen?" Fragte Pinkie ohne Punkt und Komma. „Ich würde mich gerne konzentrieren, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Erwiderte er ihr ohne von der Felswand weg zu sehen. „Dann lass ich dir deine Ruhe." Sagte Pinkie darauf und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, vor Schreck verschluckte er das Kreidestück das er im Mund hatte. „Mach das nie wieder." Sagte er als er die Kreide wieder ausgespuckt hatte. „Und was jetzt?" Fragte Applejack ihn dann. „Seht und staunt." Sagte Thunder nur und schlug mit einem Huf gegen die Felswand, es bildete sich ein Riss der sich schnell weiter hoch zog. Thunder bemerkte das Pinkies Schweif zuckte und frage nach: „Was ist mit deinem Schweif los Pinkie?" Applejack sah sofort zu Pinkie und hatte auf einmal einen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Der Pinkiesinn, rette sich wer kann!" Rief sie dann aus und stürzte unter einen Felsvorsprung in Deckung. „Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?" Fragte Thunder verwirrt. „Ach das, das ist nur mein Pinkiesinn, wenn mein Schweif zuckt heißt dass das etwas fallen wird." Erklärte Pinkie ihm darauf und wie auf ihr Stichwort fiel ein würfelförmiger Stein direkt auf Thunders Kopf. „Ist es wieder sicher?" Fragte Applejack unter dem Vorsprung hervor. „Alles in Ordnung." Gab Pinkie Entwarnung. Applejack kam unter dem Vorsprung hervor und sah das Thunder immer noch den Stein auf dem Kopf hatte. „Bist du in Ordnung Thunder, das hat doch sicher weh getan?" Fragte sie besorgt. „Nein, denkst du wirklich?" Fragte er sarkastisch zurück. „Dann bist du also nicht verletzt?" Fragte sie weiter. „Mir geht es gut, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber das passiert mir dauernd." Erwiderte er ihr und ließ den Stein fallen. „Wieso ist das Ding perfekt würfelförmig?" Fragte AJ als sie sich den Stein ansah. „Ich habe den Bruchpunkt des Gesteins berechnet und dann mit eine kurzen Tritt einen Teil herausgebrochen." Klärte er sie auf. „Das geht?" Fragte Applejack zweifelnd. „Es hat viel Zeit gebraucht das zu lernen, aber es hat sich gelohnt." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ich habe die Zeit ganz vergessen, ich muss los!" Sagte Pinkie erschrocken und galoppierte davon. „Ist die immer so?" Fragte Thunder und sah Pinkie hinterher. „Pinkie ist immer so, da muss man sich erst dran gewöhnen." Sagte AJ ihm. „Und was jetzt?" Fragte sie dann. „Jetzt bringen wir den Stein zur Bibliothek damit ich ihm untersuchen kann." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Dann fangen wir mal an." Sagte Applejack darauf und versuchte mit dem Kopf den Stein zu schieben, ihre Hufe gruben sich in den Boden, aber der Stein bewegte sich nur unwesentlich. „Das funktioniert so nicht, hilf mir das Ding in meine Tasche zu tun." Sagte Thunder ihr dann. Applejack nahm den Stein hoch und musste alle Kraft aufwenden die sie hatte. „Das Ding wiegt so viel wie ich." Sagte sie dann erschöpft und ließ den Kopf hängen um tief durchzuatmen. Thunder bemerkte das etwas an ihrem Hut hing. „Bewege dich nicht, da hängt eine Fledermaus an deinem Hut." Sagte Thunder leise zu ihr und AJ erstarrte darauf. „Dann nimm sie weg, schnell!" Bat sie ihn. „Ganz vorsichtig." Sagte Thunder und versuchte mit dem Huf die Fledermaus zu verscheuchen. Das Tier hatte allerdings nicht vor sich so einfach vertreiben zu lassen und krabbelte Applejacks Rücken herunter. „Du sollst verschwinden." Sagte Thunder der Fledermaus und versuchte weiter sie zu verscheuchen, das Tier kroch AJ's Rücken wieder hoch und saß ihr dann im Nacken. „Verschwinde endlich!" Sagte Thunder verärgert und schubste die Fledermaus weg, plötzlich biss sie Applejack in den Nacken und flog weg. „Das hat weh getan!" Rief AJ dem Tier hinterher. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Es blutet nur etwas, nicht schlimm." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Lass mich kurz sehen." Forderte Thunder dann und sah sich die Verletzung an. „Du solltest zum Arzt gehen, nicht das du dir etwas eingefangen hast." Sagte er dann und knallte ihr ein Pflaster in den Nacken.

Kapitel 3.

Applejack und Thunderstrike kamen in die Bibliothek zurück und trafen Twilight verwirrt an. „Was ist dir denn passiert?" Fragte AJ ihre Freundin. „Rainbow Dash." Sagte Twilight nur. „Ich glaube sie hat sich erinnert was gestern passiert ist." Dachte Thunder laut nach, Twilight nickte bekräftigend. „Na gut, ich sollte jetzt diesen Stein untersuchen, mal sehen was er für Geheimnisse hat." Meinte Thunder dann und ließ seine Satteltasche fallen, die darauffolgende Erschütterung beförderte ein paar Bücher aus ihrem Regal. Spike kam aus einem anderen Raum aufgeregt angerannt und fragte: „Was war das, was ist passiert?" „Nichts, ich habe nur meine Tasche abgelegt." Erwiderte Thunder ihm und holte den Stein aus der Tasche. „Dieser Stein ist verdammt schwer." Sagte Applejack darauf und versuchte den Stein umzuwerfen, sie scheiterte. „Seht ihr?" Sagte sie zu Twilight und Spike, Twilight hatte das Pflaster an ihrem Nacken gesehen und machte sich Sorgen. „Was hast du da am Nacken?" Fragte sie besorgt. „Ich wurde von einer Fledermaus gebissen, ist aber nicht schlimm, es juckt zwar schrecklich aber das heißt es heilt." Zerstreute sie die Sorgen von Twilight. „Wenn du das sagst." Meinte das Einhorn zweifelnd. „Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Gedanken." Versicherte Applejack ihr nochmals. Inzwischen war Thunderstrike voll und ganz mit dem Stein beschäftigt. „Gute Dichte, wenig Splitterbildung und sehr haltbar." Sagte er leise und begutachtete den Stein von allen Seiten. „Und, wie ist das Gestein hier?" Fragte Twilight ihn dann. „Perfekt." Sagte Thunder ihr nur und spaltete den Stein mit einem Tritt, es kamen wunderbare Edelsteine zum Vorschein. „Und reich an Mineralien und Metallen." Fügte er dann hinzu. Spike sah die Edelsteine und ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „Die sind einfach wunderbar." Sagte er und starrte die Edelsteine an. Thunder stand mit großen Augen vor den Steinhälften und nickte nur bestätigend. „Heißt das du bleibst hier?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Das hier ist mein Garten Eden, nichts in der Welt kann mich jemals von hier wegbringen." Sagte er fasziniert und sah sich weiter den Stein an. „Ich glaube wir haben ihn verloren." Meinte Twilight scherzhaft. „Ich kann dir helfen ein Haus zu finden." Bot AJ ihm an. „Ich brauche eigentlich nur ein Grundstück, ich will mir mein Haus selbst bauen." Sagte er ihr und war noch immer fasziniert von dem Stein. „Dann komm mit, ich zeige dir die besten Grundstücke die es hier gibt." Sagte Applejack darauf und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Aber mein Stein!" Sagte er flehend und versuchte sich von ihr zu lösen. „Ich werde auf deinen Stein aufpassen." Sagte Spike und ging näher an den Stein heran. „ICH werde auf deinen Stein aufpassen und SPIKE wird den Keller aufräumen." Sagte Twilight mit Betonung auf die wichtigen Sachen. „Danke Twilight, du bist ein Schatz." Sagte Thunder ihr und ging mit Applejack mit. „Muss ich wirklich?" Fragte Spike sie enttäuscht. „Er hat mich einen Schatz genannt." Sagte Twilight nur gedankenverloren. „Ich geh ja schon, dieses ganze Süßholzraspeln macht mich krank." Meinte Spike nur und ging.

Ein paar Tage später...

Applejack hatte Thunderstrike ein paar Grundstücke gezeigt und er hatte sich eines am Rande des Dorfes gekauft. Rainbow Dash ging durch das Dorf und sah sich gehetzt um. „Twilight sagte das Thunder hier her ziehen will, ich muss versuchen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen." Dachte sie ängstlich und ging weiter durch das Dorf. „Hallo Rainbow, willst du einen Apfel?" Fragte jemand sie von der Seite her. „Nein danke, ich habe gerade keinen Hunger." Antwortete sie gedankenverloren, dann erst bemerkte sie das es Thunder war der neben ihr die Straße entlang ging. „AHHH!" Schrie sie nur darauf und galoppierte mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit davon. Sie versteckte sich auf einem Hügel und atmete tief durch. „Du hast ziemlich lange gebraucht, du wirst langsamer." Sagte Thunder plötzlich und lag gemütlich auf einem Felsen. „Nein!" Rief Rainbow aus und lief wieder weg, sie landete an der Schule und wähnte sich in Sicherheit. „Willst du nochmal zur Schule gehen?" Fragte Thunder sie dann und biss in einen Apfel. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" Schrie sie und galoppierte wieder davon. Sie versteckte sich diesmal in der Scheune von Applejack. „Hier sollte ich sicher sein." Dachte sie erleichtert und wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn. „Warum soll ich dich in Ruhe lassen, wir sind doch Freunde?" Fragte Thunder sie vom Heuboden aus. „Wie holst du mich immer ein?" Fragte sie ihn verwirrt. „Weil ich schnell bin." Antwortete er ihr einfach und biss nochmal in einen Apfel. „Lass das!" Schrie sie und lief davon. Rainbow Dash lief diesmal zu Fluttershy in der Hoffnung sich bei ihr verstecken zu können. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie an ihrem Haus und musste zu erst tief durchatmen. „Fluttershy, ich brauche deine Hilfe, mach bitte auf!" Rief sie und hämmerte an ihre Tür. Fluttershy öffnete ihr und sah nicht unbedingt überrascht aus. „Hallo Rainbow, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte sie Rainbow Dash. „Thunderstrike verfolgt mich, ich muss ihn los werden!" Sagte Rainbow ihr verzweifelt. „Ich finde du solltest mit ihm ins Reine zu kommen." Sagte Fluttershy ihr schüchtern. „Hilfst du mir jetzt?" Fragte Rainbow ungeduldig und sah sich gehetzt um. „Dann komm erst mal rein, ich mach dir einen Tee." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr und ließ sie in ihr Haus. „Danke." Meinte Rainbow erleichtert. Fluttershy führte Rainbow in den Garten und zu ihrem anderen Gast. „Hallo Rainbow, Fluttershy macht einen unglaublich guten Tee, du solltest eine Tasse trinken." Sagte Thunder und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Das kann nicht sein, wie machst du das?" Fragte Rainbow ihm schockiert. „Ich war nicht um sonst der schnellste Pegasus aller Zeiten, oder?" Fragte er einfach zurück. „Das ist ein sehr interessanter Punkt den du da ansprichst, aber ich glaube ich sollte besser gehen." Meinte Rainbow ausweichend und sah sich gehetzt um. „Nicht so schnell!" Sagte Applejack aus dem Nichts und fing sie mit einem Lasso. „Hey, lass mich los!" Rief Rainbow entsetzt. „Rainbow, wir müssen uns unterhalten." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Nicht so lange ich lebe!" Schrie Rainbow und benutzte ihre Flügel um zu fliehen. „Du entkommst uns nicht." Sagte AJ mit unheimlicher Sicherheit und fesselte ihre Flügel. „Lass mich sofort los!" Forderte Rainbow und zappelte in den Fesseln. „Du musst die Sachen endlich hinter dir lassen, also wirst du mit ihm reden." Erwiderte AJ ihr einfach. „Lasst mich los ihr...!" Schrie Dash dann, sie konnte ihren Satz nicht vollenden weil Applejack ihr das Maul zu band. „Du solltest ihre den Knebel erst mal nicht abnehmen." Sagte AJ Thunder dann. Rainbow stellte sich auf die gefesselten Beine und versuchte wegzuhüpfen. „Du solltest aufgeben." Sagte Applejack darauf und sprang sie an. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf musste Rainbow schließlich kapitulieren, Applejack stand über ihrer gefesselten Freundin und atmete erschöpft durch. „Geht es dir gut Applejack?" Fragte Thunder sie, sie war schweißgebadet. „Es war anstrengender als erwartet Rainbow festzusetzen." Sagte Applejack ihm. „Dann solltest du dich etwas ausruhen." Meinte Thunder nur und trat zu Rainbow. „Wir sollten uns wirklich unterhalten." Sagte er einfach zu ihr, Rainbow zappelte nur als Antwort. „Danke für die Hilfe Mädels." Bedankte er sich dann bei Fluttershy und AJ. „Nichts zu danken, sie muss das endlich hinter sich lassen." Erwiderte AJ ihm. „Ich werde mit ihr einen kleinen Spaziergang machen und ihr ein bisschen was erzählen." Sagte Thunder dann und lud Rainbow auf seinen Rücken. „Nochmals danke, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete er sich dann und ging mit Rainbow auf dem Rücken davon.

Kapitel 4.

Thunder trug Rainbow durch das Dorf und redete mit ihr, nicht das sie hätte antworten können. „Weißt du Rainbow, ich bin nicht nachtragend und das obwohl der Unfall meine Karriere als Stuntflieger zerstört hat, aber das habe ich ja nur gemacht weil ich das Geld brauchte." Fing er an zu reden. „Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen." Fuhr er fort, Rainbow zappelte und machte den Anschein das sie etwas sagen wollte. „Ich nehme dir den Knebel ab, aber nur wenn du mir weiter zuhörst, okay?" Fragte er sie, Rainbow nickte resignierend. „Aber ich habe dich doch zerstört, wie kannst du mir so einfach verzeihen?" Fragte sie als Thunder ihr das Seil vom Maul genommen hatte. „Du hast mich nicht zerstört, ich musste mich beruflich nur neu orientieren." Erwiderte er ihr. „Es ist seitdem sehr schwer für mich das nötige Geld aufzutreiben." Fügte er etwas gedankenverloren hinzu. „Weißt du eigentlich warum ich überhaupt bei dem Turnier war?" Fragte er sie dann, Rainbow schüttelte nur unwissend den Kopf. „Ich wollte noch ein paar Flieger um ein Team zu gründen, damit hätte ich mehr verdient als allein." Erklärte er ihr. „Du hast also alle Teilnehmer gesehen?" Wollte Rainbow wissen. „Und du bist mir besonders aufgefallen, ich dachte das du eine Menge Talent hast." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Du wolltest mich in dein Team aufnehmen?" Fragte Dash ungläubig. „Damit hättest du sehr gute Grundlagen gehabt um später zu den Wonderbolts zu gehen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Wow!" Sagte Rainbow nur erstaunt. „Ich weiß nicht ob du überhaupt mit mir befreundet sein willst, aber ich würde es wirklich schätzen." Sagte Thunder ihr dann. „Ich habe nie gesagt das ich nicht mit dir befreundet sein möchte, ich habe nur immer Angst gehabt das du mich hasst." Gestand Rainbow ihm. „Kannst du mich jetzt losbinden?" Fragte sie dann. „Warte kurz." Sagte Thunder und band sie los. „Freunde?" Fragte Thunder dann und reichte ihr einen Huf um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Ich glaube das wir das sein können." Antwortete sie ihm und nahm seine Hilfe an. „Ich fühle mich irgendwie dämlich weil ich die ganze Zeit vor dir weggelaufen bin." Meinte Rainbow darauf. „Wir machen alle Fehler." Erwiderte Thunder ihr einfach. „Warum brauchtest du eigentlich das Geld?" Wollte Dash von ihm wissen. „Altlasten meiner Familie, ich möchte aber lieber nicht darüber reden." Antwortete Thunder zurückhaltend. „Was meinst du mit Altlasten?" Fragte sie trotzdem weiter. „Ich habe Schulden, eine Menge Schulden." Sagte er ihr zögerlich. „Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann." Bot Rainbow ihm an. „Ich möchte nicht das du dein Leben wegen meiner Schulde ruinierst, aber danke." Schlug er ihr Angebot aus. „Wie viel Schulden hast du denn genau?" Fragte sie neugierig weiter. „Es ist eine neunstellige Zahl, aber lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln." Sagte Thunder und Rainbow sah ihm an dass das Thema ihn belastete.

4 Monate später...

Twilight ging durch das Dorf und traf auf Rarity und Pinkie. „Hat Thunder euch auch eingeladen?" Fragte sie ihre Freunde. „Er hat sein Haus fertig und will eine Party feiern, Party!" Erwiderte Pinkie ihr aufgeregt. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen wie es aussieht, er hat mir etwas darüber erzählt und ich bin ein bisschen neugierig." Meinte Rarity. Nach einem kurzen Marsch trafen die drei auf Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy. „Habt ihr Applejack gesehen?" Fragte Rainbow sofort. „Ich bin hier." Rief AJ ihr zu und kam mit einem kleinen Karren die Straße entlang. „Was hast du auf dem Karren?" Wollte Twilight von ihr wissen. „Ein kleines Einweihungsgeschenk." Erwiderte AJ ihr. „Und was ist es jetzt?" Fragte Rainbow neugierig. „Das werdet ihr schon sehen." Erwiderte Applejack ihr einfach und schien nicht sicher auf ihren Hufen zu stehen. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Fluttershy besorgt, Applejack war etwas blass und sah ausgezehrt aus. „Mir geht es gut, mein Bruder hat sich bei der Arbeit verletzt und ich übernehme ein paar seiner Aufgaben." Sagte Applejack um sie zu beruhigen. „Brauchst du Hilfe?" Fragte Twilight sie. „Ist schon in Ordnung, die Erntezeit ist noch weit weg und solange brauche ich noch keine Hilfe." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Sag bescheid wenn du Hilfe brauchst." Meinte Twilight abschließend und die sechs gingen zusammen weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten kam ihnen Thunder entgegen. „Mädels, schön das ihr da seid, ihr habt mir so sehr geholfen die letzten Wochen und Monate und da wollte ich eine kleine Einweihungsparty veranstalten um das zu feiern." Begrüßte er die sechs Stuten. „Und warum bist du uns entgegengekommen?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Um euch das Haus in all seiner Pracht zeige zu können." Antwortete er und lächelte den sechs zu. „Dann los." Sagte Rainbow ungeduldig. „Mir nach." Sagte Thunder nur und ging voran. Nach ein paar Minuten sahen die sechs das Haus, es sah aus wie eine kleine Burg mit Zinnen und Türmen. „Du hast dir eine Burg gebaut." Meinte Rarity erstaunt. „Ich wollte schon immer in einer mittelalterlichen Burg wohnen." Sagte Thunder ihr stolz auf sein Werk. „Kommt, lasst mich euch das Haus zeigen." Sagte er dann und ließ die sechs in das Haus. „Das hier ist meine Werkstatt und im Keller ist mein Materiallager." Erläuterte Thunder und zeigte ihnen den Raum, in einer Ecke war ein kleiner Lastenaufzug und in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke eine Wendeltreppe. „Wir haben noch ein paar Geschenke für dich." Sagte Applejack und holte ein kleines Fass von ihrem Karren. „Das stimmt." Sagte Twilight und holte ein Buch aus ihrer Satteltasche. „Ich habe dir ein Fass Cider aus meinem Privatvorrat mitgebracht." Sagte AJ und reichte das Fass an ihn weiter. „Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, danke." Bedankte er sich bei ihr. Alle überreichten ihre Geschenke und dann setzte Thunder die Führung fort. Im Wohnzimmer staunten die Sechs aufgrund der Einrichtung. „Ich habe letzte Woche meine ganzen Sachen angeliefert bekommen, ganz nett das Zeug, oder?" Meinte Thunder glücklich. „Du hast heute gute Laune." Sagte Rainbow misstrauisch. „Ich habe ein Zuhause und mein ganzes Zeug wurde geliefert und ich habe gute Freunde gefunden, zur Zeit läuft für mich alles bestens." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Mahagoni Möbel und Seidenvorhänge, das muss doch unglaublich teuer gewesen sein." Meinte Rarity staunend und sah sich im Raum um. „Das waren alles Geschenke die ich von Fans bekommen habe." Sagte er ihr. „Du musst ziemlich wohlhabende Fans gehabt haben." Meinte Twilight beeindruckt. „Lasst mich euch den Rest zeigen, dann wird gefeiert." Sagte Thunder darauf und zeigte den Rest seines Hauses. „Das hier ist das Gästezimmer." Sagte er und zeigte den sechs ein Zimmer. „Seidenbettwäsche, ich würde morden um solche zu bekommen!" Sagte Rarity neidisch als sie die Bettlaken sah. „Und Morgenmäntel aus Kaschmirwolle habe ich auch." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Wie extravagant!" Meinte Rarity verzückt. „Können wir endlich mit der Party anfangen?" Fragte Pinkie ungeduldig. „Sie hat recht, lasst uns anfangen." Schlug Thunder dann vor. Die sieben Ponys feierten den Rest des Tages und erst spät in der Nacht ging die Feier zu ende. „Das war eine Party." Meinte Twilight und stützte sich beim gehen auf Rarity auf. „Du hättest nicht so viel trinken sollen." Sagte sie ihrer Freundin. „Ich habe nicht zu viel getrunken!" Wandte Twilight ein und trennte sich von Rarity. „Siehst du?" Sagte sie dann und stand schwankend neben ihr. „3..2..1..." Zählte Rarity herunter und dann kippte Twilight um. „Wenigstens bin ich nicht die einzige die zu viel getrunken hat." Meinte Twilight benommen. „Rainbow hat es auch übertrieben." Stimmte Rarity ihr zu und hob sie auf ihren Rücken. Pinkie kam mit Applejack auf dem Rücken aus dem Haus und ging neben Rarity her. „Schläft sie immer noch?" Fragte Rarity sie und sah sich AJ an. „Sie hatte eine sehr anstrengenden Tag, ich denke die Party war zu viel für sie." Meinte Pinkie und ging Applejack nach hause bringen. „Lass uns gehen." Sagte Rarity zu Twilight und ging weiter. Fluttershy war noch mit Rainbow beschäftigt und versuchte sie zu tragen. „Ich habe nicht genug Kraft, wie sollen wir sie jetzt nach hause bringen?" Fragte Fluttershy verzweifelt. „Ich bring sie im Gästezimmer unter, mach dir keine Gedanken." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Bist du dir sicher?" Fragte Fluttershy vorsichtig. „Ich kümmere mich schon um sie, ich habe Erfahrung mit betrunkenen." Versicherte Thunder ihr. „Ich bin nicht betrunken!" Wandte Rainbow ein und versuchte aufzustehen, sie fiel um weil ihr die Vorderbeine den Dienst versagten. „Das ist ganz normal, das mach ich immer so." Sagte sie darauf. „Ja klar, alles was du sagst." Meinte Thunder nur und nahm sie hoch. „Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Sagte Fluttershy und ging langsam davon. Thunder bracht Rainbow in das Gästezimmer und legte sie in das Bett. „Können wir nicht noch etwas feiern?" Fragte sie benommen und versuchte aufzustehen. „Schlaf jetzt erst mal, wir können später weiter feiern." Sagte Thunder nur und legte die Decke über sie, danach ging er selbst ins Bett. Am nächsten Tag wachte Rainbow auf als ein hämmerndes Geräusch sie störte. „Noch 5 Minuten." Sagte sie verträumt und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, das hämmernde Geräusch ließ allerdings nicht nach. „Ich versuch hier zu schlafen, RUHE!" Schrie sie darauf und presste das Kissen auf ihre Ohren. „Rainbow, bist du wach?" Fragte ein paar Minuten später jemand. „Jetzt schon." Sagte sie genervt. „Sehr gut, genau rechtzeitig zum Frühstück." Sagte die Stimme dann. „Frühstück, wie spät ist es?" Fragte sie unter dem Kissen hervor. „Eigentlich Mittagessen, aber in deinem Fall, Frühstück." Erwiderte die Stimme ihr. Rainbow kam unter dem Kissen hervor und erkannt Thunder. „Mir ist schwindlig." Sagte sie als sie sich aufrichtete. „Dann iss etwas, ich habe auch etwas Wasser für dich." Sagte Thunder ihr und stellte ein Tablett auf den Nachttisch. Rainbow sah sich um und erkannte das sie in Thunders Bett lag. „Warum liege ich in deinem Bett?" Fragte sie verstört. „Du bist mitten in der Nacht einfach zu mir gekommen und hast dich zu mir gelegt." Klärte er sie auf, Dash sah ihn erschrocken an. „Ist irgendetwas zwischen uns passiert?" Fragte sie verunsichert. „Ich bin ins Gästezimmer gegangen nachdem du gekommen bist." Antwortete er ihr. „Das ist gut zu hören." Meinte Rainbow erleichtert. „Ich hab Durst." Meinte sie dann. „Hier, das wird helfen." Sagte Thunder und reichte ihr einen Krug. „Danke." Erwiderte sie nur und trank den Krug leer. „Frisch." Keuchte sie danach. „Du hast zu schnell getrunken, aber da bist du ja Experte drin." Sagte Thunder scherzhaft. „Warum ist das Wasser so sauer?" Fragte Rainbow ihn dann. „Zitronensaft, bringt eine Menge Vitamin C." Erwiderte er ihr einfach. „Macht auf jeden Fall munter." Sagte Rainbow darauf. „Was ist das eigentlich für ein schreckliches Geräusch?" Fragte sie dann. „Ich arbeite schon seit ein paar Stunden und meine Eisen machen nun mal Geräusche." Erwiderte Thunderstrike ihr. „Eisen?" Fragte Rainbow verwirrt. „Meine Meißel, wir Steinmetze nennen die Dinger Eisen." Klärte Thunder sie auf. „Das wusste ich nicht, sehr interessant." Sagte Rainbow interessiert. „Du scheinst sehr interessiert zu sein, willst du mehr wissen?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „An was arbeitest du gerade?" Fragte Rainbow zurück. „Das wirst du mögen, ich arbeite an einem Statur von dir." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Von mir?" Fragte Rainbow erstaunt. „Vor ein paar Wochen sah ich wie du auf einer Wolke standest und dachte mir, das würde eine unglaublich gute Statur abgeben." Erzählte er ihr darauf. „Das hätte ich nicht erwartet." Sagte sie verlegen. „Du bist aber auch ein sehr gutes Model." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Findest du?" Fragte Rainbow darauf und lief rot an. „Natürlich, du siehst gut aus und hast die Angewohnheit heroische Posen anzunehmen, das macht dich zum perfekten Model für einen Künstler." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Du bringst mich in Verlegenheit, lass das." Forderte Rainbow ihn auf. „Wenn du willst, ich würde dich allerdings gern als Model haben." Meinte Thunder nur darauf. „Ich überlege es mir." Sagte Rainbow zurückhaltend. „Wenn du willst kannst du bei mir duschen gehen, das Bad ist da drüben." Sagte Thunder dann nur und deutete zu einer Tür.

Kapitel 5.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ruhig und Thunder war sehr glücklich mit seiner Entscheidung sich in Ponyville niederzulassen. Er ging durch das Dorf in Richtung der Bäckerei. „Was für ein wunderbarer Tag, ich hoffe nur Pinkie hat meine Bestellung fertig." Dachte er sich auf dem Weg. „Hallo Pinkie." Grüßte er das pinke Pony als er an der Bäckerei ankam, Pinkie stand mit einem Pinsel im Maul an einer Wand und strich Farbe darauf. Bevor Pinkie reagieren konnte zuckte ihr Schweif und ein Dachziegel zerschellte auf Thunders Kopf. „Pinkie, hast du meine Bestellung fertig?" Fragte er einfach. „Ja klar Thunder, warte kurz." Sagte Pinkie nur und wieder zuckte ihr Schweif, ein weiterer Dachziegel zerschellte auf Thunders Kopf. Pinkie ging in die Bäckerei und kam mit einer Schachtel wieder. „Hier sind deine Cupcakes." Sagte sie und hielt Thunder die Schachtel entgegen und wieder zuckte ihr Schweif, Thunder trat einen Schritt zur Seite, wurde aber trotzdem von dem fallendem Dachziegel getroffen. „Tut das nicht weh?" Fragte Pinkie ihn darauf. „Ich habe mir gesagt das heute nichts meine Laune verschlechtert und dabei bleibe ich auch." Sagte er ihr. „Was hat das eigentlich mit deinem zuckenden Schweif auf sich?" Fragte er sie dann. „Mein Pinkiesinn funktioniert einfach, keine Ahnung warum." Erwiderte Pinkie ihm. „Wenigstens sind es bislang nur Dachziegel." Sagte Thunder einfach und ein weiterer Ziegel zerschellte auf seinem Kopf. „Aber ich verliere langsam die Geduld." Fügte er hinzu. „Snails hilft uns beim Dach decken, er ist etwas unvorsichtig." Sagte Pinkie ihm. „Solange es nur Dachziegel sind..." Setzte Thunder an, dann fiel eine große Rolle Draht und traf ihn am Kopf. Thunder lag am Boden, alle vier Beine von sich gestreckt und mit der Drahtrolle auf dem Kopf. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Pinkie besorgt. Thunder warf die Drahtrolle von sich und schüttelte sich. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte Pinkie nochmals. „Entschuldige mich kurz." Sagte Thunder nur und nahm die Drahtrolle an sich, dann ging die Wand hoch und hielt sich mit seinen Flügeln an der Wand. Er erreichte das Dach und sah einen jungen Einhorn-Hengst Dachziegel sortieren, die unbrauchbaren warf er einfach herunter. „Du bist Snails?" Fragte er einfach. „Das bin ich, warum?" Fragte der junge Hengst zurück, er war nicht unbedingt der hellste. Pinkie wartete und hörte vom Dach aus wie Thunder mit Snails redete, plötzlich hörte sie wie Snails schrie und nur Sekunden später kam Thunder aus dem Gebäude. „Wo ist jetzt meine Schachtel mit Cupcakes?" Fragte Thunder einfach nur. „Hier." Antwortete Pinkie ihm und reichte ihm die Schachtel. „Danke Pinkie." Sagte Thunder und nahm ihr die Schachtel ab. „Einen schönen Tag noch." Wünschte er ihr dann und ging. Pinkie sah ihm noch kurz hinterher und ging dann aufs Dach um nach Snails zu sehen, sie fand ihn mit Draht umwickelt auf dem Dach liegen. „Habe ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Du hättest die kaputten Ziegel nicht einfach runter werfen sollen." Sagte Pinkie ihm und kicherte dann als er versuchte aufzustehen und dabei umkippte. Thunder war inzwischen weiter gegangen und kam an Raritys Boutique an. „Hallo Rarity, ich brauche etwas und du bist das Pony was mir helfen kann." Sagte er als er den Laden betrat. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte Rarity darauf. „Ich brauche funktionelle Arbeitskleidung, eine Schürze oder eine Weste vielleicht." Sagte er ihr. „Ein Weste ist keine so schlechte Idee, lass mich kurz deine Maße nehmen und ich werde sehen was ich machen kann." Erwiderte Rarity ihm und nahm sich ein Maßband. „Du brauchst bestimmt viele Taschen, ich werde mein bestes geben und bring dir das wenn ich fertig bin." Sagte sie nachdem sie seine Maße genommen hatte. „Danke, wie viel wird das kosten?" Fragte er sie dann. „Das weiß ich noch nicht genau, aber das wird nicht viel sein." Erwiderte Rarity ihm. „Ich lass dich dann mal in Ruhe arbeiten, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete er sich dann und ging wieder. „Es läuft wirklich ausgezeichnet zur Zeit." Dachte er sich zufrieden und lief gegen zwei große schwarze Hengste. „Sie sind Thunderstrike?" Fragte einer der beiden ihn. „Ihr schon wieder, ich dachte ich hätte euren Kollegen deutlich gesagt das ich bezahlen werde wenn ich das Geld habe." Meinte Thunder genervt und sah zu den beiden hoch, für einen Hengst war Thunder ziemlich klein geraten. „Unsere Kollegen waren nicht sehr glücklich darüber." Sagte der andere darauf. „Und ihr werdet auch nicht glücklicher sein als sie." Erwiderte Thunder ihm und schlug einmal kräftig mit seinen Flügeln, ein starker Wind erfasste die zwei schwarzen Hengste und wehte sie ein paar Meter davon. „Das war ein Fehler." Sagte einer der Hengste und kam mit seinem Kollegen auf Thunder zu. „Ich lass mich von euch nicht einschüchtern." Meinte Thunder entschlossen. Rarity hörte wie Thunder mit jemandem redete, dachte sich aber nicht viel dabei. Als sie aber ein lautes Scheppern von draußen hörte galoppierte sie so schnell sie konnte raus und fand Thunder dann mit dem Kopf nach unten in einer Mülltonne stecken, im Hintergrund ginge die zwei kräftige schwarze Hengste davon. „Ihr Feiglinge, kommt zurück damit ich euch zeigen kann mit wem ihr euch hier anlegt!" Schrie Thunder aufgebracht und zappelte in der Tonne umher. „Thunder, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Rarity erschrocken und half ihm aus der Tonne heraus. „Mir geht es gut." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach nur und schüttelte sich den Dreck aus der Mähne. „Was waren das für Schlägertypen?" Fragte Rarity ihn darauf. „Schuldeneintreiber, ich bin mit meinen Raten im Rückstand." Antwortete Thunder ihr emotionslos. „Und die zwei haben mir alles Geld abgenommen was ich dabei hatte." Fügte er hinzu. „Das dürfen die doch nicht!" Sagte Rarity verärgert. „Doch, dürfen sie und ich darf mich wehren." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Fragte sie ihn besorgt. „Das ist nicht notwendig, aber danke." Schlug Thunder ihr Angebot aus und suchte seine Schachtel mit Cupcakes, er fand sie schließlich. „Großartig, einfach großartig." Meinte Thunder verärgert als er die Schachtel sah, zerquetsch und dreckig. „Und ich habe mir angemaßt zu glauben das es besser wird." Meinte er dann entmutigt. Er nahm sich die zerstörten Cupcakes und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Gegen Abend des selben Tages kam Rarity zu seinem Haus und klopfte an die Tür. „Thunder, ich habe deine Bestellung, bist du da?" Fragte sie und klopfte weiter an die Tür. Als er auch nach ein paar Minuten nicht öffnete ging sie einfach in seine Werkstatt. „Thunder, wo bist du?" Fragte sie durch den großen Raum. „Ich bin hier, tut mir leid das ich nicht geöffnet habe, ich habe dich nicht gehört." Antwortete er ihr und kam aus einem kleinen Raum hinter der Werkstatt. „Was ist das für ein Raum dahinten, den hast du uns gar nicht gezeigt?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Das ist mein Hobbyraum, ich mache Schmuck als Hobby." Erklärte er ihr. „Ich habe auf jeden Fall deine Arbeitskleidung hier, ich habe eine Weste gemacht und ich glaube ich habe gute Arbeit geleistet." Sagte Rarity und holte die Weste aus ihrer Satteltasche. „Ich habe einen groben Stoff genommen damit es länger hält, eigentlich arbeite ich nicht mit solchen Stoffen." Meinte Rarity darauf. „Haltbar ist gut, wie viel schulde ich dir?" Erwiderte Thunder ihr und zog die Weste gleich an. „Eigentlich 14 Bits, aber du hast Schulden und ich will dir irgendwie helfen." Sagte Rarity ihm. „Das ist sehr nett von dir, aber ich will kein Mitleid, ich schaffe das auch alleine." Sagte Thunder leicht beleidigt. „Komm mal kurz mit." Sagte er dann und führte sie in den kleinen Raum. Eigentlich nur eine kleine Werkstatt mit Kisten voll Edelsteine und Edelmetalle, in einer Ecke stand ein Tresor aus dem Thunder etwas Geld herausholte. „Hier, 14 Bits." Meinte Thunder dann und reichte ihr das Geld. Rarity nahm das Geld an sich und sah ihn mitleidig an. „Sieh mich bitte nicht so an, ich schaffe das schon, ich habe es bislang immer allein geschafft." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach. „Wenn ich dir trotzdem irgendwie helfen kann, sag etwas." Meinte sie dann noch und drehte sich um, ihr Blick fiel auf das Schmuckstück auf der kleinen Werkbank. „Wie wunderschön!" Sagte sie erstaunt. „Ich arbeite da seit 3 Jahren dran, ein schwarzer Diamant ohne Makel und zur Perfektion geschliffen." Erklärte er ihr. Auf der Werkbank lag eine simple, silberne Krone in die ein schwarzer Diamanten eingefasst war. „Darf ich...Du weißt schon, sie mal anprobieren?" Fragte Rarity zurückhaltend. „Klar, ich suche sowieso jemanden der mir als Model bei der Präsentation hilft." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und setzte ihr vorsichtig die Krone auf den Kopf.

Kapitel 6.

„Wie steht sie mir?" Fragte Rarity ihn dann. „Sieh selbst." Meinte Thunder nur und hielt ihr einen Spiegel vor. „Sieht gut aus, aber ist nicht ganz mein Stil." Sagte sie darauf. „Dein helles Fell überstrahlt den Diamanten, ich hatte gehofft das du mit mir zur Versteigerung nach Canterlot gehen kannst." Sagte Thunder etwas enttäuscht. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen." Entschuldigte sich Rarity bei ihm. „Das macht nichts, dann werde ich einfach ohne Model hingehen müssen." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Warum hast du eigentlich kein Gold für die Krone benutzt?" Wollte Rarity dann wissen und legte die Krone vorsichtig wieder auf die Werkbank. „Gold erschien mir nicht edel genug." Antwortete er ihr. „Und Silber findest du edel genug?" Fragte sie verwundert. „Das ist kein Silber, das ist Platin." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Platin, wie entzückend!" Meinte sie begeistert. „Ich habe gerade eine wunderbare Idee, wieso fragst du nicht Twilight ob sie mit dir zu der Versteigerung geht?" Schlug Rarity ihm dann vor. „Das ist eine gute Idee, danke Rarity." Sagte Thunder dankbar. „Ich möchte dir allerdings trotzdem helfen, ich werde ein Kleid für sie entwerfen in dem sie die Krone ins richtige Licht rückt." Bot sie ihm darauf an. „Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir, aber nicht nötig." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Nein, ich bestehen darauf, das wird meinem Geschäft gut tun." Bestand sie auf ihrem Angebot. „Ich kann dir das nicht ausreden, oder?" Fragte er dann resignierend. „Versteh das nicht falsch, aber ich mache das nicht aus Mitleid wie du vielleicht denkst, ich will damit mein Geschäft beleben." Klärte sie ihn auf. „Wenn das so ist, einverstanden." Stimmte Thunder ihr dann endlich zu. „Und wo du gerade dabei bist, kannst du meinen Anzug etwas erweitern, ich habe wohl etwas zugenommen?" Fragte er sie dann und holte einen Anzug aus einem Schrank im Hintergrund. Rarity verzog das Gesicht als sie den Anzug sah, eine lindgrüne Monstrosität aus der Vergangenheit. „Ich entwerfe dir lieber auch etwas neues." Sagte sie nur und hoffte das er den Anzug wieder weglegte. „Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht notwendig, wenn du den hier erweiterst reicht das schon." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Ich kann und werde dich nicht mit dieser Gewalttat gegen Fashion auf eine Versteigerung gehen lassen!" Sagte Rarity bestimmt. „Wenn du das so sagst." Meinte Thunder erstaunt. „Dann ist es beschlossen, ich entwerfe für dich und Twilight etwas worin ihr möglichst gut bei der Versteigerung ausseht." Sagte Rarity abschließend. „Ganz uneigennützig natürlich." Meinte Thunder amüsiert. „Aber eine Frage habe ich noch, warum willst du die Krone überhaupt verkaufen?" Wollte Rarity noch wissen. „Wegen meiner Schulden, wenn ich die Krone verkaufe bekommen ich wahrscheinlich 40000 oder 50000 Bits und habe dann erst mal Ruhe vor den Inkassounternehmen." Erklärte er ihr. „Ich hoffe das es sich lohnt." Sagte sie darauf. „Ich muss noch etwas arbeiten und dich daher bitten zu gehen." Sagte Thunder freundlich aber bestimmt. „Ich habe selbst noch Arbeit, schönen Tag noch." Verabschiedete sie sich darauf und ging. Am nächsten Tag ging er zu Twilight und fragte sie ob sie ihm helfen kann. „Ich weiß nicht, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen als Model vor so vielen Ponys zu stehen." Sagte Twilight verunsichert. „Bitte Twilight, du würdest mir damit einen großen Gefallen tun." Redete er auf sie ein. „Kannst du nicht jemand anderes finden?" Fragte sie ihn. „Nicht in so kurzer Zeit, bitte Twilight!" Flehte er sie an. „Ist es denn so wichtig?" Wollte sie dann wissen. „Ich brauche das Geld dringend und wenn ich ein Model habe, werde ich wohl mehr Geld bekommen." Erklärte er ihr. „Außerdem hat Rarity schon angefangen ein Kleid für dich zu entwerfen." Fügte er hinzu. „Na gut, ich mach es." Stimmte sie schließlich zu. „Danke Twilight, du bist wirklich ein Schatz!" Sagte Thunder erleichtert. „Für einen Freund macht man so was." Erwiderte Twilight ihm einfach. „In 3 Tage ist es soweit, ich hol dich dann ab und wir nehmen den letzten Zug nach Canterlot." Sagte Thunder dann und ging wieder. „Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie dankbar ich dir bin." Sagte er noch zum Abschied. „Spike, ich möchte einen Brief an Prinzessin Celestia schicken." Sagte Twilight zu dem kleinen Drachen. „Bin bereit." Sagte Spike pflichtbewusst und hatte schon das Papier und die Feder in der Hand.

3 Tage später...

Rarity hatte Twilight das Kleid gebracht und nun warteten beide auf Thunderstrike. „Ich wusste das dir diese Farben stehen werden." Sagte Rarity entzückt und zupfte noch etwas an Twilight herum, das Kleid hatte einen simplen Schnitt und war gut an Twilights Fellfarbe angepasst. „Bist du jetzt fertig?" Fragte Twilight als Rarity immer noch an ihr herum zupfte. „Tut mir leid, ich möchte nur das alles perfekt ist." Meinte Rarity und ließ von ihr ab. „Wo bleibt Thunder eigentlich?" Fragte sie dann. „Da kommt er schon." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und deutete die Straße entlang. Thunder hatte einen kleinen Holzkoffer zwischen den Zähnen und trabte gemächlich zu den beiden herüber. „Du siehst großartig aus." Sagte Rarity ihm, sie hatte ihm einen Anzug geschneidert in einem einfachen Schnitt und dunkelgrüner Farbe. „Du hast dich aber auch selbst übertroffen." Sagte er nachdem er die Kiste abgelegt hatte. „Können wir dann jetzt gehen?" Fragte er Twilight dann. „Wir brauchen nicht zum Bahnhof, ich habe uns eine Kutsche organisiert." Sagte Twilight und wie auf ihr Stichwort landeten zwei Pegasus-Hengste mit einer Kutsche vor der Bibliothek. „Wie hast du eine königliche Kutsche bekommen?" Fragte Thunder beeindruckt. „Ich habe meine Mittel und Wege." Sagte sie einfach nur. „Lass uns gehen." Sagte sie dann und stieg in die Kutsche. Thunder nahm seine Kiste und stieg ebenfalls ein und kurz darauf hob das Gefährt ab. „Fliegt aber bitte nicht zu hoch Kollegen." Sagte er zu den beiden die die Kutsche zogen. „Wie läuft das ganze jetzt eigentlich?" Wollte Twilight dann wissen. „Eigentlich ist das ja ein Wettbewerb, am Ende werden die Sachen nur versteigert und ich hoffe das ich einen guten Preis bekomme." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Wir werden direkt bei der Versteigerung abgesetzt, das wird ein sehr beeindruckender Auftritt." Meinte Twilight dann. „Von den anderen Teilnehmern wird wohl keiner in einer königlichen Kutsche angekommen sein." Sagte Thunder amüsiert. Nach einem kurzen Flug landete die Kutsche auf einem Platz mit einer kleinen Bühne, die anwesenden staunten als Thunder und Twilight ausstiegen. „Ich sagte doch das wir einen beeindruckende Auftritt haben werden." Sagte Twilight zu Thunder und grinste zufrieden. „Ich werde uns schnell anmelden, geh schon mal nach hinten weiter." Sagte Thunder ihr dann und ging zum Anmeldetisch. Thunder kam nach kurzer Zeit ebenfalls hinter die Bühne zu Twilight. „Wir sind die letzten, lass uns sehen was die anderen so haben." Sagte er nur. „Bist du in Ordnung, du bist etwas blass?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Schon gut, ich habe nur während des Fluges runter gesehen und ein bisschen nervös bin ich noch dazu." Erwiderte er ihr. Die nächste Stunde warteten die beiden und dann waren sie endlich an der Reihe. „Hier, sei bitte vorsichtig." Sagte Thunder ihr und setzte ihr das Krönchen auf den Kopf. „Du kommst raus wenn ich dich ansage." Wies er sie an. „Verstanden." Erwiderte Twilight ihm einfach. Thunder sah nochmal durch den Vorhand und überblickte die Zuschauer. „Und jetzt bin ich nervöser als zuvor." Sagte er darauf. „Wieso das denn?" Fragte Twilight. „Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna sind unter den Zuschauern." Klärte er sie auf. „Ist das so." Meinte sie nur und tat unwissend. „Jetzt geht es los." Sagte Thunder dann und nahm einen kleinen Zettel aus der Tasche, dann trat er auf die Bühne heraus. „Und der letzte Teilnehmer heute ist ein ein Steinmetz aus Ponyville." Sagte der Ansager und Thunder trat zu einem Podium. „Mein Beitrag ist eine simple Platinkrone mit eine schwarzen Diamanten in Kristallkugelschliff." Las er von seinem Spickzettel vor. „Meine Assistentin wird sie ihnen jetzt vorführen." Fügte er hinzu und Twilight trat hervor. Die Menge erstarrte vor Staunen. „Einfach wunderbar!" „Ein Meisterwerk." „Großartig." Ertönte ein paar Stimmen aus dem Publikum. „Die Experten setzen den Anfangspreis auf 200000 Bits fest." Sagte der Ansager dann. „Und der Gewinner des heutigen Wettbewerbs ist Thunderstrike aus Ponyville." Verkündete der Ansager darauf. „Gewonnen, und dann noch 200000 Bits!" Dachte Thunder erstaunt. „Wer bietet 200000?" Fragte der Auktionator dann, aus dem Publikum erhob sich ein Huf. Die nächste halbe Stunde stieg der Preis auf 400000 Bits. „400000 zum ersten... zum zweiten..." Sagte der Auktionator dann und wurde aus der letzten Reihe heraus unterbrochen. „Ich biete 600000!" Rief Prinzessin Luna mit ihrer kräftigen Stimme, niemand bot mehr und sie erhielt den Zuschlag. Hinter der Bühne flippte Thunder fast aus. „Hast du das gehört, 600000?!" Rief er und hüpfte um Twilight herum. „Das verdanke ich nur dir Twilight!" Sagte er dann und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf, Twilight war zu erstaunt um zu reagieren. „Es ist so schön wenn sich jemand noch richtig freuen kann." Sagte Celestia plötzlich, sie war mit ihrer Schwester hinter die Bühne gekommen um dem Gewinner persönlich zu gratulieren. „Er hat es sich aber auch verdient Schwester." Erwiderte Luna ihr darauf. Thunder hatte die beiden noch gar nicht bemerkt, so sehr freute er sich über den Sieg. „Thunder, wo hast du die Kiste?" Fragte Twilight ihn dann. „Kiste? Ach so, die Kiste ist hier." Sagte er ihr und reichte ihr die kleine Holzkiste für die Krone, dann erst bemerkte er Celestia und Luna. „Wow, die Prinzessinnen Luna und Celestia!" Meinte er erstaunt. „Twilight, dein Freund scheint mir ein wenig nervös zu sein." Meinte Celestia darauf. „Er hat sich einfach nur sehr gefreut." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und wurde etwas rot. „Sie haben eine wunderschöne Krone hergestellt, meinen Glückwunsch zum Sieg." Sagte Celestia ihm dann. „Ich danke euch Prinzessin." Sagte Thunder und verneigte sich leicht. „Nehmt ihr die Krone sofort mit Prinzessin?" Wollte Twilight dann wissen. „Wir habe leider noch andere Verpflichtungen, es sollte bald jemand eintreffen um die Krone abzuholen und das Geld zu bringen." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Auf wiedersehen Twilight." Verabschiedete sie sich dann und ging mit Luna wieder. „Du kennst Prinzessin Celestia?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Sie ist mein Lehrerin." Sagte Twilight ihm einfach. „Deshalb auch die Kutsche." Dachte Thunder laut nach, er hatte allerdings nicht viel Zeit sich weitere Gedanken zu machen. „Ich soll hier etwas für Prinzessin Luna abholen." Sagte ein Einhorn-Hengst und kam mit einer Aktentasche zu Thunder. „Shining Armor, du sollst die Krone abholen?" Fragte Twilight überrascht. „Twilight, ich wusste nicht das du hier mitmachst." Meinte Shining Armor genauso überrascht. „Ich habe einem Freund geholfen." Sagte Twilight einfach. „Thunder, das hier ist mein Bruder, Shining Armor, er ist Kommandant der königlichen Wache." Stellte sie ihren Bruder dann vor. „Du hast echt eine Menge Kontakte hier." Meinte Thunder erstaunt.

Kapitel 7.

„Shining Armor, das hier ist Thunderstrike, er ist Steinmetz bei uns in Ponyville." Stellte Twilight Thunder ihrem Bruder vor. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Freunde von Twilight sind auch meine Freunde." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Auch so, sie hatte bislang nur noch nicht erzählt das sie einen Bruder hat." Erwiderte Thunder ihm und die zwei schüttelten sich die Hufe. „So was kann man ja mal vergessen." Meinte Shining Armor scherzhaft. „Sie wird wohl ihre Gründe gehabt haben." Sagte Thunder dazu. „Hier ist auf jeden Fall die Krone." Sagte Twilight und reichte ihrem Bruder die Kiste. „Dann machen wir erst mal das Geschäftliche." Meinte Shining Armor darauf und gab Thunder die Aktentasche. „600000 Bits, du kannst gerne nachzählen." Sagte er ihm. „Ich glaube nicht das die Prinzessin mich betrügen würde, ich brauche nicht zählen." Erwiderte Thunder ihm und nahm ein paar Geldscheine die er sich in die Tasche steckte. „Wir sollten besser gehen, wir verpassen sonst noch den letzten Zug zurück nach Ponyville." Sagte Thunder dann zu Twilight. „Ich dachte du willst noch etwas auf der Party hier bleiben?" Fragte Twilight ihn darauf. „Twilie, ihr könnt die Nacht auch bei mir und Cadance bleiben, das Gästezimmer ist immer bereit für Besuch." Bot Shining Armor den beiden an. „Was hältst du von der Idee?" Fragte Twilight Thunder nur. „Dann bleiben wir noch auf der Party, ich schulde dir sowieso noch was dafür das du dich als Model zur Verfügung gestellt hast." Willigte Thunder ein. „Hier hast du einen Schlüssel, ich weiß nicht wann ich nach hause komme, also lasst euch ruhig etwas Zeit und habt Spaß." Sagte Shining Armor und reichte Twilight einen Schlüssel. „Auch wenn das hier Cantalot ist, du solltest nicht mit so viel Geld herum laufen, ich kann das für dich verwahren." Bot Shining Armor Thunder dann an. „Das ist keine so schlechte Idee, danke." Willigte Thunder ein und gab ihm die Aktentasche. „Na dann, hab Spaß Twilie, war schön dich kennengelernt zu haben." Verabschiedete sich Shining Armor dann und ging wieder. „Wir sollten uns unter die Ponys mischen." Meinte Thunder dann und zusammen gingen die beiden zu der Party der Schmuckhersteller. Nach etwa einer Stunde standen Thunder und Twilight etwas abseits und tranken ihren Champagner. „Ist zwar ganz nett hier, aber nicht wirklich meine Welt." Sagte Thunder gelangweilt. „Sollen wir gehen?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Verdrücken wir uns und machen noch was anderes." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und die zwei verschwanden diskret. „Was hältst du davon ins Kino zu gehen?" Fragte Thunder sie nach ein paar Minuten. „Warum machst du das?" Fragte sie einfach zurück. „Du hast für mich Model gespielt, das mindeste was ich machen kann ist dir einen schönen Abend bereiten, außerdem war ich schon lange nicht mehr im Kino." Antwortete er ihr. „Dann lass uns erst mal sehen was für Filme laufen." Schlug Twilight ihm dann vor. Die zwei gingen zum nächsten Kino und sahen sich das Programm an. „Alles nur noch die Spätvorstellungen." Meinte Thunder nachdenklich und entdeckte dann einen Film. „Was hältst du davon, die Legende des kopflosen Pony?" Fragte er Twilight. „Ich bin nicht unbedingt ein Fan von Horrorfilmen." Sagte sie nur. „Was ist damit, eine Komödie, Ey man, wo ist meine Kutsche?" Fragte Thunder sie dann. „Klingt witzig, lass uns den nehmen." Sagte sie darauf und Thunder zahlte die Karten. Mit Getränken und Popcorn bewaffnet setzen sich die zwei in den Saal und sahen sich den Film an. Nach etwa 2 Stunde war der Film zu ende und Thunder und Twilight kamen noch immer lachend aus dem Kino. „Ich sollte viel öfter ins Kino gehen." Meinte Twilight zufrieden. „Ich weiß was du meinst." Schloss Thunder sich ihrer Meinung an. „Was hältst du davon, wir können doch öfter zusammen ins Kino gehen?" Fragte er sie dann. „Das fände ich sehr schön, das sollten wir machen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Die Frage ist nur noch, was machen wir jetzt?" Dachte Thunder dann laut nach. „Ich habe Lust etwas verrücktes zu machen, fällt dir da etwas ein?" Fragte Twilight ihn. Thunder sah sich etwas um und entdeckte ein Freibad. „Wie wäre es wenn wir schwimmen gehen, Nachts ist das ein ganz anderes Gefühl." Schlug er ihr vor. „Das machen wir." Sagte sie nur und galoppierte zu dem Zaun herüber. „Wie kommen wir da rein?" Rätselte Thunder und sah sich den Zaun an. „Ganz einfach, so." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und teleportierte sich auf die andere Seite. „Ich mach das lieber auf meine Art und weise." Sagte Thunder dann und sprang über den Zaun, mit den Flügeln verschaffte er sich die nötige Kraft und landete dann sanft neben Twilight. „Na dann, der letzte im Wasser ist ein lahmes Fohlen." Sagte Thunder dann und wollte ins Wasser springen, Twilight hielt ihn auf. „Wenn du den Anzug ruinierst wird Rarity dich umbringen." Sagte sie ihm. „Da hast du recht." Meinte Thunder nur und hing in der magischen Wolke von Twilight. „Du kannst mich absetzten." Sagte er dann und Twilight setzte ihn neben dem Becken ab. Die beiden entledigten sich ihrer Kleidung und wollten ins Wasser springen. „Ach Twilight, wusstest du das ich zaubern kann?" Fragte Thunder das Einhorn einfach. „Das muss ich sehen." Sagte sie gespannt. „Sieh her." Meinte Thunder dann und betrat die Wasseroberfläche, er sank nicht ins Wasser sondern konnte darauf gehen. „Wie machst du das?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Liegt am Wasser, versuch du mal ob du hier laufen kannst, wird bestimmt klappen." Sagte er nur und Twilight versuchte es, sie versank wie ein Stein. „Du sagtest doch das es funktioniert!" Beschwerte sich Twilight verärgert nachdem sie wieder aufgetaucht war. „Bei einem Pegasus schon, so können wir schließlich auch auf Wolken gehen." Klärte er sie auf und lachte ausgiebig. „Das war unfair!" Sagte sie erbost. „Aber verdammt lustig." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und lachte weiter. „Na warte!" Meinte Twilight darauf und erzeugte mit ihrer Magie eine Welle die Thunder erfasste und unter Wasser zog, diesmal was es Twilight die lachte. Als er wieder auftauchte sah er nicht besonders glücklich aus, die nasse Mähne hing ihm über die Augen und tropfte etwas. „Eine Wasserschlacht, gute Idee." Sagte er nur und schlug mit den Flügeln, eine Welle erfasste Twilight und wirbelte sie unter Wasser umher. Die zwei tollten noch etwa eine halbe Stunde und stiegen dann wieder aus dem Pool. „Das hat Spaß gemacht." Sagte Twilight und schüttelte sich das Wasser aus dem Fell. „Besonders weil wir allein waren, keine nervigen Badegäste und vor allem kein Eintrittsgeld ausgegeben." Meinte Thunder und schüttelte sich ebenfalls. „Ist da irgendjemand?" Schallte plötzlich eine Stimme über das Gelände. „Lass uns abhauen!" Sagte Twilight erschrocken und nahm ihr Kleid. „Aber schnell." Stimmte Thunder ihr zu und nahm sich seinen Anzug, danach galoppierten die zwei so schnell sie konnten weg. „Hey, stehen bleiben!" Befahl der Nachtwächter und verfolgte die zwei. „Ich habe eine Idee, bist du bereit?" Fragte Twilight. „Was immer du vor hast, mach schnell." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und sofort benutzte Twilight ihrer Magie um sich und Thunder weg zu teleportieren. Die zwei materialisierten ein paar Straßen weiter und atmeten tief durch. „Das war vielleicht aufregend, mir schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals." Meinte Twilight aufgeregt und konnte einfach nicht anders als zu lächeln. „So was habe ich seit 10 Jahren nicht mehr gemacht." Sagte Thunder und musste ebenfalls lächeln. „Wie bin ich nur auf so eine verrückte Idee gekommen?" Fragte Twilight dann und fing an zu lachen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und stimmte in das Gelächter ein. „Und wir wurden fast erwischt." Meinte Twilight dann und konnte sich vor lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. „So ein Adrenalinrausch ist schon was tolles." Sagte Thunder ihr dann. Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigten sie sich wieder und atmeten tief durch. „Wir sollten vielleicht jetzt zu meinem Bruder gehen und etwas schlafen." Schlug sie Thunder vor. „Das ist keine schlechte Idee, ein bisschen müde bin ich schon." Stimmte er Twilight zu. „Lass uns gehen." Sagte sie nur und ging voran. Nach einem kurzen Marsch erreichten die zwei das Haus und trafen auf Shining Armor. „Hey Twilie, seid ihr auch gerade erst gekommen?" Fragte er seinen kleine Schwester. „Du hattest wohl auch eine lange Nacht." Erwiderte Twilight ihm nur. „Kommt erst mal rein." Sagte Shining Armor und schloss die Tür auf. „Ist Cadance gar nicht da?" Fragte Twilight als niemand zu hause war. „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen, sie ist heute wegen irgendwas nach Manehattan gereist, wird wohl erst morgen wieder zurück sein." Erinnerte sich Shining Armor dann. „Es ist spät, wir sollten ins Bett gehen." Meinte Twilight dann und zeigte Thunder das Gästezimmer, danach ging sie in ihr Zimmer. „Gute Nach dann." Wünschte Shining Armor und begab sich ebenfalls ins Bett.

Kapitel 8.

Twilight weckte Thunder und ging mit ihm zum Frühstück. „Guten Morgen." Wünschte Shining Armor den beiden. „Ja, morgen." Erwiderte Thunder nur. „Du bist nicht unbedingt ein Morgenpony, oder?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Ich hatte schon immer Probleme damit wach zu werden." Antwortete Thunder ihr und gähnte. „Ist Cadance wieder da?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Ich bin gerade gekommen." Antwortete sie ihr selbst. „Du kennst hier echt nur die wichtigen Ponys, oder Twilight?" Meinte Thunder als er das geflügelte Einhorn erkannte. „Ist das ein Freund von dir?" Fragte Cadance Twilight und ging zu Thunder herüber. „Er ist der Steinmetz in Ponyville." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Mein Name ist Thunderstrike, es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza." Sagte Thunder höflich. „Du brauchst nicht so höflich zu sein, Freunde von Twilight sind auch meine Freunde." Erwiderte sie ihm einfach. „Sag einfach Cadance." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Thunderstrike, den Namen kenne ich doch auch irgendwo her." Dachte Cadance laut nach. „Ich war früher mal Stuntflieger." Half Thunder ihr auf die Sprünge. „Jetzt wo du es sagst, ich glaube ich habe mal eine deiner Shows gesehen." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Das muss aber schon wirklich lange her sein." Sagte Thunder nur. „Warum machst du das eigentlich nicht mehr?" Fragte Shining Armor ihn dann. „Ich hatte einen Unfall." Antwortete Thunder einfach nur. Bevor Shining Armor noch etwas sagen konnte klopfte es an der Tür, die Rettung für Thunder. „Du redest da nicht gern drüber, oder?" Fragte Twilight ihn während ihr Bruder zur Tür ging. „Es ist nicht mein Lieblingsthema, wenn wir das also irgendwie vermeiden könnten wäre ich wirklich dankbar." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Wer war das?" Fragte Cadance als Shining Armor wieder kam. „Ein Bote von der Arbeit, es gab in der Nacht ein paar Vorfälle um die ich mich jetzt kümmern muss." Erwiderte er seiner Ehestute. „Hoffentlich nichts schlimmes?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Ein Einbruch in ein Freibad und noch ein paar Fälle von Trunkenheit, nichts was mir Sorgen macht." Antwortete Shining Armor ihr. „Wer bricht denn in ein Freibad ein?" Fragte Twilight unwissend und sah Thunder verstohlen an. „Keine Ahnung, aber wir haben eine Beschreibung der Täter." Sagte Shining Armor darauf, Twilight stand fast sofort der Schweiß auf der Stirn. „Ein junges Paar, schwarzer Pegasus-Hengst und dunkelblaue Einhorn-Stute, die sollten wir schnell finden." Fuhr Shining Armor fort. „Ich finde du solltest das fallen lassen, wenn man verliebt ist macht man so was manchmal." Sagte Cadance ihm darauf. „Da hast du recht, ich vergesse das einfach." Stimmte Shining Armor ihr zu. Nach dem Frühstück ging Shining Armor zur Arbeit und Cadance brachte Thunder und Twilight zum Bahnhof. „Es war schön dich mal wiederzusehen." Sagte Cadance und umarmte Twilight. „Ich sollte öfter zu Besuch kommen." Sagte Twilight nur. „Ich hoffe ihr habt eine gute Reise." Verabschiedete sich Cadance dann und der Zug fuhr ab. „Twilight, ich möchte das du das bekommst." Sagte Thunder während der Fahrt und reichte ihr ein Bündel Geldscheine. „Du brauchst das Geld doch dringend, das kann ich nicht annehmen." Widersprach sie ihm. „Ich bestehe darauf." Sagte Thunder nur und drückte ihr das Geld in den Huf. „Wirklich, ich kann das nicht annehmen." Sagte Twilight nochmals und sah sich das Geld dann an. „Das sind doch mindestens 50000 Bits!" Staunte sie dann. „Du hast es dir verdient, wirklich." Sagte Thunder ihr.

Ein paar Tage später...

Thunder war auf dem Weg zu Rarity um seine Weste reparieren zu lassen und hörte wie Rarity mit jemandem stritt. „Sweetie Belle, ich habe eine Menge Arbeit, ihr könnte heute nicht hier übernachten!" Tönte Raritys Stimme bis nach draußen. Thunder betrat das Geschäft und sah das Rarity von drei Fohlen umzingelt war, ein weißes Einhorn mit violetten Locken, ein Pegasus mit orangem Fell und ein Erd-Pony mit gelbem Fell und roter Mähne. „Ich hoffe ich störe nicht." Sagte Thunder nur. „Und ich hoffe das du keine Arbeit für mich hast, davon habe ich nämlich selbst mehr als genug." Erwiderte Rarity ihm genervt. „Rarity, du hast es versprochen!" Nahm Sweetie Belle das Thema wieder auf. „Ich weiß, aber ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag von einem wichtigen Kunden und werde die Nacht über arbeiten müssen." Erklärte Rarity ihrer kleinen Schwester. „Kann ich vielleicht irgendwie helfen?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Nur wenn du die kleinen die Nacht nehmen würdest." Sagte Rarity ihm. „Wenn du meine Weste auch noch reparieren kannst, kommen wir ins Geschäft." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Das würdest du wirklich machen?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt. „Klar, ich bin eigentlich gut mit Fohlen und meine Burg hat ein paar versteckte Geheimnisse." Erwiderter er ihr. „Können wir Rarity, bitte?" Fragte Sweetie sie sofort. „Wenn ihr alle damit einverstanden seid." Sagte Rarity nur. „Cutiemark-Crusaders Party in einer Burg!" Jubelten die drei darauf. Die drei flitzten weg und holten ihrer Sachen. „Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Sweetie Belle." Meinte Sweetie dann. „Howdy, ich bin Apple Bloom, meine Schwester hat schon von dir erzählt." Stellte Apple Bloom sich auch vor. „Ich bin Scootaloo, du bist Thunderstrike, ich bin Scootaloo!" Platze es aus Scooltaloo heraus, sie grinste die ganze Zeit schon etwas nervös. „Was ist denn mit dir los Scootaloo?" Fragte Apple Bloom sie dann. „Ich würde sagen sie ist ein Fan von mir, auch wenn ich glaube das sie etwas jung dafür ist." Meinte Thunder und legte sich vor sie auf den Boden. „Bist du ein Fan?" Fragte er sie dann direkt. „Ich dachte Rainbow Dash ist dein Vorbild?" Fragte Sweetie sie. „Das stimmt auch, aber Thunderstrike ist mein Held." Sagte Scootaloo etwas schüchtern und man sah ihr an das es ihr peinlich war das gestanden zu haben. „Ist das nicht niedlich?" Fragte Thunder lächelnd und pustete ihr leicht ins Gesicht. „Minzfrisch." Sagte Scootaloo erstaunt. „Wir sollten dann jetzt gehen." Meinte Thunder und stand wieder auf. „Wolltest du nicht noch das ich deine Weste repariere?" Fragte Rarity ihn. „Wenn du dafür Zeit hast, ich will dir aber nicht noch mehr Arbeit aufzwingen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Da du mir die kleinen abnimmst schaffe ich das schon." Versicherte Rarity ihm und er gab ihr die Weste. „Was ist damit denn passiert?" Fragte sie ihn als sie die zerfetzte Weste begutachtete. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber sagen wir es so, denkst du das Schlagbohrmaschinen gefährlich sind?" Erwiderte Thunder ihr ungenau. „Eigentlich schon." Sagte Rarity verwirrt. „Was das angeht, du hast recht, die Dinger sind wirklich gefährlich." Sagte Thunder ihr dann. „Na los meine kleinen Ponys, lasst uns gehen damit Rarity in Ruhe arbeiten kann." Sagte Thunder den Fohlen dann und ging mit ihnen los. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus wollten die drei mehr von ihm wissen. „Du warst also berühmt, was hast du so gemacht?" Fragte Apple Bloom ihn. „Ich habe zum Beispiel den Höhenrekord gebrochen." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Und wie hoch warst du?" Fragte Sweetie weiter. „Der alte Rekord lag bei 9145 Metern, Thunder hat einen neuen aufgestellt als er in 12476 Metern geflogen ist." Sagte Scootaloo darauf, sie ging ein paar Schritte hinter den anderen. „Das stimmt, aber eigentlich war ich höher, der Höhenmesser ist nur eingefroren." Sagte Thunder dazu. „Warum läufst du eigentlich so weit hinter uns?" Fragte er Scootaloo dann. „Ich...also..." Stotterte Scootaloo unsicher. „Sei nicht so schüchtern." Sagte Thunder ihr, packte sie an den Flügeln und setzte sie sich auf den Rücken. „Ich bin ein ganz normales Pony, so wie du." Sagte er ihr dann. Scootaloo versuchte alles um seine Flügel nicht zu berühren. „Mach dich locker, ich bin kein Prominenter mehr." Sagte er Scootaloo darauf und kitzelte sie etwas mit den Flügeln. „Aber in der Pony Post stand das du nach deinem Unfall niemanden mehr an deine Flügel lässt?" Fragte Scootaloo verunsichert. „Das war vor 4 Jahren, inzwischen ist das anders." Antwortete er ihr. „Ich kann also deine Flügel anfassen?" Fragte Scootaloo mit großen Augen. „Ich habe sogar eine bessere Idee." Sagte Thunder und zupfte sich eine lange Feder aus dem Flügel, die Feder steckte er Scootaloo in die Mähne. „Kann ich auch eine Feder bekommen?" Fragte Sweetie darauf. „Ich habe nur leider keine langen mehr." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und zupfte eine kurze Feder aus seinem Flügel. „Apple Bloom, willst du auch eine Feder?" Fragte er das kleine Erd-Pony dann. „Nein, das passt irgendwie nicht zu mir." Schlug sie sein Angebot aus. „Außerdem, tut das nicht weh wenn du dir Feder ausreißt?" Fragte sie dann. „Ich verliere zur Zeit sowieso Federn, ist also nicht so schlimm." Sagte Thunder ihr. Danach gingen sie weiter und den ganzen Tag erforschten die drei Fohlen sein Haus. „So, es ist langsam spät, ihr solltet ins Bett gehen." Sagte Thunder den dreien am Abend. „Können wir nicht noch etwas spielen?" Fragte Apple Bloom darauf. „Du könntest uns auch etwas über deinen Beruf erzählen." Schlug Sweetie ihm vor. „Ein paar Minuten haben wir wohl noch, aber danach geht ihr ins Bett, es ist immerhin schon dunkel draußen." Willigte Thunder schließlich ein. „Erzähl uns was über deine Werkzeuge." Forderte Apple Bloom ihn auf. „Das ist eine gute Idee, was ist das?" Fragte Scootaloo und stand an einem Werkzeugtisch. „Das ist eine Fräsmaschine, damit kann ich zum Beispiel Steinplatten oder Grabsteine schneller bearbeiten als mit dem Meißel." Erklärte er den dreien. „Wie funktioniert das?" Fragte Scootaloo weiter und machte sich an dem Gerät zu schaffen. „Nicht anfassen bitte, das Ding war sehr..." Setzte Thunder an, in dem Moment hatte Scootaloo die Maschine schon in Gang gesetzt und der Bohrkopf zerstörte sich aufgrund fehlender Kühlung selbst. „...teuer." Beendete Thunder seinen Satz emotionslos, sofort danach fiel der Strom aus. „Bleibt einfach wo ihr seid, ich habe irgendwo Kerzen herumliegen." Sagte Thunder den dreien und fing mit suchen an. „Ich habe schon eine." Sagte Scootaloo und entzündete die Kerze die sie gefunden hatte. „Das ist aber eine komische Kerze." Meinte Sweetie Belle, der Docht sprühte Funken wie eine Wunderkerze. „Verdammt, gib das Ding her!" Schrie Thunder entsetzt, entriss Scootaloo die Kerze und versuchte den Docht mit dem Huf auszudrücken. „Was ist das für eine Kerze?" Fragte Apple Bloom neugierig. „Das ist keine Kerze, das ist Dynamit." Sagte Thunder ihr und warf die Dynamitstange in ein Fass neben der Treppe. „Der schwarze Sand in dem Fass sollte die Flamme ersticken." Sagte Scootaloo darauf. „Schwarzer Sand? Das ist Schießpulver!" Meinte Thunder entsetzt. „Und was jetzt?" Fragte Sweetie ihn dann. „In Deckung gehen wäre eine gute Idee." Erwiderte er ihr, schnappte sich die Fohlen und ging in Deckung.

Kapitel 9.

Am nächsten Morgen war Rarity auf dem Weg die drei von Thunder abzuholen. „Ich sollte mich beeilen, Rainbow wollte es heute regnen lassen." Dachte sie sich und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. An seinem Haus angekommen bot sich ihr ein Bild der Verwüstung, eine Rauchsäule stand über dem Haus und Thunder saß davor und starrte entsetzt in Richtung Haus. „Thunder, was ist passiert?" Fragte sie besorgt. „Zerstört, vernichtet, ausgelöscht." Erwiderte er ihr zusammenhangslos. „Wo sind Sweetie, Apple Bloom und Scootaloo?" Fragte sie weiter, Thunder deutete zu einem Zelt vor dem Haus. Rarity ging zu dem Zelt und entdeckte die Fohlen darin, an den Hufen gefesselt hingen die drei kopfüber an der mittleren Zeltstande. „Sweetie Belle, was habt ihr gemacht?" Fragte Rarity schockiert. Sweetie wachte auf und gähnte ausgiebig. „Morgen Rarity." Begrüßte Sweetie ihre Schwester. „Was ist hier denn los?" Fragte Rarity nochmals und befreite die drei. „Es gab einen... Ähm, Unfall." Sagte Sweetie zurückhaltend. „Was für ein Unfall?" Wollte Rarity wissen. Sweetie führte sie um das Haus herum und zeigte ihr das Loch in der Wand, der ganze Eckturm war weggesprengt worden und die Reste der Treppe ragten noch verbogen heraus. „Wenn ich nochmal die drei zu mir nehmen will, erschlag mich." Sagte Thunder ihr dann. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Rarity weiter. „Dynamit, Schießpulver, Explosion." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Apple Bloom, geh doch bitte los und hol Twilight." Bat Rarity darauf. „Bin unterwegs." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr und galoppierte los. „Tut mir echt leid Thunder, aber wir helfen dir dein Haus zu reparieren." Sagte Scootaloo hilfsbereit und klopfte leicht gegen die Wand, die Mauer gab nach und die obere Etage sackte an der Seite einen halben Meter herunter. „Upps." Meinte Scootaloo nur, Thunder saß erschüttert und mit offenem Mund da. „Mein Haus!" Keuchte er entsetzt. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Apple Bloom mit Twilight. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Twilight. „Kannst du das Haus mit deiner Magie reparieren?" Fragte Scootaloo sofort. „Ich kann es versuchen." Meinte Twilight und konzentrierte sich kurz, Zauberglitzer erfasste das Haus und ein paar Steine erhoben sich, plötzlich fielen die Steine wieder zu Boden und Twilight sah sehr erschöpft aus. „Was ist los?" Fragte Rarity sie. „Meine Magie ist nicht stark genug für so eine Aufgabe, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte Twilight sich. „Dann kümmere dich bitte um Thunder, ich werde eine Plane aufhängen damit es nicht rein regnet." Sagte Rarity ihr dann. „Mach ich." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und ging zu Thunderstrike. Während Rarity eine Plane vor das Loch spannte, kümmerte sich Twilight um Thunder. „Thunder geht es dir gut?" Fragte sie ihm. „Alles verloren, zerstört." Stammelte er nur. „So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht." Versuchte Scootaloo ihn zu beruhigen, in dem Moment stürzte ein Teil der oberen Etage ein, Rarity konnte nur im letzten Moment aus dem Weg springen. Als er das sah erstarrte Thunder und nur ein Zucken an seinem rechten Ohr zeigte das er noch lebte. „Thunder?" Fragte Twilight und wedelte mit dem Huf vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Was ist mit ihm?" Fragte Apple Bloom. „Zerebraler Kurzschluss würde ich sagen." Meinte Twilight einfach. „Bringen wir ihn erst mal zu mir." Sagte Twilight darauf und nahm ihn mit ihrer Magie hoch. „Ich glaube ich bin für so was nicht geeignet." Meinte Rarity und sah sich ihr Werk an, die Plan hing schief und wirklich regendicht war es nicht. „Dann komm erst mal mit, wir können das nachher noch machen." Sagte Twilight ihr und alle gingen zur Bibliothek. Nach einer Stunde mit freundlichen Worten und beruhigendem Tee hatte Thunder sich wieder gefasst. „Besser?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Geht schon, ich muss jetzt nur das Haus reparieren." Erwiderte er ihr. „Und ich habe dir etwas Hilfe organisiert." Sagte Apple Bloom und kam mit Big Mac in die Bibliothek. „Das macht dir auch nichts aus?" Fragte Thunder Big Mac. „Nope." Antwortete er ihm einfach. „Wir haben auch einen Karren mit Holzbalken mitgebracht um die Decke ab zu stützen." Sagte Apple Bloom noch. „Danke, damit helft ihr mir wirklich." Bedankte Thunder sich sofort. Mit Big Mac ging er zu seinem Haus zurück und fing mit den Reparaturen an. „Und wie ist das überhaupt passiert?" Wollte Big Mac wissen und Thunder erzählte ihm die Geschichte. „Ich frage mich nur warum Scootaloo nicht hören kann, ich habe ihr schließlich gesagt sie soll warten bis ich eine Kerze hole?" Rätselte Thunder als er mit seiner Erzählung fertig war. „Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran das Scootaloo ein Waisenfohlen ist und aufgrund fehlender elterlicher Beziehungen nicht gut mit Autorität umgehen kann, ein weiterer Punkt ist wohl noch die Vernachlässigung ihres gesetzlichen Vormundes und das Bedürfnis sich vor anderen beweisen zu müssen um endlich ihr cutie mark zu bekommen und damit ihre Identität zu erhalten." Spekulierte Big Mac darauf. „Hast du Psychologie studiert oder bist du einfach nur ein Lexikon?" Fragte Thunder erstaunt. „Ich kann einfach gut zuhören." Erwiderte Big Mac ihm. „Sie ist also Waise." Meinte Thunder nachdenklich. „Eeyup." Erwiderte Big Mac ihm nur. Die beide stabilisierten das Haus und brachten dann eine Plane an damit es nicht rein regnet. „Danke für die Hilfe, kann ich etwas für dich tun um mich erkenntlich zu zeigen?" Wollte Thunder von ihm wissen. „Wir bräuchten etwas Hilfe auf den Plantagen, AJ und ich habe alle Hufe voll zu tun und kommen mit der Arbeit kaum hinterher." Sagte Big Mac ihm. „Dann lass uns gehen." Sagte Thunder darauf und ging mit ihm mit. „Was ist mit Scootaloos Eltern passiert?" Fragte Thunder auf dem Weg. „Keine Ahnung, sie wurde als Baby einfach hier ausgesetzt, niemand hat ihrer Eltern je gesehen." Erzählte Big Mac ihm. „Armes Fohlen." Meinte Thunder mitfühlend. „Eeyup." Sagte Big Mac einfach. Die zwei erreichten die Plantage und suchten zu erst Applejack. Big Mac fand sie schließlich, sie lag bewusstlos unter einem Apfelbaum. „AJ!" Rief er erschrocken und galoppierte zu ihr hin. „Warte!" Rief Thunder ihm zu und hielt ihn auf. „Ich kenne mich mit erster Hilfe aus, lass mich sie ansehen." Sagte er dann und drückte seine Nase gegen ihren Hals um ihren Puls zu fühlen. „Ihr Puls ist unregelmäßig." Stellte er fest, dann legte er ein Ohr an ihre Brust und horchte ihren Atemgeräuschen. „Sie hat Flüssigkeit in den Lungen und hohes Fieber." Stellte er weiter fest. „Was heißt das?" Fragte Big Mac aufgeregt. „Ich hoffe ich irre mich, aber wenn nicht haben wir ein Problem." Sagte Thunder nur und nahm AJ auf den Rücken. „Du solltest auch ins Krankenhaus kommen und bring Apple Bloom mit." Sagte er noch und galoppierte mit AJ los. „Ich hoffe ich irre mich, bei Celestia, bitte lass mich falsch liegen." Dachte Thunder ängstlich und erreichte das Krankenhaus. „Hey, ich habe hier einen Notfall!" Schrie er durch die Lobby, sofort kam ein Arzt angerannt. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte er ihn. „Flüssigkeit in den Lunge, Fieber und unregelmäßiger Herzschlag, ich glaube das ist Blutfieber." Berichtete Thunder und sprach auch gleich seine Befürchtung aus. „Wir machen sofort ein paar Tests und wenn das stimmt, müssen sie auch untersucht werden." Sagte der Arzt und brachte AJ in ein Behandlungszimmer. Nach kurzer Zeit trafen Big Mac und Apple Bloom ein. „Was ist los?" Fragte Apple Bloom besorgt. „Weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl." Sagte Thunder ihr unsicher. Twilight und die anderen kamen auch noch dazu und wollten wissen was los ist, Thunder sagte ihnen das gleiche wie Apple Bloom. „Wann wissen wir genaueres?" Fragte Rarity, in dem Moment kam der Arzt wieder. „Sie hatten recht, es ist Blutfieber, sie müssen alle untersucht werden." Sagte der Arzt zu Thunder. „Das können sie sich bei mir sparen, ich hatte das schon mal." Erwiderte Thunder ihm. „Na gut, wer lässt sich zu erst testen?" Fragte der Arzt dann, Apple Bloom wurde zu erst zu ihm geschickt, währenddessen klärte Thunder die anderen auf. „Blutfieber ist eine bakterielle Infektion des Blutes, es werden Herz, Leber und Lunge angegriffen und die Krankheit ist hoch ansteckend." Erklärte er allen. „Wir könnten das also alle haben?" Fragte Rarity schockiert. „Ich nicht, ich hatte das schon mal, aber ihr seid alle in Gefahr." Sagte er ihr. Die anderen wurde der Reihe nach untersucht und mit Ausnahme von Rarity hatte alle die Bakterien im Blut. „Das ist schlecht, wirklich schlecht." Sagte Thunder entsetzt. „Das schlimmste ist, wir haben nicht genug Medikamente für alle." Sagte der Arzt dann noch. Thunder erwachte zu ungeahnter Führungskraft und gab Befehle an alle. „Rainbow, Fluttershy, ihr nehmt euch Schutzmasken und fliegt nach Cloudsdale und Canterlot, Fluttershy nach Cloudsdale und Rainbow nach Canterlot." Befahl er darauf. „Warum?" Fragte Dash ihn verwirrt. „Doc, sie werden in Canterlot und Cloudsdale anrufen und die Zentralapotheken anweisen den beiden die Medikamente zu geben." Befahl er dem Arzt und beantwortete auch gleich Rainbows Frage. „Und rufen sie auch in Manehattan an, da werde ich hingehen." Sagte er noch. „Wird gemacht." Erwiderte der Arzt ihm und verschwand. „Pinkie, du bleibst bei AJ und sagst wenn sich etwas ändert." Befahl er weiter. „Und was mach ich?" Fragte Rarity ihn. „Du verschwindest und hältst dich so fern wie möglich damit du dich nicht ansteckst." Sagte er ihr. „Und was sollen wir mit den Schutzmasken?" Fragte Fluttershy ihn. „Damit ihr das nicht weiter verbreitet, ihr seid zwar noch nicht krank, aber das kann sich schnell ändern." Erklärte er ihr. Der Arzt kam wieder und berichtete was seine Telefonate ergeben hatten. „Die Zentralapotheken sind informiert, sie können los." Sagte er. „Dann los." Befahl Thunder und Rainbow und Fluttershy setzten die Masken auf.

Kapitel 10.

Fluttershy flog nach Cloudsdale, die Stadt war am nächsten an Ponyville dran und Rainbow flog nach Canterlot. „Ich warte hier, beeilt euch." Sagte Twilight und dann machten sich alle auf den Weg, Thunder galoppierte los in Richtung Manehattan. Thunder lief so schnell er konnte und dachte dabei nach. „Ich habe 580 Km vor mir, ich muss schneller werden, ich darf nicht schon wieder zu spät sein!" Dachte er entschlossen und benutzte seine Flügel um weiten beschleunigen. Vor ihm staute sich die Luft und erzeugte Widerstand, doch Thunder ignorierte das einfach. „Ich lasse mich nicht bremsen." Dachte er sich. „VON NICHTS!" Schrie er dann und durchbrach die Schallmauer, ein gewaltiger Blitz fuhr gen Himmel und erhellte die Umgebung für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Etwa eine Stunde später kehrte Rainbow zurück, erfolglos. „Wo ist Twilight?" Fragte sie Pinkie. „Sie sitzt im obersten Stockwerk der Stadthalle und hält Ausschau nach dem anderen." Sagte Pinkie ihr. „Sollten wir nicht in Quarantäne, oder so?" Fragte Rainbow weiter. „Das würde nichts bringen, ich habe Tests überall im Dorf veranlasst und bislang haben wir 198 Infizierte." Sagte der Arzt ihr. „Und wir haben auch schon mehr akute fälle." Fügte er hinzu. „Wer denn alles?" Wollte Rainbow wissen. „Wir haben die ersten zwei Etagen in Quarantäne-Stationen umgewandelt, aber wir haben nicht mehr viel Platzt." Erwiderte der Arzt ihr. Rainbow ging in die Quarantäne und entdeckte viele Ponys die sie kannte, darunter auch Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle. „Das wird ja immer schlimmer!" Dachte Rainbow entsetzt. „Wir haben eine Epidemie, ich habe das ganze Dorf unter Quarantäne gestellt." Sagte der Arzt ihr dann. „Was machen wir wenn Fluttershy und Thunder nicht genug Medikamente mitbringen?" Fragte Sie den Arzt darauf. „Das wollen wir nicht hoffen, ich habe deshalb schon in Cloudsdale und Manehattan angerufen und gesagt das wir alles brauchen was sie haben." Antwortete der Arzt ihr, kurz darauf klingelte das Telephon und brachte keine guten Neuigkeiten. „Ihre Freundin ist in Cloudsdale zusammengebrochen." Sagte er Rainbow. „Und wer bringt uns jetzt die Medikamente?" Fragte sie zurück. „Cloudsdale hat keine, wir können also nur noch hoffen das in Manehattan genug vorrätig ist." Erwiderte der Arzt ihr. Rainbow setzte sich ihre Schutzmasken wieder auf und ging etwas durch das Dorf, sie sah niemanden ohne Schutzmaske, alle hatte Angst sich oder andere anzustecken. „Mal sehen wie es Twilight geht." Dachte sie sich und ging zur Stadthalle. Dort angekommen sah sie am Gebäude hoch und erkannte das im oberen Stockwerk Licht brannte, bevor sie allerdings rein gehen konnte ertönte er schepperndes Geräusch und etwas fiel vom Dach herunter. Neben Rainbow zerschellte ein Fernglas an Boden und sie wurde plötzlich sehr nervös, Rainbow startete und flog durch ein offenes Fenster herein. „Twilight!" Rief sie erschrocken als sie das Einhorn bewusstlos am Boden liegen sah. „Nicht du auch noch!" Sagte sie und brachte Twilight ins Krankenhaus. Twilight wurde auf ein Zimmer gebracht und Rainbow sprach nochmal mit dem Arzt. „Sie müssen nochmal in Manehattan anrufen, Thunder soll sich beeilen!" Sagte sie ihm. „Werde ich machen." Versicherte der Arzt ihr und wollte zum Telephon gehen, er wurde durch einen Alarm aus einem der Zimmer davon abgehalten. Rainbow sah in das Zimmer und erkannte Scootaloo, sie hatte einen Herzstillstand. „Defibrillator auf 200 laden!" Befahl der Arzt und bekam die Paddels gereicht. „Weg!" Schrie er und setzte das Gerät ein. „Na komm schon Scoo, du schaffst das." Dachte Rainbow erschüttert. „Kein Puls." Berichtete eine Krankenschwester. „Laden auf 260." Befahl der Arzt erneut und setzte das Gerät nochmals ein, diesmal war wieder ein Puls da. „Ihr Freund sollte sich wirklich beeilen." Sagte der Arzt Rainbow dann und ging zum Telephon.

Inzwischen in Manehattan...

Thunder kam gerade vor der Zentralapotheken an und wurde bereits erwartet. „Sie sind der aus Ponyville?" Fragte einer der Angestellten ihn. „Ja, geben sie mir die Medikamente, ich muss zurück." Erwiderte Thunder ungeduldig. „Telephon für Thunderstrike!" Rief jemand aus dem Gebäude, Thunder ging zum Telephon und meldete sich, am anderen Ende war der Arzt aus Ponyville. „Sie müssen sich beeilen, wir...Hey lassen sie das, geben sie mir den Hörer zurück!" Tönte es aus dem Hörer und dann war Rainbow am Apparat. „Thunder, du musst dich beeilen, die Ponys fallen hier wie die Fliegen, wir haben schon über 600 Infizierte!" Sagte sie ihm. „Es gab schon Tote?" Fragte er erschrocken. „Nein das nicht, aber der Doc meint es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit." Antwortete Rainbow ihm. „DANN HÖR AUF MEINE ZEIT ZU VERSCHWENDEN!" Schrie Thunder durch das Telephon und ließ den Hörer einfach fallen. „Wir haben ihnen genug für 2000 Patienten eingepackt, sie müssen aber vermutlich nochmal herkommen um alles abzuholen." Sagte einer der Apotheker ihm. „Das kann ich mir nicht leisten, ich bin der einzige der immun ist und ich muss das Zeug so schnell wie möglich zurückbringen." Widersprach Thunder ihm. „Sie sind immun?" Fragte der Apotheker erstaunt. „Ich habe Anti-Körper im Blut." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Kann ich ihnen etwas Blut abnehmen um damit mehr Medizin herzustellen?" Wollte der Apotheker dann wissen. „Nehmen sie so viel sie brauchen, aber machen sie schnell." Willigte Thunder ein. Ein Arzt entnahm ihm etwas über einen Liter Blut und dann machte Thunder sich wieder auf den Weg, er ließ sich von ein paar kräftigen Hengsten die Satteltaschen mit den Medikamenten auf den Rücken legen und ging erst mal in die Knie. „Das schaffen sie nicht allein, das sind fast 80 Kilo Medikamente." Sagte der Apotheker ihm. „Ich schaffe das." Widersprach Thunder einfach und erhob sich unter sichtlichen Anstrengungen.

Wieder zurück in Ponyville...

Rainbow saß mit Pinkie in einem Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. „Es ist schon dunkel draußen." Meinte Pinkie gedankenverloren. Rainbow Dash achtete gar nicht auf ihrer Freundin und bekam das Klingeln des Telephon auch nur am Rande mit. „Er hat die Medikamente und ist auf dem Rückweg!" Jubelten die Ärzte nach dem Telefonat. „Hast du das gehört, Thunder ist auf dem Rückweg!" Sagte Pinkie freudestrahlend. „Ich hoffe nur er schafft es rechtzeitig." Sagte Rainbow dazu und sah weiter aus dem Fenster. In weiter Ferne schoss plötzlich ein gewaltiger Blitz in den Himmel. „WOW!" Meinte Rainbow überrascht, dann klirrten die Scheiben und in einem der Fenster entstand ein Riss. „Was war das?" Fragte Pinkie sofort. „Das war Thunder, er hat die Schallmauer durchbrochen." Sagte Dash ihr. „Entsteht dabei nicht eigentlich ein sonic rainboom?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Das kommt auf die Affinität des Pegasus an und Thunder hat eine der gefährlichsten Affinitäten überhaupt." Erklärte Rainbow ihr. „Affinität?" Fragte Pinkie verwirrt. „Es ist so, jeder Pegasus hat eine Affinität, ich habe zum Beispiel Regenbogen, das ist schon sehr selten, aber ungefährlich. Die meisten Pegasi haben Donner oder Blitz als Affinität und dann gibt es da noch die Affinität Gewitter, wenn ein Pegasus das hat und die Schallmauer durchbricht, entsteht ein gewaltiger Blitz und eine Donnerwelle die über 1000 Km zu spüren sind." Erklärte Rainbow ihrer Freundin. Pinkie dachte kurz nach und hatte dann einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wenn Thunder also die Schallmauer durchbrochen hat und fast 600 Km weit weg ist, dann müsste die Donnerwelle doch mit mehrfacher Schallgeschwindigkeit reisen um nach 4 Sekunden schon bei uns anzukommen, oder?" Fragte sie Rainbow darauf. „Das ist ja gerade so gefährlich." Erwiderte Rainbow ihr einfach und sah besorgt aus dem Fenster. „Warum ist das eigentlich gefährlich?" Fragte Pinkie weiter. „Ein Pegasus mit Gewitteraffinität erzeugt beim durchbrechen der Schallmauer einen sogenannten sonic thunderbreak, das belastet den Körper und kann zum reißen von Blutgefäßen führen." Klärte Rainbow sie auf. „Dann sollte er das besser lassen." Meinte Pinkie besorgt, Rainbow nickte nur zustimmend. „Ich hoffe ich habe ihm vorhin nicht zu viel Druck gemacht." Dachte sie unsicher.

Thunder galoppierte inzwischen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit Richtung Ponyville. Plötzlich durchzuckte ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz seine Beine und er musste etwas langsamer werden. „Ich werde nicht versagen, nicht schon wieder!" Dachte er entschlossen und beschleunigte wieder. „Das habe ich Violet versprochen!" Dachte er weiter und beschleunigte weiter, der Wind fuhr ihm über das Gesicht und drückte seine Mähne nieder. „Ich habe ihr nicht nur versprochen das mir das nicht nochmal passiert, ich habe es ihr geschworen." Schoss ihm durch den Kopf. „Für Violet!" Rief er und durchbrach erneut die Schallmauer, Thunder schnaubte angestrengt und ein Schwall Blut ergoss sich aus seiner Nase. Nach etwa 20 Minuten erreichte er Ponyville, Rarity stand vor dem Krankenhaus und sah ihn ankommen. Kurz vor dem Krankenhaus bremste er scharf, seine Hufe gruben sich in den Boden und die Luftmassen die er hinter sich her gezogen hatte brandeten gegen das Gebäude, Rarity wurde von dem Sturmwind umgeworfen und die Türen zur Lobby sprangen auf. „Ich habe die Medikamente, kommt und holt sie euch!" Schrie er in die Lobby hinein, nach ein paar Augenblicken Verwirrung stürmten dutzende Pfleger und Krankenschwestern auf ihn zu und nahmen ihm die Satteltaschen ab. Rarity stand wieder auf und sah Thunder verblüfft an, er atmete schwer und zitterte stark, des weiteren tropfte ihm etwas Blut aus Nase und Ohren. „Thunder, geht es dir gut?" Fragte sie ihn besorgt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es..." Sagte er, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. „...gut." Beendete er seinen Satz schwach und brach bewusstlos zusammen.

Kapitel 11.

„Thunder, was hast du?" Rief Rarity entsetzt und kniete sich vor Thunder. „Thunder sag etwas!" Forderte sie ihn auf, er reagierte nicht auf sie. „Ich muss etwas tun!" Dachte sie aufgeregt und lief ins Krankenhaus. „Ich brauche einen Arzt hier draußen!" Rief sie durch die Lobby, ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Bin schon unterwegs." Erwiderte eine Ärztin ihr und ging mit zu Thunder. „Können sie ihm helfen?" Fragte Rarity sie besorgt. Die Ärztin untersuchte Thunder kurz und gab dann Entwarnung. „Er ist nur entkräftet, wenn er sich etwas ausruht wird es ihm bald besser gehen." Sagte sie Rarity. „Welch eine Erleichterung." Meinte Rarity beruhigt. „Ich würde mich aber besser fühlen, wenn wir ihn im Krankenhaus behalten könnten, wir haben nur leider keinen Platzt mehr." Sagte die Ärztin dann. „Er hat die Medikamente zu uns gebrach, das mindeste was ich tun kann ist mich um ihn zu kümmern." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Wenn irgendwas ist, rufen sie mich, ich komme dann sofort." Sagte ihr die Ärztin noch und ging ins Krankenhaus zurück. „Ich bring dich zu mir, da kannst du dich ausruhen." Sagte Rarity ihm und nahm ihn hoch. „Igitt, er ist ganz verschwitzt." Dachte Rarity und trug ihn zu sich nach hause. Zwei Tage später wachte Thunder endlich wieder auf. „Mir tun alle Knochen weh." Sagte er und bemerkte dann erst das er bei Rarity war. Er sah sich um und entdeckte sie in eine Decke gewickelt auf dem Boden liegen. „Sie hat mich in ihr Bett gelegt." Dachte er erstaunt. „Ich sollte sie besser nicht wecken." Sagte er sich und stand auf, sofort fiel er hin weil ihm die Beine den Dienst versagten. Rarity hatte ihn bemerkt und stand auf als er hin fiel. „Thunder, wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie besorgt. „Ich habe einen mörderischen Muskelkater, sonst ist alles in Ordnung." Sagte er ihr. „Ruh dich noch etwas aus." Sagte Rarity darauf und wollte ihn wieder ins Bett schieben. „Ich muss allerdings etwas tun was ich nicht im Bett machen kann." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Oh natürlich, das Badezimmer ist dort." Erwiderte sie ihm und deutete zu einer Tür. Thunder erhob sich und ging mühsam Richtung Badezimmer. „Hast du was dagegen wenn ich bei dir Dusche, ich habe zur Zeit kein Wasser bei mir?" Fragte er sie noch. „Natürlich nicht, danach fühlst du dich bestimmt besser." Sagte Rarity ihm. Nachdem er geduscht hatte ging er in die Küche wo Rarity ihn schon erwartete. „Du fühlst dich jetzt bestimmt wie neu geboren, oder?" Fragte sie ihn. „Eigentlich fühle ich mich als ob jemand versucht hätte mir die Beine und Flügel auszureißen." Erwiderte er ihr und streckte sich etwas. „Und ich dachte du fühlst dich besser." Meinte Rarity enttäuscht. „Auf jeden Fall besser als gestern, ich habe mich wohl etwas verausgabt." Sagte Thunder dann. „Du weißt das du zwei Tage geschlafen hast, oder?" Fragte Rarity ihn vorsichtig. „Kein Wunder das ich so ein trockenes Maul habe." Sagte er nur verwundert. „Dann trink jetzt etwas, ich habe dir auch etwas zu essen gemacht." Sagte sie ihm und deutete zum Küchentisch. „Erzähl mir was passiert ist solang ich außer Gefecht war." Forderte er sie auf und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Du hast die Medikamente gerade rechtzeitig gebracht, wir hatten schon über 1000 Infizierte, ein paar sind immer noch in kritischem Zustand." Berichtete sie ihm. „Wer denn?" Fragte er besorgt und kaute auf etwas Heu herum. „Applejack, Twilight, Scootaloo und..." Berichtete Rarity weiter und unterbrach sich kurz. „Sag jetzt nicht Sweetie Belle." Meinte Thunder erschrocken, Rarity nickte besorgt. „Ich habe schon wieder versagt." Sagte Thunder deprimiert. „Du hast nicht versagt, du hast getan was du konntest." Sagte Rarity aufmunternd. „Wenn ich nur schneller gewesen wäre." Erwiderte Thunder ihr einfach und stand auf. „Wo willst du hin, du musst dich noch ausruhen?" Fragte Rarity ihm hinterher. „Ich habe noch was zu erledigen, danke das du dich um mich gekümmert hast." Sagte Thunder nur und ging.

Die nächste Woche besuchte Thunder seine Freunde jeden Tag im Krankenhaus, er saß auch jeden Tag mindestens eine Stunde bei Scootaloo und sprach mit ihr, sie lag zwar im Koma aber er hoffte das es ihr dadurch trotzdem besser ging. Eines Abends als Thunder wieder bei ihr am Bett eingeschlafen war, wachte sie wieder auf. Thunder lag mit dem Kopf am Ende vom Bett und schlief. Scootaloo wollte ihn nicht wecken und sagte einfach nichts. „War er die ganze Zeit bei mir?" Fragte sie sich. Nach insgesamt 3 Wochen konnten die meisten entlassen werden. „Bin ich froh da endlich raus zu sein." Meinte Twilight als sie mit AJ und den anderen aus dem Krankenhaus kam. „Wenigsten hat Thunder uns jeden Tag besucht." Sagte Pinkie und kicherte etwas, sofort musste sie husten. „Lachen tut weh." Meinte sie dann leise. „Ich fand das ja auch nett und so, aber musste er unbedingt mit dir singen?" Fragte Rainbow sie darauf. „So hat er sie aufgemuntert." Wandte Applejack ein. „Er hätte lieber etwas produktives machen sollen, wie zum Beispiel meine Wetterteams koordinieren." Erwiderte Rainbow ihr. „Reicht es nicht das er uns allen das Leben gerettet hat?" Fragte Twilight sie verärgert. „Doch schon, aber..." Setzte sie an und wurde unterbrochen als ein anderer Pegasus vor ihr landete. „Hallo Rainbow, du kannst dich heute noch ausruhen, euer Freund hat uns mit der Planung geholfen." Sagte der Pegasus ihr. „Du meinst Thunderstrike?" Fragte Rainbow ihn. „Ich glaube so hieß er, ich muss wieder weiter, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sich der Pegasus und flog wieder ab. „Er hat meine Teams wirklich koordiniert." Sagte Rainbow erstaunt. „Wir sollten jetzt alle nach hause gehen." Meinte Applejack dann. „Eeyup." Stimmte Big Mac ihr zu und die Gruppe trennte sich. AJ und ihr Bruder gingen nach hause und trauten ihren Augen nicht, sie hatten erwartet das die Plantagen während ihrer Abwesenheit gelitten hätten, aber dem war nicht so. Die Bäume waren in bester Ordnung und zusätzlich dazu waren scheinbar auch alle anderen Aufgaben der Beiden erledigt. Als die zwei ins Haus kamen wurden sie von Apple Bloom und Granny Smith begrüßt. „Ihr seid wieder da, Yeehaa!" Rief Apple Bloom glücklich. „Habt ihr euch um die Plantagen gekümmert?" Fragte AJ die zwei. „Aber nein, das war so ein netter junger Hengst, er hat alle eure Aufgaben erledigt." Erklärte Granny Smith darauf. „Thunder hat eure Arbeit getan, und das obwohl er noch so viel zu tun hatte." Sagte Apple Bloom dann. „Er war wirklich nett, du solltest mal mit ihm ausgehen Applejack." Sagte Granny Smith einfach. Pinkie dachte währenddessen darüber nach was aus ihrem Alligator geworden war. „Gummy hat bestimmt wieder meine Luftballons gefressen." Dachte sie sich und betrat ihre Wohnung. Als die Tür offen war wurde ein Mechanismus ausgelöst und ein Plakat rollte aus, gleichzeitig wurde ein Grammophon in Gang gesetzt und zwei Konfettiekanonen feuerten los. „Hoffe dir geht es besser." Stand auf dem Plakat. Auf dem Tisch entdeckte sie noch einen Zettel und las ihn sich durch. „Dein Alligator wollte die Luftballons fressen, ich habe sie auf das Regal im Wohnzimmer gestellt." Stand auf dem Zettel, unterschrieben war mit Thunderstrike. Twilight erlebte eine ähnliche Überraschung, als sie in die Bibliothek kam fand sie Spike auf der Treppe sitzend und mit einem Buch in der Hand vor. „Hast du etwa aufgeräumt?" Fragte sie ihn erstaunt. „Das war Thunder, er hat alle Bücher alphanumerisch geordnet und mir das Buch hier empfohlen." Sagte der Drache ihr und las weiter. Twilight sah auf den Einband und war einfach nur erstaunt das Spike so etwas las. „Tagebuch einer Stute?" Fragte sie ihn. „Ich hätte nie gedacht dass das so aufregend ist, Mercy hatte es wirklich schwer in ihrem Leben." Erwiderte er ihr nur und las aufmerksam weiter. Am nächsten Tag trafen sich die Freunde und unterhielten sich darüber. „Er hat die Bibliothek aufgeräumt, die Plantagen gepflegt, sich um Fluttershys Tiere gekümmert und auch sonst alle unsere Aufgaben übernommen, wie hat er die Zeit dafür gefunden?" Rätselte Twilight. „Er hat sogar unser Haus neu gestrichen." Sagte Applejack noch. „Ich hoffe nur er hat sich nicht überarbeitet." Sagte Rarity besorgt. „Wir sollten vielleicht nach ihm sehen, Spike sagte das er ihn gestern und vorgestern nicht gesehen hatte." Schlug Twilight dann vor. „Das ist eine gute Idee." Stimmten alle ihr zu und gingen los. An seinem Haus angekommen erlebten die vier eine Überraschung. „Rainbow wäre jetzt wirklich überrascht." Sagte Twilight erstaunt. „Wenn sie mit Fluttershy aus Cloudsdale zurück kommt müssen wir ihr das unbedingt sagen." Meinte Applejack. Das Haus war fast vollständig instand gesetzt, nur der zerstörte Turm war noch nicht ganz fertig.

Kapitel 12.

Twilight klopfte an die Tür und mit einem unheimlichen Knarren öffnete sie sich langsam. „Bin ich die einzige die das unheimlich findet?" Fragte Rarity einfach. „So muss das in einer Burg sein, ich finde das toll." Sagte Pinkie und ging rein. Plötzlich ertönte Donner und ein Blitz schien durch die Tür. „Pinkie!" Rief Twilight erschrocken und rannte ebenfalls rein, sie fand Pinkie etwa in der Mitte des Raumes. Über Pinkie schwebte Thunders Gewitterwolke und donnerte noch etwas, Pinkie stand angesengt da und sah nicht gut aus. „Pinkie, geht es dir gut?" Fragte Rarity besorgt. „Mir geht es gut, aber ihm nicht." Antwortete Pinkie ihr und deutete zu einem Schutthaufen, neben dem Schutt lag Thunder. Ein Teil der Decke war eingestürzt und hatte ihn unter sich begraben, er hatte sich anscheinen noch selbst befreit und war dann bewusstlos liegen geblieben, eine kleine Blutspur zeigte deutlich seinen Weg. Twilight kniete sich sofort neben ihn und sah nach ob er noch lebte. „Geht los und holt einen Arzt!" Rief sie den anderen zu und sah sich seine Verletzungen an. Er hatte eine große Platzwunde am Kopf und mehrere Schürfwunden, aber er lebte noch. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde er ins Krankenhaus gebracht und da richtig untersucht, es stellte sich heraus das er eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung und angebrochen Rippen hatte und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre war er euch noch dehydriert und entkräftet. „Er hat sich für uns vollkommen verausgabt." Sagte Twilight besorgt. „Und dann ist auch noch die Decke eingestürzt und hat ihn verletzt." Fügte Applejack hinzu. „Wir sollten ihn sich ausruhen lassen, und wenn er wieder auf den Beinen ist werden wir eine Party veranstalten." Sagte Pinkie dann. „Geht schon mal vor, ich bleibe noch etwas." Sagte Twilight nur, sie blieb die ganze Nacht bei ihm. Als er wieder wach wurde war sie über glücklich. „Thunder, geht es dir gut?" Fragte sie ihn. „Ich habe es geschafft, du hast überlebt Violet." Sagte er etwas benommen. „Wer ist Violet?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Ich bin so froh das du noch lebst." Sagte Thunder weiter und verlor wieder das Bewusstsein. Twilight holte einen Arzt der ihn nochmal untersuchte. „Er ist wohl desorientiert, wir müssen sehen wie es sich entwickelt, aber wahrscheinlich wird das bald aufhören." Sagte der Arzt ihr. Bis zum Morgen saß Twilight an seinem Bett und redete mit ihm wenn er periodisch aufwachte, irgendwann schlief sie allerdings ein. Am Morgen lag sie an seinem Bettende und schlief friedlich als Scootaloo Thunder besuchen kam. Scootaloo setzte sich neben das Bett und sah sich Thunder an. „Hey Thunder, du hast jeden Tag bei mir gesessen und ich dachte mir das ich den Gefallen erwidere, du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben das ich eine Familie habe und das hat mir wirklich geholfen, bitte werde wieder gesund." Sagte sie zu ihm. Twilight wachte auf und sah sich erschrocken um. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, tut mir leid Twilight." Entschuldigte sich Scootaloo bei ihr. „Das ist nicht schlimm, aber was machst du eigentlich hier?" Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Ich wollte nur... ich gehe besser." Sagte Scootaloo nur und ging wieder. Ein paar Tage später ging es Thunder besser und die anderen besuchten ihn. „Howdy Thunder, wie geht es dir heute?" Fragte AJ ihn. „Besser, es war gut das ihr mich gefunden habt." Sagte er ihr. „Twilight hat uns etwas erzählt und ich kann einfach nicht anders, wer ist eigentlich Violet?" Fragte Rarity ihn dann. „Violet ist... war, etwas besonderes als ich studiert habe." Sagte er nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Sie hatte Medizin studiert und um das zu bezahlen hat sie in einem Versuchslabor gearbeitet, sie wurde von einem der Versuchstiere gebissen und hat sich so Blutfieber zugezogen." Erzählte er darauf. „Deswegen wurdest du auch so herrisch als das bei mir festgestellt wurde." Meinte AJ. „Wir waren zusammen etwas essen und sie hat sich schon den ganzen Abend nicht gut gefühlt, kurz vor dem Nachtisch ist sie zusammengebrochen und im Krankenhaus wurde Blutfieber diagnostiziert." Erzählte er weiter ohne auf AJ einzugehen. „Wie ging es weiter?" Fragte Pinkie neugierig. „Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet das Medikament zu holen und bin losgeflogen, ich habe in einer anderen Stadt alles bekommen und bin zurückgeflogen, ich habe mich verflogen und bin erst Stunden später zurück gewesen, Violet war währenddessen gestorben." Beendete er die Geschichte. „Tut mir wirklich leid, das muss bestimmt sehr schlimm gewesen sein." Sagte Twilight mitfühlend. „Ich hatte auch Blutfieber und die Ärzte wollten mir dann das Medikament geben, ich habe mich dagegen gewehrt, sie ist gestorben weil ich Mist gebaut hatte und sollte leben, das erschien mir unfair damals." Sagte Thunder. „So bist du immun geworden." Schlussfolgerte Rarity darauf. „Nicht dass das Violet geholfen hätte." Meinte Thunder deprimiert. „Ich habe mir und vor allem ihr geschworen das mir das nicht nochmal passiert." Sagte er dann. „Dadurch bist du hier in Ponyville zum Helden geworden, wir alle haben überlebt weil du das Medikament geholt hast." Sagte Twilight ihm dann. „Ich bin kein Held, ich habe nur getan was getan werden musste, das allein macht mich noch lange nicht zum Helden." Widersprach Thunder ihr. „Warum hast du eigentlich alle unsere Aufgaben erledigt?" Wollte Applejack dann wissen. „Irgendwer musste es machen." Antwortete Thunder ihr einfach. Ein paar Tage später stand Thunder kurz vor der Entlassung und wurde nochmals von Twilight besucht, diesmal hatte sie Spike mitgebracht. „Wie geht es dir heute?" Fragte sie ihn. „Das Essen ist schlecht und die Bettwäsche kratzt unglaublich, ich kann es kaum erwarten hier raus zu kommen." Sagte Thunder ihr und sah eigentlich ganz gut aus. „Ich bin wirklich froh das es dir besser geht." Sagte Twilight erleichtert. „Danke das du mich so oft besucht hast, du bist echt ein Schatz Twilight." Bedankte sich Thunder bei ihr. „Warum küsst ihr euch nicht endlich?" Fragte Spike genervt. „Spike!" Sagte Twilight scharf zu ihm. „Ist doch so, das ganze schmalzige Zeug geht mir langsam wirklich auf die Nerven." Erwiderte Spike ihr. „Spike, sei nicht so unsensibel, außerdem ist da nichts zwischen uns." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Das sehe ich anders." Meinte Spike nur und machte dann den Eindruck als ob er sich übergeben müsste. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" Fragte Twilight genervt und dann rülpste Spike einen Brief aus. „Ein Brief von Prinzessin Celestia." Stellte Twilight fest und las den Brief. „Der ist für dich Thunder." Sagte sie überrascht und reichte ihm den Brief. „Sehr geehrter Thunderstrike... bla bal bla, aufgrund ihrer heroischen Taten lade ich sie ein in Canterlot einer Feier beizuwohnen, mit freundlichen Grüßen, Prinzessin Celestia von Equestria." Las er vor. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, Canterlot ist nicht meine Welt." Sagte er darauf. „Was für eine Feier?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Irgendein Fest bei dem die Ritter von Canterlot geehrt werden sollen." Sagte Thunder nachdem er nochmal in den Brief gesehen hatte. „Willst du da hin gehen?" Fragte sie weiter. „Weiß noch nicht." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach. „Ich werde es mir überlegen." Fügte er hinzu. Am nächsten Tag wurde er entlassen und Twilight holte ihn ab. „Du brauchst mich nicht begleiten, ich bin schon ein großes Pony." Sagte Thunder ihr scherzhaft. „Ich will nur sicher gehen das es dir gut geht." Sagte sie ihm. „Ich war jetzt eine Woche im Krankenhaus, meinst du die hätten mich entlassen wenn es mir nicht gut gehen würde?" Fragte er sie. „Wahrscheinlich nicht." Sagte Twilight nur. „Also wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich muss mich um mein Haus kümmern." Sagte Thunder darauf und wollte allein weiter gehen, Twilight blieb an seiner Seite. „Ich wollte sowieso mit zu dir." Sagte sie einfach. „Du willst mir doch nicht helfen, oder?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Du brauchst keine Hilfe, ich will nur etwas spazieren gehen." Antwortete Twilight ihm und lächelte unschuldig. „Na gut." Sagte Thunder misstrauisch und ging mit ihr weiter. An seinem Haus angekommen erlebte er eine Überraschung, alles war wieder so wie vorher, der Turm stand wieder und von der Explosion war nichts mehr zu sehen. „Ihr habt mein Haus repariert." Meinte er erstaunt. „Wir haben alle geholfen." Sagte Applejack und kam mit den anderen hinter dem Haus hervor. „Du hast so viel für uns getan, das war das mindeste was wir machen konnten." Sagte Rarity ihm. „Wir haben auch eine Party geplant!" Schrie Pinkie. „Wenn es dir gut genug dafür geht." Fügte sie leise hinzu. „Das ist wirklich nett von euch, danke." Bedankte Thunder sich gerührt bei den Mädels. „Gruppenumarmung!" Schrie Pinkie dann und packte alle, Thunder war in der Mitte und wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. „Pinkie, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr." Sagte er angestrengt. „Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich sofort und ließ alle los. „Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, aber ich würde mich lieber noch etwas ausruhen." Sagte er dann. „Dann verschieben wir die Party auf später." Sagte Pinkie nur. Die nächsten Tage ruhte Thunder sich ausgiebig aus und als es ihm besser ging lief er durch das Dorf, alle grüßten ihn freundlich und wünschten ihm einen guten Tag. „Thunder, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Twilight ihn plötzlich. „Sehr gut, ich habe mich prächtig erholt und kann sogar schon wieder arbeiten." Sagte er ihr. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen wenn ich letztens etwas kurz angebunden war, ich war einfach nur erschöpft und wollte mich ausruhen." Sagte er ihr dann. „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, du hattest eine Menge Stress." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Du warst nicht bei der Feier zu der Prinzessin Celestia dich eingeladen hat." Wechselte sie das Thema. „Ich weiß schon was das war, weil ich den Ponys gerne helfe, wollte sie mich zum Ritter schlagen, oder so." Meinte Thunder etwas verlegen. „Das stimmt, so eine Tat verlangt geradezu Anerkennung." Sagte Celestia aus dem Nichts und landete neben Twilight und Thunder. „Bei allem Respekt Prinzessin, aber ich will keine Anerkennung nur weil ich ich selbst bin." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Vor allem nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit." Fügte er hinzu. „Sie sind nicht zu ihrer eigenen Feier gekommen, da dachte ich ich komme zu ihnen." Erwiderte Celestia ihm. „Kann ich irgendwas dagegen tun?" Fragte Thunder resignierend. „Ich glaube nicht." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Dann wollen wir das schnell hinter uns bringen." Sagte Celestia dann und stellte sich vor Thunder auf. „Ich, Prinzessin Celestia von Equestria, schlage sie, Thunderstrike, wegen ihrer außerordentlichen Taten zur Rettung der Bewohner dieses Dorfes, zum Ritter." Sagte Prinzessin Celestia dann und tippte Thunder mit dem Horn auf die rechte und linke Schulter. „Erhebt euch, Sir Thunderstrike, königlicher Ritter von Canterlot." Verkündete sie dann. „Ich glaube nicht das ich diese Ehre verdient habe." Sagte Thunder nur. „Doch das habt ihr, es gibt nur selten Ponys wie euch, die ungeachtet ihrer eigenen Gesundheit anderen helfen." Sagte Celestia ihm. „Du bist einfach großartig Thunder." Sagte Twilight ihm dann und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke, glaube ich jedenfalls." Sagte er etwas unsicher. „Ich muss leider wieder gehen, ich hoffe ich sehe euch auf dem nächsten Ritterball." Sagte Celestia dann und hob wieder ab. „Du bist jetzt Ritter, ist das nicht toll?" Fragte Twilight ihn dann. „Das wird ja noch witzig werden wenn demnächst Flügeltag ist." Sagte Thunder gedankenverloren. „Flügeltag?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Ist nicht wichtig, lass uns das feiern." Sagte Thunder ausweichend.

Kapitel 13.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ruhig und alle gingen ihrem normalen Alltag nach. Scootaloo saß in der Schule und Miss Cheerilee sagte den Schülern was die nächste Woche alles anstand. „Wir haben am Dienstag Familien-Wertschätzungs-Tag, ich hoffe ihr habt alle euren Familien bescheid gesagt." Sagte sie den Schülern. Apple Bloom meldete sich um etwas zu sagen. „Was ist denn Apple Bloom?" Fragte Cheerilee sie. „Ich kann leider nicht mitmachen, ich muss wegen einer Familienangelegenheit nach Manehattan." Sagte sie ihrer Lehrerin. „Ich weiß Apple Bloom, deine Schwester hat mir davon schon erzählt." Erwiderte Cheerilee ihr. „Du wirst die Wochen allerdings nachholen müssen." Fügte sie hinzu. „Miss Cheerilee?" Meldete sich Sweetie Belle ebenfalls. „Bei dir ist es das gleiche Sweetie Belle, und es tut mir leid um deinen Großonkel." Sagte Cheerilee dem kleinen Einhorn. „Danke." Erwiderte Sweetie ihr. Nach dem Schultag verließen die Fohlen die Schule und Scootaloo ging wie immer mit ihrer Freunden nach hause, nur war sie diesmal etwas abgelenkt. „Hey Scoo, was hast du?" Fragte Apple Bloom sie. „Ihr habt alle Familie, nur ich kann beim Familien-Wertschätzungs-Tag nicht mitmachen." Sagte Scootaloo deprimiert. „Wir können diesmal auch nicht mitmachen, bei mir ist mein Großonkel gestorben und ich muss zu seiner Beerdigung." Sagte Sweetie Belle ihr. „Und ich muss zur Hochzeit meiner Cousine in Manehattan." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr. „Aber ihr habt wenigstens Familien bei denen ihr so was machen müsst." Meinte Scootaloo darauf. „Da bist du ja Apple Bloom, wir müssen los." Sagte Appljack und nahm Apple Bloom mit sich. „Wir sehen uns nächste Woche!" Rief Apple Bloom zum Abschied. „Ich bin ganz allein." Sagte Scootaloo traurig. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, irgendwann wirst du bestimmt auch eine Familie haben." Versicherte Sweetie ihr. „Bist du dir da sicher?" Fragte Scootaloo hoffnungsvoll. „Außerdem sind wir doch so was wie deine Familie, wir werden immer für dich da sein, egal was passiert." Sagte Sweetie aufmunternd. „Sweetie Belle, du musst dich noch fertig machen und wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, also komm endlich!" Rief Rarity aufgeregt und schnappte sich Sweetie im laufen. „Ihr werdet nicht immer für mich da sein können, ihr habt immerhin Familie." Sagte Scootaloo zu sich selbst. „Und ich werde immer allein sein." Dachte sie verbittert und lief mit gesenktem Blick die Straße entlang. Sie ging die Straße herunter und achtete nicht wo sie hin lief, plötzlich kollidierte sie mit jemandem. „Hey, pass doch auf du verdam... ach du bist es Scootaloo." Meinte Thunder im ersten Moment. „Oh, hey Thunder." Sagte Scootaloo nur. „Warum läufst du hier blind durch die Gegend, du könntest dir weh tun?" Fragte er sie. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht, sonst nichts." Erwiderte sie ihm einfach. „Du wirkst bedrückt, möchtest du darüber reden?" Fragte Thunder besorgt und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Eigentlich nicht." Antwortete Scootaloo ihm schüchtern. „Was machst du eigentlich so?" Fragte sie ihn dann. „Ich wollte zum Frisör, meine Mähne muss dringend geschnitten werden." Sagte Thunder ihr und pustete sich wieder eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber sag mal, du siehst aus als ob du auch einen Schnitt vertragen könntest." Meinte Thunder dann. „Meine Mähne ist in Ordnung." Sagte Scootaloo einfach nur. „Kann ich sonst irgendwas machen um dich aufzuheitern?" Fragte Thunder sie besorgt. „Du warst im Krankenhaus für mich da, kannst du das nochmal machen?" Fragte Scootaloo zurück. „Klar, was immer du willst." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Demnächst ist Flügeltag, kannst du dafür mein Vater sein?" Fragte Sie schüchtern. „Du weißt dass das nicht geht, ein Hengst allein kann das nicht, tut mir leid." Sagte Thunder ihr. „War nur ein Gedanke." Meinte Scootaloo deprimiert. „Aber ich kann dich zu einem Eis einladen." Bot Thunder ihr an. „Das ist nicht das selbe." Meinte Scootaloo nur. „Ich weiß, aber vielleicht geht es dir dann etwas besser." Sagte Thunder sanft. „Vielleicht hast du recht." Meinte Scootaloo einfach. „Dann lass uns gehen, ich kenne diese großartige Eisdiele." Sagte Thunder dann und setzte Scootaloo auf seinen Rücken. Am nächsten Tag arbeitete Thunder den ganzen Tag, er hatte sich am Tag vorher noch die Mähne schneiden lassen und konnte so wieder in Ruhe arbeiten, jedenfalls bis vor seiner Tür Betrieb entstand. Rainbow und Pinkie standen vor seiner Tür und bereiteten einen Blumenstrauß vor. „Findest du nicht dass das zu viel Niespulver ist?" Fragte Pinkie Rainbow leise. „Das wird schon klappen, vertrau mir." Flüsterte Rainbow nur, Thunder hatte die zwei durch einen Schlitz in der Tür beobachtet und selbst ein paar Vorbereitungen getroffen. „Und jetzt nur noch klopfen." Sagte Rainbow leise und klopfte an der Tür, sofort stürzte sie mit Pinkie hinter einen Busch. Thunder machte dir Tür auf und fand natürlich niemanden. „Welcher Idio... Oh, Blumen." Meinte er nur und beugte sich zu dem Blumenstrauß hinunter. „Einen Moment, wieso stellt mir jemand Blumen vor die Tür?" Fragte er sich dann laut selbst. „Meinst du er hat uns bemerkt?" Fragte Pinkie vorsichtig. „Glaube ich nicht." Antwortete Rainbow leise. „Vielleicht hat jemand Niespulver in die Blumen getan." Dachte Thunder laut nach. „Er wird nicht an den Blumen riechen." Dachte Rainbow enttäuscht. „Was ein Quatsch, so was blödes würde niemand hier machen, ich habe wohl einfach nur eine Verehrerin." Sagte Thunder sich darauf. „Oder einen Verehrer." Meinte er noch leicht verwirrt und roch dann an den Blumen, Pinkie und Rainbow sahen sich verwirrt an. Thunder roch an den Blumen und erstarrte plötzlich. „Oh nein, doch Niespulver, alles nur nicht das!" Rief er dann und nieste, ein gewaltiger Schwall Blut ergoss sich aus seiner Nasen und er brach zusammen, mit wild zuckenden Gliedmaßen lag er am Boden und hatte die Augen verdreht. Pinkie und Rainbow sprangen entsetzt aus dem Gebüsch und liefen zu ihm. „Thunder, ist alle in Ordnung?" Fragte Rainbow ihm erschüttert. „Ihr müsst wirklich noch einiges lernen." Sagte er ihr und sprühte ihr das Kunstblut ins Gesicht. „Was war das denn jetzt?" Fragte Pinkie verwirrt. „Ihr wolltet mir einen Streich spielen und ich bin euch zuvorgekommen." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach und wischte sich das Kunstblut von der Nase. „Das war wirklich fies!" Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Kannst du uns so was beibringen?" Fragte Rainbow ihn dann. „Klar, wir müssen uns aber beeilen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Warum, hast du noch einen Termin?" Fragte Pinkie darauf. „Das nicht, aber du bist zu pink, wenn ich dich zu lange sehe bluten mir die Augen." Sagte Thunder ihr ungerührt. „Wirklich?" Fragte Pinkie verwundert. „Sieh her." Meinte Thunder nur und sah ihr in die Augen, nach wenigen Sekunden lief ihm ein dünner Blutstreifen aus den Augen. „AAHH!" Schrie Pinkie entsetzt und galoppierte davon. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" Fragte Rainbow verwirrt. „Ganz einfach, ich hatte Kunstblut in der Nase und habe das durch den Tränenkanal aus den Augen heraus sickern lassen." Erklärte er ihr und spritzte etwas Kunstblut aus dem Auge. „Das ist unglaublich cool!" Meinte Rainbow beeindruckt. „Wenn du willst kann ich dir das beibringen." Bot Thunder ihr an. „Das wäre großartig." Sagte Rainbow darauf. „Dann nimm das hier und lies es dir durch." Sagte Thunder und reichte ihr ein Buch. „Was soll ich mit dem Buch?" Fragte Rainbow verwirrt. „Das ist der erste Band der Streichbibel, darin steht alles was du brauchst um richtige Streiche zu spielen." Erklärte Thunder ihr. „Und wie viele Bände gibt es?" Wollte Dash wissen. „3 Offizielle und einen inoffiziellen, aber du solltest erst mal den lesen und die ersten Kapitel kannst du ruhig überspringen, da geht es nur um Juckpulver und so was." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Dann werde ich das machen, mal sehen was ich so lernen kann." Meinte Rainbow nur und steckte das Buch weg. „Wir sollten nach Pinkie sehen, nicht das sie sich jetzt das Fell färbt oder so." Sagte sie dann. „Das wäre doch eigentlich ganz witzig, wir sollten einfach mal sehen was sie macht." Sagte Thunder nur. „Sie wird uns das heimzahlen wenn wir sie ihr Fell färben lassen und ich will wirklich nicht wissen was sie dann macht." Beharrte Rainbow. „Na gut, dann halten wir sie auf, aber nächstes mal lassen wir sie ihr Fell färben." Willigte Thunder schließlich ein, zusammen gingen die zwei ins Dorf und suchten Pinkie.

Kapitel 14.

Rainbow und Thunder gingen durch das Dorf und suchten nach Pinkie, konnten sie nur nirgends finden. „Ich hoffe wir finden sie, ich will wirklich nicht das sie sauer auf uns ist." Meinte Rainbow besorgt. „Wenn das so ist, soll sie auf mich sauer sein, du hattest damit nichts zu tun." Beruhigte Thunder sie. „Das stimmt, du bekommst dann ihre Rache zu spüren, nicht ich." Sagte sie erleichtert darauf. In der Straße entstand ein Ponyauflauf und die Ponys tuschelten aufgeregt. „Ist das nicht Spitfire, was macht sie hier in Ponyville?" Fragte ein Pony. „Spitfire ist hier, in Ponyville?" Fragte ein anderes. „Sieh mal einer an wer da ist." Meinte Thunder als er das gelbe Pony mit der orangen Mähne sah. „Das ist Spitfire, was macht sie hier?" Fragte Rainbow darauf. „Hey Dash, lenke sie bitte mal etwas ab." Bat Thunder sie dann. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte sie ihn misstrauisch. „Ich habe einen Plan." Erwiderte er ihr nur und verschwand. „Warum habe ich Angst wenn er einen Plan hat?" Fragte sich Rainbow dann, tat ihm aber den Gefallen. „Hey Spitfire, was machst du denn hier in Ponyville?" Fragte Dash sie und trabte zu ihr rüber. „Kennen wir uns?" Fragte Spitfire sie nur zurück. „Ich bin Rainbow Dash, von dem Wettbewerb letztes Jahr." Erinnerte Rainbow sie. „Ach so, tut mir leid, ich habe dich nicht sofort erkannt." Entschuldigte sich Spitfire bei ihr. „Was führt dich nach Ponyville?" Fragte Rainbow sie nochmals. „Ich wollte etwas Urlaub machen und Ponyville ist so ein nettes Dorf, da habe ich beschlossen hier Urlaub zu machen." Antwortete Spitfire ihr. Während Rainbow sich mit ihr unterhielt schlich Thunder von hinten an Spitfire heran. Bei ihr angekommen biss er blitzschnell in ihren Fliegeranzug und zog den Stoff straf, dann ließ er ihn zurück schnippen was für Spitfire nicht angenehm war. „Was soll das denn werden?" Schrie sie erbost und drehte sich um, sofort darauf küsste Thunder sie schnell. Rainbow konnte nicht glauben was sie sah. „Bist du noch ganz richtig im Kopf?" Fragte sie entsetzt. „Das frage ich mich aber auch!" Rief Spitfire und sah Thunder dann richtig. „Thunderstrike, bist du das?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Der einzig wahre." Antwortete er ihr. „Dich habe ich ja seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen mein Kleiner!" Rief Spitfire freudig aus und umarmte ihn kräftig, Rainbow verstand nichts mehr. „Wo warst du die letzten Jahre nur?" Fragte Spitfire ihn dann. „War auf Reisen, tut mir leid das ich einfach abgehauen bin ohne dir etwas zu sagen." Sagte er ihr. „Einen Augenblick, nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, ihr kennt euch, von wo und seit wann?" Fragte Rainbow verwirrt. „Wir sind beste Freunde seit dem Kindergarten." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Daran erinnere ich mich noch gut, du warst so klein und schwach und wurdest von den anderen schikaniert, ich bin dazwischen gegangen und habe dich gerettet." Erinnerte sich Spitfire darauf. „Ich erinnere mich am besten an die High school, die ganze Schule hat über uns geredet." Meinte Thunder dann. „Was habt ihr gemacht?" Fragte Rainbow neugierig. „Irgendwann hat die hat die ganze Schule gedacht das wir zusammen sind und wir haben einfach mitgespielt." Erzählte Thunder ihr. „Wie das denn?" Fragte Dash weiter. „So zum Beispiel." Meinte Spitfire nur und begann einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit Thunder, Rainbow blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Du hast es immer noch drauf." Sagte Thunder als die zwei sich trennten. „So was verlernt man nicht." Erwiderte Spitfire ihm einfach. „Ihr ward zusammen?" Fragte Rainbow dann. „Wir haben nur so getan um die Schule etwas auf zu mischen." Klärte Thunder sie auf. „Erinnerst du dich an die Sommerferien?" Fragte Spitfire ihn dann. „Du meinst als mein Vater im Gefängnis war und deine Eltern im Urlaub, daran kann ich mich wirklich gut erinnern." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Wir haben praktisch zusammen gewohnt und damit die Gerüchte noch verstärkt." Sagte er weiter. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Rainbow, sie hatte Pinkie schon vollkommen vergessen. „Wie schon gesagt, wir haben praktisch zusammen gewohnt, nach den Ferien redete die ganze Schule wieder über uns und irgendwann kam das Gerücht auf das Spitfire trächtig sei, wir haben uns vielleicht kaputt gelacht." Erzählte Thunder ihr. „Ab dem Punkt konnten wir natürlich nicht mehr weiter machen und mussten unser kleines Spiel beenden." Fügte Spitfire hinzu. „Kannst du uns etwas allein lassen, wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen und wollen das jetzt nachholen?" Fragte Thunder Rainbow dann. „Ja klar, wir sehen uns dann später." Sagte sie nur und ging etwas verwirrt weiter. „Was hast du so gemacht die letzten Jahre?" Fragte Spitfire ihn dann. „Nach meiner Unfall bin ich durch die Welt gereist, aber vor etwa einem halben Jahr war ich es leid und habe mich hier niedergelassen." Erzählte er ihr. „Und, schon irgendwelchen Mädels aufgerissen?" Fragte sie hintergründig. „Ich glaube ich sollte mich erst mal richtig hier einleben bevor ich an so was denke." Meinte Thunder verlegen. Während die beiden sich unterhielten, liefen sie durch die Straßen und alle Ponys grüßten Thunder freundlich. „Was meinst du, alle hier scheinen dich zu lieben?" Fragte sie ihn verwirrt. „Das ist nur weil mich alle für einen Held halten, ich sag dir, da rettest du einmal alle Dorfbewohner und schon machen sie dich zum Held und die Prinzessin schlägt dich zum Ritter." Erklärte Thunder ihr etwas genervt. „Wann war das denn?" Wollte Spitfire wissen. „Noch nicht so lange her, hier ist Blutfieber ausgebrochen und ich habe die Medikamente geholt, das hätte jeder getan." Erzählte er ihr. „Oh man, Blutfieber, das hat dich sicher an Violet erinnert." Meinte Spitfire mitfühlend. „Damit komme ich inzwischen zurecht." Sagte Thunder nur. „Du weißt ich wäre für dich da gewesen, so wie damals." Sagte Spitfire ihm. „Damals war dass das einzige mal das wir was zusammen hatten." Meinte Thunder gedankenverloren. „Ich habe mich anfangs etwas benutzt gefühlt, aber du brauchtest einfach jemanden zum anlehnen." Sagte Spitfire darauf. „Ich habe mich hinterher auch nicht besonders gut gefühlt." Gestand Thunder ihr. „Wie geht es Soarin eigentlich?" Wechselte Thunder das Thema. „Der Trottel hat sich schon wieder überfressen als er versucht hat deinen Rekord zu brechen." Antwortete Spitfire ihm. „Hätte ich mir denken können." Meinte Thunder nur kopfschüttelnd. „Wie lange willst du eigentlich bleiben?" Fragte Thunder sie dann. „Ein Woche oder so, ich muss nur noch ein Hotel finden." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Das heißt du feierst den Flügeltag hier." Meinte Thunder nachdenklich. „Wir haben übrigens kein Hotel hier." Sagte er noch schnell und dachte weiter nach. „Hey Spitfire, was hältst du davon wenn wir ein Fohlen adoptieren, für den Flügeltag meine ich natürlich?" Fragte er sie darauf. „Das würdest du machen?" Fragte sie erstaunt zurück, Thunder nickte nur. „Du bist weich geworden, aber von mir aus." Sagte sie darauf. „Dann lass uns der kleinen bescheid sagen, sie wird sich sowas von freuen." Sagte Thunder und die zwei gingen los.

2 Tage später...

Thunder und Spitfire gingen eine Straße entlang und zogen beide einen Karren hinter sich her, auf dem Karren von Thunder saß Scootaloo und knabberte an einem Käserad herum das so groß war wie sie selbst. „Danke das ihr das für mich macht." Sagte sie mit vollem Mund. „Kein Problem, lass nur noch was von dem Käse für die anderen Fohlen übrig." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Aber du hast hier doch noch so viel." Wandte Scootaloo ein, der Karren war voll mit Käserädern und Fässern. „Das soll ja auch für eine Menge Ponys reichen." Sagte Spitfire ihr, ihr Karren war ebenfalls voll mit Fässern und Käse. An den dreien liefen ununterbrochen andere Pegasi vorbei und fast jeder hatte mindestens eine Satteltasche dabei. Auf halbem Weg kamen den dreien Rarity, Applejack und Sweetie Belle entgegen. „Howdy Leute, wo wollen den die ganzen Pegasi hin?" Fragte AJ. Thunder sah Spitfire fragend an und sie nickte einfach nur. „Heute ist der letzte Frühlingstag und damit Flügeltag, wir sind gerade unterwegs zum Festplatz." Antwortete Thunder dann. „Aber was macht ihr schon wieder hier?" Fragte Scootaloo. „Wie sich herausstellte war Großonkel Scissors gar nicht tot, er hat nur geschlafen, das hat er jedenfalls gesagt als er aus dem Sarg aufstand." Erwiderte Sweetie ihr. „Und was ist mit dir AJ?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Ich wurde von der Hochzeit ausgeschlossen, diese Undankbaren..!" Setzte AJ an und unterbrach sich dann. „Was ist dieser Flügeltag jetzt eigentlich?" Wollte Rarity dann wissen. „Das machst du besser, du hattest immerhin die besseren Noten in Geschichte." Sagte Spitfire zu Thunder. „Der Flügeltag ist so alt wie die Pegasusart selbst, früher war es ein Fest um den Sieg über seine Feinde zu feiern, heute ist es einfach nur Tradition." Erklärte Thunder den drei. „Und Thunder und Spitfire haben mich adoptiert." Sagte Scootaloo dann. „Bitte was?" Fragten AJ, Rarity und Sweetie gleichzeitig. „Waisenfohlen bekommen normalerweise nichts am Flügeltag, deshalb haben wir sie für heute adoptiert, ist eine der Regeln für den Flügeltag." Klärte Thunder die Situation auf. „Was gibt es denn noch für Regeln?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Zum einen sind am Flügeltag alle gleich, egal welchen gesellschaftlichen Rang jemand hat, des weiteren darf man heute außer diesem Käse nichts essen." Erklärte Thunder. „Hey Leute, was geht?" Rief Rainbow und kam mit Fluttershy zu der Gruppe. „Ich dachte schon ihr kommt nicht." Sagte Thunder nur zu ihr. „Wir mussten noch den Schnaps packen." Sagte Fluttershy ihm, ihr Magen knurrte gut vernehmlich. „Entschuldigung, ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen." Entschuldigte sie sich. „Dann nimm dir einen Käse und hau rein." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Danke." Sagte sie nur und nahm sich einen Käse. Scootaloo nahm sich eine Flasche und trank daraus, Applejack erkannte das es Schnaps war was sie trank. „Scootaloo, das ist nichts für dich!" Sagte sie scharf. „Heute schon AJ, am Flügeltag dürfen Fohlen trinken." Beruhigte Thunder sie. „Entschuldigung, geht es hier zum Festplatz?" Fragte plötzlich jemand. Die Gruppe sah auf und erkannte Prinzessin Luna. „Einfach weiter in die Richtung, dann findest du das schon." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Danke." Bedankte sich Luna und ging weiter. „Das war Prinzessin Luna." Meinte Rarity erstaunt. „Heute ist jeder gleich, ob Prinzessin oder nicht." Sagte Thunder einfach und sah Luna hinterher. „Und noch was, heute ist alles erlaubt." Sagte er dann noch, ein Pegasus ging hinter Luna her und klatschte ihr auf den Hintern. „Hey Luna, was geht Süße?" Fragte er freudig, Luna verpasste ihm einen unheimlich kraftvollen Schlag. „Hufe weg von meinem Hintern du impertinenter Wicht!" Schrie sie ihn an und ging weiter. „Man muss sich nur nicht alles gefallen lassen." Sagte Spitfire darauf. „Was macht ihr beim Flügeltag eigentlich?" Fragte Applejack. „Es gibt Kämpfe und es wird getrunken, gesungen und gelacht." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Kämpfe?" Fragte Rarity schockiert. „Wir Pegasi stammen von Kriegerstämmen ab, Kämpfe sind Teil unserer Tradition." Sagte Spitfire ihr. „Und was ist das für Käse?" Fragte Applejack dann. „Das ist Kraftkäse, unsere Vorfahren haben den vor Schlachten gegessen um Stärke und Mut zu erlangen." Erklärte Thunder ihr. „Das muss doch teure gewesen sein." Sagte sie bei einem Blick in den Karren. „Den habe ich selbst gemacht, Kraftkäse kann man nicht kaufen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Können wir vielleicht mitkommen, ich würde unheimlich gerne mitmachen?" Fragte Sweetie Belle dann. „Das geht nicht, nur Pegasi dürfen mitmachen." Sagte Scootaloo ihr. „Das stimmt nicht ganz, es gibt einen Test für Erd-Ponys und Einhörner." Widersprach Thunder ihr. „Na dann, fangt an." Forderte Applejack ihn auf. „Wenn du unbedingt willst." Meinte Thunder nur.

Kapitel 15.

Thunder nahm ein Messer aus dem Karren und schnitt ein Stück Käse von dem Käserad an dem Scootaloo aß, mit dem Messer zwischen den Zähnen ging er zu AJ und hielt ihr das Stück Käse entgegen das an der Spitze hing. „Wenn du das Zeug essen kannst ist der erst Teil des Testes erledigt." Sagte er ihr. „Ich will auch!" Rief Sweetie Belle und stellte sich neben Applejack. „Ich würde natürlich auch gerne teilnehmen." Schloss sich Rarity an. „Dann los." Forderte Thunder die drei auf und Sweetie roch kurz an dem Käse, sofort wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück. „Das stinkt ja fürchterlich, Igitt!" Rief sie nur. „So schlimm ist das bestimmt nicht." Meinte Rarity und roch ebenfalls kurz an dem Käse. „Ich habe mich geirrt, es ist sogar noch schlimmer!" Sagte sie angewidert. „Mach mal nicht so eine Szene, meisten schmeckt so ein Käse besser als er riecht." Sagte Applejack und nahm den Käse in den Mund. Sie kaute darauf herum und langsam wechselte ihre Gesichtsfarbe durch den kompletten Regenbogen, angestrengt schluckte sie und sah hinterher nicht gut aus. „Und, wie war es?" Fragte Rarity sie einfach. Statt zu antworten warf sich Applejack zu Boden und leckte den Dreck von der Straße. „Ich bekomme diesen Geschmack nicht aus dem Mund!" Rief sie und leckte weiter den Boden ab. „Nimm einen Schluck davon, dann geht es besser." Sagte Spitfire ihr und reichte ihr eine Flasche, sofort setzte AJ die Flasche an und trank. „Das ist ja noch schlimmer!" Schrie sie dann und spuckte das Gesöff wieder aus. „Was ist das?" Fragte sie dann und hustete stark. „Mein spezieller Flügeltagschnaps." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach. „Mir geht es nicht so gut." Sagte Sweetie Belle dann, kurz darauf musste sie sich übergeben. „Und dabei hast du nur an dem Käse gerochen." Sagte Scootaloo ihr und biss in das Käserad. „Okay, was jetzt?" Fragte Applejack nachdem sie sich etwas erholt hatte. „Du willst weiter machen?" Fragte Rarity sie erstaunt. „Sie hat schon zwei von drei Tests überstanden, nur noch einer übrig." Meinte Thunder nur. „Ich bin so weit gekommen, da kann ich jetzt doch nicht aufgeben." Sagte AJ einfach. „Was kommt als letztes?" Fragte sie dann. „Na ja, du hast den Käse für die Fohlen probiert und den Schnaps getrunken, bleibt nur noch der Käse für die Erwachsenen." Sagte Thunder ihr und schnitt von einem anderen Käserad etwas ab. „Dann los!" Sagte AJ entschlossen und nahm einen Bissen, nachdem sie geschluckt hatte stand sie einfach nur da. „Applejack, geht es dir gut?" Fragte Rarity besorgt. „Mmheyiampf." Machte AJ nur und fiel dann um, mit verdrehten Augen und Schaum vor dem Mund blieb sie bewusstlos liegen. „Du solltest sie nach hause bringen." Sagte Thunder nur zu Rarity. „Wie kannst du das Zeug eigentlich essen Fluttershy?" Fragte Rarity sie dann. „Man muss damit aufgewachsen sein." Antwortete Fluttershy ihr einfach und rülpste dann laut. „Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich verlegen. „Das nennst du Rülpsen?" Fragte Spitfire provokant und rülpste sogar noch laute als Fluttershy. „Wie unzivilisiert!" Meinte Rarity verstört. „Dann solltest du erst mal die Arenen sehen, ich freue mich besonders auf das Stuten-Ringen, große mit Schlamm gefüllte Tümpel in denen Stuten sich gegenseitig aus dem Ring werfen wollen, einfach unbezahlbar." Sagte Thunder ihr dann. „War ja klar." Meinte Spitfire darauf. Rainbow meldete sich endlich auch zu Wort, sie hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt und wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Leute, wir müssen langsam los, sonst fangen die noch ohne uns an!" Sagte sie drängend. „Sorry Rarity, wir müssen jetzt los." Verabschiedete sich Thunder bei ihr und die fünf Pegasi gingen weiter. „Ihr könnt mich doch nicht hier allein lassen, nicht wenn es Applejack so schlecht geht?" Fragte sie ihnen hinterher. „Rarity, mir geht es gar nicht gut." Sagte Sweetie Belle ihr dann und musste sich nochmal übergeben. Thunder und die anderen erreichten den Festplatz und Thunder war einfach nur überwältigt, drei große Schlammtümpel und haufenweise Käse und Schnaps. „WOW!" Staunte Spitfire ebenfalls. „Wenn ihr mich sucht, ich bin in der Arena." Sagte Fluttershy schüchtern und flog davon. „Ich versuch mich beim Flügeldrücken, man sieht sich." Sagte Spitfire und wollte auch weg fliegen, Scootaloo hielt sie kurz auf. „Kann ich mit dir gehen?" Fragte sie Spitfire. „Du solltest erst mal bei Thunder bleiben, er geht immer erst zum Kampftrinken und von ihm kannst du eine Menge lernen." Sagte sie Scootaloo. „Das stimmt, keiner kann so viel trinken wie ich." Sagte Thunder selbstbewusst. „Das muss ich sehen." Meinte Rainbow nur. „Dann bleibe ich bei dir." Sagte Scootaloo dann.

Einige Stunden später...

Es war schon dunkel geworden und viele Pegasi lagen schon betrunken irgendwo und schliefen, Thunder war gerade in der Arena und kämpfte gegen einen lächerlich kräftigen weißen Pegasus mit winzigen Flügeln. „Yaaeeh!" Schrie der Pegasus-Hengst und schleuderte Thunder in den Schlamm. „Gib lieber auf, sonst wirst du verletzt." Sagte er Thunder dann. „Na los Thunder, den kriegst du klein!" Feuerte Scootaloo Thunder an. „Das versteht sich von selbst." Sagte Thunder nur und schleuderte seinem Gegner etwas Schlamm in die Augen, dann sprang er zu ihm hoch, packte ihn an den Beinen, drehte ihn nach unten und trat kräftig zu, der andere wurde mit dem Rücken voran auf den Boden geschmettert. „Ich bin der Nahkampfkönig!" Schrie Thunder darauf, er war mindestens genauso betrunken wie alle anderen. Die Menge jubelte als Thunder aus der Arena torkelte. „Du hast es geschafft, du bist unschlagbar!" Jubelte Scootaloo und sprang Thunder auf den Rücken. „Willst du nicht auch in die Arena?" Fragte er sie. „Du hast recht, man sieht sich." Sagte Scootaloo hektisch und verschwand. „Und ich sehe mir jetzt die Stuten an." Dachte sich Thunder und ging zu der Stuten-Arena. Um die ganze Arena standen Hengste und sahen sich die Kämpfe an. „Geht mir aus dem Weg ihr Penner!" Schrie Thunder und warf jeden einfach um der ihm im Weg stand. Bevor er den Rand der Arena erreichte wurde er von Rainbow Dash getroffen und umgeworfen. „Hey, pass auf wo du hin fliegst!" Schrie er sie an. „Ich bin nicht geflogen, ich wurde geworfen." Erwiderte Rainbow ihm. „Von wem?" Wollte Thunder wissen und prügelte sich mit Dash durch die Zuschauer, was er in der Arena sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. „Wer wagt es sich mit Fightershy anzulegen?" Schrie Fluttershy und schleuderte eine ihrer Gegnerinnen aus dem Ring. „Fluttershy hat dich fertig gemacht?" Fragte Thunder Rainbow. „Im dem Fall Fightershy." Sagte Rainbow nur. „Wirklich nett von dir sie gewinnen zu lassen." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Du verstehst nicht, sie ist unbesiegbar wenn sie getrunken hat, letztes Jahr hat sie mir 3 Rippen und einen Flügel gebrochen." Erklärte Rainbow ihm. „Das kam unerwartet." Meinte Thunder erstaunt. „Platz da!" Schrie Fluttershy und torkelte aus der Arena, sie war von Kopf bis Huf mit Schlamm bedeckt. „Guter Kampf Fluttershy." Gratulierte er ihr. „Ich weiß was jetzt kommt, war schön dich kennengelernt zu haben." Sagte Rainbow zu Thunder und machte sich vom Acker. „Du, mitkommen!" Befahl Fluttershy ihm dann. „Was jetzt?" Fragte Thunder nur verwirrt. „Mitkommen, jetzt!" Wiederholte sie ihren Befehl und zog ihn hinter sich her, sie zerrte ihn zu einem Gebüsch und warf ihn hinein. „Tut mir wirklich leid." Entschuldigte er sich bei den zwei die schon im Gebüsch waren. „Schon gut." Sagte Luna einfach nur und kam mit einem Hengst aus dem Busch. Fluttershy stürzte sich in den Busch und nur Sekunden später ertönte ein irre glückliches Lachen aus den Busch. Der Rest des Festes verging und die Pegasi gingen langsam nach hause, sofern sie noch gehen konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen...

Apple Bloom saß auf ihrem Platz in der Schule und wunderte sich das Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo nicht da waren. „Zu erst einmal, Sweetie Belle ist heute kranke." Sagte Cheerilee der Klasse. „Miss Cheerillee, was ist mit Scootaloo?" Fragte Apple Bloom darauf. „Sie wird wohl heute auch nicht kommen." Sagte Cheerilee ihr einfach, Apple Bloom sah sich um und erkannt das auch keines der anderen Pegasus-Fohlen da war. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Scootaloo kam mit wackeligen Beinen in das Klassenzimmer. „Halllooo!" Rief sie und lachte dann, sie ging ein paar Schritte und stolperte dann über die eigenen Hufe, mit dem Kopf prallte sie gegen den Lehrertisch. „Hast du dich verletzt Scootaloo?" Fragte Cheerilee besorgt und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Scootaloo hob den Kopf und wollte ihr antworten, doch statt dessen rülpste sie nur laut, Cheerilee roch ihre Alkoholfahne und wich entsetzt zurück. „Scootaloo, bist du etwa betrunken?" Fragte sie erschüttert. „Gestern war Flügeltag." Sagte Scootaloo ihr einfach. „Das hatte ich fast vergessen." Meinte Cheerilee nur. „Und trotzdem bist du zur Schule gekommen, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt." Sagte sie dann anerkennend. Scootaloo ging schwankend zu ihrem Platz und wollte sich setzten, sie verfehlte den Stuhl und fiel zu Boden. „Nichts passiert." Sagte sie darauf und versuchte es nochmal, diesmal traf sie den Stuhl. „Machen wir weiter, ich muss euch leider sagen das der Familien-Wertschätzungs-Tag verschoben werde muss." Sagte Cheerilee dann. „Das ist nicht so schlimm." Rief Scootaloo dazwischen. „Für dich jedenfalls nicht, du hast ja auch keine Familie weil du eine Waise bist." Sagte Diamond Tiara gehässig. „Na warte!" Schrie Scootaloo, sprang auf und schlug Diamond Tiara k.o..

Kapitel 16.

Am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages wunderte Twilight sich das kein Pegasus zu sehen war. „Was ist heute nur los, Applejack ist krank und kein Pegasus ist in der Luft?" Fragte sie sich. „Ich sollte vielleicht jemanden fragen." Dachte sie sich dann und sah sich um. „Das Buch was Thunder haben wollte, er wollte es sich zwar abholen, aber so habe ich einen Grund zu ihm zu gehen." Sagte sie sich und nahm das Buch, sie ging sofort zu seinem Haus. „Thunder, bist du da?" Rief sie und klopfte an die Tür, auch nach ein paar Minuten tat sich noch nichts. „Er ist wohl nicht da." Dachte sie sich und wollte wieder gehen, plötzlich ertönte ein gepolter und rumpeln aus dem Haus. „Du stehst auf meinen Schweif." Hörte Twilight eine weibliche Stimme sagen „Dann hör auf mir den Huf zu verdrehen." Forderte Thunder von der Stimme. „Du verdrehst mir doch den Huf, und zieh nicht so an meinem Bein!" Ertönte wieder die weibliche Stimme. Vor Twilight ging die Tür einen Spalt auf und Thunder steckte den Kopf heraus. „Hallo Twilight." Sagte er einfach. „Ich wollte dir nur dein Buch bringen." Sagte Twilight ihm dann. „Wirklich nett von dir, aber kannst du mir noch bei einem kleinen Problem helfen?" Erwiderte er ihr. „Ich kann es versuchen." Meinte Twilight nur. „Dann komm doch bitte rein." Sagte Thunder und kroch ins Haus zurück. Twilight betrat das Haus und lief rot an, es war ihr sichtbar peinlich was sie sah. Vor ihr lagen Thunder und Spitfire am Boden und waren mit Hufschellen aneinander gefesselt. „Ich störe euch doch hoffentlich nicht bei irgendwas?" Fragte sie verunsichert. „Das sieht schlimmer aus als es ist, glaub mir." Sagte Spirtfire einfach nur, sie hatte nicht wie sonst ihren Fliegeranzug an, sonder nur die Fliegerbrille auf dem Kopf. „Könntest du vielleicht mit deiner Magie die Hufschellen öffnen?" Fragte Thunder sie dann und hob einen seiner Hufe. Sein linker Vorderhuf war an Spitfires rechten Hinterhuf gefesselt und sein rechter Vorderhuf an ihren rechten Vorderhuf, sein linker Hinterhuf war mit Spitfires linkem Vorderhuf verbunden. „Aber beeile dich bitte, ich muss dringend Wasser lassen!" Sagte Spirfire drängend. „Ich tu mein bestes." Versicherte Twilight den beiden und konzentrierte sich. Die Hufschellen wurden von einem magischen Glitzern erfasst und es sah sehr vielversprechend aus, doch dann hörte Twilight einfach auf. „Es geht nicht, die Dinger reagieren nicht auf Magie, tut mir leid." Sagte sie darauf. „Okay, ich gebe auf, komm mit Thunder." Sagte Spitfire darauf und schleppte sich Richtung Badezimmer, sie zog Thunder einfach mit sich. Thunder lachte währenddessen amüsiert und Twilight wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Während Thunder und Spitfire weg waren sah Twilight sich in der Werkstatt um, auf einer Couch an der Wand entdeckte sie Prinzessin Luna. „Prinzessin Luna, was macht sie denn hier?" Dachte sie verwirrt. Spitfire und Thunder kamen zurück und fanden Twilight verwirrt vor. „Hey Twilight, was hast du?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Was macht Prinzessin Luna hier?" Fragte sie ihn zurück. „Schlafen." Sagte Thunder einfach nur. „Sie war vielleicht betrunken, das glaubst du nicht." Meinte Spitfire darauf und nahm eine Säge ins Maul. „Ihr habt Prinzessin Luna abgefüllt, habt ihr sie noch alle?" Fragte Twilight vollkommen erstaunt. „Das mit dem abfüllen hat sie ganz gut allein hinbekommen, dazu brauchte sie uns nicht." Sagte Thunder ihr, Spitfire sägte derweil an den Hufschellen herum und war ganz auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert. „Sie wird vielleicht überrascht sein wenn sie aufwacht." Sagte Thunder dann und fing an zu grinsen. „Das war deine bescheuerte Idee." Nuschelte Spitfire und sägte weiter. „Was habt ihr getan?" Fragte Twilight aufgebracht. „Wir haben ihr die Flügel festgeklebt." Antwortete Thunder ihr und brach in Gelächter aus. „Ich sollte sie besser wecken." Meinte Twilight darauf und ging zu der Couch, Luna lag etwas schief auf dem Möbelstück und ihre Vorderbeine ragten über den Rand. „Prinzessin, seid ihr wach?" Fragte Twilight sie, keine Reaktion. „Prinzessin Luna, wacht bitte auf." Sagte Twilight vorsichtig und rüttelte etwas an ihren Vorderbeinen, die einzige Reaktion die sie bekam war ein tiefes, langgezogenes Rülpsen. Twilight wurde davon direkt getroffen und taumelte benommen rückwärts. „Ich höre die Engelchen singen." Stöhnte Twilight benommen und kippte besinnungslos um. Als Twilight bewusstlos zu Boden polterte sah Spitfire verwundert auf, sie war so konzentriert gewesen das sie nichts mitbekommen hatte. „Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Luna hat Twilight ins Nirwana gerülpst, sonst nichts." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach und sah zu Twilight. „Also ganz normal." Meinte Spitfire dann und sägte weiter. Nach etwa 10 Minuten sägte Spitfire noch immer an den Hufschellen herum und hatte einfach keinen Erfolg, plötzlich zerriss das Sägeblatt. „Warum wollen die Dinger nicht nachgeben?" Fragte sie verärgert. „Damit hast du das dritte Sägeblatt ruiniert, das waren dann insgesamt etwa 60 Bits." Sagte Thunder nur. „Ich halte das nicht aus, das ist das schlimmste was uns je passiert ist!" Jammerte Spitfire dann. „Schlimmer als damals wo wir am Rücken zusammen geklebt waren?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „Ok, das war viel schlimmer." Stimmte Spitfire ihm zu. „Ihr ward am Rücken zusammen geklebt?" Fragte Twilight dann, sie war endlich wieder zu sich gekommen. „Uns musste der Rücken rasiert werden und wir hatten da wochenlang einen kahlen Streifen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Kannst du das mit deine Magie nochmal probieren?" Fragte Spitfire sie dann. „Die Hufschellen sind aus einem besonderen Metall das Magie abwehrt, nur königliche Wachen haben Zugriff auf so was." Klärte Twilight sie auf. „Was das angeht, wo kommen die eigentlich her?" Wunderte Twilight sich darauf. „Keine Ahnung, nachdem Fluttershy mich ins Gebüsch gezerrt hatte kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern." Sagte Thunder etwas gedankenverloren. „Sie hat was?" Fragte Twilight geschockt. Thunder räusperte sich verlegen und sah Twilight dann an. „Worüber haben wir gerade gesprochen?" Fragte er unwissend. „Das war zu viel, ich gehe!" Rief Twilight dann und wollte gehen, in dem Moment rührte sich Prinzessin Luna. Luna hob den Kopf und sah sich kurz um, dann hustete sie einen Schlüssel aus, drehte sich um und schlief weiter. „Warum hat sie einen Schlüssel aus gehustet?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Das ist der Schlüssel für die Hufschellen, ich glaub es nicht!" Rief Spitfire aus. „Twilight, kannst du uns den Schlüssel bringen?" Fragte Thunder sie, Twilight rollte mit den Augen und brachte ihm den Schlüssel. „Endlich bin ich von dir los!" Sagte Spitfire erleichtert als die Hufschellen ab waren. „Danke, da fühle ich mich gleich besser." Meinte Thunder sarkastisch. „So war das nicht gemeint und das weißt du." Erwiderte Spitfire ihm. „Was ist eigentlich zwischen euch?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Nichts, wir sind nur alte Freunde." Sagte Spitfire ihr. „Spity hier ist nicht mein Typ, sie ist viel zu chaotisch." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Außerdem bin ich seit 3 Jahren mit Soarin zusammen." Fügte Spitfire hinzu. „Hat er es endlich geschafft dich rum zu kriegen, wurde aber auch Zeit." Sagte Thunder dann. „Ich sollte dann langsam gehen, Soarin wartet wahrscheinlich schon auf mich." Sagte Spitfire dann und holte ihren Fliegeranzug. „Willst du nicht noch sehen wie Luna auf die fest geklebten Flügel reagiert?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „Ich kann nicht warten bis sie aufwacht, ich muss wirklich zurück." Sagte Spitfire ihm nur. „Dann eben Plan B." Meinte Thunder nur und holte eine Schlagbohrmaschine aus einem Schrank, er setzte das Gerät an einen Stein und schlug ein Loch hinein. Luna schreckte hoch und sah sich erschrocken um. „Guten Morgen." Sagte sie einfach nur und stand auf um sich zu strecken, doch sie konnte ihre Flügel nicht öffnen. Spitfire und Thunderstrike sahen sich kurz an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Seid ihr bescheuert, ihr lach Prinzessin Luna aus?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt, plötzlich stimmte Luna in das Gelächter ein und Twilight verstand nichts mehr. „Ihr habt mir die Flügel fest geklebt, ich muss wohl mit dem Zug nach Canterlot zurück fahren." Sagte sie dann und lachte weiter. „Das ist einfach zu komisch!" Rief Spitfire darauf und stützte sich an Thunder ab. „Einen Moment, meine Tasche ist unter meinem Flügel, wie soll ich jetzt an mein Geld kommen?" Rätselte Luna dann. „Ich kann nicht mehr, das ist zum schreien!" Brüllte Thunder darauf und brach vor Lachen zusammen. „Okay, damit ist es offiziell, ihr seid verrückt." Sagte Twilight, sie kam nicht mehr aus ihrer Krise heraus. „Ich etwa auch Twilight Sparkle?" Fragte Luna sie dann. „Natürlich nicht Prinzessin." Sagte Twilight kleinlaut. „Voll erwischt." Meinte Spitfire und schüttete sich aus vor Lachen. „Aber keine Sorge Prinzessin, wir haben eure Tasche hier, so was klebt man nicht fest." Sagte Thunder nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte und warf ihr die Tasche zu. „Danke, ich sollte dann jetzt gehen." Erwiderte Luna ihm nur und ging. „Ich sollte mich auch auf den Weg machen, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sich Spitfire ebenfalls. „Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen, das ist fast das beste überhaupt." Sagte Thunder zu Twilight und musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen. „Was ist eigentlich los hier?" Wollte Twilight von ihm wissen. „Ich lade dich zum essen ein, da erkläre ich dir dann alles." Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur und ging los. „Kommst du?" Fragte er als Twilight nicht kam. „Na gut, ich will aber eine richtige Erklärung." Sagte sie darauf. Unterwegs begegneten die Beiden Rainbow Dash, sie hatte eine weiten Umhang an und schien etwas zu verbergen. „Tag auch, Rainbow." Grüßte Thunder sie einfach. „Ja, hallo." Erwiderte sie ihm nur. „Warum hast du einen Umhang an?" Fragte Twilight sie dann. „Das hat keinen besonderen Grund." Antwortete Rainbow verlegen und wollte sich davon schleichen. „Nicht so schnell, ich weiß was du verbirgst." Sagte Thunder und zog ihr den Umhang vom Rücken, auf ihrem Rücken lag Fluttershy und hatte die Beine in die Luft gestreckt. „Hallo." Grüßte sie Twilight und Thunder schüchtern. „Und ich dachte ihr ward schon im Krankenhaus!" Schrie Thunder amüsiert und lachte aus tiefster Seele. Rainbow verschwand mit Fluttershy solange er abgelenkt war und ließ Twilight unwissend stehen. Später ging sie mit Thunder zum essen und er erklärte was passiert war.

Kapitel 17.

Ein paar Tage waren seit dem Flügeltag vergangen und langsam zog die Normalität wieder in Ponyville ein. Thunder ging durch das Dorf und wollte eigentlich etwas für seine Arbeit holen, da fiel ihm Scootaloo auf. Sie fuhr langsam und mit gesenktem Haupt mit ihrem Roller über die Straße. Thunder stellte sich vor sie auf und hielt sie an, mit dem Huf stoppte er einfach ihren Roller. „Nur ein kleiner Tipp, du solltest hinsehen wo du lang fährst." Sagte er ihr als sie aufsah. „Hallo Thunder." Erwiderte sie ihm nur. „Was hast du denn?" Fragte er sie besorgt. „Es ist nichts, in der Schule ist nur heute Familienpicknick und die Eltern der anderen wollen nicht das ich dabei bin weil sie sagen ich bin ein schlechter Umgang für ihre Fohlen." Erzählte Scootaloo ihm. „Das ist nicht nur fies, das ist schon fast bösartig." Sagte Thunder verärgert. „Ich sollte etwas tun." Dachte er sich dann und machte ihr einen Vorschlag. „Was hältst du davon wenn wir unser eigenes Picknick machen?" Fragte er sie. „Aber das braucht doch Zeit zum vorbereiten?" Fragte Scootaloo verwundert. „Ach was, wir improvisieren einfach, da ist ein Schnellimbiss zu dem wir gehen können." Sagte Thunder ihr und deutete zu einem Lokal. „Dann bin ich heute wenigsten nicht allein." Sagte Scootaloo einfach. „Was meinst du damit?" Fragte Thunder etwas verwirrt. „Morgen gehen alle auf Klassenfahrt, ich als Waise kann mir das nicht leisten und habe einfach nur Schulfrei." Klärte sie ihn auf. „Und wie lange?" Fragte Thunder weiter. „Einen ganzen Monat, nur ich kann nicht mit." Sagte sie ihm und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Lass uns erst mal was essen und dann können wir uns etwas einfallen lassen." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. Die zwei gingen in das Lokal und Scootaloo setzte sich schon an einen Tisch während Thunder das Essen holte. „Das ist meine Standardbestellung, hoffe es schmeckt dir." Sagte Thunder und stellte ein Tablett auf den Tisch, auf dem Tablett stapelten sich Heu-Fritten und Grasburger. „Das ist alles für mich?" Fragte Scootaloo erstaunt. „Nicht ganz, ich will auch noch was, aber es kommt mehr." Sagte er ihr. „Wow, danke!" Bedankte sie sich freudig, riss das Papier von einem Burger und stopfte ihn sich ganz in den Mund. „Die weißen Dinger in deinem Mund sind zum kauen da und dafür solltest du sie auch benutzen." Meinte Thunder und lächelte amüsiert. Scootaloo schluckte schnell und riss das Papier von einem weiteren Burger. „Ich habe eine Technik entwickelt mit der ich die Dinger ganz schlucken kann." Sagte sie ihm und demonstrierte das sofort. „So kannst du den Geschmack aber nicht genießen." Wandte Thunder ein. „Das stimmt." Musste Scootaloo ihm zustimmen. „Außerdem hast du die Technik nicht entwickelt." Sagte Thunder darauf und stopfte sich zwei Burger in den Mund, und zwar ohne das Papier ab zu reißen. „Du hast das Papier dran gelassen." Erinnerte sie ihn, Thunder hob nur den Huf um ihr anzudeuten das sie warten soll und kaute derweil, als er geschluckt hatte, spuckte er das Papier aus. „Das war so was von cool!" Staunte Scootaloo nur noch. „Das hat Spitfire auch gesagt." Meinte Thunder nur und aß ein paar Heu-Fritten. „Hier ist der Rest eurer Bestellung." Sagte eine bekannte Stimme und stellte ein weiteres Tablett auf den Tisch. „Danke Rainbow." Sagte Thunder nur und die Bedienung zuckte zusammen. „Wie hast du mich erkannt?" Fragte sie dann und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Punkt eins, die Perücke ist wirklich schlecht, Punkt zwei, du hast einen kahlen Streifen auf dem Rücken." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Ihr musstet uns ja auch unbedingt am Rücken zusammen kleben, man hat uns deshalb gestern den Rücken rasieren müssen." Meinte Rainbow nur und nahm die lila Perücke vom Kopf. „Sag mal Dash, warum arbeitest du eigentlich bei McColt?" Fragte Scootaloo sie dann. „Weißt du, der Job beim Wetterdienst ist ja ganz nett, ich kann fliegen und so, aber die Bezahlung ist ziemlich mies und ich muss eine Menge Rechnungen bezahlen, außerdem arbeite ich hier nur zeitweise." Erklärte Rainbow ihr. „Es läuft immer aufs Geld hinaus, oder?" Fragte Thunder und seufzte. „Ein Pony braucht Heu, so ist das nun mal." Entgegnete Rainbow ihm. „Aber was das angeht, ich habe einen Plan wie ich an etwas extra Geld kommen kann, könntest du mich und Fluttershy heute Nachmittag im Park treffen?" Fragte sie ihn dann. „Heute geht das nicht, ich habe Scootaloo versprochen den Tag mit ihr zu verbringen damit sie nicht so allein ist." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Dann muss ich Fluttershy allein trainieren, vielleicht morgen." Meinte Rainbow darauf und ging wieder hinter den Tresen. „Weißt du was Scootaloo, sie bringt mich auf eine Idee, was hältst du davon wenn ich dir beibringen wie man richtig fliegt?" Fragte Thunder das Fohlen dann. „Ich dachte du fliegst nicht mehr?" Fragte sie nur zurück. „Ich kann etwa einen Meter über dem Boden fliegen ohne Panik zu kriegen, das sollte am Anfang reichen, außerdem bekomme ich vielleicht meine Flugangst in den Griff wenn ich dir Fliegen beibringe." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. Scootaloo dachte kurz nach und sah sich dabei das ganze Fastfood an. „Warum erzählst du mir nicht zu erst wie du dein cutie mark bekommen hast?" Fragte sie dann um ihn von dem Essen abzulenken. „Das ist eigentlich eine gute Idee." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Das fing an als ich etwa so alt war wie du jetzt." Fing er mit seiner Erzählung an, Scootaloo eignete sich inzwischen das ganze Essen an. „Ich hatte mich schon immer für Steine und Geologie interessiert, eines Tages habe ich ein Buch gefunden in dem beschrieben wurde wie man den Bruchpunkt eines Steins findet und habe das gelernt." Erzählte er ihr. „Und weiter?" Fragte Scootaloo und schaufelte sich das Fastfood in den Rachen. „Spitfire und ich hatten schon vor Jahren einen alten Steinbruch gefunden auf dem wir immer gespielt haben, Spitfire übte da ihre Flugmanöver und ich versuchte mich am Gestein, nach etwa 4 Jahren hatte ich es endlich geschafft und einen perfekten Stein herausgebrochen." Erzählte Thunder weiter und bemerkte gar nicht dass das Essen immer weniger wurde. „Ich sah in dem Steinblock allerdings mehr und habe angefangen ihn zu bearbeiten, zwei Wochen später war ich fertig und Spitfire staunte nur, ich hatte plötzlich mein cutie mark." Beendete er seine Geschichte. „Das heißt du warst 14 oder 15 als du dein cutie mark bekommen hast." Schlussfolgerte Scootaloo darauf. „Ich glaube die Statur steht immer noch in dem Steinbruch, ich sollte das Ding irgendwann mal holen." Dachte Thunder laut nach und wollte sich noch ein paar Heu-Fritten nehmen, es waren nur keine mehr da, er sah Scootaloo an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Sag mal, geben die euch im Waisenhaus nicht genug zu essen?" Fragte er dann. „Das nicht, aber ich bin nicht so oft hier und wollte das beste daraus machen." Sagte Scootaloo ihm einfach. „Das hast du ja dann wohl, du hast mein Fastfood-Budget für diese Woche gesprengt." Meinte Thunder nur. „Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich kleinlaut. „Ist nicht schlimm, lass mich dir noch etwas zeigen und dann gehen wir in den Park um dir Fliegen beizubringen." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Was willst du mir zeigen?" Fragte Scootaloo neugierig. „Du hast gesehen das Rainbow den Rücken rasiert bekommen hat, oder?" Fragte er sie zurück. „Ja, und weiter?" Antwortete Scootaloo ihm. „Spitfire und ich sind daran schuld, das ist uns auch mal passiert und der Urheber dieser Idee hatte noch einen fiesen Trick auf Lager." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf, Scootaloo sah ihn nur weiter neugierig an. „Rainbow hat jetzt das Fell genau an der Wirbelsäule rasiert und ein Pegasus hat da ein paar sehr empfindlich Nervenknoten, besonders zwischen den Flügeln und die werde ich jetzt reizen." Erklärte Thunder ihr dann und rief Rainbow zu sich herüber. „Was ist denn, ich habe jetzt frei und wollte mich noch etwas entspannen bevor ich zu Fluttershy gehe?" Fragte Rainbow ihn. „Ich brauch dich für eine kurze Demonstration." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Dann mach aber schnell." Meinte Rainbow nur. „Pass gut auf Scootaloo." Sagte Thunder dann und in einer schnellen, flüssigen Bewegung leckte er Rainbow über den kahlen Streifen am Rücken. Sie sackte zusammen und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war sie an einem Ort der Freude und Glückseligkeit. „Mach das bitte nochmal!" Stöhnte sie einfach nur. „Ooookay... das sollte eigentlich anders laufen." Meinte Thunder verwirrt. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Scootaloo wissen. „Normalerweise würde ich ja sagen das sollen dir deine Eltern erklären, aber ich bleibe lieber bei, das erkläre ich dir wenn du älter bist." Sagte Thunder nur. „Was sollte denn eigentlich passieren?" Fragte Scootaloo ihn darauf. „Eigentlich ist das ein richtig widerliches Gefühl, bei Rainbow scheint das allerdings anders zu sein." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Was hat sie denn?" Fragte Scootaloo weiter und sah sich Dash an, sie hatte die Augen verdreht und sah sehr glücklich aus. „Frag mich das... sagen wir in 6 Jahren nochmal." Meinte Thunder unsicher.

Kapitel 18.

Thunder ging mit Scootaloo in den Park und gab ihr da dann Flugunterricht. „Zeig mir mal deine Flügel." Forderte er sie auf. Scootaloo schlug die Flügel auf und Thunder sah sie sich an. „Sieht eigentlich gut aus, zwar etwas klein, aber das war bei mir auch so." Stellte er fest. „Da du deine Flügel benutzt um deinen Rolle zu beschleunigen, solltest du eigentlich genug Kraft haben, zeig mir mal wie du fliegst." Sagte er dann. „Das wird nichts." Meinte Scootaloo und flatterte mit den Flügeln, sie schaffte es nicht sich in die Luft zu schwingen. „Ich weiß wo das Problem liegt." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Was denn?" Fragte sie ihn. „Hier, sieh dir meine Flügel an." Forderte Thunder sie auf und schlug die Flügel auf. „Bei dir sieht das so aus." Sagte er dann und seine Federn sahen etwas struppig aus. „So ist das doch normal." Meinte Scootaloo nur. „Du musst die Schwungfedern richtig ausrichten, so ungefähr." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und zeigte ihr was er meinte. Den ganzen Tag verbrachten die beiden mit Flugunterricht und trotzdem kam Scootaloo nicht sehr weit. Währenddessen saß Twilight unweit von den zwei unter einem Baum und hatte ein Buch vor sich an einem Stein lehnen, vor ihr schwebte eine Bleistift in der Luft mit dem sie in das Buch schrieb. „Das sollte alles gewesen sein." Sagte sie sich leise und schlug eine andere Seite in dem Buch auf. „Mal sehen, 28 Punkte." Meinte sie dann und fand was sie suchte. „Also, der perfekte Partner für mich sollte freundlich und hilfsbereit sein, gut mit Fohlen, handwerklich begabt, einen Sinn für Humor sollte er auch haben und etwas abenteuerlustig muss er auch sein." Fasste sie schließlich alles zusammen. Neben ihr landete Rainbow Dash und rief Fluttershy etwas zu. „Mach noch ein paar Runden und ruhe dich dann etwas aus." Sagte sie ihrer Freundin. „Hey Twilight, was machst du so?" Fragte sie dann. „Nichts, überhaupt nichts." Antwortete Twilight ihr und versteckte das Buch. „Was versteckst du da?" Fragte Rainbow dann und versuchte an das Buch zu kommen. „Nichts, lass das!" Rief Twilight als Rainbow sie im Gras herum rollte und sich das Buch schnappte. „Gib das zurück!" Forderte Twilight aufgebracht, Rainbow hob ab so das Twilight sie nicht erreichen konnte und sah sich das Buch an. „Ratgeber für Beziehungen, vom Kennenlernen bis zur Hochzeitsnacht und darüber hinaus." Las sie den Einband vor, Twilight lief rot an. „Du bist wirklich ein Eierkopf wenn du Hilfe bei so was brauchst." Sagte Rainbow ihr dann und blätterte in dem Buch herum. „Gib mir das Buch zurück, sofort!" Schrie Twilight zu ihr hoch. „Mal sehen, Kapitel 25. wie man seinen Hengst glücklich macht." Las Rainbow vor und sah sich die Illustrationen an. „Wow, ich musste nicht das Ponys so gelenkig sind!" Meinte sie dann erstaunt. Twilight sah sich gehetzt um und plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf Thunderstrike, ihr Gehirn begann damit die Kriterien mit ihm zu vergleichen. „Er passt perfekt." Schoss ihr durch den Kopf und etwas in ihr machte Klick. „Wer ist denn der oder die Glückliche?" Fragte Rainbow sie dann. „Bis gerade eben war ich mir noch nicht sicher." Sagte Twilight ihr gedankenverloren. „Lass hören!" Forderte Dash sie auf. Twilight winkte sie näher heran, Rainbow landete wieder und kam näher. „Noch ein Stück." Sagte Twilight ihr und Dash kam noch näher, dann flüsterte Twilight ihr etwas ins Ohr. „Was, du stehst auf...?!" Rief Rainbow aus und dann legte sich eine magische Blase um ihren Kopf, Twilight dämpfte so den Schall. „Du darfst niemandem etwas sagen, bitte!" Bat Twilight sie dann. „Unter einer Bedingung." Sagte sie Twilight. „Ich tu alles!" Versicherte Twilight. „Siehst du den kahlen Streifen an meinem Rücken?" Fragte Rainbow sie darauf. „Soll ich mit einem Wachstumszauber das Fell nachwachsen lassen?" Fragte Twilight zurück. „Ich möchte das du die kahle Stelle leckst, vom Schweif bis zum Nacken und zwischen den Flügeln besonders langsam." Sagte Rainbow ihr. „Was, warum?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Was hältst du von blauen Flugblättern?" Fragte Rainbow gehässig zurück. „Ist ja gut, ich machen es." Erwiderte Twilight ihr resignierend. Twilight machte es wie Rainbow wollte und Dash sackte zitternd zusammen. „Jaaaaaaa!" Stöhnte sie zufrieden. Inzwischen machte Scootaloo Erfolge, sie schwebte einen Huf breit über dem Boden und flatterte angestrengt mit den Flügeln. „Sieht doch gut aus, du verbesserst dich wirklich." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Aber nur langsam." Sagte Scootaloo angestrengt, Thunder sah auf den nahegelegenen Uhrturm. „Wir sollten dann aber auch Schluss machen für heute." Sagte er dann. „Warum, ich mache doch fortschritte?" Fragte Scootaloo. „Es ist gleich 18 Uhr, eigentlich muss ich noch etwas machen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „18 Uhr, ich muss los sonst verpasse ich das Abendessen!" Sagte Scootaloo erschrocken und fuhr mit ihrem Roller los. „Danke das du heute für mich da warst!" Rief sie zum Abschied. „Immer wenn du willst!" Rief Thunder ihr nach. Er stand noch ein paar Minuten auf der Wiese und sah ihr hinterher. „Ich würde gerne mehr für sie tun." Dachte er sich. Neben ihm landete ein Pegasus und warf zwei Satteltaschen zu Boden, Thunder drehte sich um und erkannte Fluttershy. „Oh hey... Hallo Fluttershy." Meinte er etwas verlegen. „Hallo Thunder." Erwiderte sie ihm schüchtern, die zwei standen sich etwas verlegen gegenüber und die Stille wurde langsam unerträglich. „Schönes Wetter heute, oder?" Fragte Thunder endlich. „Thunder, ich glaube wir sollten darüber reden." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen das ich dich so überfallen habe." Fügte sie verlegen hinzu. „Es war Flügeltag, du brauchst dich für nichts entschuldigen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Ich wollte das nur sagen." Meinte Fluttershy leise. „Haben wir irgendwelchen Schutz benutzt?" Fragte sie ihn dann. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ich war ziemlich betrunken." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Was machen wir wenn etwas passiert ist?" Wollte Fluttershy von ihm wissen. „Erst Panik, dann Bewusstlosigkeit und... dann wieder Panik, das würde ich wohl machen." Sagte Thunder, Fluttershy lachte schüchtern darüber. „Das würde ich wahrscheinlich auch so machen." Sagte sie dann. „Wir sollten das dann zusammen machen, so können wir uns gegenseitig stützen." Meinte Thunder scherzhaft, beide lachte etwas verlegen. Rainbow lag inzwischen immer noch im Gras und ließ sich von Twilight den Rücken ablecken. „Hast du langsam genug, meine Zunge wird taub?" Fragte Twilight sie. „Das ist soooo gut!" Meinte Rainbow glücklich. „Was soll das eigentlich?" Wollte Twilight dann von ihr wissen. „Das erkläre ich dir später." Sagte Rainbow nur. Nach wenigen Minuten war Rainbow wieder sie selbst. „Lass mich das nie wieder machen." Sagte Twilight dann. „Du hast deinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt, ich werde niemandem etwas sagen." Sagte Rainbow ihr. „Was ist eigentlich zwischen Fluttershy und Thunder passiert?" Fragte Twilight. „Am Flügeltag hatten die zwei eine Nummer am laufen, das weißt du aber nicht von mir." Antwortete Rainbow ihr. „Dann habe ich mich also nicht verhört." Meinte Twilight enttäuscht. „Nimm das aber nicht zu ernst, es war am Flügeltag, ich hatte selbst mit dutzenden Typen was am laufen." Erzählte Rainbow ihr. „Ist das immer so am Flügeltag?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Schon, aber so was passiert und es ist Tradition nicht darüber zu reden." Klärte Rainbow sie auf. „Und warum erzählst du mir das dann?" Fragte sie weiter. „Weil du das wissen solltest." Antwortete Rainbow ihr. „Ich wollte noch was mit Thunder besprechen, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete Rainbow sich dann und ging zu den zwei Pegasi hinüber. Fluttershy und Thunder unterhielten sich noch als Rainbow dazu kam. „Thunder, kannst du morgen vielleicht beim Training helfen?" Fragte sie ihn. „Kann ich machen." Erwiderte er ihr. „Wofür eigentlich?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „Ich trainiere Fluttershy für einen Wettbewerb, ich will als Trainer etwas dazu verdienen und habe sie gefragt ob sie mir hilft." Erzählte Rainbow ihm. „Ich komme morgen Mittag hier her und bringe etwas mit." Sagte Thunder darauf. „In Ordnung, wir sehen uns dann morgen." Sagte Rainbow nur und ging mit Fluttershy weiter. „Auf wiedersehen." Verabschiedete sich Fluttershy bei ihm. Thunder ging früh zu Bett und hatte eine sehr unruhige Nacht, er wachte gegen halb sechs morgens auf. „Ich muss etwas tun." Dachte er sich nur und stand auf, da es noch dunkel draußen war stellte er einen Scheinwerfer auf und fing an links neben seinem Haus den Boden zu verdichten. Am frühen Nachmittag kam Twilight und sah das er das Haus erweiterte. „Was machst du da Thunder?" Fragte sie ihn. „Ich baue an." Sagte er einfach nur und stapelte Steine zu einer Mauer. „Warum?" Fragte sie weiter. „Keine Ahnung." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach und baute weiter. „Seit wann machst du das?" Wollte Twilight dann wissen. „5 Uhr morgens." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Wie dem auch sei, ich habe etwas zu essen mitgebracht, ich dachte das wir zusammen etwas essen könnten." Sagte Twilight ihm etwas schüchtern. „Das ist eine gute Idee, ich bin am verhungern!" Sagte Thunder enthusiastisch. „Dann nimm so viel du willst." Sagte Twilight freundlich und packte ihre Satteltaschen aus, sie hatte Dosen voll mit frisch gekochtem Essen dabei. „Das sieht echt gut aus!" Staunte Thunder und schlug zu, er versenkte sein Gesicht fast in einer der Dosen. Mit vollem Mund kam er wieder hoch und kaute genüsslich, plötzlich verzog er das Gesicht und schluckte angestrengt. „Du hast selbst gekocht?" Fragte er sie dann. „Ich habe gedacht dass das eine gute Idee ist." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Ich komme gleich wieder." Meinte Thunder darauf und verschwand in seinem Haus, er kam nach kurzer Zeit zurück und hatte eine große Flasche im Mund. „Was hast du da?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Tabasco." Sagte Thunder einfach nur und schüttete die rote Flüssigkeit auf das Essen. „Das sollte reichen." Sagte er dann und aß weiter. „Es ist wohl nicht so gut." Meinte Twilight enttäuscht. „Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber du solltest das kochen lieber lassen." Sagte Thunder vorsichtig. „Eigentlich ist es aber nicht so schlecht." Fügte er hinzu und aß weiter. „Das sagst du nur so." Sagte Twilight darauf und sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. „Nimm dir das nicht zu Herzen, ich kann selbst nicht gut kochen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Das beste ist wenn du selbst immer probierst, so kannst du die Qualität am besten überprüfen." Riet er ihr dann. „Denkst du wirklich?" Fragte sie ihn. Er schob ihr als Antwort eine der Schalen herüber, Twilight sah kurz hinein und nahm dann einen Bissen. Sofort veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie spuckte es wieder aus. „Das ist wie Gift!" Sagte sie darauf. „Versuchs mal mit Tabasco." Schlug Thunder ihr vor und reichte ihr die Flasche. Die zwei aßen zusammen und unterhielten sich, nach etwa einer Stunde waren die beiden fertig. „Mist, ich sollte Rainbow und Fluttershy vor einer halben Stunde treffen!" Sagte er erschrocken als er den Sonnenstand sah. „Dann geh besser los." Sagte Twilight. „Danke für das Essen, das sollten wir nochmal machen." Sagte Thunder hektisch und holte eine Satteltasche aus dem Haus. „Ich würde mich darüber freuen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm.

Kapitel 19.

Thunder kam gehetzt im Park an und wurde schon ungeduldig erwartet. „Tut mir wirklich leid das ich zu spät bin, wirklich." Sagte er außer Atem. „Das macht nichts." Sagte Fluttershy einfach. „Doch das macht was, du wolltest vor einer halben Stunde schon da sein!" Widersprach Rainbow ihr. „Twilight hatte mir was zu essen gebracht und ich habe die Zeit vergessen, tut mir echt leid." Entschuldigte er sich nochmal. „Dann ist ja in Ordnung." Sagte Rainbow dann plötzlich. „Also, was kann ich für euch tun?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Fluttershy braucht Krafttraining, kannst du da was machen?" Fragte Rainbow zurück. „Bist du dir sicher das du das wirklich willst?" Fragte er Fluttershy darauf. „Ich möchte Rainbow Dash einfach nicht enttäuschen." Sagte sie ihm. „Dann habe ich etwas für euch, aber es wird euch nicht gefallen." Sagte Thunder darauf und holte einen Harnisch aus seiner Satteltasche, an dem Harnisch waren Spanngurte und Sprungfedern angebracht. „Was ist das?" Fragte Rainbow ihn verwirrt. „Das Ding wurde ursprünglich als Foltergerät erfunden, vor etwa 120 Jahren hat ein Sportmediziner daraus ein Trainingsgerät gemacht, das wird aber seit gut 60 Jahren nicht mehr benutzt." Erklärte er den beiden. „Und damit soll ich trainieren?" Fragte Fluttershy entsetzt. „Das klappt doch nie." Sagte Rainbow nur. „Rainbow, wie viel Wingpower hast du?" Fragte Thunder sie dann. „Ich habe vor 3 Monaten einen Wert von 22 geschafft." Sagte sie ihm stolz. „Ich trainiere seit 15 Jahren mit dem Ding und habe eine Wingpower von 53,8." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Und ich schaffe gerade erst 4,9." Sagte Fluttershy verunsichert. „Fluttershy, ich verspreche dir, wenn du damit trainierst wirst du in nicht einmal 2 Wochen einen Wert von 30 erreichen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Na gut, dann los." Forderte Rainbow ihn auf. „Kann ich dann jetzt anfangen Fluttershy?" Fragte er sie darauf, Fluttershy nickte schwach. Thunder legte ihr den Harnisch um die Brust und spannte ihre Flügel ein, dann zog er die Spanngurte straff. „Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr." Keuchte Fluttershy nur. „Falsche Gurte, tut mir leid." Sagte Thunder nur und wechselte die Gurte. Als er fertig war stand Fluttershy eingeschnürrt da und schnappte nach Luft. „Sie bekommt keine Luft mehr, tu was dagegen!" Forderte Rainbow ihn auf. „Das muss so sein, ihr Körper muss jetzt mit weniger Sauerstoff auskommen, dadurch steigt ihre Leistungsfähigkeit und die Sprungfedern und Spanngurte verbessern ihre Muskelkraft dramatisch." Erklärte er den beiden. „Wir müssen auch noch was machen damit du sicherer wirst." Sagte er dann. „Das wäre wirklich schön." Meinte Rainbow nur. „Ich habe da eine Idee, das wird euch aber auch nicht gefallen." Sagte Thunder den beiden. „Sollte ich nicht erst das hier schaffen?" Fragte Fluttershy atemlos. „Dann flieg 20 Runden um den Park, wir passen auf dich auf." Sagte Rainbow ihr, Fluttershy nickte und startete, sie hatte sichtlich Probleme mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. „53,8 Wingpower?" Fragte Rainbow ihn. „Das Ding funktioniert, vertrau mir." Erwiderte Thunderstrike ihr. „Wirklich?" Fragte Rainbow nur weiter. „Soll ich dir zeigen wie stark meine Flügel sind?" Fragte Thunder zurück. „Wie denn, willst du ein Rennen fliegen?" Wollte Rainbow wissen. „Du weißt das ich nicht mehr fliege." Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur. „Mist, das hatte ich ganz vergessen, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm. „Nicht schlimm, lass mich dir jetzt zeigen wie gut das Training mit dem Ding funktioniert." Erwiderte er ihr und schlug die Flügel auf, den rechten schob er Rainbow unter dem Bauch und hob sie einfach an. „WOW!" Meinte Rainbow beeindruckt. „Wie schon gesagt, es funktioniert." Sagte Thunder einfach. Die nächsten 3 Wochen hatte Thunder eine Menge zu tun, er half Fluttershy zu trainieren, verbrachte jede freie Minute mit Scootaloo und baute sein Haus um. Twilight half ihm an diesem Tag mit dem Hausbau, die beiden wurden gerade fertig das neue Zimmer zu verputzen. „Jetzt muss das Zeug nur noch trocknen." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Das war wirklich anstrengend." Meinte Twilight erschöpft. „Danke Twilight, ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich noch nicht so weit, du hast mir sehr geholfen." Bedankte er sich bei ihr. „Tut mir nur leid wegen dem Unfall im Badezimmer." Sagte Twilight dann. „Nicht so schlimm, das neue Badezimmer ist ja trotzdem fertig geworden." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Putz dir den Dreck runter und ich mach etwas zu essen." Sagte Thunder ihr dann. „Musst du nicht los, heute ist doch der Wettbewerb an dem Fluttershy teilnimmt?" Fragte sie stattdessen. „Ich kommen nur nicht nach Cloudsdale, du weißt ja das ich nicht mehr fliege." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Das hat Rainbow auch gesagt, deshalb habe ich ihr meinen Ballon geliehen, so kannst du auch nach Cloudsdale gehen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Danke Twilight, du bist echt ein Schatz." Sagte Thunder dankbar. Er ging danach zu Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy, die zwei erwarteten ihn bereits. „Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr." Meinte Rainbow einfach. „Das will ich bestimmt nicht verpassen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Wie fühlst du dich Fluttershy?" Fragte er sie dann. „Ich bin nervös." Sagte sie nur. „Tut mir leid das mein Plan nicht funktioniert hat, aber ich habe eine andere Idee." Sagte Thunder und reichte ihr eine Fliegerbrille mit getönten Gläsern. „Was ist das?" Fragte Fluttershy ihn. „Spitfire hat mir das geschickt, damit sieht man deine Augen nicht und kann die Unsicherheit darin nicht sehen." Erklärte Thunder ihr. „Außerdem siehst du damit bestimmt echt cool aus." Sagte Rainbow ihr. „Denkst du wirklich?" Fragte Fluttershy unsicher und setzte die Brille auf. „Du siehst auf jeden Fall viel selbstbewusster aus." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Dann lasst uns los, wir müssen uns noch vorbereiten." Sagte Rainbow dann und die drei stiegen in den Korb des Heißluftballons. In Cloudsdale angekommen gingen die drei zu dem Stadion und in die Räume die man ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hat. „Fluttershy, du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen, Rainbow und ich sehen uns die Arena an." Sagte Thunder ihr dann und ging mit Rainbow in die Arena. „Ich war seit fast 5 Jahren nicht mehr hier." Sagte Rainbow als sie sich in dem Stadion umsah. „Hier bin ich zum letzte mal geflogen." Meinte Thunder nur und sah zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. „Verdammt, war das hier?" Fragte Rainbow schockiert, Thunder nickte nur und sah weiter zu der Wand. „Tut mir leid, da hatte ich überhaupt nicht dran gedacht, wenn du nicht hier sein willst kannst du wieder gehen, keiner von uns würde schlechter über dich denken." Sagte sie ihm dann. „Das ist nicht notwendig." Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur und ging zu der Wand hin, Rainbow folgte ihm langsam. An der Wand angekommen legte Thunder seinen Huf an die Wand und stand ein paar Minuten so da. „Ich habe mir die Flügel an dieser Wand gebrochen." Sagte er dann. „Das war meine Schuld." Meinte Rainbow traurig. „War es, aber du wolltest nicht das jemand verletzt wird." Sagte er ihr beruhigend. „Lass uns zu Fluttershy zurück gehen, ich möchte ihr die Besonderheiten der Arena erklären." Meinte Thunder und ging vor, Rainbow stand noch ein paar Augenblicke an der Wand. „Ich hoffe das er irgendwann wieder fliegen kann." Dachte sie sich und ging ihm hinterher. Langsam füllte sich das Stadion und die ersten Teilnehmer traten an, nach etwa einer Stunde war Fluttershy an der Reihe. „Lasst uns gehen, wir werden schon erwartet." Sagte Rainbow und die drei gingen los, Thunder und Rainbow flankierten Fluttershy als ihre Trainer. „Und hier ist die letzte Teilnehmerin heute, ihr Name ist Fluttershy, aber wenn interessiert das schon? Ihre Trainer sind viel interessanter." Sagte der Kommentator. „Zu erst wäre da Rainbow Dash, sie hatte letztes Jahr eine großartige Auftritt als sie einen sonic rainboom vorführte." Sagte der Kommentator weiter und die Menge jubelte. „Aber sie ist auch nicht das Beste heute, ihr Co-Trainer ist niemand anderes als Mr. Smartstunt persönlich, Thunderstrike." Sagte der Kommentator dann und die Menge flippte aus. „Smartstunt?" Fragte Rainbow ihm. „So hat mich die Presse genannt, aber glaub mir, nichts von dem was ich gemacht habe war wirklich schlau." Erklärte Thunder ihr. „Ob er wohl wieder versucht mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu kommen?" Fragte der Kommentator dann und lachte fies. „Das war zu viel, entschuldige dich gefälligst!" Schrie Rainbow zur Kommentatorkabine hoch. „Lass gut sein Rainbow, soll er seine dummen Sprüchen ruhig bringen." Beruhigte Thunder sie. „Wenn ich nicht so viel gegessen hätte würde ich da hoch fliegen und ihm einen fünften Huf verpassen, und zwar genau in seinem..." Sagte Rainbow dann doch Thunder unterbrach sie. „Ohh... ist ja gut, ich finde das ja sehr nett und so, aber wir sollten uns auf den Wettbewerb konzentrieren." Sagte er ihr. „Warum hast du eigentlich so viel gegessen?" Fragte Fluttershy sie dann. „Weil ich nervös bin, da esse ich nun mal." Sagte sie ihr. „Warum bist du denn nervös, Fluttershy muss schließlich antreten?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Das stimmt." Mischte Fluttershy sich ein. „Wir sollten uns jetzt erst mal den Hinderniskurs ansehen, mal sehen was Fluttershy machen muss." Wich Rainbow geschickt aus.

Kapitel 20.

Die drei sahen in die unbeleuchtete Arena und die Scheinwerfer erhellten den Bereich plötzlich. „Das wird ja unglaublich einfach." Meinte Thunder und lächelte. „Wieso das denn?" Fragte Fluttershy ihn. „Kurs Nr.3, denn hat er zur Perfektion beherrscht." Sagte Rainbow ihr. Der Kurs bestand aus einem Slalom, gefolgt von einer 180° Kurve und im Anschluss eine lange Gerade an deren Ende ein Wolkenhindernis war. „Also, du fliegst so schnell du kannst los und gehst von links in den Slalom, so kannst du die Kurve perfekt nehmen und sofort auf der Geraden beschleunigen, da es um Geschwindigkeit geht muss du unbedingt durch die Wolke am Ende hindurch fliegen." Wies er Fluttershy an, sie nickte nur kurz und einer der Scheinwerfer spiegelte sich in den getönten Gläsern ihrer Fliegerbrille. Fluttershy stellte sich an der Startlinie auf und wartete auf das Signal. „Meinst du sie schafft das?" Fragte Rainbow Thunder. „Ihre Wingpower ist über 15, sie schafft das schon." Versicherte er ihr. Das Startsignal ertönte und Fluttershy flog los. „Hey Rainbow Crash, wie geht es dir denn so?" Fragte plötzlich jemand hinter Rainbow, sie sah sich um und erkannte drei Hengste. „Ihr schon wieder." Meinte sie nur genervt. „Kennst du die?" Fragte Thunder und sah sich die drei an, keiner der drei sah unbedingt intelligent aus. „Wir waren zusammen auf der Flugschule." Sagte Rainbow ihm. „Und die drei haben Stress gemacht." Schlussfolgerte er darauf, Rainbow nickte nur. „Bist du hier um wieder ausgeschlossen zu werden?" Fragte einer der drei gehässig. „Verzieht euch ihr Spinner." Sagte Thunder den drei nur. „Machen wir halt das, wir wollen die Show ja nicht verpassen." Meinte einer der drei und dann gingen alle lachend davon. „Ich habe gerade ein schreckliches Gefühl." Meinte Thunder verunsichert, kurz nachdem er das gesagt hatte flog Fluttershy in die Wolke am Ende des Kurses. Fluttershy schrie plötzlich auf und kam von Kopf bis Huf mit Tinte besprüht am anderen Ende der Wolke heraus, sie schlug gegen die Wand und fiel den Abgrund hinunter. „Dash!" Schrie Thunder sie entsetzt an und Rainbow stürzte ihr sofort hinterher. Thunder ging an das Loch im Arenaboden und sah hinunter, ihm wurde schwindlig aber er musste unbedingt sehen was passierte. Rainbow raste Fluttershy entgegen und tat alles um sie zu erreichen. „Sie ist nicht schnell genug!" Schoss es Thunder durch den Kopf, Rainbow schaffte es einfach nicht weiter zu beschleunigen. „Hätte ich doch nur nicht so viel gegessen." Dachte sie sich und rang die Übelkeit beiseite. „Sie schafft es nicht!" Dachte Thunder entsetzt. „Aber ich schaffe es." Kam ihm dann ein Gedanke. „Verdammt!" Schrie Thunder nur und schwang sich über die Kante, er hielt sich so an der Kante fest das er gegen die Unterseite schwang und stieß sich davon ab. Er schoss mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit Fluttershy entgegen und schlug seine Flügel auf um weiter zu beschleunigen, als er keine 5 Meter neben Rainbow Dash war, durchbrach er die Schallmauer. Rainbow wurde von der Donnerwelle erfasst und wild umher gewirbelt, ganz Cloudsdale wurde erschüttert und der Blitz den er erzeugte blendete alle in der Arena. Während Thunder Richtung Boden stürzte, schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Ich weiß was ich machen kann, ich werde Scootaloo adoptieren!" Beschloss er. Er fing Fluttershy und brachte sie zur Arena zurück, Rainbow erwartete sie schon. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte er Fluttershy besorgt. „Du bist geflogen, für mich!" Sagte sie erstaunt. „Sonst hätte es niemand geschafft, ich musste." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Hey Rainbow, tut mir leid das ich direkt neben dir die Schallmauer durchbrochen habe." Entschuldigte er sich bei ihr, sie sah zwar das sich seine Lippen bewegten, konnte aber nichts hören außer einem Pfeifen. „Was sagst du?" Schrie sie. „Sie hat wohl ihr Gehör verloren, das wird wieder." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Warum kann ich nichts hören?" Fragte Rainbow lautstark. Der Kommentator flippte inzwischen komplett aus. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen, ein sonic thunderbreak, ganz Cloudsdale wurde von einem Wolkenbeben erschüttert, das war unglaublich!" Schrie er über die Lautsprecher. Nach einer Untersuchung stellte sich heraus das die Bekannten von Rainbow die Wolke manipuliert hatten. Fluttershy war unverletzt und Rainbow konnte ein paar Tage später wieder hören.

Ein paar Tage später...

Scootaloo lag im Schlafsaal in ihrem Bett und sah einfach nur deprimiert aus. „Heute habe ich Geburtstag und keiner ist da." Dachte sie sich. „Nicht mal Thunder ist gekommen." Dachte sie weiter. Eine der Betreuerinnen kam herüber und setzte sich zu ihr. „Willst du nicht mit nach Vorne kommen, heute ist doch Adoptionstag?" Fragte sie Scootaloo. „Mich will doch sowieso keiner." Erwiderte sie ihr. „Aber es ist jemand da der dich sehen will." Sagte die Betreuerin ihr. „Wirklich?" Fragte Scootaloo erstaunt, die Betreuerin nickte nur. „Ich werde ihn holen." Sagte sie Scootaloo und ging, nach kurzer Zeit kam sie wieder. „Thunder, du hast dich an meinen Geburtstag erinnert!" Rief Scootaloo erfreut. „Ich habe dir sogar ein Geschenk mitgebracht." Sagte Thunder und stellte eine Satteltasche vor sie. Scootaloo sprang auf und sah in die Tasche, sie war leer. „Was soll das denn?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich lasse sie besser allein." Meinte die Betreuerin und ging. „Scoo, du bist jetzt 10 Jahre alt, darum möchte ich dich vorher fragen." Sagte Thunder ungewöhnlich ernst. „Was fragen?" Wollte Scootaloo wissen. „Ich würde dich gerne adoptieren, natürlich nur wenn du willst." Bot er ihr an, Scootaloo war einfach nur sprachlos. „Du...du würdest...wirklich..?" Stotterte sie dann und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. „Wenn du nicht willst kann ich das verstehen." Sagte Thunder weil er schon Ablehnung erwartete. „Das ist es nicht, ich hatte das nur nicht erwartet!" Sagte Scootaloo ihm. „Dann willst du?" Fragte er sie. „Ja natürlich!" Schrie sie glücklich und sprang ihn an. „Dann geh deine Sachen packen, ich kümmere mich um den Papierkram." Erwiderte er ihr und ging wieder nach vorne. Scootaloo warf ihre Sachen in die Tasche und holte ihren Roller, als Thunder alles erledigt hatte gingen die beiden, Scootaloo saß bei ihm auf dem Rücken und konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Ich habe eine Familie." Sagte sie glücklich. „Wir machen auch sofort etwas als Familie." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Was denn?" Fragte Scootaloo aufgeregt. „Wir kaufen dir richtige Hufeisen." Sagte Thunder ihr und lächelte. „Das ist nicht was ich erwartet hatte." Meinte sie enttäuscht, sie hatte etwas ganz anderes erwartet. „Außerdem, sieh dir deine Hufe an, da müssen wir auch etwas machen." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Was stimmt denn nicht mit meinen Hufen?" Wollte Scootaloo wissen und sah sich ihre Hufe an. Ihre Hufe waren dreckig, hatten Scharten und Rissen. „Und der Roller muss auch weg, das Ding ist ja lebensgefährlich." Fügte Thunder hinzu und sah sich den Rollen nochmal an, er schob ihn neben sich her. „Das hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt." Meinte Scootaloo unsicher. „Ich bin jetzt für dich verantwortlich und dein selbstgebauter Roller ist einfach nur eine Gefahr." Sagte Thunder ihr.

Ein paar weitere Tage später...

Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom sind von der Klassenfahrt zurück und auf dem Weg ins Waisenhaus um Scootaloo zu besuchen. „Sie wird sich so freuen über das was wir ihr mitgebracht haben." Meinte Sweetie. Die zwei kamen an der Rezeption an und fragten nach ihr. „Ihr seid Freunde von Scootaloo?" Fragte die Betreuerin. „Ihre besten, können wir dann zu ihr?" Fragte Apple Bloom zurück. „Sie ist leider nicht mehr hier, sie wurde adoptiert." Sagte die Stute den beiden. „Das ist ja großartig, von wem?" Fragte Sweetie freudig. „Das kann ich euch leider nicht sagen, das ist eine vertrauliche Information, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich die Angestellte bei den zwei. „Ist sie denn wenigstens noch in Ponyville?" Wollte Apple Bloom dann wissen. „Das weiß ich leider nicht, ich arbeite hier nur aushilfsweise." Sagte die Angestellte ihr. Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom gingen wieder und dachte nach. „Wir werden sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen." Sagte Sweetie traurig. „Aber sie hat jetzt eine Familie, wir sollten uns für sie freuen." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr. „Vielleicht hat sie uns im Clubhaus eine Nachricht gelassen." Meinte Sweetie und die zwei galoppierten so schnell sie konnten da hin, sie fanden nichts. Am nächsten Morgen gingen die zwei mit hängenden Köpfen zur Schule. „Ob wir sie je wiedersehen?" Fragte Sweetie Belle traurig. „Wen wiedersehen?" Fragte jemand von der Seite her. „Scootaloo." Sagte Apple Bloom nur. „Ihr dachtet ich bin weg?" Fragte sie darauf, Sweetie und Apple Bloom sahen auf und erkannten Scootaloo. „Scoo, du bist noch da!" Rief Sweetie freudig. Scootaloo sah besser aus als je zuvor, ihr Fell glänzte und sie hatte neue Hufeisen. „Du hast einen neuen Roller?" Fragte Apple Bloom neugierig. „Mein alter war selbstgebaut, ich musste das Ding los werden." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr. „Außerdem ist das nicht bloß ein Roller, das ist der Speedmaster 2000 XD Pro, das beste was es gibt." Fügte sie stolz hinzu und polierte etwas über das Aluminiumgestänge. „Wer hat dich jetzt eigentlich adoptiert?" Fragte Sweetie Belle sie dann. „Da kommt er schon." Meinte Scootaloo nur und deutete in den Himmel, Thunder befand sich im Anflug und landete kurz darauf. „Du hast dein Frühstück vergessen." Sagte er zu Scootaloo und reichte ihr ein Essenspaket. „Danke Thunder." Bedankte sie sich bei ihm. „Streng dich an." Sagte er ihr dann noch und flog wieder ab. „Thunderstrike hat dich adoptiert, und er fliegt wieder?" Fragte Sweetie Belle erstaunt. „Er hat seine Flugangst überwunden und ist wirklich ein großartiger Adoptivvater." Sagte Scootaloo glücklich. „Ihr hättet mich aber ruhig warnen können, so eine Familie ist eine echt krasse Umstellung für mich." Sagte sie dann. „Wir wussten doch nicht das du adoptiert wirst." Wandte Sweetie ein. „Du lässt das klingen als ob das was schlechtes wäre." Meinte Scootaloo beleidigt. „So war das nicht gemeint!" Verteidigte sie sich. „War nur ein Witz." Beruhigte Scootaloo sie. „Wir sollten langsam rein gehen." Mischte Apple Bloom sich ein. „Sie hat recht, lasst uns gehen." Stimmte Sweetie ihr zu.

Kapitel 21.

Thunder flog zum Park und traf da auf Rainbow. „Hey Dash, was machst du hier?" Fragte er sie, Rainbow reagierte nicht. Er landete neben ihr und tippte sie an der Schulter an. „Oh, hey Thunder, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie lautstark. „Du hörst immer noch nicht gut?" Fragte er sie laut. „Es wird besser, aber das dauert noch." Rief sie ihm zu. „Wollen wir ein kleines Rennen fliegen?" Fragte er sie dann. „Ich dachte schon du fragst nie." Erwiderte sie ihm und startete. „10 Runden um den Park, der Verlierer zahlt Mittagessen." Sagte Thunder und folgte ihr. „Du wirst so was von verlieren." Meinte Rainbow und die zwei fingen an. Die zwei drehten ihre Runden und zogen schon bald einen Zuschauer an, ein Pony mit weißem Fell und blonder Mähne und Schweif. Thunder war in Führung und kam an der Zuschauerin vorbei. „Hallo Thunder." Grüßte das Pony ihn, Thunder sah kurz hin und blieb in der Luft hängen, kurz darauf krachte Rainbow in ihn und die zwei stürzten zu Boden. „Hallo Rainbow." Grüßte das Pony sie ebenfalls. „Kennen wir uns?" Fragte Rainbow verwirrt. „Du bist so witzig." Meinte das weiße Pony und kicherte. „Pinkie, bist du das?!" Fragte Thunder verwirrt. „Wer denn sonst?" Fragte Pinkie zurück. Rainbow sah ihn an und plötzlich brachen die zwei in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Sie hat sich wirklich das Fell gebleicht!" Schrie Thunder und rollte sich im Gras herum. „Wir haben sie ganz vergessen als wir Spitfire getroffen haben!" Meinte Rainbow und lachte mit Thunder weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten stimmte Pinkie in das Gelächter ein und zusammen lachten die drei ausgiebig. Am Nachmittag war Thunder bei der Arbeit, er meißelte eine Statur für den Marktplatz. „Hallo Thunder, Lust etwas essen zu gehen?" Fragte Twilight als sie in seine Werkstatt kam. „Geht leider nicht, Scootaloo kommt gleich von der Schule und will dann etwas essen." Schlug er ihr Angebot aus. „Warum kommt Scootaloo zum Mittagessen zu dir?" Fragt sie verwirrt. „Hast du es noch nicht gehört?" Fragte er zurück. „Was denn?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich habe Scootaloo adoptiert." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Wirklich, das ist so süß!" Schwärmte sie darauf. „Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, sie wurde von allen Familiensachen in der Schule ausgeschlossen, das war einfach zu traurig." Sagte Thunder ihr dann. „Du bist wirklich ein guter Kerl." Sagte Twilight dann. „Danke Twilight, aber du hättest wohl das selbe getan." Sagte er ihr. „Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube ich wäre nicht bereit mich um ein Fohlen zu kümmern." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Kannst du mir den Bildhauermeißel reichen?" Fragte er Twilight dann, sie suchte das Werkzeug und reichte es ihm. „Warum machst du eine Statur von Prinzessin Celestia?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Weil die Bürgermeisterin mir einen Auftrag gegeben hat." Antwortete Thunderstrike ihr. „Hey Thunder, ist das Essen fertig?" Fragte Scootaloo in die Werkstatt herein und stellte ihren Roller neben die Tür. „Ich mach sofort etwas." Erwiderte er ihr. „Willst du mit uns essen Twilight?" Fragte er sie dann. „Nein, ich muss wieder los, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sich Twilight und ging. „Können wir zum Essen bleiben?" Fragte Apple Bloom und kam mit Sweetie Belle in die Werkstatt. „Klar, ich muss nur mehr machen." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Geht schon mal in die Küche, ich komme dann nach." Sagte er den drei dann. Twilight ging durch das Dorf und dachte nach. „Er ist wirklich perfekt, ich sollte ihm sagen was ich empfinde." Dachte sie sich. Sie achtete einen Augenblick nicht wo sie hinging und kollidierte mit jemandem. „Entschuldigung, ich habe einen Moment nicht aufgepasst." Entschuldigte sich eine sanfte Stimme bei ihr. „Schon gut." Erwiderte Twilight und sah auf, vor sich sah sie eine Karte von Ponyville. „Ich glaube ich habe deine Karte kaputt gemacht." Sagte sie darauf und nahm die Karte vom Kopf, ihr Horn hatte die Karte durchstoßen und ein Loch hinterlassen. „Wie soll ich ihn jetzt finden?" Fragte das Pony vor ihr verzweifelt. Vor Twilight stand ein attraktives geflügeltes Einhorn mit fliederfarbenem Fell und silberweißer Mähne. „Wenn suchst du denn, vielleicht kann ich helfen?" Fragte Twilight sie. „Sein Name ist Thunderstrike, er ist Steinmetz hier." Sagte sie ihr. „Ohh...da kann ich helfen." Meinte Twilight überrascht. „Das wäre sehr nett." Erwiderte das geflügelte Einhorn ihr. „Hier lang bitte." Sagte Twilight und ging zu Thunders Haus zurück. „Ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt, mein Name ist Calamity." Stelle sich das Einhorn vor. „Ich bin Twilight Sparkle, schön dich kennen zu lernen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und sah sie sich nochmal an, ihr cutie mark war der Buchstabe A mit einem groben Kreis darum. „Interessantes cutie mark." Meinte sie dann. „Das Zeichen steht für Anarchie, in meinem Fall bedeutet es allerdings Veränderung." Erklärte Calamity ihr. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen die beiden an seinem Haus an. „Hier wohnt er." Sagte Twilight nur. Calamity klopfte an der Tür und fast sofort öffnete Scootaloo ihr. „Kann ich helfen?" Fragte sie nur. „Ich suche Thunderstrike, er wohnt hier?" Erwiderte Calamity ihr, Twilight sah sich das ganze aus der Entfernung an. „Hey Thunder, hier ist jemand für dich!" Rief Scootaloo in das Haus zurück und kurz darauf kam er an die Tür. „Großartig, bist du schon wieder ausgebrochen?" Fragte er die Besucherin genervt. „Thunder, ich bin geheilt, ich wollte dich einfach nur sehen." Antwortete Calamity ihm. „Geheilt? Das bezweifele ich jetzt mal ernsthaft." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Ehrlich, ich bin gesund, du musst mir glauben!" Flehte Calamity ihn an. „Nehmen wir einfach mal an das du die Wahrheit sagt, warum sollte mich das interessieren?" Fragte Thunder sie. Neben Twilight landete Rainbow Dash und sah sich das ganze mit an. „Was geht denn hier ab?" Fragte sie Twilight. „Ich glaube das Thunder Besuch von einer Ex-Freundin bekommt." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Ich will nicht gemein sein, aber das muss ich sehen." Meinte Rainbow nur und sah sich mit Twilight an was weiter geschah. „Thunder, ich hatte einen Hirntumor, ich konnte nichts dafür, das Ding ist raus und ich versuche alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen" Sagte Calamity ihm. „Das ist schön für dich, warum bist du jetzt hier?" Fragte Thunder sie einfach. „Ich wollte dich einfach mal wiedersehen, wirklich." Sagte sie ihm. Thunder verschwand kurz und kam mit einem Blatt Papier wieder zum Vorschein. „Hier hast du ein Foto wenn du mich nochmal sehen willst, schönes Leben noch." Sagte er ihr und knallte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. „Ich wusste das er mich hasst." Meinte Calamity und nahm sich das Foto, dann ging sie mit gesenktem Kopf davon. „Irgendwie glaube ich das da mehr ist, das schien mir nicht wie eine Ex-Freundin." Sagte Rainbow nur. „Dann geh ihr bitte hinterher, ich rede mit Thunder." Sagte Twilight ihr und klopfte an seiner Tür, Rainbow ging Camality hinterher. „Ich dachte das ich mich klar ausgedrückt haben, du sollst dich verpissen!" Schrie Thunder von drinnen und riss die Tür auf. „Ich störe hoffentlich nicht." Meinte Twilight nur. „Oh man, Twilight, tut mir leid, ich dachte du wärst jemand anderes." Entschuldigte er sich sofort bei ihr. „Worum ging es hier eigentlich?" Fragte Twilight ihn direkt. „Twilight, du bist wirklich nett und ich mag dich wirklich sehr, aber bitte misch dich da nicht ein." Sagte Thunder einfach und schloss die Tür wieder. „Das war aufschlussreich." Meinte Twilight verwirrt. Am Abend saß Twilight in ihrer Bibliothek und rätselte was passiert war. Rainbow kam zu ihr und hatte interessante Neuigkeiten. „Also, ich habe Calamity bei mir untergebracht und das wirst du nicht glauben." Sagte sie Twilight. „Was denn?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Calamity ist Abbruchexpertin, sie hat tonnenweise Sprengstoff dabei." Sagte Rainbow ihr. „Und was ist mit Thunder?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Das ist der absolute Hammer, sie ist seine kleine Schwester." Klärte Rainbow sie auf. „Aber sie ist ein geflügeltes Einhorn, wie soll das gehen?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Bin ich Genetikerin, keine Ahnung?" Meinte Rainbow nur. „Was ist passiert das er so schlecht auf sie zu sprechen ist?" Rätselte Twilight darauf. „Das kann ich erklären." Sagte Rainbow ihr. „Was, wieso?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Calamity hat etwas getrunken und mir erzählt was passiert ist." Sagte Rainbow ihr. „Wie viel hat sie getrunken?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Sagen wir es so, ich habe keinen Schnaps mehr bei mir und ich hatte eine Menge Schnaps." Sagte Rainbow ihr. „Okay, was ist passiert?" Fragte sie darauf. „Sie hat die Stadt in die Luft gejagt und ist Amok gelaufen, 32 Ponys sind drauf gegangen." Sagte Rainbow ihr dann. „WAS?" Fragte Twilight schockiert. „Sie hatte einen Hirntumor der sie unkontrollierbar gemacht hat und vor etwa zwei Jahren wurde der entfernt, vorher hat Thunder ihre Krankenhauskosten bezahlt und eine Menge Schulden gemacht." Erklärte Rainbow ihr darauf. „Kein Wunder das er sie nicht leiden kann." Meinte Twilight betroffen. „Sollten wir ihm helfen damit zurecht zu kommen?" Fragte Rainbow sie dann. „AJ und Fluttershy haben geholfen das du mit ihm zurecht kommst." Wandte Twilight ein. „Das stimmt, lass uns ihm helfen." Sagte Rainbow darauf. „Du kümmerst dich um seine Schwester und ich gehe zu Thunder." Sagte Twilight dann.

Kapitel 22.

Twilight ging zu Thunder und sah das im Obergeschoss noch Licht brannte. Twilight klopfte an die Tür, doch niemand machte ihr auf. Nach ein paar Minuten ging sie einfach rein und zum Wohnzimmer hoch. Thunder lag auf der Couch und hatte eine Flasche mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit vor sich stehen. „Thunder, geht es dir gut?" Fragte sie ihn besorgt. „Mir geht es gut." Erwiderte er ihr einfach. „Möchtest du darüber reden?" Fragte sie weiter. „Weißt du, sie ist meine Schwester, ich würde sie gern umarmen, aber gleichzeitig möchte ich sie auch erwürgen." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Sie hat dir sehr weh getan, oder?" Fragte Twilight vorsichtig. „Sie ist ein schlechtes Pony, wirklich." Sagte Thunder und wollte aus der Flasche trinken, Twilight nahm sie ihm aus den Hufen. „Du solltest nicht aus der Flasche trinken, ich hole besser Gläser." Sagte sie nur. „Wo ist Scootaloo?" Fragte sie als sie zwei Gläser holte und den Whiskey einschenkte. „Sie schläft schon." Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur. Twilight setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und stellte das Glas vor ihm hin. „Du hast nie viel über deine Familie erzählt, was ist mit euren Eltern?" Fragte sie ihn vorsichtig. „Es gibt einen Grund das ich nicht viel darüber rede." Sagte Thunder nur und nippte an seinem Whiskey. „Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst kann ich das verstehen." Sagte Twilight einfach. „Ich sollte vielleicht langsam darüber reden." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Als Camality 2 Jahre alt war ist unsere Mutter abgehauen, sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen das unser Vater sie ständig verprügelt hat, sie ist einfach gegangen und nicht mehr wiedergekommen." Erzählte er ihr. „Das ist jetzt 20 Jahre her." Fügte er hinzu. „Tut mir leid." Sagte Twilight nur dazu. „Als Calamity 13 wurde ist sie immer anstrengender geworden, unkontrollierbar, unberechenbar und unaufhaltsam, sie hat im Chemieunterricht Bomben gebaut und die Schule mehr als einmal zerstört." Erzählte er weiter, Twilight nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und verschluckte sich daran. „Was ist das?" Fragte sie dann. „Scotch, schmeckt als ob man brennende Rasierklingen trinken würde." Sagte Thunder nur. „Calamity wurde zum Psychologen geschickt und dachte sich, ich gehe mit einem Knall, sie hat die Ganze Stadt vermint und ich musste mit der Polizei durch die Stadt gehen um die ganzen Bomben zu finden, die letzte haben wir nicht rechtzeitig gefunden und ist detoniert." Erzählte er weiter. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich stand direkt neben der Explosion, einer der Polizisten sprang schützend vor mich und wurde von der Explosion erfasst, er wurde vor meinen Augen zerrissen." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Wie schrecklich!" Sagte Twilight bestürzt. „Calamity kam danach in eine Anstalt, ich habe sie jeden Tag besucht und eines Tages hat sie mich angegriffen, sie schrie das ich ihre Party habe platzen lassen." Erklärte Thunder weiter. „Sind Ponys verletzt worden?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „32 Tote, 122 Verletzte und etwa 140 Mio. Bits Schaden." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und kippte den Whisky herunter. „Calamity war noch zu jung und unzurechnungsfähig, das Gericht hat unseren Vater verurteilt die Schäden abzuzahlen, das Problem war das er ein arbeitsloser Säufer war, er konnte das unmöglich abzahlen." Sagte Thunder ihr und goss sich sein Glas wieder voll. „Was hast du gemacht?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Ich habe meinen Traum aufgegeben und eine Karriere als Stuntflieger begonnen um Geld zu verdienen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Er hat mich andauernd zusammengeschlagen wenn ich nicht genug Geld verdient haben und das Krankenhaus für Calamity hat 72000 Bits im Monat gekostet, ich musste einmal mit 3 gebrochenen Rippen und einem angebrochenem Flügel auftreten weil er mich zusammengeschlagen hatte." Erzählte Thunder weiter. „Du hattest ein schweres Leben, es tut mir wirklich leid für dich." Sagte Twilight mitfühlend. „Am schlimmsten wurde es nachdem unsere Vater gestorben ist, der Feigling hat sich tot gesoffen und mich mit den Schulden zurückgelassen, ich musste ganz allein das Geld auftreiben." Sagte Thunder darauf und fing an zu weinen. „Warum hasse ich meine eigene Schwester?" Fragte er dann aufgelöst. „Hey, du hasst sie doch nicht, du bist nur einfach oft von ihr verletzt worden." Tröstete Twilight ihn. „Und wie kann sie es wagen nach 10 Jahren einfach hier aufzutauchen und anzunehmen das ich sie wieder in mein Leben lasse?" Schrie er dann und warf das Glas gegen die Wand. „Beruhige dich, wir können das in Ordnung bringen." Sagte Twilight sanft zu ihm. „Ich will sie nicht in meinem Leben haben." Sagte Thunder darauf und weinte weiter. Twilight redete noch etwas auf ihn ein und brachte ihn dann ins Bett, er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Scootaloo auf und es war totenstill, sonst war Thunder immer schon wach und machte Frühstück. „Wo ist Thunder nur?" Rätselte sie und ging durch das Haus, Thunder war nirgendwo zu finden. Als sie an seinem Schlafzimmer vorbei kam, hörte sie ein keuchen und Stöhnen daraus. Sie ging rein um nachzusehen und wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, Thunder lag mit Twilight im Bett und umklammerte sie. „Scootaloo, hilf mir!" Keuchte Twilight angestrengt. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?" Fragte Scootaloo verwirrt. „Ich habe ihn gestern ins Bett gebracht und er wollte nicht allein sein, deshalb bin ich noch geblieben bis er schlief und plötzlich hat er mich ergriffen und an sich gedrückt." Erklärte Twilight atemlos. „Muss ich das verstehen?" Fragte Scootaloo verwirrt. „Er denkt ich bin ein Stofftier und seine Beine sind wie Schraubstöcke." Keuchte Twilight darauf. Scootaloo trat an das Bett und kitzelte Thunder mit ihren Flügeln, sofort ließ er Twilight los und kratzte sich an der Stelle, dann schlief er einfach weiter. „Danke Scootaloo." Sagte Twilight erleichtert und atmete tief durch. „Was ist mit ihm?" Wollte Scootaloo dann wissen. „Er ist einfach nur betrunken, seine Schwester ist hier und das belastet ihn ziemlich." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „Er hat eine Schwester?" Fragte Scootaloo erstaunt. „Das geflügelte Einhorn von gestern, das ist seine Schwester." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und ging ins Wohnzimmer, es standen 6 leere Flaschen auf dem Tisch und an der Wand lagen noch die Scherben des zerbrochenen Glases. „Kann ich mit ihr reden?" Fragte Scootaloo aufgeregt. „Ich glaube nicht dass das eine gute Idee ist, Thunder muss zu erst mit ihr klar kommen." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Soll ich dir noch schnell Frühstück machen bevor du zur Schule gehst?" Fragte Twilight sie dann, Scootaloo entgleisten die Gesichtszüge erschrocken. „Das ist nicht nötig, ich nehme etwas Geld mit und hol mir was auf dem Weg!" Sagte sie schnell. „Ich muss dann los." Sagte Scootaloo und verschwand bevor Twilight noch etwas sagen konnte. „Ich muss unbedingt lernen zu kochen." Sagte Twilight sich.

Inzwischen bei Rainbow Dash...

„Tut mir leide das ich dein Wohnzimmer vollgekotzt habe." Entschuldigte sich Calamity bei ihr und hing über der Toilette. „Nicht so schlimm." Sagte Rainbow ihr und hielt ihre Mähne als sie sich nochmal übergab. „Ich kann ja verstehen das du nach deinem Treffen mit Thunder unglücklich warst, aber du musstest nicht unbedingt meinen ganzen Alkohol trinken." Sagte Rainbow ihr dann. „Normalerweise trinke ich auch nicht." Erwiderte Calamity ihr und musste sich wieder übergeben. „Nicht mal am Flügeltag?" Fragte Rainbow erstaunt. „Ich war die letzten 10 Jahre in einem psychiatrischen Krankenhaus, außerdem war mein Vater ein gewalttätiger Alkoholiker." Sagte Camality ihr. „Ich kann verstehen das du dann nicht trinkst." Meinte Rainbow darauf. „Das wird aber wieder besser." Sagte sie ihr noch. „Hoffe ich jedenfalls." Erwiderte Calamity ihr und übergab sich wieder heftig. „Meine Fresse, du kotzt dir ja echt die Seele aus dem Leib." Meinte Rainbow besorgt. „Ich sagte dir doch das ich nichts vertrage, aber ich glaube jetzt ist alles in Ordnung." Erwiderte Camality ihr. „Wenigstens haben ich das früh genug bemerkt und deine Mähne aus dem Weg genommen." Sagte Rainbow darauf. „Dafür bin ich dir auch wirklich dankbar." Bedankte sich Calamity bei ihr und zusammen gingen die zwei zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich bin froh das du schon sauber gemacht hast." Meinte Calamity verlegen. „Dir wäre wohl wieder schlecht geworden, ich dachte mir das ich besser sauber mache." Sagte Rainbow darauf. Calamity legte sich auf die Couch und sah nicht gut aus. „Willst du was essen?" Fragte Rainbow sie. „Nein, nichts!" Sagte sie Rainbow schnell und kämpfte wieder gegen die Übelkeit. „Hey Rainbow, triff uns in einer halben Stunde in der Bibliothek!" Ertönte Twilight von draußen. „Wenn es dir besser geht, gehen wir zusammen da hin." Sagte Rainbow ihrem Gast, Camality nickte nur schwach. Später gingen die zwei zu Twilight und die anderen waren schon da. „Warum wolltest du uns jetzt sehen?" Fragte Applejack Twilight. „Wegen ihr." Antwortete Twilight ihr und deutete auf Calamity. „Warum wegen mir?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Wir wollen dir mit Thunder helfen." Sagte Rainbow ihr. „Thunder hat mir alles erzählt, er hatte wirklich ein schweres Leben und Calamity war mehr oder weniger daran schuld." Sagte Twilight den anderen dann. „Was hast du gemacht?" Fragte Rarity aufgebracht. „Ich war krank und er musste die Rechnungen übernehmen." Sagte Calamity ihr traurig. „Und euer Vater war ein gewalttätiger Trinker." Fügte Twilight hinzu. „Aber er hat uns nie geschlagen, nur unsere Mutter." Verteidigte Calamity ihren Vater. „Nachdem du im Krankenhaus warst, musste Thunder als Stuntflieger arbeiten und wurde regelmäßig von eurem Vater zusammengeschlagen wenn er nicht genug Geld nach hause gebracht hatte." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Das wusste ich nicht, wirklich." Sagte Calamity darauf. „Er hat mir erzählt das er schon 73-mal gebrochene Rippen hatte, 44-mal die Flügel gebrochen und er hat sich drei mal mit einem Schädelbruch ins Krankenhaus geschleppt." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „Das wusste ich wirklich nicht, ich wünschte das es anders wäre." Sagte Calamity betroffen und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Wir wollen dir helfen mit ihm zu reden und die Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen." Sagte Twilight ihr darauf. „Und wie?" Fragte Calamity sie. „Ich glaube nicht das er freiwillig mit dir sprechen wird, auch wenn er gestern sehr kooperativ war müssen wir ihn wohl dazu zwingen." Sagte Twilight dann. „Applejack, du gehst dein stärkstes Seil holen und versuchst ihn zu fangen, hier hast du ein Funkgerät, sag mir wenn das nicht klappt, ich versuche dann etwas anderes." Sagte sie dann. „Verstanden." Sagte AJ nur und ging los. „Und was machen wir?" Fragte Pinkie sie darauf. „Ihr werdet einfach euren normalen Tagesablauf durchziehen, so schöpft er keinen Verdacht." Wies Twilight die anderen an.

Kapitel 23.

Am Nachmittag war Thunder wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung und ging durch das Dorf. „Man habe ich Kopfschmerzen." Dachte er sich, plötzlich schlang sich ein Lasso um seinen Hals und er stoppte. „AJ, warum fängst du mich mit einem Lasso?" Fragte er einfach. „Damit du mit deiner Schwester reden kannst." Sagte sie nur und versuchte ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen, sie scheiterte. „Ich werde nicht mit Calamity reden, nicht in diesem Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum." Sagte Thunder einfach nur und ging weiter, er zog Applejack einfach hinter sich her. „Warum ist er so stark?" Fragte AJ sich und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Zufällig kam Big Mac vorbei und sie rekrutierte ihn sofort. „Hey Big Mac, ich brauche etwas Hilfe hier!" Rief sie ihm zu. „Wobei?" Fragte ihr Bruder sie einfach. „Schnapp dir das Seil und zieh." Sagte sie ihm. „Eeyup." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr einfach, nahm das Seil zwischen die Zähne und zog. Thunder reagierte überhaupt nicht und zog Applejack und Big Mac hinter sich her. „Er ist nicht größer als du, wieso ist er stärker als wir beide?" Fragte Big Mac und stemmte sich gegen Thunder an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." Meinte AJ nur und zog mit all ihrer Kraft. „Lasst mich in Ruhe." Sagte Thunder den beiden und ignorierte sie dann. „Ich habe eine Idee." Meinte Applejack und warf das Ende des Seils um einen Brunnen in der Nähe. Einen kurzen Moment stoppte Thunder und zog dann wieder an, der Brunnen wurde zerrissen und AJ und ihr Bruder wurden weiter gezogen. „Er ist unaufhaltsam, das ist unheimlich." Meinte Big Mac nur. „Wisst ihr was, ich habe die Schnauze voll." Sagte Thunder plötzlich und breitete die Flügel aus, er strich mit einem Flügel kurz über das Seil und durchtrennte es mit einem sauberen Schnitt. „Lasst ihr mich jetzt in Ruhe?" Fragte er die zwei dann. „Wir haben wohl keine anderen Wahl." Sagte AJ nur. „Danke." Erwiderte Thunder ihr einfach und ging weiter. „Ach übrigens, deine Lieferung Äpfel ist fertig, du kannst sie dir jederzeit abholen." Rief sie ihm hinterher. „Werde ich machen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur. „Apfel an Eierkopf, der Donner ist auf dem Weg." Sagte Applejack in ihr Funkgerät. „Warum Eierkopf?" Fragte Twilight über Funk. „Ja, warum eigentlich?" Mischte Big Mac sich ein. „Ist nicht so wichtig, Thunder ist auf jeden Fall unterwegs zur Scheune." Sagte AJ darauf. „Ich bin bereit, komm so schnell du kannst." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und unterbrach die Verbindung. Thunder ging inzwischen weiter und dachte nach. „Das ist bestimmt ein Trick, die Mädels haben etwas vor." Sinnierte er. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mit Calamity reden, sie ist immerhin meine Schwester." Dachte er weiter. „Wenn ich meine Äpfel von AJ abgeholt haben, werde ich mit ihr reden." Beschloss er dann und sah Rarity die Straße herunter kommen, sie hatte Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo im Schlepptau. „Hey Scoo, warum bist du nach der Schule nicht nach hause gekommen?" Fragte Thunder seine Adoptivtochter. „Ich war mit Sweetie und Apple Bloom unterwegs und jetzt geht Rarity mit uns zu McColt." Antwortete sie ihm. „Ich hatte das den Fohlen versprochen, leider kann Apple Bloom heute nicht." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Aber iss nicht zu viel." Sagte Thunder noch zu Scootaloo und ging weiter. Thunder ging zu Applejack um seine Äpfel abzuholen und fand niemanden an der Scheune. „Hey AJ, ich bin hier um meine Lieferung abzuholen!" Rief er über die Farm, es rührte sich nichts. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen." Dachte er sich darauf. „Applejack, es tut mir..." Setzte er dann an und spürte plötzlich einen stechende Schmerz in der Flanke, als er hinsah bemerkte er eine Art Pfeil. „Was zum..?" Meinte er darauf und sackte dann zusammen, seine Beine versagten ihm einfach den Dienst. „Was ist hier los?" Fragte er entsetzt. „Tut mir leid Thunder, aber ich musste dich irgendwie ruhig stellen." Entschuldigte sich Twilight bei ihm und trat mit einem Blasrohr bewaffnet neben ihm. „Ruhig stellen, du hast mich unter Drogen gesetzt?" Schrie er sie an. „Du musst mit deiner Schwester sprechen und freiwillig wirst du das wohl nicht machen." Erwiderte das Einhorn ihm. „Das hatte ich eigentlich vor!" Schrie er weiter. „Wirklich?" Fragte Twiligh erstaunt. „Ja und jetzt gib mir ein Gegenmittel!" Forderte er sie auf. „Es gibt kein Gegenmittel, aber das bleibt nur ein paar Stunden so, die Lähmung verschwindet von allein." Sagte Twilight ihm verlegen. „Lähmung, was hast du mir verpasst?" Fragte er sie darauf. „Curare." Antwortete Twilight ihm einfach. „Bist du noch ganz richtig im Kopf?" Fragte er sie entsetzt. „Falsch dosiert kann das tödlich sein!" Sagte er dann fassungslos. „Sei nicht so hart zu ihr Striky, sie wollte nur helfen." Sagte Calamity dann und trat neben die zwei. „Tut mir wirklich leid." Sagte Twilight leise und ging ein paar Meter davon. Etwa eine halbe Stunde sprachen Calamity und Thunder miteinander und Twilight sah sich das aus der Ferne an. „Striky, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich werde dir helfen die Schulden abzuzahlen und wenn du willst kann ich auch wieder verschwinden." Sagte Calamity ihm. „Das brauchst du nicht, ich habe überreagiert und es tut mir leid." Erwiderte Thunder seiner Schwester. Calamity legte sich neben ihm und legte eine ihrer Hufe um ihn, man sah das sie deutlich größer als er war. „Ich bin so froh dass du das so siehst." Sagte sie erleichtert. „Wie geht es dir jetzt eigentlich?" Fragte Thunder sie dann. „Geht so, ich hatte Chemotherapie und einen neurologischen Eingriff, es wird noch etwas dauern bis ich wieder richtig in Ordnung bin, aber ich schaffe das schon." Erzählte sie ihm. „Das war sicher sehr schwer für dich." Meinte Thunder mitfühlend und sah weg. „Thunder, sieh mich bitte an." Forderte sie ihn auf, Thunder sah zögerlich auf und Calamity zog sich die Mähne vom Kopf. Thunder sah die große Narbe die sie am Kopf hatte und auch das ihre Mähne noch nicht sehr gut nachgewachsen war. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut." Versicherte Calamity ihm. „Was ist mit deinem Schweif, ist das auch eine Perücke?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Mein Fell ist das einzige was schon ganz nachgewachsen ist." Sagte Calamity ihm. „Lass uns doch bei mir weiter reden." Sagte Thunder dann. Calamity setzte sich ihre Perücke wieder auf und nahm Thunder dann hoch, er hing schlaff auf ihrem Rücken wie eine Puppe. „Wenn du willst kann ich mich um dich kümmern bis du dich wieder bewegen kannst." Bot sie ihm an. „Bring mich doch bitte erst mal zu Twilight rüber, ich muss mit ihr reden." Erwiderte er ihr einfach. Calamity brachte ihn zu Twilight und setzte ihn dann ab, sie stützte ihn damit er nicht umfiel. „Twilight, es tut mir wirklich leid das ich dich so angeschrien habe, aber du hast es etwas übertrieben." Sagte er zu Twilight. „Tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte einfach das du und deine Schwester euch wieder versteht." Entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm. „Ich will das wieder gut machen, ich werde mich um dich kümmern bis es dir besser geht." Sagte sie ihm dann. „Aber ich..." Setzte Calamity an und wurde von Thunder unterbrochen. „Das wäre schon, danke Twilight." Nahm er ihr Angebot an. Calamity sah zu erst etwas traurig aus, doch dann erkannte sie was vor sich ging. „Ich bringe ihn jetzt erst mal nach hause, du kannst ja nach kommen." Sagte sie Twilight dann und nahm Thunder wieder hoch. „Ich komme dann nachher vorbei." Sagte Twilight ihnen hinterher. „Du magst sie, oder?" Fragte Calamity ihren großen Bruder. „Sie ist eine gute Freundin, natürlich mag ich sie." Antwortete Thunder ihr nur. „Du weißt was ich meine." Erwiderte Calamity ihm. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein, ich verstehe nicht was du meinst." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ich meine du magst sie sehr." Sagte Calamity ihm. „Ach das meinst du." Meinte Thunder verlegen. „Twilight ist wirklich nett, aber ich weiß noch nicht was ich machen soll, was ich empfinde und so." Sagte er ihr darauf. „Wie ist sie denn so?" Fragte Calamity darauf. „Eine schreckliche Köchin." Sagte Thunder nur und fing an zu lachen. „Aber erzähl ihr bitte nicht das ich das gesagt habe." Meinte er dann und lachte weiter. „Versprochen." Sagte sie nur und lachte mit ihm. „Thunderstrike?" Meinte sie dann wieder ernst. „Was ist denn?" Fragte er zurück. „Ich war bei Dad am Grab." Sagte sie nur. „Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll." Erwiderte er ihr. „Du hast den Grabstein gemacht, oder?" Wollte sie wissen. „Woran hast du das gesehen?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Dein Zeichen war an der Seite." Sagte sie ihm. „Er war zwar ein versoffener Penner, aber immer noch unser Vater." Meinte Thunder traurig. „Es tut mir leid das ich so schwierig war." Entschuldigte sich Calamity nochmals. „Es war nicht deine Schuld." Sagte Thunder einfach. „Ich fühle mich trotzdem schuldig." Meinte Calamity und musste die Tränen zurückhalten. „Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen, du warst krank und konntest nichts dafür." Sagte Thunder ihr beruhigend. „Aber 32 Ponys sind ums Leben gekommen durch mich." Meinte sie darauf und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen mit der Schuld zurecht zu kommen, aber ich tue alles um es zu versuchen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Lass uns über etwas anderes reden." Meinte Calamity ausweichend. „Hast du mal wieder was von Mom gehört?" Fragte sie dann. „Seit 20 Jahren nicht mehr, das letzte was sie mir gesagt hatte war, das sie uns immer lieben wird und das ich dir das sagen soll, ich hätte dir das vielleicht früher sagen sollen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht mehr an sie erinnern." Sagte Calamity traurig. „Ich bin mir sicher das es ihr besser geht, wo auch immer sie ist." Meinte Thunder nur. Am Abend kam Twilight dann zu Thunder und kümmerte sich die Nacht über um ihn, Calamity blieb im Gästezimmer.

Kapitel 24.

Der nächste Morgen war nicht angenehm für Thunder. „Verdammt, mir tut alles weh." Jammerte er. „Tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe mich über Pegasus-Anatomie informiert und kann dir helfen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Was auch immer du vor hast, mach es." Forderte Thunder sie auf. „Dann bleib einfach liegen und ich kümmere mich um alles, entspann dich einfach." Sagte Twilight ihm und stieg auf das Bett. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte Thunder neugierig. „Ich gebe dir eine Massage, das sollte helfen." Sagte sie ihm und drückte ihre Hufe auf seinen Rücken. „Sei aber vorsichtig, am manchen Stellen bin ich sehr empfindlich." Sagte er ihr und Twilight fing an. Sie massierte ihn und kam nach kurzer Zeit an seinen Flügeln an, zwischen den Flügeln drückte sie etwas zu stark und Thunder zuckte zusammen. „Da solltest du nicht so fest drücken, es sei denn du bringst es auch zu ende." Meinte Thunder doppeldeutig und lachte amüsiert. Twilight lief rot an und sagte einfach nichts dazu. „Ich sollte mich um deine Beine kümmern." Sagte sie verlegen und machte sich an seinen Beinen zu schaffen. Nach einer halben Stunde konnte er sich wieder richtig bewegen. „Du kannst das wirklich gut, danke Twilight." Bedankte er sich und streckte sich. „Lass uns frühstücken gehen." Sagte Twilight und ging in die Küche, Thunder folgte ihr. „Schön das ihr auch schon da seid." Sagte Calamity als die zwei in die Küche kamen. „Was machst du hier?" Fragte Thunder sie verwirrt. „Ich dachte das ich Frühstück mache." Meinte sie nur und stellte Teller und Schüsseln auf den Tisch. „Toll, Frühstück!" Sagte Scootaloo und stürmte in die Küche. „Was gibt es denn?" Fragte sie aufgeregt. „Etwas Heu und Gras, dazu frischer Zitronensaft." Sagte Calamity ihr. „Dann gib mir was, ich habe Hunger." Forderte Scootaloo darauf. „Scoo, nicht so!" Tadelte Thunder sie. „Striky, sei doch nicht so streng zu ihr." Meinte Calamity lächelnd. „Ja, sei nicht so streng zu mir." Stimmte Scootaloo ihr zu. „Sei nicht so frech Scootaloo." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Du solltest nicht so frech sein Scoo." Sagte Thunder ihr deutlich. „Aber..." Setzte sie an und Thunder unterbrach sie. „Noch ein Wort und du darfst deinen Roller eine Woche nicht benutzen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Aber Thunder!" Wandte Scootaloo ein. „Zwei Wochen." Sagte Thunder nur. „Das kannst du nicht machen!" Sagte sie darauf. „Drei Wochen." Meinte Thunder nur und aß etwas Heu. „Verdammte Erziehung." Meckerte Scootaloo darauf. „Und dafür kriegst du vier Wochen Verbot, ich habe dir gesagt das du nicht fluchen sollst." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Findest du nicht das du zu streng bist?" Fragte Calamity ihren Bruder. „Erziehung ist nicht einfach." Sagte er nur dazu. „Striky, sei doch nicht so." Meinte Calamity versöhnlich. „Na gut, Scootaloo, du darfst deinen Roller zwei Wochen nicht benutzen." Knickte Thunder ein. „Na gut." Meinte Scootaloo nur und frühstückte zu ende, danach ging sie zur Schule. „Ich bin erstaunt das sie den Roller wirklich stehen lässt." Meinte Twilight und sah nochmal nach dem Roller neben der Tür. „Wo kommt die kleine eigentlich her?" Wollte Calamity wissen. „Ich habe sie adoptiert, sie wäre sonst vollkommen alleine und das konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen." Erklärte Thunder seiner kleinen Schwester. „Das ist so süß, ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so was machst." Sagte Calamity gerührt. „Thunder hat ein großes Herz." Meinte Twilight schüchtern. „Das hatte er schon immer." Stimmte Calamity ihr zu. Thunder, Twilight und Calamity frühstückten zu ende und dann klopfte es an der Tür. „Ich gehe schon." Sagte Thunder und öffnete die Tür, ein gelber Pegasus stand davor. „Ja bitte?" Meinte Thunder nur. „Ja, hallo auch, ich bin Clear Sky, hast du Rainbow gesehen, sie ist heute nicht bei der Besprechung gewesen?" Fragte er Thunder. „Heute noch nicht, aber ich kann mal nach ihr sehen wenn du willst." Bot Thunder ihm an. „Das wäre wirklich toll, ich habe noch was zu tun, sag mir bitte bescheid." Bat der Pegasus ihn und flog wieder ab. Thunder ging zu Twilight und Calamity zurück und sah etwas besorgt aus. „Ist was passiert?" Fragte Twilight ihn besorgt. „Habt ihr was dagegen wenn ich kurz weg gehe?" Fragte Thunder sie nur. „Geh ruhig, wir können uns auch ohne dich beschäftigen." Sagte Calamity ihm. „Geh ruhig, wir kommen zu recht." Stimmte Twilight ihr zu. „Ich bin dann kurz weg, bis gleich." Verabschiedete sich Thunder und flog zu Rainbow. Er landete vor ihrer Tür und klopfte an, niemand öffnete ihm. „Hey Dash, bist du da?" Rief er dann und klopfte nochmal, diesmal ging die Tür auf und Thunder erstarrte wegen dem was er sah. Rainbow hatte sich zur Tür geschleppt und eine Blutspur hinterlassen. „Verdammt!" Fluchte er nur und half ihr. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte er sie und leistete erste Hilfe. „Eine schwarze Stute und ein schwarzer Hengst, du hast nicht gezahlt sagten sie, schlugen auf mich ein." Erzählte Rainbow ihm angestrengt. „Du blutest innerlich, ich muss dich ins Krankenhaus bringen!" Sagte Thunder schockiert und nahm sie vorsichtig hoch. „Es tut unglaublich weh." Sagte Rainbow dann und hustete Blut aus. „Scheiße." Sagte Thunder und flog schneller. Thunder platzte in die Notaufnahme und hielt einen der Ärzte an. „Hey, ich brauche Hilfe hier!" Schrie er den Arzt an. „Ich brauche eine Trage hier!" Rief der Arzt einem Pfleger zu und sofort wurde eine Trage gebracht. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte der Arzt dann. „Sie wurde zusammengeschlagen, gebrochene Rippen, eine hat die Lunge durchstoßen, linker Flügel zerschmettert und innere Blutungen." Sagte Thunder ihm was er wusste. „Sonst noch etwas was ich wissen sollte?" Fragte der Arzt und kümmerte sich um Rainbow. „Es kann sein das sie missbraucht wurde, aber ich hoffe nicht." Sprach er seine Befürchtung aus. „Wir werden das untersuchen." Sagte der Arzt ihm und brachte Rainbow weg. „VERDAMMT!" Schrie er nur und trat gegen eine Mülltonne. „Wenn ich diese verdammte Mistkerle erwische, dann..!" Sagte Thunder und brachte seinen Satz nicht zu ende, er war zu aufgewühlt um noch mehr zu sagen. Er ging zur Rezeption und verlangte das Telephon, danach wählte er eine Nummer und erreichte Pinkie Pie, sie war außer der Bürgermeisterin die einzige im Dorf die ein Telephon hatte. „Pinkie Party Service, was kann ich heute für sie tun?" Fragte Pinkie. „Lass stecken Pinkie, Thunderstrike hier." Sagte er ihr. „Ohh... Hey Thunder, was ist denn?" Fragte sie ihn darauf. „Sag den Mädels bescheid, Rainbow ist im Krankenhaus." Sagte er ihr. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Pinkie entsetzt. „Sag einfach den anderen bescheid, Twilight ist bei mir, sie soll ins Krankenhaus kommen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und legte auf, dann wartete er auf die anderen. „Hey Thunder, wie geht es denn so?" Fragte ihn jemand von der Seite her, Thunder sah auf und erkannte einen schwarzen Hengst. „Ihr miesen, verdammten, feigen..!" Schrie Thunder und wollte ihn anspringen, der andere hielt ihn auf. „Du willst doch hier keine Szene machen, oder?" Fragte er arrogant. „Wie könnte ihr es wagen meine Freunde da hinein zu ziehen?" Fragte Thunder aufgebracht. „Zahl das nächste Mal rechtzeitig und pass auf deine Tochter auf." Sagte der andere ihm bedrohlich und ging wieder. „Ach, und du solltest den Sicherheitsdienst jetzt nicht rufen." Sagte der Hengst noch und verschwand endgültig. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen die anderen und fanden Thunder im Wartezimmer, er hatte einen Pappbecher in den Hufen und zitterte etwas. „Thunder, was ist passiert?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Die haben Raimbow verprügelt." Sagte er nur und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Wer?" Wollte Calamity wissen. „Die Leute von denen Dad sich Geld geliehen hat." Sagte er ihr. „Und wie geht es ihr?" Fragte Applejack darauf. „Sie ist noch im OP, keine Ahnung wie lange das noch dauert." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und ging zu dem Kaffeeautomaten. Er wollte sich noch einen Kaffee ziehen, doch der Automat streikte. „Verdammtes Ding, gib mir meinen Kaffee!" Schrie Thunder und schlug auf den Automaten ein. „Hey, beruhige dich Striky, das wird schon wieder." Sagte Calamity sanft zu ihm und schob ihn auf einen der Stühle zurück. „Was sind das eigentlich für Leute die Geld von dir wollen?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Die nennen sich Black-Pony-Gang, organisierte Kriminalität, die sind ganz groß bei Erpressung, Geldwäsche und Drogenhandel." Klärte Thunder seine Freunde auf. „Und die haben Rainbow zusammengeschlagen um dich unter Druck zu setzten, oder?" Fragte Rarity darauf. „Vielleicht haben sie ihr noch mehr angetan als nur ein paar Schläge." Sagte Thunder erschüttert. „Was meinst du damit?" Fragte Pinkie verwirrt. „Es kann sein das sie..." Setzte Thunder an und unterbrach sich, er musste gegen einen Kloß in seinem Hals ankämpfen. „Das sie was?" Wollte Applejack wissen. Thunder atmete tief durch und erklärte dann was er meinte. „Eine der Methoden um Schuldner zu motivieren, ist jemanden in der Familie oder im Freundeskreis zu..." Erklärte er und unterbrach sich wieder. „Nun sag es doch endlich!" Forderte Applejack ihn auf. „Vergewaltigung." Sagte Thunder einfach nur. Die anderen sah ihn entsetzt an und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollen. „Wie schrecklich!" Sagte Fluttershy erschrocken. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen." Sagte Twilight entschlossen. „Sie hat recht, das geht zu weit." Stimmte Rarity ihr zu. „Wie viel schuldest du denen noch?" Fragte Calamity ihn dann. „Etwa 72 Mio., den Rest habe ich schon abgezahlt." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Ich habe eine Idee, komm mit Rarity." Sagte Pinkie plötzlich und zog das weiße Einhorn mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit hinter sich her. „Und wir müssen warten." Sagte Thunder einfach nur. Nach etwa einer Stunde kam der Arzt ins Wartezimmer und berichtete wie es Rainbow geht. „Wie ist es gelaufen?" Fragte Thunder sofort. „Sie ist jetzt auf der Intensivstation, sie hat gebrochene Rippen, wir mussten ihre Lunge wieder aufblasen und ihr linker Flügel musste gerichtet werden." Sagte der Arzt den Ponys. „Und weiter?" Fragte Thunder weiter. „Sie wurde nur zusammengeschlagen, ihr Verdacht war also unbegründet." Berichtete der Arzt weiter. „Was ein Glück!" Sagte Thunder erleichtert und fing an zu lachen. „Es gibt allerdings noch schlechte Neuigkeiten." Unterbrach der Arzt ihn dann. „Was ist los?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Ihr Gehirn ist angeschwollen, wenn sich das nicht bessert müssen wir eine entlastende Kraniektomie durchführen." Sagte der Arzt darauf. „Eine was?" Fragte AJ verwirrt. „Dabei wird ein Stück von Schädelknochen entfernt um dem Gehirn Platzt zu geben." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Woher weißt du das?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „Ich hatte das selbst schon zwei mal." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Kann ich zu ihr?" Fragte er denn Arzt dann. „Eigentlich nicht, aber ich mache eine Ausnahme bei ihnen." Erwiderte der Mediziner ihm.

Kapitel 25.

Der Arzt brachte Thunder zur Intensivstation und lies ihn dann mit Rainbow allein. Sie lag auf der rechten Seite und ihr Brustkorb war mit Verbänden umschlungen, Schläuche hingen ihr aus dem Mund und das Beatmungsgerät pumpte unablässig Luft in ihre Lungen, außerdem befand sich ihr linker Flügel in einem Gestell und sie hatte einen Verband um den Kopf. „Rainbow, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte das nicht." Entschuldigte er sich leise bei ihr. „Ich werde nicht zulassen dass das nochmal passiert, das verspreche ich dir." Sagte er dann und strich ihr zärtlich über die Mähne, er versuchte nicht an den Verband um ihren Kopf zu kommen. Thunder ging zurück und einfach an den anderen vorbei. „Wie sieht sie aus?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Als ob sie zusammengeschlagen wurde." Antwortete er ihr und wollte weiter gehen. „Wo willst du hin?" Fragte Applejack und hielt ihn auf. „Ich werde diese Arschlöcher ausknipsen." Sagte Thunder nur und riss sich von ihr los. „Hey Thunder, komm raus wenn du ein richtiger Hengst bist!" Schrie jemand vor dem Krankenhaus. Thunder und die anderen gingen raus und sahen eine kleine Armee aus Pegasi vor dem Krankenhaus stehen. „Was wollt ihr?" Fragte Thunder aggressiv. „Wegen dir ist Rainbow zusammengeschlagen worden." Warf einer der Pegasi ihm vor. „Du hast Schulden und andere müssen dafür gerade stehen!" Schrie ein anderer. „Was hast du gemacht um so viel Schulden bei Kriminellen zu bekommen, gespielt, gewettet oder einfach nur um dir etwas schönes zu kaufen?" Fragte der Anführer der Gruppe. „Ich bin euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig." Sagte Thunder nur und wollte an der Gruppe vorbei gehen. „Ignoriere uns nicht!" Schrie der Pegasus an der Spitze und plötzlich wollte alle Thunder angreifen, ein Kraftfeld bildete sich zwischen den Angreifern und Thunder. „Lasst ihn in ruhe, ich bin schuld an der ganzen Sache." Sagte Calamity darauf und löste das Kraftfeld wieder auf. „Er hat die Schulden, also lass uns das regeln Süße." Erwiderte der Pegasus ihr. „Das sind meine Schulden, ich habe unsere Heimatstadt gesprengt und unser Vater wurde verurteilt das zu zahlen." Sagte sie ihm dann. „Also lasst ihn in ruhe." Fügte sie hinzu. „Du kannst uns mal, wir wollen ihn, nicht irgendeine Schlampe von ihm!" Sagte der Pegasus herablassend. „Pass auf wie du mit meiner Schwester redest!" Schrie Thunder ihn an. „Lass mich das machen Striky." Sagte Calamity ihm darauf und wandte sich wieder an die aufgebrachte Menge. „Ihr wollt wissen warum er schulden hat, ich sag es euch." Schrie sie der Menge entgegen. „Ich hatte einen Tumor im Kopf der mein Hirn kurzgeschlossen hat und habe die Stadt vermint, 32 Tote und 140 Mio. Bits Schaden waren das Resultat und unser Vater, der versoffene Penner, hat sich von der Gang das Geld geliehen um den Schaden zu bezahlen, außerdem musste Thunder das Krankenhaus für mich bezahlen und wurde andauern von unserem Vater verprügelt, nach dem der alte abgekratzt ist wollte die Gang das Geld von Thunder zurückhaben." Erklärte sie den aufgebrachten Pegasi. „Und das sollen wir glauben?" Fragte der Anführer höhnisch. Calamity nahm die Perücke vom Kopf und zeigte allen die Narbe die sie hatte. „Glaubt ihr mir jetzt?" Schrie sie darauf, die Pegasi erstarrten. „Man Thunder, das wussten wir nicht, tut uns wirklich leid." Entschuldigten sich die Pegasi kleinlaut. „Ihr solltet nachdenken bevor ihr solche Anschuldigungen vorbringt." Erwiderte Thunder nur. „Und jetzt verschwindet." Sagte er dann und die Menge löste sich auf. „Hey Cal, das war wirklich nett von dir, danke." Sagte er seiner Schwester darauf. „Schon gut." Erwiderte sie ihm nur und setzte sie Perücke wieder auf. „Ich sollte gehen, man sieht sich." Sagte sie dann und flog ab. „Fluttershy, geh ihr bitte hinterher." Bat Thunder das schüchterne Pegasus-Pony, Fluttershy nickte nur und flog Calamity hinterher. „Ich geh dann auch, man sieht sich." Sagte Thunder und wollte gehen, Twilight hielt ihn auf. „Mach nichts dummes." Sagte sie ihm. „Halt mich nicht auf, ich werde das beenden, hier und heute." Erwiderte er ihr ernst. „Wir sind alle wütend und aufgewühlt, aber wir können jetzt nicht einfach los gehen und einen Krieg anzetteln." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Sie hat recht, wir sollten uns erst mal beruhigen." Stimmte Applejack ihr zu. „Und was sollen wir machen?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Wir sehen erst mal was Pinkie vorhat." Erwiderte AJ ihm. „Na gut, machen wir das halt." Sagte Thunder schließlich und die drei gingen los. Die drei gingen durch das Dorf und erreichten den Marktplatz auf dem eine Menge los war. „Kommt näher und greift tief in die Taschen, unser Held Thunderstrike braucht etwas Geld." Hörten die drei Pinkie über einen Lautsprecher rufen. „Was macht sie jetzt schon wieder?" Fragte Thunder genervt. Er sah das Pinkie eine große Spendenaktion organisiert hatte und viele Ponys spendeten etwas. „Pinkie, was machst du hier?" Fragte er sie als er bei ihr angekommen war. „Ich sammele Geld damit du deine Schulden abzahlen kannst." Antwortete sie ihm. „Und hier ist er auch schon, unser Held!" Kündigte sie ihn über die Lautsprecher an, die Menge fing an zu jubeln. „Wie hast du das so schnell organisiert?" Fragte Thunder weiter. „Ich kenne eine menge Ponys." Sagte Pinkie nur. Twilight ging durch die menge und sah sich um, Mr. und Mrs. Cake hatten einen Backstand und verkauften Kuchen, Rarity frisierte den Ponys die Mähne und andere aus dem Dorf machten was sie am besten konnten um Geld zu verdienen das sie Thunder spenden konnten. Den ganzen Tag sammelten alle Geld und am Abend saßen alle in der Bibliothek und zählten das Geld. „Wir haben jetzt ungefähr 33 Mio. Bits, mit dem von Calamity sind das dann..." Meinte Thunder und rechnete das durch. „52 Mio.!" Stellte er erstaunt fest. „Das ist eine Menge Geld." Meinte Spike beeindruckt. „Das reicht nur immer noch nicht." Sagte Thunder nachdenklich. „Vielleicht wenn wir..." Setzte Spike an und spuckte einen Brief aus. Twilight nahm sich den Brief und rollte ihn aus, ihr fiel ein Stück Papier in die Hufe und sie las den Brief durch. „Prinzessin Luna hat Geld geschickt, eine Menge Geld." Sagte sie verwundert und reichte Thunder den Scheck. „Das ist ein Scheck über 40 Mio. Bits!" Staunte er nur. „Wir haben 92 Mio. Bits, ich kann meine Schulden bezahlen, Pinkie du hast es geschafft!" Rief er dann und küsste Pinkie vor Freude, sofort bereute er das und keuchte und stöhnte. „Zu süß!" Stöhnte er angewidert. „Hier, das wird helfen." Sagte Applejack und holte eine Zitrone unter ihrem Hut hervor. Thunder nahm die Zitrone von ihr an und aß sie sofort. „Das hat wirklich geholfen, danke." Meinte er dann erleichtert. „Du hast noch nie einen Pinkie-Kuss bekommen?" Fragte Rarity ihn darauf. „Hast du?" Fragte er zurück. „Ich glaube wir haben alle schon einen bekommen." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Ich noch nicht." Sagte Twilight verwirrt. „Wirklich, das müssen wir nachholen." Sagte Pinkie darauf und küsste sie dann, Twilight hatte die gleiche Reaktion wie Thunder. „Vielleicht hätte ich nur die halbe Zitrone essen sollen." Meinte er dann. Twilight wandte sich ihm zu und küsste ihn um noch etwas von der Zitrone zu bekommen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nur..." Stammelte sie als sie von ihm abließ. „Ich weiß schon, die Zitrone." Sagte Thunder einfach. Thunder schickte am nächsten Tag sofort das Geld los und die nächsten Tage vergingen ziemlich ruhig. Am Wochenende stand Thunder morgens auf und machte wie immer Frühstück, kurz darauf kam Scootaloo in die Küche. „Morgen." Sagte sie verschlafen und gähnte ausgiebig. „Ich scheine auf dich ab zu färben." Sagte Thunder und gähnte ebenfalls. „Du bist nicht der einzige der schlecht hoch kommt am Morgen." Sagte Calamity und kam gähnend in die Küche. „Das ist gute Erziehung." Meinte Thunder sarkastisch als er seine Schwester sah, sie hatte ihre Perücke nicht auf und die Stoppeln auf ihrem Kopf waren etwas ungekämmt. „Das ist echt gruselig." Sagte Scootaloo nur dazu. „Ich kann nichts dafür, ich war krank." Verteidigte sich Calamity darauf. „Das war nicht als Angriff gemeint Cal, entspann dich." Sagte Thunder ihr und stellte Toast auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß, es ist nur einfach noch schwer damit zurecht zu kommen." Sagte sie dann. „Was machst du heute Scootaloo?" Fragte Thunder sie dann. „Ich wollte im Garten etwas mit Dynamit experimentieren." Sagte sie ihm ungerührt. „Scoo, du sollst doch nicht an mein Dynamit gehen!" Sagte Thunder streng zu ihr. „Ich kann doch auf sie aufpassen." Bot Calamity ihm an. „Mal sehen, meine Schwester, die Abbruchexpertin, bringt meiner Tochter bei wie man mit Dynamit umgeht, nicht was ich im Sinn hatte." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Das meinte ich nicht, ich wollte sie daran hindern." Sagte Calamity darauf. „Warum, ich interessiere mich einfach dafür?" Fragte Scootaloo beleidigt. „Du bist noch zu jung, in ein paar Jahren reden wir nochmal darüber wenn du dann immer noch Interesse hast." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Na gut, aber ich werde mich daran erinnern." Willigte Scootaloo schließlich ein. „Warum benutzt du in deinem Steinbruch eigentlich noch Dynamit, es gibt doch bessere Sprengstoffe?" Fragte Calamity dann. „Es ist günstig und leicht zu kontrollieren." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Hier, geh da mal hin und sag das ich dich schicke, dann bekommst du ein paar Proben." Sagte Calamity dann und reichte ihm eine Visitenkarte von einem Geschäft in Canterlot. „Werde ich machen, danke." Sagte Thunder und nahm die Karte an. Die drei frühstückten zu ende und danach ging Calamity mit Scootaloo los. „Ich habe ein paar schöne Bilder von meiner Operation, willst du sie sehen?" Fragte sie die kleine. „Sind das Bilder von deinem Gehirn?" Fragte Scootaloo zurück. „Zeig ihr aber nicht die gruseligen." Rief Thunder den beiden hinterher und ging zum Briefkasten vor dem Haus.

Kapitel 26.

Thunder sah sich an was in der Post war und erstarrte dann. „Diese verdammten Halsabschneider." Sagte er schockiert. Sofort ging er zu Twilight und zeigte ihr einen Brief. „Die wollen noch mehr Geld von dir?" Fragte sie fassungslos als sie den Brief sah. „Die nennen es Gebühr für einen Sicherheitsdienst, eigentlich ist das aber nur eine schriftliche Drohung." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Ich sollte meinem Bruder bescheid sagen, er kann etwas machen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Er könnte denen nichts nachweisen, das habe ich schon versucht." Meinte Thunder nur. „Na gut, dann kümmere ich mich um alles, mach einfach weiter wie sonst." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Wie soll ich einfach weitermachen, die kommen morgen und wollen ihr Geld?" Fragte Thunder verzweifelt. „Entspann dich, ich kümmere mich darum." Sagte Twilight ihm nochmal. „In Ordnung, ich hoffe du weißt was du machst." Meinte Thunder dann und ging wieder. Am nächsten Tag kam zwei schwarze Hengste nach Ponyville und unterhielten sich auf dem Weg. „Hey Bill, was ist dumm und hat Flügel?" Fragte der eine. „Keine Ahnung Cash, was?" Wollte Bill wissen. „Der Typ hier im Kaff den wir ausnehmen." Sagte Cash und lachte. „Du bist ein Idiot." Sagte Bill seinem Kollegen. „Deine Schwester sieht das anders." Meinte Cash dann. Hinter den beiden ertönte das Klappern von Hufen und Cash sah sich um. „Was ist denn?" Fragte Bill ihn darauf. „Ein pinkes Pony mit Stahlhelm." Sagte Cash nur. „Warum kommen die verrückten immer zu uns?" Fragte Bill darauf. „Einfach ignorieren." Sagte Cash nur, nach eine paar Minuten wurde das Geklapper zahlreicher und Cash sah sich nochmal um. Hinter den beiden liefen dutzende Ponys mit Pinkie an der Spitze. „Das wird langsam unheimlich." Meinte Cash unsicher. „Ich sagte doch, du bist eine Idiot." Erwiderte Bill ihm einfach nur. Nach kurzer Zeit veränderte sich das Geräusch, es erklang im Gleichschritt. Cash sah sich nochmal um und sah eine Menge Ponys, 10 Reihen mit je 10 Ponys gingen hinter den beiden her wie eine Infanterieeinheit und Pinkie war mit ihrem Stahlhelm immer noch an der Spitze. „Findest du immer noch das ich ein Idiot bin?" Fragte Cash seinen Kollegen. „Das sind nur Erd-Ponys, auch wenn es hundert sind kommen wir damit zurecht." Erwiderte Bill selbstsicher, wie auf seine Stichwort flog eine Staffel Pegasi über die zwei hinweg, flog eine Schleife und ging in perfekter Keilformation über den einhundert Ponys in Position. „Langsam muss ich dir zustimmen." Meinte Bill darauf und sah nach den Pegasi, 21 geflügelte Ponys mit Calamity an der Spitze und jeder hatte eine volle Satteltasche dabei. Die zwei Schuldeneintreiber bogen auf die Straße zu Thunders Haus und blieben stehen. „Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl." Meinte Cash als er die Einhörner sah, neben dem Weg zum Haus standen an jeder Seite eine Reihe Einhörner mit glühenden Hörnern. „Da müssen wir jetzt durch, komm endlich." Sagte Bill nur und ging weiter, Cash folgte ihm. Während die zwei den Weg entlang gingen, folgten die Blicke der Einhörner den beiden. An der Tür angekommen standen Twilight und Rarity daneben und sahen die zwei misstrauisch an. Cash klopfte an die Tür und sofort öffnete Thunder. „Was wollt ihr?" Fragte er nur. Bill schluckte nervös und holte ein Blatt Papier hervor. „Wir brauchen noch eine Unterschrift um den Vertragsabschluss festzuhalten." Sagte er verunsichert. Auf den Zinnen über der Tür tauchten plötzlich dutzende Fohlen auf und sahen zu den zwei hinunter. Thunder nahm einen Stift in den Mund und unterschrieb schnell, die zwei Schuldeneintreiber verschwanden so schnell sie konnten. „Das war großartig Twilight!" Meinte Thunder beeindruckt. „Mein Bruder hat mir beigebracht wie man eine Armee aufstellt und ich dachte mir das die beiden eigentlich Feiglinge sind." Erwiderte sie ihm schüchtern. „Das war wirklich beeindruckend, danke Twilight." Bedankte sich Thunder bei ihr. „Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert, ich würde das für jeden machen." Meinte sie und wurde etwas rot. „Nein, das war wirklich toll, du bist großartig." Beharrte Thunder und küsste sie schüchtern auf die Wange. Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen ruhig und eines Nachts schlich Twilight sich zu ihrer Bibliothek zurück. „Thunder ist wirklich niedlich, aber er übertreibt zu sehr." Dachte sie sich und dachte an den Abend zurück. „Ich habe heute meine Studien nicht durchführen können, das muss ich morgen nachholen." Dachte sie weiter und ging leise in die Bibliothek, sie schaffte es Spike nicht zu wecken und legte sich ins Bett. „Es ist fünf Uhr Morgens, ich muss dringend schlafen." Dachte sie als sie auf die Uhr sah. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es schüchtern an der Tür, Twilight versuchte es zu ignorieren. Sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet das der Besucher so uneinsichtig war und es klopfte noch etwa 10 Minuten weiter. Twilight stand auf und ging endlich zur Tür. Als sie die Tür offen hatte erkannte sie Fluttershy. „Ich hoffe das es wichtig ist." Sagte Twilight müde zu ihr. „Ich habe ein Problem, du musst mir helfen." Sagte Fluttershy ihr zurückhaltend. „Was ist es denn?" Fragte Twilight genervt. „Ich hatte meine Regel seit fast zwei Monaten nicht mehr, ich war seit dem Flügeltag nicht mehr rossig." Erklärte Fluttershy ihr. „Das ist ganz normal, das passiert mir auch manchmal." Versuchte Twilight sie zu beruhigen. „Du musst mir helfen!" Flehte Fluttershy sie an. „Ich bin durchaus bereit dir zu helfen, komm doch in 8 Stunden wieder." Sagte Twilight und gähnte. „Aber..." Setzte Fluttershy an, doch Twilight unterbrach sie einfach. „Gute Nacht Fluttershy." Sagte sie nur und schloss die Tür wieder. „Ich hoffe sie störte mich nicht nochmal." Dachte Twilight dann und ging zu ihrem Bett zurück. Plötzlich flog die Tür an ihr vorbei und Fluttershy stand in der Türöffnung. „Ich brauche jetzt deine Hilfe!" Sagte sie erstaunlich fordernd. „Fluttershy, meine Tür!" Meinte Twilight schockiert. „Es tut mir leid, aber du musst mir helfen, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll!" Flehte Fluttershy sie an. „Okay, komm runter, ich helfen dir ja!" Sagte Twilight verwirrt und ging etwas auf und ab. „Was sollen wir machen?" Fragte Fluttershy verzweifelt. „Wir gehen zum Arzt und lassen dich untersuchen." Schlug Twilight ihr vor. „Aber nicht hier, lass uns nach Cloudsdale gehen." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr. „Warum das denn?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Wenn irgendwas ist möchte ich nicht das hier jemand davon erfährt." Sagte Fluttershy ihr schüchtern. „Na gut, dann gehen wir eben nach Cloudsdale." Willigte Twilight ein. „Ich werde den Ballon bereit machen, warte hier einfach." Sagte sie dann und bereitete den Ballon vor. Nach etwa 10 Minuten war Twilight fertig und kam zu Fluttershy zurück, sie reparierte mit ihrer Magie die Tür und schrieb dann eine Notiz. „Was schreibst du da?" Fragte Fluttershy sie. „Spike soll sich nicht wundern das ich weg bin, ich sage ihm er soll nicht auf mich warten." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „Und jetzt lass uns gehen, ich möchte nämlich noch etwas schlafen." Sagte Twilight ungeduldig und gähnte. „Ich hoffe das ich dich nicht geweckt habe." Meinte Fluttershy verunsichert. „Nicht so als ob dich das interessiert hätte." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht was ich machen soll." Sagte Fluttershy weinerlich. „Steig einfach in den verdammten Ballonkorb." Sagte Twilight genervt. Fluttershy stieg in den Korb und dann hoben die zwei ab Richtung Cloudsdale. Fluttershy war den ganzen Flug über nervös und unruhig, sie konnte einfach nicht still sitzen. „Fluttershy, setzt dich, du machst mich nervös." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann einfach nicht anders, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit was mit mir ist und das macht mir Angst." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir klären das." Beruhigte Twilight sie. In Cloudsdale gingen die zwei zur Zentralklinik und Fluttershy ging sofort zur Rezeption. „Arbeitet Doktor Horizon noch hier?" Fragte sie die Schwester hinter dem Tresen. „Soll ich ihn rufen?" Fragte sie zurück. „Wenn das keine Umstände macht." Sagte Fluttershy schüchtern. „Und wer ist das?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Mein Onkel, er war auch immer unser Familienarzt." Erklärte Fluttershy ihr. Nach wenigen Minuten kam ein großer, kräftiger, dunkelbrauner Pegasus-Hengst aus einem der Zimmer und war überraschst als er Fluttershy sah. „Fluttershy, dich habe ich ja seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen!" Rief er freudig aus und umarmte sie kräftig. „Hallo Onkel Horizon." Meinte sie schüchtern. „Was bringt dich nun hier her?" Fragte Horizon darauf. „Ich fürchte das ich trächtig bin, kannst du mich kurz untersuchen?" Erwiderte sie ihm. „Klar, komm mal kurz mit und ich sehe mir das an." Sagte er ihr. „Warte bitte hier Twilight." Bat Fluttershy sie und ging mit ihrem Onkel weg. Twilight ging ins Wartezimmer und setzte sich da hin, als sie gähnen musste fiel ihr Blick auf den Kaffeeautomaten. „Das ist eigentlich eine gute Idee." Dachte sie sich und ging zu dem Automaten hin. „Mist, ich habe kein Kleingeld mitgenommen." Fuhr ihr dann durch den Kopf. „Vielleicht kann ich mit Magie einen Kaffee bekommen." Dachte sie dann und versuchte es so, der Automat gab sofort Alarm. „Das funktioniert so nicht." Sagte jemand hinter ihr und Twilight drehte sich erschrocken um. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nur einen Kaffee und habe kein Geld dabei!" Erklärte sie sich erschrocken. „Hier, aus dem Schwesternzimmer." Sagte die weinrote Pegasus-Stute und reichte ihr einen Pappbecher. „Danke." Bedankte Twilight sich und nahm den Becher an. „Ich bin Schwester Rose, wie ist dein Name Süße?" Fragte die Schwester und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer weißen Mähne aus dem Gesicht. „Mein Name ist Twilight Sparkle." Sagte Twilight ihr verlegen. „Was für ein hübscher Name für so ein hübsches Pony." Meinte Rose und sah Twilight verführerisch an, ihre blauen Augen hatte schon fast eine hypnotische Wirkung. „Wie kannst du eigentlich auf Wolken laufen Twilight?" Fragte Rose dann. „Ein Zauberspruch denn ich entdeckt habe." Sagte Twilight schüchtern und trank ihren Kaffee. „Du bist mit deiner Freundin hier, das ist sehr nett von dir." Sagte Rose dann. „Sie brauchte einfach jemanden und ich hatte Zeit." Meinte Twilight nur. „Das wird bei ihr noch etwas dauern, ich könnte dir die Wartezeit etwas versüßen wenn du willst." Machte Rose ihr ein eindeutiges Angebot und strich zärtlich mit ihren Flügelspitzen über Twilights Hals. „Ich...also...ähm..." Stotterte Twilight verlegen und lief rot an. „Du bist wirklich süß wenn du verlegen bist, weißt du das?" Fragte Rose dann und kam Twilight näher. „Ich muss etwas tun!" Dachte Twilight panisch. „Also, sollen wir uns dann in ein leeres Zimmer zurückziehen und etwas Spaß haben?" Fragte Rose dann und war schon fast nah genug um sie zu küssen.

Kapitel 27.

„Ich kann dich wirklich glücklich machen wenn du mich lässt." Flüsterte Rose ihr dann ins Ohr. „Ich weiß nicht, also ich..." Meinte Twilight verunsichert. „Lass mich dir einfach etwas zeigen, dann wirst du dir bestimmt sicherer sein, versprochen." Flüsterte die Krankenschwester verführerisch. „Denk nach Twilight, denk nach!" Spornte sie sich gedanklich an. „Ich habe einen Hengst zu hause, vielleicht später!" Sagte sie schnell und rannte los Richtung Toilette. „Schade, die kleine ist wirklich lecker." Meinte Rose nur und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Vielleicht das nächste mal." Meinte sie dann und ging hinter den Tresen zurück. Twilight stand in einer der Toilettenkabinen und atmete schwer durch. „Das war wirklich mal was anderes." Sagte sie sich und in ihrer Vorstellung sah sie was die Schwester möglicherweise alles gemacht hätte. „Yo, Miss Twilight, sind sie hier?" Fragte plötzlich jemand in die Toilette hinein. Twilight kam aus der Kabine und sah Fluttershys Onkel. „Doktor Horizon, was machen sie auf der Stutentoilette?" Fragte Twilight peinlich berührt. „Machen sie sich keine Gedanken, ich bin Arzt." Erwiderte er ihr nur. „Aber zum Punkt, Fluttershy möchte sie sehen." Sagte er dann. „Ich kommen sofort Doktor." Sagte Twilight. Sie ging dann sofort zu Fluttershy und sah das sie nicht unbedingt glücklich wirkte. „Was ist denn Fluttershy?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Kannst du in Ponyville anrufen und diese Hengste herkommen lassen?" Fragte Fluttershy einfach zurück und reichte ihr eine Liste mit drei Namen. „Natürlich, aber was ist denn jetzt los?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Nun, ich...also...ich bin..." Stotterte Fluttershy unsicher. „Bist du krank und hast vielleicht anderen angesteckt?" Fragte Twilight sie darauf. „Ich bin trächtig." Sagte Fluttershy leise. „Deine Mutter würde sich wirklich freuen." Sagte Horizon ihr dann und lachte herzlich. „Ich glaub ich brauche einen Kaffee." Meinte Twilight nur schockiert. Horizon stieß die Tür auf und rief den Gang hinunter. „Yo Rose, bring doch bitte einen Kaffee hier her!" Rief er einfach nur. „Natürlich Doc, sofort." Erwiderte die Krankenschwester ihm. „Aber in einer richtigen Tasse!" Rief Horizon noch, kurz darauf kam Rose und brachte den Kaffee. „Hier ist ihr Kaffee Doc." Sagte sie und hielt ihm die Tasse entgegen. „Danke, aber der ist für sie." Sagte Horizon und deutete auf Twilight. „Hier ist dein Kaffee Süße." Sagte Rose und gab Twilight die Tasse, dann zwinkerte sie ihr zu und ging wieder, Twilight lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Lass doch die kleine in Ruhe Rose." Sagte Horizon dann. „Sie dürfen Rose nicht zu ernst nehmen, sie ist immer auf der Jagt." Sagte er Twilight darauf. „Rufst du dann in Ponyville an?" Fragte Fluttersyh nochmal. Twilight nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und ließ die Tasse dann neben sich schweben. „Ich gehe sofort los und rufe Pinkie an." Sagte sie dann. „Das Telephon ist am Tresen und lassen sie sich nicht von Rose einschüchtern." Sagte Horizon ihr darauf. „Ich kann es kaum glauben, du hast am Flügeltag wirklich Spaß gehabt." Sagte er dann zu Fluttershy, Twilight ging zum Tresen und ließ sich das Telephon geben. „Hier Süße." Meinte Rose und gab ihr das Telephon. „Danke." Erwiderte Twilight ihr nur und wählte eine Nummer, Pinkie war außer dem Krankenhaus und der Bürgermeisterin die einzige die ein Telephon hatte. „Pinkie Party Service, ich bringe sie zum lachen, leider bin ich zur Zeit nicht erreichbar, hinterlassen sie doch bitte eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton." Meldete sich der Anrufbeantworter und ein Piepen ertönte. „Pinkie, ich weiß dass das Telephon neben deinem Bett steht, nimm also ab." Sagte Twilight nur und kurz darauf hörte sie eine klicken. „Es ist sechs Uhr morgens, was ist denn Twilight?" Fragte Pinkie müde. „Du musst ein paar Hengsten sagen das sie nach Cloudsdale kommen sollen." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Dann sag mal an wem ich bescheid sagen soll." Forderte Pinkie sie auf. „Der erste ist Clear Sky, dann Cloudy und als letztes..." Sagte Twilight darauf und unterbrach sich. „Wer ist der letzte?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Thunder." Sagte Twilight erstaunt. „Warum sollen die drei...Sagtest du Thunder?" Fragte Pinkie verwirrt. „Die drei sollen einfach zur Zentralklinik kommen." Sagte Twilight nur und legte auf. „Ob Thunder vielleicht der Vater von Fluttershys Fohlen ist?" Dachte sie laut nach. „Was mach ich nur wenn es so ist?" Meinte sie verzweifelt. „Hey Süße, der letzte ist deiner, oder?" Fragte Rose sie dann. „Was geht es dich an?" Fragte Twilight aggressiv zurück. „Ach komm schon kleine, ich bin zwar sehr direkt, aber ich will doch nur spielen, sag Rose was dein Problem ist und ich werde sehen ob ich helfen kann." Erwiderte die Stationsschwester ihr. „Ich weiß nicht." Meinte Twilight unsicher. „Komm schon, ich will nur helfen." Versicherte Rose ihr. „Wenn er wirklich der Vater ist, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll." Sagte Twilight darauf und musste sich zusammenreiße um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Weißt du wie das passiert ist?" Wollte Rose dann wissen. „Am Flügeltag, mehr weiß ich auch nicht." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Flügeltag, da brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen, wenn er dich auch mag, wird das keine Auswirkungen auf eine Beziehung haben." Beruhigte Rose sie. „Wirklich?" Fragte Twilight sie darauf. „Am Flügeltag geht es nur um körperlich Anziehung, das hat nichts mit Gefühlen zu tun." Sagte Rose ihr. „Woher weißt du das?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich kenne mich damit wirklich aus, glaub mir Süße." Meinte Rose darauf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß das du kein Interesse an mir hast, aber wenn du reden möchtest, ruf mich an." Sagte Rose dann und reichte ihr eine Visitenkarte. „Danke, das ist wirklich nett von dir." Bedankte sich Twilight verlegen. „Tut mir leid das ich dich so bedrängt habe, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders wenn ich eine schöne Stute wie dich sehe." Entschuldigte sich Rose bei ihr. „Das ist schon gut, ich war einfach nur überwältigt." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Du siehst angespannt aus, soll ich dir eine Massage geben?" Bot Rose ihr darauf an. „Ich hatte eine Verabredung und war die ganze Nacht tanzen." Sagte Twilight und streckte sich, ihre Gelenke knackten gut vernehmlich. „Dann komm ins Schwesternzimmer, wir haben da eine Liege auf der wir schlafen wenn nichts los ist, ich kann dir eine entspannende Massage geben, danach fühlst du dich besser." Erwiderte Rose ihr und führte Twilight hinter den Tresen. „Sollte ich nicht besser hier warten bis die Hengste kommen die ich angerufen habe?" Fragte Twilight sie. „Das wird etwas dauern, so lange kannst du dich auch entspannen." Erwiderte Rose ihr und drückte sie auf die Liege herunter. Gegen sieben Uhr kam Thunder an der Zentralklinik an und fand einen bekannten Pegasus davor. „Hey, du bist Clear Sky, oder?" Fragte er den gelben Pegasus. „Hey Thunder, habe gehört was letztens vor dem Krankenhaus passiert ist, tut mir echt leid." Sagte er ihm. „Das war nichts, mach dir keine Gedanken." Erwiderte Thunder ihm. „Zigarette?" Fragte Clear Sky und hielt ihm eine Schachtel entgegen. „Nein danke, warum sind wir eigentlich hier?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Das werden wir wissen wenn wir drinnen sind." Antwortete Clear Sky ihm einfach. „Und noch was, nenn mich einfach Sky." Fügte er hinzu und zog ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette. „Hey Leute, was geht?" Rief ein anderer Pegasus und landete neben den beiden. „Frag mich was leichteres." Erwiderte Sky ihm. „Und du bist?" Fragte Thunder nur. „Ich bin Cloudy, und wer zur Hölle bist du?" Fragte er zurück. „Thunderstrike, nett dich kennenzulernen." Erwiderte Thunder genervt. „Du bist dafür verantwortlich das Rainbow verprügelt wurde." Sagte Cloudy darauf. „Halt die Klappe." Erwiderte Thunder ihm nur. „Lasst uns erst mal rein gehen." Sagte Sky und schob die zwei vor sich ins Krankenhaus. Thunder kam ins Wartezimmer und sah sich um, er fand niemanden, auch die Schwesternstation war nicht besetzt. „Hallo, ist hier jemand?" Rief er durch die Lobby. „Warten wir einfach." Meinte Sky nur und ging zum Kaffeeautomaten, Thunder sah sich währenddessen weiter um. „Noch etwas tiefer." Hörte er eine Stimme aus dem Schwesternzimmer. Thunder ging zum Tresen und konnte von da ins Schwesternzimmer sehen, er sah Twilight die eine Massage von einer weinroten Pegasus-Stute bekam. „Das ist doch mal ein schöner Anblick." Sagte er und Twilight fiel vor Schreck von der Liege auf der sie lag. „Ihr seid schon da?" Fragte sie verwundert. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?" Fragte Thunder zurück. „Ich komme gleich und erkläre euch alles, wartete einfach im Wartezimmer." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Beeil dich aber bitte." Sagte Thunder und ging ins Wartezimmer zurück. „Das ist so peinlich." Sagte Twilight als er weg war. „Das war deiner, oder?" Fragte Rose sie darauf, Twilight nickte schüchtern. „Er ist wirklich niedlich, etwas feminin in der Gestalt, ich kann verstehen was du siehst." Meinte Rose dann. „Lass ihn dir nicht durch die Lappen gehen." Fügte sie hinzu und zwinkerte Twilight zu.

Kapitel 28.

Twilight kam ins Wartezimmer und erklärte den anwesenden Hengsten warum sie da waren. „Also, am Flügeltag hattet ihr alle etwas mit Fluttershy." Fing Twilight an zu erklären. „Daran erinnere ich mich kaum noch." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Wie dem auch ist, Fluttershy möchte mit euch reden, sie ist in dem Raum." Sagte Twilight dann und deutete zu einem Untersuchungsraum. „Dann lasst uns gehen." Sagte Sky einfach und ging voran, Thunder und Cloudy folgten ihm einfach zu Fluttershy. „Was ist los Fluttershy?" Fragte Thunder besorgt als er sie sah. „Danke das ihr gekommen seid, ich muss euch etwas sagen." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihm nur. „Was ist es denn?" Fragte Cloudy ungeduldig. „Ich bin trächtig und einer von euch ist der Vater." Sagte sie dann schüchtern. „WAS?!" Rief Cloudy aus. „Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!" Meinte Sky schockiert, Thunder sah sie einfach nur an und kippte dann um. „Der Junge hat ziemlich schwache Nerven." Meinte Horizon und lachte laut. „Kannst du dich um ihm kümmern?" Fragte Fluttershy darauf. Doktor Horizon kümmerte sich um Thunder und nahm ihm auch gleich Blut ab. „Warum sind wir jetzt hier?" Fragte Cloudy dann. „Ich möchte gerne wissen wer der Vater ist." Meinte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Komm aber nicht an und versuch mich irgendwie als Vater einzuspannen." Sagte Cloudy darauf. „Ich würde mich ja wirklich freuen und so, aber ich habe schon sechs Fohlen und muss mich um die kümmern." Sagte Sky ihr. „Ich verstehe." Sagte Fluttershy unsicher. Die zwei ließen sich Blut abnehmen und gingen dann wieder, Thunder brauchte ein paar Minuten um wieder zu sich zu kommen. „Ich hatte einen wirklich merkwürdigen Traum." Meinte Thunder als er wieder zu sich kam. „Du hast wirklich schwache Nerven kleiner." Sagte Horizon ihm. „Hör mal Freund, ich bin 26 und hatte eine Alkoholiker als Vater, meine Nerven sind stark genug." Erwiderte Thunder ihm beleidigt. „Dann sag ich ihnen einfach was los ist, Fluttershy ist trächtig und sie sind ein möglicher Kandidat für die Vaterschaft." Sagte Horizon ihm direkt. „Ich muss wohl warten bis das Fohlen geboren ist um das herauszufinden." Meinte Thunder dann und stand von der Liege auf, auf der er lag. „Eigentlich gibt es Tests die wir machen können, wir haben ihnen dafür schon Blut abgenommen." Sagte Horizon ihm darauf. „Wie soll das denn gehen?" Fragte Thunder verwirrt. „Das zu erklären würde zu lange dauern, es gibt auf jeden Fall eine Methode um das schon jetzt heraus zu finden." Erklärte Horizon ihm. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich hoffe das sie der Vater sind, die anderen hat das nicht wirklich interessiert." Fügte er hinzu. „Meine Familie liegt in Ruinen, ich glaube nicht das ich der richtige dafür bin." Erwiderte Thunder ihm. „Hör mal, Fluttershy kennt ihren Vater nicht ein mal, sie braucht jemanden der für ihr Fohlen da ist und du willst nicht erleben was passiert wenn sie nicht bekommt was sie will." Sagte Horizon ihm dann. „Nur so als Frage, wer sind sie eigentlich?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Ich bin ihr Onkel und ich mache mir Sorgen um sie." Sagte Horizon ihm. „Wenn ich es wirklich bin, werde ich für sie da sein." Versicherte Thunder ihm. „Das wollte ich hören mein Junge, immer weiter so!" Meinte Horizon freudig und stieß Thunder durch die Tür zum Untersuchungsraum in dem Fluttershy war. Thunder stolperte durch die Tür und traf auf Twilight, sie wollte gerade selbst durch die Tür und ihre Lippen und Thunders Lippen taffen sich in der Mitte. „Ohh.. Hey Twilight, tut mir wirklich leid, ich..." Setzte Thunder verlegen an, doch Twilight küsste ihn einfach. „Tut mir leid, ich dachte einfach nur..." Meinte sie unsicher und wandte den Blick ab. „Das macht nichts, ich wollte nur mit Fluttershy reden." Meinte Thunder und lief rot an. „Dann lasse ich euch allein." Meinte Twilight und ging. „Wie geht es dir Fluttershy?" Fragte Thunder sie dann. „Ich bin in der neunten Woche, mir geht es aber ganz gut." Antwortetet sie ihm. „Wenn hättest du denn gerne als Vater für dein Fohlen?" Fragte Thunder weiter. „Ich weiß nicht, Cloudy ist nicht interessiert und Sky hat schon genug, vielleicht wärst du eine gute Wahl." Meinte Fluttershy unsicher. „Wenn es so ist, werde ich dir versprechen für dich da zu sein." Versicherte er Fluttershy. „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Fragte sie dann. „Alle was du willst." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Sag bitte niemandem etwas, ich möchte nicht das sich jemand Sorgen macht." Bat sie Thunder darauf. „Versprochen." Sagte Thunder nur. Die zwei unterhielten sich noch etwas und Thunder ging dann zu Twilight zurück. „Der Test wird 8 bis 12 Wochen dauern, du willst doch nicht die ganze Zeit hier warten, oder?" Fragte sie ihn. „Was denkst was ich machen soll, ich bin kurz vor einen Schlaganfall." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Du bist sicher angespannt, lass uns nach hause gehen und etwas schlafen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm nur. Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Thunder in Ungewissheit und konnte sich kaum auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Eines Tage veranlasste Twilight ihn dazu nach Canterlot zu reisen. „Danke Twilight, das hat mich wirklich etwas abgelenkt." Sagte Thunder dankbar als die zwei durch die Straßen gingen. „Was wirst du mit dem ganzen Zeug anfangen?" Fragte sie ihn und sah nach seinen Satteltaschen. „Ausprobieren und sehen ob ich was davon gebrauchen kann." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, sollen wir ins Kino gehen?" Fragte er sie dann. „Lass uns mal sehen was für Filme laufen." Meinte Twilight nur. „Was denkst du eigentlich darüber?" Fragte Thunder sie plötzlich. „Über was?" Fragte sie nur. „Das ich möglicherweise der Vater von Fluttershys Fohlen bin." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Es war Flügeltag, da passiert so was nun mal." Erwiderte Twilight ihn nur. „Ob wir ihr sagen sollten das zwischen uns etwas ist?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Später vielleicht." Meinte Twilight nur. „Und denn anderen sagen wir auch erst später was." Fügte sie hinzu. „Ich verlasse mich einfach auf dein Gespür." Meinte Thunder nur und ging mit Twilight weiter in Richtung Kino. „Wer kümmert sich eigentlich um Scootaloo?" Fragte sie ihn dann. „Meine Schwester, ich hoffe nur sie bringt ihr nicht bei wie man mit Dynamit umgeht." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Ich glaube nicht das Calamity so was macht." Sagte Twilight beruhigend. „Du kennst sie nicht so gut wie ich, sie hat Scootaloo letztens Bilder von ihrer Operation gezeigt, danach hatte sie tagelang Albträume." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Du meinst ihre Gehirnoperation?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Genau die, und ich sag dir, die Bilder waren nicht schön." Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur. „Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden und einfach ins Kino gehen." Sagte Thunder dann und ging mit Twilight weiter. „Ich habe meinem Bruder geschrieben das wir zusammen sind, hoffe es stört dich nicht." Sagte sie plötzlich. „Er ist dein Bruder, außerdem habe ich Calamity auch gesagt was los ist." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Dann ist das nicht ganz so peinlich für mich." Meinte Twilight nur. „Hey Twilight, geh von ihm weg!" Befahl jemand hinter den beiden. Twilight drehte sich um und sah ihren Bruder. „Shining Armor, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie überrascht. „Dein Freund ist eine Gefahr, ich werde ihn festnehmen, hier und jetzt!" Sagte Shining Armor entschlossen. „Bist du noch ganz dicht, er ist wirklich ein guter Kerl?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt. „Meine Informanten sagen etwas anderes." Erwiderte ihr Bruder nur. „Und jetzt halt dich da raus, du weißt davon nichts." Fügte er hinzu und schob sie mit einem magischen Kraftfeld zur Seite. „Ich weiß du willst deine Schwester nur beschützen, ich habe selbst eine kleine Schwester, aber sie ist 23 und kann ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen." Sagte Thunder ihm darauf. „Außerdem, ich bin durchaus bereit mit dir zu gehen um zu beweisen das ich kein Terrorist oder Krimineller bin." Fügte Thunder hinzu. „Das ist nicht nötig, lass ihn in ruhe Shiny!" Sagte Twilight erbost. „Twilie, geh aus dem Weg!" Befahl Shining Armor und stieß sie unsanft zur Seite. „Hey, das geht zu weit, du kannst sie nicht so zur Seite stoßen!" Sagte Thunder verärgert. „Halt dich da raus!" Schrie Shining Armor und schoss einen magischen Blitz nach ihm, Thunder wich problemlos aus. „Ich sagte doch das ich mit dir gehe!" Sagte Thunder erschrocken und schwebte in der Luft. „Komm da sofort runter!" Befahl Shining Aromr ihm. „Beruhige dich erst mal, dann können wir das in ruhe klären." Erwiderte Thunder ihm. „Ich muss etwas tun damit er nicht davon fliegt." Dachte Shining Armor sich und setzte seine Magie gegen Thunder ein. Shining Armor verdrehte Thunder den rechten Flügel und ein abartiges Knacken ertönte, er hatte ihm den Flügel gebrochen, Thunder stürzte zu Boden. „Scheiße, bist du noch ganz dicht?!" Schrie Thunder und wand sich vor Schmerzen. „Du kommst jetzt mit." Sagte Shining Armor nur und verdrehte ihm den Flügel weiter. Thunder stutzte kurz und dann setzte der Schock ein, er musste sich übergeben und fiel dann einfach um, aus seinen Satteltaschen fielen dutzende Päckchen mit der Aufschrift C4 und eine Art Fernzünder. „Shiny, lass das!" Schrie Twilight erschrocken und stellte sich zwischen ihren Bruder und Thunder. „Twilight, geh aus dem Weg!" Befahl Shining Armor ihr. „Lass ihn in Ruhe!" Erwiderte sie ihm nur. „Twilight, du weißt nicht was du machst, geh aus dem Weg!" Wiederholte Shinig Armor seinen Befehl und stieß Twilight zur Seite, sie stürzte und schürfte sich die Knie auf. „Das geht zu weit!" Rief Thunder und versuchte sich zu erheben, er schaffte es nicht und fiel vor Schmerzen wieder um, er landete direkt neben dem Fernzünder. Shining Armor sah jetzt erst den Sprengstoff und den Zünder. „Er will den Sprengstoff zünden, ich muss ihn aufhalten!" Dachte Shining Armor und an seinem Horn bildete sich eine Ladung magische Energie. „STOPP!" Schrie Twilight und stellte sich zwischen ihren Bruder und Thunder, sie stand auf den Hinterbeinen und hatte die Vorderbeine zu den Seiten ausgestreckt um Thunder möglichst viel Deckung zu bieten. „Twilight, nicht!" Schrie Shining Armor erschrocken, konnte den Schuss aber nicht mehr aufhalten, Twilight wurde direkt davon getroffen und ein paar Meter zurückgeschleudert. „Was habe ich getan?" Sagte er dann erschüttert und ging zu Twilight hin. „Shining Armor, was hast du getan?" Fragte Calestia streng und landete neben ihm. „Prinzessin, ich..." Setzte er an, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen. „Ich dachte das ich noch rechtzeitig komme, du wurdest mit falschen Informationen versorgt und ich habe das erst vor wenigen Minuten erfahren." Sagte sie ihm. „Falsche Informationen, wer macht denn so was?" Fragte Shining Armor verwirrt. „Eine Bande die Thunderstrike seit Jahren erpresst hat, sie haben wann immer sie konnten Geld von ihm verlangt." Klärte Celestia ihn auf. „Und die haben den falschen Steckbrief an mich gesendet?" Wollte Shining Armor dann wissen. „Und du hast ihnen direkt in die Hufe gespielt." Erwiderte Celestia ihm nur. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich dachte die Informationen seien korrekt." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Du solltest besser gehen." Meinte Celestia und kümmerte sich um Twilight. „Aber ich..." Setzte Shining Armor an. „GEH!" Rief Celestia und ihre Stimme hallte in den Straßen nach.

Kapitel 29.

Ein paar Tage später lag Thunder im Krankenhaus und hatte gerade sein Mittagessen bekommen. „Das Zeug ist echt abartig." Dachte er sich als er die grüne Masse auf seinem Teller sah. Mit deutlichem Missfallen aß er schließlich und hörte währenddessen wie jemand im Gang mit einer Krankenschwester redete. „Wir suchen einen Patienten, sein Name ist Thunderstrike." Sagte eine königliche Stimme. „Er liegt in diesem Zimmer Prinzessin." Erwiderte die Schwester und kurz darauf kam Luna in seine Zimmer. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich dann an Thunder. „Wie geht es dir großer?" Fragte sie einfach. „Das Essen ist schrecklich und über die Bettwäsche will ich nicht mal reden, außerdem habe ich einen komplizierten Bruch am rechten Flügel." Sagte er ihr. „Das klingt echt fies." Meinte Luna mitfühlend, sie klang nicht so wie sonst, sie war viel normaler ohne ihre königlich Art. „Nur ein gebrochener Flügel und die behandeln mich als ob ich mir alle Knochen gebrochen haben." Jammerte Thunder ihr vor. „Was hältst du davon, ich sorge dafür das du entlassen wirst und bring dich bei mir unter bis es Twilight besser geht?" Fragte sie ihn dann. „Das ist wirklich nett, danke." Nahm er ihr Angebot an. „Wie geht es Twilight eigentlich?" Fragte Luna darauf. „Sie ist noch auf der Intensivstation, deine Schwester hat alles getan um ihre Verletzung zu heilen, aber sie war immer noch lebensgefährlich verletzt." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Ihr Bruder hat ganze Arbeit geleistet." Meinte Luna betroffen. „Er hatte falsche Informationen, ich mache ihm keine Vorwürfe." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Aber warte mal, hat deine Schwester nicht irgendwas dagegen wenn du einen Gast mit bringst?" Fragte er sie dann. „Das ist kein Problem, sie hat nichts dagegen." Antwortete Luna ihm. „Holst du mich dann ab?" Fragte Thunder sie. „No Problemo." Meinte Luna nur und ging um seine Entlassung zu veranlassen. Am Abend kam Luna ihn dann abholen und Thunder ging noch Twilight besuchen, er traf auf Shining Armor. „Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte Thunder ihn. „Ich habe sie fast umgebracht, ich wollte dich töten und habe sie fast umgebracht." Sagte Shining Armor erschüttert. „Nimm das nicht so ernst, sie wird doch wieder gesund." Sagte Thunder beruhigend zu ihm. „Ich glaube nicht das sie mir je verzeihen wird." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Tut mir leid wegen deinem Flügel." Entschuldigte er sich dann noch. „Nicht so schlimm, und mach dir keine Sorgen, Twilight wird verstehen das du kopflos den falschen Informationen nachgerannt bist und mit Amok laufenden Geschwistern habe ich schon Erfahrung, ich werde ihr helfen das zu verarbeiten." Versicherte Thunder ihm. „Danke, das hilft mir wirklich." Meinte Shining Armor beleidigt. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, sie wird wieder, außerdem werde ich jeden Tag zu Besuch kommen." Sagte Thunder. „Es waren nicht nur die Informationen weswegen ich das gemacht habe, sie ist meine Schwester und ich wollte sie nur beschützen." Gestand Shining Armor ihm dann. „Ich weiß, ich hätte wohl das gleiche gemacht." Erwiderte Thunder ihm. „Kannst du uns noch etwas allein lassen?" Fragte Thunder ihn dann. „Ja klar, und ich verspreche euch das ich eurer Beziehung nicht im Weg stehen werde." Erwiderte Shining Armor ihm und ging. Thunder ging zu Twilight ans Bett und sah sie sich an, sie hatte einen Verband an der Brust, da wo Shining Armor sie getroffen hatte und Infusionsschläuche hingen ihr aus dem linken Bein. „Hey Twilight, ich weiß nicht ob du mich hören kannst, aber bitte werde wieder gesund, ich will dich nicht verlieren, ich kann das nicht nochmal durchstehen." Sagte er leise zu ihr. Er blieb noch ein paar Minuten und ging dann wieder, Luna brachte ihn dann zu der Wohnung in der sie mit Celestia wohnte. „Tia, ich bin wieder da!" Rief sie nachdem sie die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. „Wurde aber auch Zeit, hast du Pizza mitgebracht?" Erwiderte Celestia ihrer Schwester ungeduldig und kam aus ihrem Wohnzimmer. Celestia sah überhaupt nicht königlich aus, ihre Mähne war ungekämmt und sie hatte eine ausgebrannte Zigarette im Mund hängen. „Ich habe Besuch mitgebracht, hoffe das stört dich nicht zu sehr." Sagte Luna einfach nur. „Nein, nicht wirklich." Meinte Celestias verwirrt. „Eure Zigarette brennt nicht mehr Prinzessin." Sagte Thunder etwas verlegen, Celestia sah ihn kurz verwirrt an und verschluckte die Zigarettenkippe dann einfach. „Das war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee, ich sollte besser in ein Hotel gehen." Sagte Thunder dann und wollte wieder gehen. „Ist schon gut, normalerweise sieht uns die Öffentlichkeit nicht so, es ist nur etwas ungewohnt für mich." Sagte Celestia ihm darauf. „Ich muss den Mond noch aufgehen lassen, kannst du dich so lange um ihn kümmern Tia?" Fragte Luna dann. „Geh nur, bring aber nachher Pizza mit." Erwiderte Celestia ihrer Schwester. „Ich fühle mich gerade wie ein Eindringling." Meinte Thunder verstört. „Freunde von Twilight sind bei uns immer willkommen." Sagte Celestia einfach nur und schob ihn dann in ihr Wohnzimmer. Der Raum sah aus wie eine Müllkippe, leere Getränkedose und Pizzakartons stapelten sich überall und auf dem Tisch stand eine Aschenbecher der schon lange voll war. „Ich will euch ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber ihr scheint mir ein ziemlicher Penner zu sein." Meinte Thunder fassungslos. „Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit, sauber machen ist ein Luxus den ich mir nicht immer leisten kann." Erwiderte Celestia ihm und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Ihr wisst das Rauchen schädlich ist?" Fragte er darauf. „Du brauchst nicht so höflich sein, hier bin ich nicht Prinzessin, ich bin einfach nur Celestia." Sagte Celestia ihm und legte sich auf die verdreckte Couch. „Setz dich und lass uns etwas fernsehen." Meinte sie dann. Celestia schaltete durch die Sender und blieb auf einem Teleshoppingkanal. „Kaufen sie 3 Packungen Hornpolitur und erhalten sie eine Hornbürste gratis dazu!" Tönte es aus dem Gerät. „Ich könnte mal wieder neue Hornpolitur gebrauchen." Dachte Celestia laut nach und strich sich über das Horn. „Das würde ich nicht machen." Meinte Thunder nur. „Und warum nicht?" Wollte Celestia wissen. „Das Zeug vom Teleshopping ist meistens Mist, ich habe mal eine Schlagbohrmaschine bestellt und das Ding ist nach 2 Wochen oder so kaputt gegangen, die wollten mir mein Geld nicht wiedergeben." Erklärte Thunder ihr und gähnte dann. „Du bist müde, lass mich dir das Gästezimmer zeigen damit du dich schlafen legen kannst." Sagte Celestia und bracht ihn zum Gästezimmer. „Wir hatten lange keinen Gast mehr, aber das Gästezimmer ist immer noch sauberer als der Rest der Wohnung." Sagte Celestia als sie ihm das Zimmer zeigte. „Danke das ihr mich hier aufnehmt während Twilight im Krankenhaus ist." Bedankte er sich bei ihr. „Hier, die wirst du brauchen." Sagte Celestia dann und reichte ihm eine Schachtel Ohrstöpsel. „Gute Nacht dann." Sagte sie dann und ließ ihn allein. Thunder schüttelte das Bettlaken aus und legte sich dann hin. „Ich muss etwas tun, die Prinzessinnen leben hier auf eine Müllkippe." Dachte Thunder sich und schlief dann ein. Ein paar Stunden später wurde er wieder wach als ein schreckliches Geschrei aus einem anderen Zimmer kam. „Friss Blei du verdammter #%$§!" Schrie Luna und Schussgeräusche ertönten. Thunder stand auf und sah nach was vor sich ging, Luna saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer vor einem Computer und spielte Computerspiele. „Luna, was machst du hier?" Fragte er sie. „Ich bin mal kurz weg." Sagte sie in ihr Headset und wandte sich an Thunder. „Ich habe dich doch nicht geweckt, oder?" Fragte sie ihn. „Schon gut, aber was machst du hier?" Fragte er sie nochmal. „Online spielen, ich muss die Nacht über wachen und habe sonst nicht viel zu tun." Erklärte sie ihm und nahm einen Schluck aus einer Dose. „Deswegen hat Celestia mir Ohrstöpsel gegeben." Dachte er sich. „Kann ich dir sonst irgendwie helfen?" Fragte Luna ihn ungeduldig. „Wo ist die Toilette?" Fragte er zurück. „Die Tür neben dem Gästezimmer." Sagte sie nur und setzte das Headset wieder auf. „Lasst uns weiter schießen." Sagte sie den anderen Spielern und spielte weiter. „Das ist doch nicht zu glauben, Celestia ist ein kettenrauchender, Teleshopping süchtiger Penner und Luna ist ein Energydrink süchtiger hardcore Gamer." Dachte er sich und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen stand Thunder auf und kam in die Küche, Luna und Celestia saßen schon am Tisch und frühstückten. „Morgen Thunder, gut geschlafen?" Fragte Luna ihn. „Auf jeden Fall besser als im Krankenhaus." Antwortete er ihr und bekam eine Tasse Kaffee von Celestia gereicht. „Danke, habt ihr vielleicht Milch?" Meinte er darauf. „Im Kühlschrank sollte noch welche sein." Sagte Celestia ihm einfach und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Thunder ging zum Kühlschrank und suchte die Milch, was er fand war nicht was er erwartet hatte. „Die Milch war frisch als mein Vater noch nüchtern war." Meinte er beim Blick auf das Verfallsdatum. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Luna verwirrt. „Die Milch ist seit fast 40 Jahren abgelaufen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur. „Du wohnst schon so lange hier?" Fragte Luna ihre Schwester. „Ich wohne schon seit 400 Jahren hier." Erwiderte sie Luna. „Bei allem Respekt, so sieht es auch aus Prinzessin, ihr solltet wirklich mehr Ordnung halten." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Ich bin die Herrscherin dieses Landes und du willst mir wirklich Vorschriften machen?" Fragte Celestia provokant. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja, ihr müsst besser Ordnung halten!" Erwiderte Thunder ihr genauso provokant. Celestia sah ihn nur an und verschluckte plötzlich die brennende Zigarette, sie wartete einen Augenblick und schoss die Zigarette dann aus der Nase heraus. „Das ist wirklich widerlich Tia!" Meinte Luna nur. „Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht anders, er hatte diesen ernsten Blick und ich musste einfach etwas tun." Sagte Celestia amüsiert. „Das war wirklich mal was anderes." Meinte Thunder einfach. „Ich muss jetzt leider weg, lass mich dir noch schnell etwas auf den Gips schreiben." Sagte Celestia dann und ein Stift schwebte zu Thunder herüber. „Das ist nicht notwendig, wirklich nicht." Versuchte Thunder ihr das auszureden. „Mein Haus, meine Regeln." Beharrte Celestia und schrieb etwas auf den Gips an seinem rechten Flügel.

Kapitel 30.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Thunder los um etwas durch die Stadt zu galoppieren. „Ein bisschen Training wird mir gut tun." Dachte er sich und galoppierte etwa eine Stunde durch die Stadt. „Wo bin ich denn jetzt gelandet?" Wunderte er sich als er in einer unbekannten Gegend von Canterlot war. Er ging zu einem öffentlichen Telephon und ließ sich die Vermittlung geben. „Mit wem darf ich sie verbinden?" Fragte die Dame der Vermittlung. „Verbinden sie mich mit High Sky bitte." Erwiderte Thunder nur und wurde verbunden. „Ja, wer ist da?" Fragte Luna dann. „Hey Luna, ich habe mich verlaufen, kannst du mich abholen?" Fragte er sie. „Wo bist du denn?" Wollte sie wissen. „Ich kann den Straßennamen nicht sehen, aber hier ist eine Bäckerei die kleine Obsttorten verkauft." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Ich weiß wo das ist, ich komme." Sagte Luna darauf und legte auf. Nach wenigen Minuten kam Luna dann auch. „Verläufst du dich in Ponyville auch dauernd?" Fragte sie scherzhaft. „Quatsch nicht, Canterlot ist mindestens 20mal größer als Ponyville." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Wo wir gerade hier sind, lass uns ein paar von den Obsttörtchen kaufen." Schlug Luna dann vor. „Klar, warum nicht?" Erwiderte Thunder ihr und die zwei gingen in die Bäckerei, danach gingen sie zurück und Thunder wurde etwas herrisch. „Leg die Törtchen einfach auf den Küchentisch und dann schnapp dir einen Lappen." Sagte er Luna. „Was, warum?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Du machst bei deiner Schwester und in deinem Zimmer sauber, und ich übernehme das Badezimmer und die Küche." Befahl er ihr schon fast. „Warum?" Fragte Luna verwirrt weiter. „Ihr lebt auf einer Müllkippe, das hat keine Vorbildfunktion." Sagte er ihr. „Wenn du willst kannst du auch das Badezimmer und die Küche sauber machen." Sagte er dann. „Da lass ich mich doch lieber nochmal 1000 Jahre auf dem Mond verbannen." Meinte Luna unenthusiastisch. „Und ich würde mitkommen und dir sagen wie du den Mond aufräumen sollst." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Und ich dachte schon Tia wäre gnadenlos." Meinte Luna dann und nahm sich einen Lappen. Nach ein paar Stunden war Thunder mit dem Badezimmer fertig und sah nach Luna. „Wie weit bist du hier gekommen?" Fragte er sie, Luna hatte gerade eine großen Müllbeutel zusammen geschnürt. „Das ist der letzte Müllsack, danach gehe ich bei mir aufräumen." Sagte sie ihm und brachte den Müll nach draußen. „Es geht doch, warum haben die zwei so Probleme hier sauber zu halten?" Dachte er sich als er das Wohnzimmer von Celestia begutachtete. „Ich mache das gleiche jetzt in meinem Zimmer." Sagte Luna und fing an ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen. „Dann kommt für mich jetzt die Küche." Meinte Thunder nur und ging in die Küche. Als erstes wollte Thunder den Kühlschrank aufräumen und öffnete ihn deshalb, sofort sprang ihn etwas an. „Verdammt!?" Rief er erschrocken und trampelte auf den Angreifer ein. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Luna und kam in die Küche galoppiert. „Das Ökosystem in eurem Kühlschrank hat mich angegriffen." Sagte er ihr und deutete auf das zerquetschte etwas am Boden. „Was ist das?" Fragte Luna angewidert. „Ich glaube das war mal ein Sandwich." Erwiderte Thunder ihr scherzhaft. „Jetzt ist es auf jeden Fall nichts mehr." Meinte Luna etwas verwirrt. „Stimmt nicht ganz, es ist immer noch abartig." Widersprach Thunder ihr. Bis zum späten Nachmittag waren alle Zimmer sauber und aufgeräumt und Luna war ziemlich erschöpft. „Ich brauche einen Energydrink." Sagte sie erschöpft. „Du trinkst zu viel von dem Zeug." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Aber wenn du mit zu Twilight ins Krankenhaus kommst, kaufe ich dir einen." Fügte er hinzu. „Ich muss sowieso raus hier, lass uns gehen." Erwiderte Luna ihm nur und die zwei gingen los. Im Krankenhaus ging Thunder sofort zu Twilight und setzte sich an ihr Bett. „Hey Twilight, wie geht es dir heute?" Fragte er auch wenn er keine Antwort erwartete und streichelte zärtlich über ihre Mähne. „Schon viel besser, jetzt da du da bist." Antwortete sie ihm zu seiner Überraschung. „Du bist wieder wach!" Sagte er freudig. „Ich werde hier hoffentlich..." Setzte Twilight an zu sagen und verlor wieder das Bewusstsein. „Twilight, was ist denn, Twilight?" Fragte Thunder erschrocken. „Doktor, kommen sie schnell!" Rief er dann erschrocken und sofort kam der behandelnde Arzt an. „Sie war wach, ist aber wieder bewusstlos geworden, was ist mit ihr?" Fragte Thunder nervös. „Sie muss nur noch etwas schlafen, sonst nichts." Beruhigte der Arzt ihn. „Thunderstrike, ihr wirkt nervös, ihr solltet euch etwas entspannen." Sagte Luna ihm in ihrer königlichen Art, wenn andere in der Nähe waren zeigte sie ihre andere Seite nicht. „Ich weiß es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, aber warum seid ihr so an ihm und dem Schicksal seiner Freundin interessiert Prinzessin?" Fragte der Arzt Luna neugierig. „Sir Thunderstrike ist ein königlicher Ritter von Canterlot, wir sorgen uns um sein Wohlergehen." Erwiderte Luna ihm einfach. „Oh natürlich, es tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich der Arzt und verschwand langsam. „Lassen wir sie noch schlafen und gehen besser." Sagte Thunder zu Luna und die zwei gingen los. „Du bist wirklich nervös." Meinte Luna etwas besorgt. „Twilight ist wirklich schwer verletzt, ich will sie einfach nicht verlieren." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Lass uns etwas machen damit du dich etwas entspannen kannst, gehen wir in die Clubs und feiern etwas." Schlug Luna ihm vor. „Ich muss vorher noch in den Baumarkt." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Warum das denn?" Wollte Luna wissen. „Der Winter kommt langsam und ich brauche einen größeren Boiler für mein Haus." Erklärte Thunder ihr. „Dann gehen wir mal los, ich kenne einen guten Baumarkt hier in der Nähe." Sagte Luna darauf und ging voran. „Ich warte hier auf dich." Sagte sie am Baumarkt. „Wird nicht lange dauern." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und ging in das Geschäft. Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde kam Thunder wieder und sah nicht glücklich aus. „Das sind doch Diebe, die wollen 15000 Bits für einen neuen Boiler und noch 800 für die Lieferung." Beschwerte er sich. „Ich kann mich darum kümmern wenn du willst." Bot sie ihm an. „Nein lass mal, ich habe jetzt mehr Geld und schaffe das schon." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Dann lass uns Party machen, das wird dich etwas ablenken." Meinte Luna nur und zog ihn hinter sich her zu einem Club. Spät in der Nacht kam er mit Luna zu ihrer Wohnung zurück und die zwei wurden schon von Celestia erwartet. „Luna, ihr habt hier aufgeräumt!" Sagte sie vorwurfsvoll zu ihrer Schwester. „Das war seine Idee, er ist richtig gut darin Ponys zum Aufräumen zu bewegen." Rechtfertigte sie sich. „Das war nicht als Vorwurf gemeint, ich finde das wirklich gut." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Kommt erst mal rein, es ist kalt hier draußen." Meinte Celestia dann und ging wieder in die Wohnung. Die drei setzten sich bei Celestia ins Wohnzimmer um sich noch etwas zu unterhalten. „Wie kommt es eigentlich das ihr euch so gut versteht?" Fragte Celestia die zwei anderen. „Vom Flügeltag." Sagte Thunder ihr etwas verlegen. „Du musst wissen Schwester, er ist wirklich gut, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Sagte Luna etwas doppeldeutig, Celestia entgleisten fast die Gesichtszüge. „Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern." Meinte Thunder gedankenverloren, dann kam ihm zu Bewusstsein was sie gesagt hatte. „Willst du damit sagen das...ich meine das wir...?!" Stotterte er nur noch, Luna nickte nur und lächelte. „Bei Celestia!" Sagte er erschrocken. „Das habe ich auch gerade gedacht." Sagte Celestia dazu. „Also...Ich...Was ich sagen will..." Stotterte Thunder nur noch zusammenhangslos. „Entspann dich, es war Flügeltag." Sagte Luna ihm und stupste ihn etwas an. Zwei Wochen später fuhren Thunder und Twilight mit dem Zug zurück und Thunder brachte sie nach hause. „Du musst dich noch ausruhen, mach einfach die nächsten Tage langsam und dann wird es dir bald besser gehen." Sagte er ihr und brachte sie ins Bett. „Du bist so fürsorglich, danke." Bedankte sie sich bei ihm. „Du bist auch nicht irgendwer." Sagte er sanft. „Und du solltest deinem Bruder verzeihen, er macht sich wirklich Vorwürfe." Fügte er hinzu. „Du bist so nachsichtig und großherzig, ich werde ihm demnächst einen Brief schicken." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und küsste ihn. „Ich komm gelegentlich vorbei um nach dir zu sehen." Sagte Thunder dann und ließ sie schlafen. Thunder ging durch die Stadt und traf auf Fluttershy. „Fluttershy, wie geht es dir?" Fragte er freundlich. „Mir ist den ganzen Tag schlecht und meine Tiere machen es mir auch nicht leichter." Erwiderte sie ihm gereizt. „Okay..." Meinte Thunder etwas verschreckt. „Es tut mir leid, ich bin zur Zeit etwas gereizt." Entschuldigte sie sich darauf und war wieder das schüchterne, unschuldige Pony wie sonst. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Fragte Thunder hilfsbereit. „Danke, aber ich schaffe das schon, später werde ich noch genug Hilfe brauchen." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Sag einfach wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann." Sagte Thunder dann. „Danke, das ist sehr lieb von dir." Bedankte sich Fluttershy bei ihm. „Wie schaffst du das eigentlich mit den ganzen Tieren, das muss doch sehr teuer sein?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Meine Mutter hat mir einen Treuhuffond hinterlassen, ich habe keine Geldprobleme." Erklärte sie ihm. „Den Luxus hätte ich auch gern." Meinte Thunder etwas neidisch. „Wenn du willst kann ich dir etwas Geld geben, ich habe etwa 1,5 Mio. im Monat zur Verfügung." Bot Fluttershy ihm an. „1,5 Mio. im Monat, das ist echt der Hammer!" Sagte Thunder erstaunt. „Soll ich dir dann Geld geben?" Wollte Fluttershy wissen. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig, ich habe genug Geld zum Leben." Schlug er ihr Angebot aus. „Aber 1,5 Mio., das ist echt krass." Sagte er dann noch. „Mein Onkel ist hier solange ich trächtig bin und ich habe einen Termin, ich muss gehen." Sagte Fluttershy dann und ging weiter. Thunder ging weiter zu seinem Haus und wurde da schon von Calamity erwartet. „Striky, deine Tochter ist in so vielen Schwierigkeiten, sie wird nicht wissen was sie getroffen hat!" Rief sie ihm zu noch bevor er an der Tür war. „Was hat Scootaloo gemacht?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Sie hat mir meine Perücke geklaut, das hat sie gemacht!" Erwiderte Calamity verärgert. „Ich werde mit ihr reden." Sagte Thunder nur und ging an ihr vorbei. „Was hast du mit deinem Flügel gemacht?" Fragte seine Schwester als sie denn Gips sah. „Nur ein komplizierter Splitterbruch, nichts schlimmes." Antwortete er ihr.

Kapitel 31.

Am nächsten Tag setzte Thunder sich mit Scootaloo zusammen um die Sache mit der Perücke zu klären. „Warum hast du das gemacht Scoo?" Fragte er sie. „Cal ist zu sehr auf die Perücke fixiert, sie muss das Ding loslassen." Sagte Scootaloo einfach. „Das ist echt niedlich." Meinte Thunder nur und lachte. „Das ist eine Perücke aus meiner eigenen Mähne, das Ding war teuer!" Mischte Calamity sich ein. „Ich gebe sie dir ja zurück." Meinte Scootaloo kleinlaut. „Du weißt das sie noch sehr empfindlich ist was ihre Mähne angeht, das hättest du nicht machen sollen." Sagte er Scootaloo dann. „Ich weiß." Erwiderte sie ihm schuldbewusst. „Ich lasse heute mal die Strafe ausfallen, du hast deine Lektion gelernt." Beschloss Thunder darauf. „Das kannst du nicht machen, sie muss bestraft werden!" Beharrte Calamity. „Hey Cal, lass sie doch etwas in Ruhe." Sagte er seiner Schwester nur. „Ich werde meinen Roller eine Woche nicht benutzen, das sollte reichen." Schlug Scootaloo vor. „Ihr macht es einem echt nicht leicht, wenn du unbedingt eine Strafe willst, von mir aus." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ist eigentlich nicht so schlimm, ich habe sowieso das Gefühl das meine Mähne nach innen wächst und wollte die Perücke bald weglassen." Knickte Calamity dann ein. „Keine Strafe?" Fragte Scootaloo darauf. „Doch, aber nur weil du es so wolltest." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Na gut, damit kann ich leben." Sagte Scootaloo nur. „Ach Thunder, es sind ein paar Pakete für dich gekommen als du weg warst, ich habe sie im Keller untergebracht." Berichtete Calamity ihm dann. „Darauf habe ich schon gewartet, ich habe etwas eingekauft als ich in Canterlot festhing." Sagte Thunder freudig und ging in den Keller runter, überall standen große Kartons und Pakete. „Alles ist da, einfach großartig!" Freute er sich beim Anblick der Kartons. „Was ist das alles?" Fragte Calamity ihn. „Ein neuer Boiler und noch ein paar Sachen die ich schon lange haben wollte." Antwortete Thunder ihr und riss die Pappe von einem Karton. „Und was ist das jetzt alles?" Fragte Scootaloo und sah ihm zu. „Ein Upgrade." Sagte Thunder nur und entblößte einen Karton mit einem Fernseher. „Das Ding ist wirklich groß!" Staunte Calamity nur. „Ein 52 Zoll Plasma-Fernseher mit integriertem High Definition Blu-Ray Player." Erklärte er ihr. „52 Zoll?" Fragte Scootaloo erstaunt. „Ich sehen gern Filme." Entgegnete Thunder ihr nur. „Darf ich Videospiele darauf spielen?" Fragte Scootaloo sofort. „Wie sag ich das am besten...Nein." Meinte Thunder nur. „Ich installiere das mal kurz, heute Abend machen wir einen Filmabend." Sagte er dann und packte den Rest aus. Ein paar Tage später war alles installiert und eingebaut und bei Thunder war richtig Betrieb im Haus. „Scootaloo, musst du nicht los?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Fast vergessen, Applejack wollte ja mit uns Campen gehen!" Sagte sie erschrocken und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, kurz darauf stürmte sie aus dem Haus. „Ich gehe dann auch mal." Verabschiedete sich Calamity ebenfalls und wollte verschwinden. „Und wo willst du hin?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Rainbow ist vor ein paar Tage aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen und die Jungs wollen eine Party feiern, sie hat mich eingeladen." Klärte Calamity ihn auf. „Wie geht es ihr?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Ihr linker Flügel ist noch nicht ganz verheilt, aber sie ist eigentlich ganz gut drauf." Sagte sie ihm. „Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los." Sagte sie ungeduldig und ging, vor dem Haus traf sie auf Twilight. „Oh...Hey Twilight, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Calamity überrascht. „Abendessen." Sagte sie ihr nur. „Ach jetzt verstehe ich, du hast ein heißes Date mit meinem Bruder." Sagte Calamity wissend. „So kann man es auch nennen." Erwiderte Twilight verlegen. „Ich muss auf jeden Fall los, ich grüße Rainbow von dir." Sagte Calamity und ging, Twilight betrat das Haus und fand Thunder beim aufräumen. „Viel zu tun?" Fragte sie ihn. „Geht schon, ich habe auch schon alles vorbereitet damit wir zusammen kochen können." Erwiderte er ihr und räumte noch etwas weg. „Dann lass uns anfangen." Meinte Twilight nur und lächelte ihn an. „Dein Lächeln ist wirklich wunderschön, weißt du das?" Sagte Thunder darauf. „Was machen wir heute denn so?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Wir kochen uns ein paar Nudeln und sehen uns dann einen Film an, die Legende des kopflosen Pony, ein Klassiker." Sagte er ihr. Zusammen begaben sich die zwei in die Küche und fingen an zu kochen. „Du musst das Gemüse diagonal schneiden." Wies er sie an und zeigte ihr das dann. „Dann werde ich das so machen." Versicherte sie ihm und lächelte dabei. Nachdem sie das Gemüse geschnitten hatte, setzte sie das Wasser für die Nudeln auf. „Noch nicht das Nudelwasser, wir brauchen noch etwas Zeit." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Tut mir leid, ich dachte das ich das Wasser schon aufsetzte." Entschuldigte Twilight sich und wollte das Wasser vom Herd nehmen, sie kippte den Topf um und verbrühte sich am kochenden Wasser. „Twilight!" Rief Thunder erschrocken und half ihr sofort. „Wir sollten damit besser ins Krankenhaus gehen, das ist eine schlimme Verbrennung." Sagte er dann und hob sie auf seinen Rücken. „So schlimm ist es nicht." Versuchte Twilight ihn zu beruhigen und zuckte dann vor Schmerzen. „Sei nicht so stur, du musst das untersuchen lassen." Sagte Thunder ihr und brachte sie ins Krankenhaus. „Ich brauche hier einen Arzt!" Rief er durch die Lobby. Sofort kam ein Arzt an galoppiert. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte er. „Verbrüht mit heißem Wasser." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Wir haben nicht viel zu tun, ich sehe mir das mal an." Meinte der Arzt und sah sich die Verletzung an. „Nicht so schlimm, ich rufe eine Schwester und die verbindet das dann, gehen sie doch bitte in einen Untersuchungsraum." Sagte der Arzt dann und deutete zu einem der Räume, Thunder brachte Twilight da hin und dann warteten die zwei. Nach kurzer Zeit kam eine Schwester um die Verletzung zu versorgen. „Ich bin Schwester..." Setzte die weinrote Pegasus-Stute an und Twilight unterbrach sie überrascht. „Rose?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Hey Süße, was machst du denn hier?" Erwiderte Rose ihr überrascht. „Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" Fragte Thunder verwirrt. „Das ist Schwester Rose, sie war in Cloudsdale als ich mit Fluttershy da war." Klärte Twilight ihn auf. „Jetzt erinnere ich mich, sie haben Twilight eine Massage gegeben, oder?" Meinte Thunder darauf. „Und deine Freundin hat es sichtlich genossen Süßer." Erwiderte Rose ihm. „Das habe ich gesehen." Sagte Thunder nur. „Was machst du eigentlich hier Rose?" Fragte Twilight sie dann. „Ich habe schon vor Monaten einen Job hier angenommen, ich musste nur meinen Arbeitsvertrag in Cloudsdale zu ende bringen." Erklärte Rose ihr. „Du hast mich also nicht verfolgt?" Fragte Twilight unsicher. „Hey Süße, du bist zwar ein niedliches Pony, aber nicht so niedlich." Sagte Rose ihr. „Yo Mädels, mein Blutdruck steigt gerade, könnte ihr mal zum Ende kommen bevor ich platze?" Fragte Thunder etwas irritiert. „Soll das etwa ein Angebot sein?" Fragte Rose verführerisch zurück. „Rose, lass bitte deine Spielchen und kümmere dich um meine Verletzung." Sagte Twilight und hielt ihr linkes Bein mit der Verbrennung hoch. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, das war gedankenlos von mir, ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern." Sagte Rose darauf und holte ein paar Utensilien. „Ich werde dir etwas Lidocain spritzen damit es nicht so weh tut." Kündigte Rose an und nahm eine Spritze in den Mund. „Mach schnell." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und ließ die Behandlung über sich ergehen. „Warte noch ein paar Minuten bis das Lidocain nicht mehr wirkt und dann kannst du gehen." Sagte Rose ihr nach der Behandlung. „Ich geh mich mal kurz um den Papierkram kümmern, bin gleich wieder da." Sagte Thunder und ging kurz weg. „Er ist wirklich niedlich, was dagegen wenn ich ihn mal probe reite?" Fragte Rose Twilight dann. „Lass die Hufe von ihm!" Fuhr Twilight sie an. „War doch nur eine Scherz." Beruhigte Rose sie sofort. „Das will ich aber auch meinen." Erwiderte Twlight ihr beleidigt. „Außerdem kann ich bis zum nächsten Flügeltag warten." Meinte Rose dann noch. „Was willst du damit sagen?" Fragte Twilight misstrauisch. „Ich dachte mir eigentlich das ein Fohlen von ihm bestimmt richtig niedlich wäre, wenn er schon so ein süßer Hengst ist, du verstehst schon." Erwiderte Rose ihr. „Du willst ein Fohlen von ihm?!" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „So funktioniert das bei uns Pegasi nun mal, das ist der Grund warum es bei uns kaum genetische Krankheiten gibt." Erklärte Rose ihr. „Das...das...Ahh!" Schrie Twilight außer sich vor Wut, sie stand kurz vorm platzen. Thunder kam in den Untersuchungsraum gestürmt als er Twilight schreien hörte. „Twilight, was ist los?" Fragte er besorgt. „Sie...sie...sie soll verschwinden!" Schrie Twilight und deutete auf Rose. „Ich geh ja schon Süße." Sagte sie Twilight und ging an Thunder vorbei. „Du solltest mal mit ihr über die Bräuche bei uns Pegasi reden mein Süßer." Sagte sie ihm und ging endgültig. „Was war denn hier los?" Wollte er von Twilight wissen. „Lass uns erst mal wieder gehen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm nur. Am nächsten Tag kam Calamity wieder zurück und hörte wie Twilight und Thunder stritten. „Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" Schrie Thunder und sein Geschrei tönte durch das ganze Haus. „Nein, kann ich nicht, wie könnte ihr nur so wild und unkontrolliert sein?" Schrie Twilight zurück. „Das ist bei uns nun mal so!" Erwiderte Thunder ihr lautstark. „Uhh...Krach im Paradies, ich sollte besser verschwinden bevor die zwei mich bemerken." Dachte sich Calamity und ging wieder, sie kam bei Rainbow unter bis sich alles beruhigt hatte.

Kapitel 32.

Nach dem Campingausflug mit Applejack kam Scootaloo wieder nach hause und fand niemanden vor, es war unheimlich still im Haus. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, hat Thunder sich wieder volllaufen lassen?" Rätselte Scootaloo und ging durch das Haus. Scootaloo ging zu Thunder ins Schlafzimmer und entdeckte Thunder und Twilight im Bett, Thunder hatte einen Huf sanft um sie gelegt und beide schliefen friedlich. „Hey Thunder, bist du wieder besoffen?" Rief sie dann um die zwei zu wecken. Twilight schreckte hoch und sah Scootaloo erschrocken an, sofort bedeckte sie dich mit der Decke. „RAUS HIER!" Schrie sie erschrocken und Scootaloo stolperte verschreckt rückwärts aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Tut mir leid, bin schon weg!" Sagte sie und war weg. „Eigentlich sollte sie uns nicht so zusammen sehen." Meinte Thunder verlegen. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen die zwei in die Küche und fanden Scootaloo da sitzen. „Habe ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?" Fragte sie schuldbewusst. „Tut mir leid das ich dich angeschrien habe, ich war einfach nur erschrocken." Entschuldigte sich Twilight bei ihr. „Du solltest aber das nächste Mal anklopfen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Was ist jetzt eigentlich los?" Fragte Scootaloo dann. „Wir haben einen Film gesehen und dann..." Setzte Twilight unsicher an. „...ist die Heizung ausgefallen und..." Fuhr Thunder fort. „...wir dachten uns das wir uns gegenseitig warm halten und..." Sagte Twilight weiter und wurde rot. „...sind irgendwann eingeschlafen." Beendete Thunder die Erzählung verlegen. „Okay, ich verstehe schon, das ist so eine Erwachsenensache die ich noch nicht verstehe." Meinte Scootaloo darauf. „Wenn ihr mich sucht, ich gehe etwas fernsehen." Sagte sie dann und nahm eine Tüte Chips aus einem Schrank. „Man sieht sich." Sagte Scootaloo abschließend und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Das war echt peinlich." Meinte Twilight nur. „Hast du wenigstens Spaß gehabt?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Es war nicht das was ich bei meinem ersten mal erwartet hatte." Erwiderte sie ihm verlegen. „Was hast du denn erwartet?" Wollte er wissen. „Eigentlich dachte ich es wäre auf einem herzförmigen Bett mit Samtkissen." Gestand sie ihm peinlich berührt. „Das ist so kitschig, aber unglaublich niedlich." Sagte Thunder und lachte amüsiert. „Lach mich nicht aus!" Forderte Twilight beleidigt. „Ich lach dich doch nicht aus, ich lache..." Setzte er zur Erwiderung an, doch Scootaloo schrie aus dem Wohnzimmer nach den Beiden. „Thunder, Twilight, kommt schnell!" Schrie sie lauthals, sofort galoppierten die zwei zu ihr. „Scoo, was ist los?" Fragte Thunder erschrocken. „Nachrichten, das müsst ihr unbedingt sehen!" Erwiderte sie ihm und deutete auf den Fernseher, ein Reporter stand auf einer weiten Ebene und hatte einen gewaltigen Berg im Rücken. „Wir berichten hier Live vom Fuß des Mount Doom, dieser Vulkan war die letzten 2000 Jahre inaktiv und hat vor wenigen Stunden angefangen Rauch zu spucken." Berichtete der Reporter. Plötzlich tat sich etwas am Vulkan und das Kamerapony wurde unglaublich nervös. „Yo News Flash, wir sollten uns vom Acker machen, sofort!" Rief er dem Reporter panisch zu als etwas wie ein Projektil aus der Caldera schoss. „Halt die Kamera drauf, das müssen wir aufnehmen!" Sagte der Reporter und fing an zu rennen, das Kamerapony rannte ebenfalls und versuchte die Kamera auf das Geschehen zu richten. „Wir schaffen es nicht!" Schrie das Kamerapony und dann kam nur noch Statik. „Scootaloo, geh in dein Zimmer." Sagte Thunder ihr ruhig. „Aber..." Setzte sie an, doch Thunder schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Dein Zimmer, jetzt!" Schrie er, Scootaloo ging sofort weg. Kurz nachdem sie weg war schaltete der Sender zurück in das Nachrichtenstudio. „Wir entschuldigen uns für die technischen Störungen, sobald wie möglich werden wir die Live-Schaltung wiederherstellen." Sagte der Nachrichtensprecher und berichtete dann weiter. „Was meinst du ist passiert?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Das Kamerateam ist gerade vor laufender Kamera gestorben, das ist passiert." Erwiderte er ihr bestürzt. „Weißt du etwas was ich nicht weiß?" Fragte sie dann. „Ich habe meine Diplomarbeit über diesen Berg geschrieben, das er wieder aktiv werden kann wusste ich allerdings nicht." Sagte er ihr nachdenklich. „Wie konntest du das nicht wissen?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Ich war nie an dem Berg, ist alles Sperrgebiet da und die Behörden lassen nicht zu das irgendwer da hin geht." Erklärte Thunder ihr. „Warum?" Wollte Twilight wissen. Bevor Thunder ihr antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Thunder ging zur Tür und fand eine königliche Wache davor. „Twilight, du solltest besser auch kommen." Rief er ins Haus zurück und kurz darauf kam sie ebenfalls. „Prinzessin Celestia schickt nach ihnen Miss Twilight." Sagte die Wache zu erst zu ihr. „Jetzt?" Fragte sie nur. „Vor der Bibliothek steht eine Kutsche bereit." Erwiderte die Wache ihr. „Die Prinzessin wünscht euch ebenfalls zu sehen Sir Thunderstrike." Sagte er Thunder dann. Thunder fing an mit dem rechten Hinterbein an seinem Gips zu kratzen und entfernte ihn dadurch. „Lass uns gehen." Sagte er nachdem er seine Flügel ausprobiert hatte. Er und Twilight folgten der Wache zur Bibliothek und sahen das die anderen schon warteten. „Twilight, weißt du worum es hier geht?" Fragte Rarity sie. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." Antwortete sie ihr. „Die Prinzessin sagte es ist dringend, wir sollten uns beeilen und losfliegen." Sagte der Hengste der eine Kutsche ziehen wird. „Twilight, Fluttershy, ihr steigt in die Kutsche, ihr anderen verteilt euch gleichmäßig." Sagte Thunder und deutete zu einer der Kutschen. Twilight und Fluttershy stiegen in die Kutsche und Thunder wandte sich an den Hengst davor. „Mach Pause Kollege, ich ziehe die Kutsche." Sagte er ihm. „Euer Wunsch ist mein Befehl." Erwiderte die Wache ihm und ließ Thunder vor die Kutsche, sofort darauf hob er ab und die anderen Kutschen folgten ihm. Neben der Kutsche die Thunder zog flog Pinkie mit Rarity und sah die ganze Zeit zu Fluttershy herüber. „Pinkie, warum starrst du mich so an?" Fragte sie verunsichert. „Hast du zugenommen, du bist irgendwie dicker als sonst?" Fragte Pinkie einfach zurück. Fluttershy lief rot an vor Scham und antwortete ihr nicht. „Pinkie, sei nicht so unsensibel!" Sagte Twilight streng. „Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen." Meinte Pinkie kleinlaut. „Das ist wirklich nett von dir." Sagte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Wenn du zugenommen hast, solltest du besser weniger Cupcakes essen." Sagte Pinkie Fluttershy dann. Nach eine kurzen Flug landeten die Kutschen vor dem Palast und die sieben Ponys gingen sofort zu Celestia. „Ich danke euch für euer schnelles Kommen." Begrüßte Celestia sie freundlich. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Ihr habt es vielleicht schon gehört, es gab einen Vorfall am Mount Doom." Sagte die Prinzessin darauf. „Das haben wir im Fernsehen gesehen, das ganze Kamerateam ist gestorben als der Vulkan ausgebrochen ist." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Das ist nicht die ganze Geschichte, in Wirklichkeit ist das nämlich kein Vulkan." Sagte Celestia dann. „Aber in allen Büchern die ich gelesen habe stand dass das ein Vulkan ist?" Fragte Thunder verwirrt. „Die Geschichte ist sehr viel komplizierter, der Berg ist hohl und dient einem Wesen als Brutstätte, dieses Wesen besteht aus Missgunst, Gier und Hass und ernährt sich von all der negativen Energie die von Ponys im ganzen Land ausgestrahlt wird." Erklärte Celestia. „Was ist das für ein Wesen?" Fragte Applejack darauf. „Es ist eine Art Drache und hört auf den Namen Enviousness, wenn es nicht aufgehalten wird zerstört es die ganze Welt." Erklärte Celestia weiter. „Und wir sollen das mit den Elementen der Harmonie aufhalten?" Fragte Twilight. „Das ist nicht möglich, die Elemente sind nicht stark genug dafür." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Warum sollten wir dann kommen?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Die einzige Möglichkeit den Drachen zu zerstören, ist das siebte Element." Sagte Celestia ihr darauf. „Es gibt ein siebtes Element?" Fragte alle erstaunt. „Und ich glaube das Thunder der Träger des siebten Elements ist." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?" Fragte er sarkastisch. „Ich würde gerne ein paar Tests machen um sicher zu gehen das du wirklich der Träger des Elementes bist." Sagte Celestia ihm dann. „Dann los." Forderte er sie einfach auf. „Folge mir bitte." Erwiderte Celestia ihm und ging voran. „Luna wird euch die Elemente geben, wartet bitte hier." Sagte sie den sechs Stuten dann noch und verschwand mit Thunder, kurz darauf kam Luna mit einer Kiste in die Halle. „Ich habe hier die Elemente, ihr werdet sie brauchen." Sagte sie den sechs und gab allen die Halsketten, Twilight bekam ihre Krone als letztes. Die sechs standen danach zusammen und redeten während sie warteten. „Was ist mit dir eigentlich los Fluttershy?" Fragte AJ sie. „Nichts, ich habe nur zur Zeit etwas Stress, sonst nichts." Erwiderte sie ihr schüchtern. „Hast du deshalb zugenommen?" Wollte Rarity wissen und sah sich Fluttershy genau an, man konnte sehen das sie an Umfang zugenommen hatte. „Ich werde auch wieder abnehmen." Sagte sie ihr nur. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kamen Celestia und Thunder zurück. „Und, ist er jetzt Träger des Elements?" Fragte Twilight. „Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich das er es ist." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Was jetzt?" Fragte Applejack. „Ihr müsst das Element in ihm wecken, dafür müsst ihr euch konzentrieren und eure Energie auf Thunder projizieren." Erklärte Celestia den sechs. „Ich hoffe nur das ich nicht so eine Kette bekomme wie ihr." Meinte Thunder einfach. „Eine Krone würde dir aber auch nicht besser stehen." Sagte Twilight und lächelte. „Das stimmt, aber lassen wir uns doch einfach überraschen." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ihr müsst euch beeilen, wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Drängte Celestia. „Dann lasst uns anfangen." Sagte Twilight und die sechs Stuten stellten sich im Kreis um Thunder auf. Die sechs konzentrierten sich und ein magisches Glitzern erfasste Thunder und hob ihn etwas an, das Glitzern wurde zu einem gleißenden Licht und plötzlich endete es und Thunder stürzte zu Boden, es war nichts passiert. „Habt ihr das mit Absicht gemacht?" Fragte er verärgert und erhob sich, er war mit dem Bauch voran am Boden aufgeschlagen. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt. Celestia ging etwas um die sieben Ponys herum und blieb dann bei Fluttershy stehen. „Ich glaube bei dir liegt das Problem." Sagte sie und sah sich Fluttershy genau an, plötzlich lächelte sie wissend. „Dass ich das Problem." Sagte sie lächelnd und ihr Horn glühte etwas auf, mit dem glühenden Horn berührte sie Fluttershy kurz. „Jetzt sollte es funktionieren." Sagte Celestia dann und die sechs versuchten es nochmal. Die sechs konzentrierten sich wieder und Thunder wurde wieder in die Höhe gehoben, dann kam das gleißende Licht und Thunder verschwand darin.

Kapitel 33.

Das Licht erfüllte den ganzen Saal und erstrahlte sogar durch die Fenster. Als alles vorbei war stand eine Rauchwolke an der Stelle an der Thunder gestanden hatte. „Thunder, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Twilight besorgt in die Wolke. „Das ist echt cool!" Sagte er aus der Wolke heraus und trat aus dem Rauch, bei seinen Schritten erklang ein Scheppern. Als er aus der Wolke getreten war, konnten die sechs ihn sehen. Thunder trug jetzt eine silbrig glänzende Rüstung, die Rüstung bedeckte seinen ganzen Körper und auch seine Beine, gepanzerte Hufeisen und eine Art Kettengewebe über den Flügeln vervollständigten den Schutz. „Fühlt sich sehr robust an." Sagte er und klopfte mit dem Huf gegen die Brustplatte, auf der Panzerplatte befand sich ein weiß strahlender Edelstein in Blitzform. „Und ich bin froh das ich keinen Helm habe." Sagte Thunder dann und strich sich mit dem Huf über die Mähne. „Ihr solltest euch jetzt auf den Weg machen, ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit noch bleibt." Sagte Celestia dann. „Bist du sicher das ich das Kommando übernehmen soll?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „Ich war mir nie sicherer, dein Element ist das entscheidende und du musst den anderen sagen was getan werden soll." Erwiderte Celestia ihm. „Und nun geht, wenn das Biest erwacht werden Ponys sterben und das kann ich nicht zulassen." Sagte sie dann drängend. „Ein Frage hätte ich noch, was wurde aus den Kamerateams die vor Ort waren?" Fragte Twilight sie dann. „Es gab keine Überlebenden, aber das Biest hat noch nicht seine volle Stärke und kann noch einfach aufgehalten werden." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Und jetzt geht endlich!" Forderte Celestia dann. „Lasst uns gehe, wir müssen das Ding aufhalten bevor..." Sagte Thunder und wurde durch ein heftiges Erdbeben unterbrochen. „Das Biest ist erwacht, Enviousness ist erwacht, geht und halten den Drachen auf bevor es noch mehr Tote gibt!" Rief Celestia erschrocken. „Dann los!" Befahl Thunder und die sieben gingen zu den Kutschen zurück, die Wachen brachten sie in die Nähe des Berges und verließen das Gebiet bevor der Kampf begann. Celestia sah in die Richtung des Berges und sah ernsthaft besorgt aus. „Was hast du Schwester?" Fragte Luna sie besorgt. „Du erinnerst dich daran was das letzte Mal passiert ist als wir das siebte Element einsetzen mussten?" Fragte Celestia ihre kleine Schwester. „Du machst dir Vorwürfe, aber es gib keine andere Möglichkeit und das weißt du auch." Erwiderte Luna ihr. Thunder und die anderen standen ein paar Kilometer von dem Berg entfernt und sahen wie ein dunkler Drache aus der Bergspitze brach, der Drache stieß einen furchterregenden Schrei aus. Kurz nachdem sich der Drache aus seinem Nest befreit hatte fing er an zu wachsen und erreichte schon bald eine unbeschreibliche Größe. „Das sieht schlecht aus." Meinte Thunder beunruhigt als er sah wie sich das Sonnenlicht in den schwarzen Schuppen spiegelte. Die rot glühenden Augen des Drachen richteten sich auf die sieben Ponys und dann stieß er einen weiteren fürchterlichen Schrei aus. „Was sollen wir tun?" Wollte Twilight von Thunder wissen. „Überleben?" Meinte Thunder unsicher. Der Drache tat einen Schritt und hatte die sieben damit schon fast erreicht, dann schrie er nochmals und spie den Ponys einen roten Rauch entgegen. Alles was von dem Rauch erfasst wurde löste sich auf, er verging einfach und zerfiel zu Staub. „Nicht bewegen!" Schrie Thunder und stellte sich vor die sechs Stuten, ein Strahl schoss aus dem Edelstein an der Brustplatte hervor und erzeugte ein magisches Kraftfeld das die sieben umschloss und vor dem Rauch schützte. Als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte sahen die Ponys das sogar der Boden sich aufgelöst hatte. „Okay, ihr versucht den Drachen festzuhalten, ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern sobald er sich nicht mehr bewegen kann." Befahl Thunder den anderen dann. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Twilight besorgt, Thunder wirkte etwas erschöpft. „Mir geht es bestens, benutzt eure Magie und macht das Ding bewegungsunfähig." Erwiderte er ihr. „Los Mädels, machen wir das Ding fertig!" Sagte Rainbow entschlossen. Die sechs setzten die Elemente der Harmonie ein und magische Fesseln legten sich um den Drachen, er versuchte sich zu befreien und kämpfte gegen die Fesseln an. Die sechs Stuten standen nebeneinander und hielten den Drachen an Ort und Stelle. „Besser wird es nicht, beeil dich!" Sagte Twilight zu Thunder. „Bleibt einfach hier." Sagte er nur und erzeugte ein weiteres Kraftfeld das die sechs umschloss. Als das Kraftfeld stand startete Thunder einfach in den Himmel und stieß dann auf den Drachen herunter. Das Untier sah seinen Anflug und öffnete das Maul, Thunder flog geradewegs hinein und der Drache schnappte zu. „Thunder!" Schrie Twilight entsetzt. Der Drache schluckte das vermeintlich Häppchen und wollte sich dann wieder den anderen sechs zuwenden, plötzlich brachen seine Schuppen an ein paar Stellen und ein gleißendes Licht erstrahlte aus den Rissen. Der Drache schrie auf und weitere Rissen bildeten sich, plötzlich explodierte er in einer unbeschreiblich gewaltigen Detonation. Celestia und Luna standen auf dem Balkon des Palastes und sahen in der Ferne die pilzförmige Explosionswolke. „Es ist vollbracht." Sagte Celestia nur und senkte den Kopf. „Es war die einzige Möglichkeit." Sagte Luna ihr einfach. Twilight und die anderen standen unter dem Kraftfeld und konnten nichts sehen außerhalb des Schutzschildes. Nach wenigen Sekunden war die Explosion zu Ende und Staub erfüllte das Kampfgebiet, Twilight versuchte etwas in der Staubwolke zu sehen. „Thunder, wo bist du, bist du in Ordnung?" Schrie sie in den Staub hinein. Der Staub wurde plötzlich weggeblasen und die sechs Freunde sahen die unglaubliche Zerstörung, für hunderte Quadratkilometer war das ganze Land verwüstet. „Bei Celestia!" Sagte Rarity erschrocken. Twilight sah wie eine Gestalt in ihre Richtung kam und erkannte nach ein paar Minuten Thunder. Das Kraftfeld um die sechs fiel in sich zusammen und die Stuten galoppierte ihm entgegen um zu sehen ob er in Ordnung war. „Thunder, bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte Twilight besorgt und sah dann erst den glitzernden Staub der zwischen den Platten seiner Rüstung hervor kam. „Was ist das?" Fragte sie sofort darauf. „Wisst ihr, das siebte Element hat nicht mich erwählt, ich habe mich dafür entschieden." Sagte Thunder nur. „Was heißt das?" Fragte AJ ihn. „Das siebte Element ist das einzige was diesen Drachen aufhalten konnte und ich habe mich freiwillig dafür entschieden, das Element ist nämlich Altruismus, die Bereitschaft das eigenes Leben zu opfern, so ist der Deal." Erklärte er seinen Freunden und Twilight. „Was willst du damit sagen?" Wollte Twilight wissen, sie war den Tränen nah. „Bevor ich gehe möchte ich euch noch etwas sagen, etwas sehr wichtiges." Sagte Thunder nur und wandte sich an Applejack. „AJ, es tut mir leid das ich dir bei der nächsten Ernte nicht helfen kann, aber du bist stark und hast Freunde die dir helfen werden, kümmere dich gut um alle." Sagte er ihr. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?" Fragte AJ unsicher, Thunder wandte sich einfach an Rarity. „Rarity, in meinem Tresor sind noch ein paar Schmuckstücke, ich möchte das du sie bekommst, mit Ausnahme von einem, du wirst wissen welches und für wenn es ist." Sagte er dem weißen Einhorn, Rarity nickte nur darauf. „Rainbow, bitte bring Scootaloo bei richtig zu fliegen, und auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt ein Brief, bring den bitte zu Spitfire." Bat er das blaue Pegasus-Pony. „Wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, wird sie sogar die Wonderbolts in den Schatten stellen." Versicherte Rainbow Dash ihm und musste sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen wischen. Während er sich von allen verabschiedete verblasste er einfach, er wurde langsam transparent. „Pinkie, sorge bitte dafür das meine Beerdigung eine Party wird, ich möchte niemanden weinen sehen." Bat er das pinken Pony. Pinkie malte sich ein imaginäres Kreuz auf die Brust und bedeckte dann eines ihrer Augen mir dem Huf. „Versprochen." Sagte sie leise und kämpfte gegen einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. „Fluttershy, es tut mir wirklich leid das ich nicht da sein kann, bleib bitte das süße, unschuldige, liebliche Pony das du bist." Sagte er zu Fluttershy, sie nickte nur und Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen herunter. „Twilight, ich muss jetzt leider gehen." Sagte Thunder ihr sanft. „Aber...aber..." Stotterte sie nur. „Aber ich liebe dich doch!" Brachte sie schließlich hervor, alle ihre Freundinnen sahen sie verwundert an. „Ich weiß, ich dich auch." Sagte Thunder nur und küsste sie. Während er sie küsste verblasste er immer weiter und verschwand schließlich ganz. Einen Augenblick stand seine Rüstung noch da und fiel dann scheppernd zu Boden, Twilight versuchte noch die Rüstung zu fangen. Die Rüstung landete am Boden und fing sofort an zu rosten, zurück blieb nur der Edelstein von der Brustplatte. „Nein!" Rief Twilight schmerzerfüllt und wollte den Edelstein an sich nehmen, der Stein versank im Boden und aus dem Loch erstrahlte ein gleißendes Licht. Plötzlich gab es eine magische Eruption und die ganze zerstörte Vegetation im Kampfgebiet wurde auf einmal wiederhergestellt. Eine glitzernde Wolke hing über den sechs und wurde langsam vom Wind zerstreut. „Ich erwarte euch auf der anderen Seite." Hörte sie ein letztes Mal Thunders Stimme und die Wolke wurde vom Winde verweht. „Lass mich nicht zurück, bitte!" Flehte Twilight verzweifelt. „Er ist weg." Sagte Applejack einfach nur und sah in die Richtung in die die Wolke davon geweht wurde. „Für immer." Fügte sie mit belegter Stimme hinzu. „NEEEIIINNN!" Schrie Twilight ihren ganzen Schmerz heraus und sackte weinend zusammen, sie war vollkommen aufgelöst.

Kapitel 34.

Die sechs gingen nach Canterlot zurück und erstatteten Celestia Bericht. „Prinzessin, der Drache ist vernichtet." Sagte Applejack ihr einfach. „Ich weiß, wir haben die Explosion gesehen." Erwiderte Celestia ihr traurig. „Aber Thunder ist... er ist..." Setzte AJ dann an und musste sich unterbrechen um sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. Außerhalb des Palastes fing es an zu regnen und Donner grollte über die Stadt. „Ich weiß." Sagte Celestia nur. „Er ist tot." Flüsterte Twilight dann. „Was hast du gesagt Twilight?" Fragte Celestia sie, sie hatte nicht verstanden was Twilight gesagt hatte. „Er ist TOT!" Schrie Twilight ihr entgegen. „Es war die einzige Möglichkeit." Erwiderte Celestia ihr traurig. „Du wusstest dass das passiert?!" Fragte Twilight schockiert. „Ich musste das vor 2000 Jahren schon einmal machen, es tut mir leid." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Du selbstgerechtes, eingebildetes Miststück!" Schrie Twilight sie dann plötzlich an. „Twilight!" Mahnte Celestia sie scharf. „Du hast ihn in den Tot geschickt!" Schrie Twilight sie an, die anderen standen einfach nur da und sagten nichts. „Es tut mir leid Twilight, aber..." Setzte Celestia an, doch Twilight unterbrach sie. „Sein Blut klebt an deinen Hufen, du hast ihn umgebracht!" Schrie Twilight ihr entgegen. „Twilight ich..." Wollte Celestia sagen und wurde wieder von Twilight unterbrochen. „Du bist eine Mörderin, du hast ihn umgebracht!" Schrie Twilight und galoppierte davon, niemand ging ihr hinterher. Celestia sah ihr hinterher und verstand dann schließlich, sie sackte zusammen und sah ehrlich schockiert aus. „Tia, was hast du?" Fragte Luna besorgt und kam zu ihrer Hilfe. „Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?" Meinte Celestia entsetzt. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Luna verwirrt. „Sie hat ihn geliebt, wenn ich das gewusst hätte..." Sagte Celestia und wurde diesmal von Applejack unterbrochen. „...hättet ihr jemand anderen gefragt, jemanden der euch nicht so nah steht?" Fragte sie einfach. „Natürlich." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Wäre das denn fair gewesen?" Fragte AJ weiter. „Nein, aber..." Wollte Celestia sich erklären, doch AJ unterbrach sie nochmals. „Und wenn der zweitbeste sich im entscheidenden Moment anders entschieden hätte, was hättet ihr dann gemacht?" Fragte Applejack sie nur. „Ich weiß nicht, aber Twilight..." Sagte Celestia und konnte nicht mehr weiter reden. „Twilight muss damit jetzt umgehen lernen, das kann ihr niemand abnehmen." Sagte Applejack dann. „Ich kann nicht glauben das er weg ist." Sagte Pinkie und musste sich setzten. „Ich weiß was du meinst, mein Fohlen muss jetzt ohne Vater auskommen." Sagte Fluttershy leise, die anderen sahen sie verwirrt an. „WAS?!" Fragte Rarity schockiert. Rainbow schwebte etwas zu Fluttershy herüber und sah sie einfach nur verwirrt an. „Ich bin trächtig und Thunder ist der Vater." Erklärte Fluttershy ihren Freunden, Rainbow war so erstaunt das sie einen Moment vergaß mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und zu Boden fiel. „Er hat dich geknackt, DICH?" Fragte Dash erstaunt. „Das passiert am Flügeltag nun mal." Sagte Fluttershy einfach und musste sich kurz hinlegen. „Was habe ich nur getan, warum habe das nicht gesehen?" Meinte Celestia schockiert. „Tia, du konntest das nicht wissen." Sagte Luna ihrer Schwester. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, Twilight ist meine Schülerin und meine Freundin, ich hätte das sehen müssen." Sagte Celestia ihrer Schwester. „Vor allem nachdem er sich solche Sorgen um sie gemacht hat." Fügte sie hinzu und senkte den Kopf. „Er macht sich um alle Sorgen, so ist er nun mal." Sagte Luna ihr und dann kam ihr zu Bewusstsein was passiert war. „Thunder ist tot, er hat sich für uns alle geopfert!" Sagte sie plötzlich schockiert. „Ich weiß." Erwiderte Celestia ihr nur. Plötzlich fing Pinkie an zu lachen, sie lachte wie eine Irre. „Pinkie?" Fragte Rarity und sah dann das sie bitterlich weinte während sie lachte. „Oh Pinkie." Sagte sie mitfühlend und nahm sie in den Arm. „Er ist weg und wird nie mehr wiederkommen." Sagte Pinkie und weinte bitterlich, währenddessen lachte sie einfach weiter. „Ich weiß was du meinst." Sagte Rarity ihr und ihr liefen selbst ein paar Tränen das Gesicht herunter. „Wir nehmen den nächsten Zug nach Ponyville." Sagte Applejack dann und ging mit ihren Freunden langsam davon.

Währenddessen andernorts in Canterlot...

Shining Armor und Cadance wurde gesagt was passiert war und Cadance machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Twilight. „Soll ich mitkommen?" Fragte Shining Armor sie. „Ich gehe besser alleine los." Erwiderte Cadance ihm. Cadance suchte an allen Orten an denen Twilight sich früher versteckt hatte, konnte sie aber nirgendwo finden. Als letztes ging sie in die Zentralbibliothek und suchte da weiter. „Wo war es noch gleich?" Fragte sie sich und fand schließlich ein einzigartige Bücherregal. Sie schob das Regal zur Seite und enthüllte eine versteckte Tür dahinter. „Der verlassene Teil der Bibliothek, da kann sie noch sein." Dachte Cadance sich und betrat den hinteren Bereich der alten Bibliothek. Die Räume waren schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben worden und die Regale waren fast leer, nur vereinzelt standen noch staubige Bücher auf den morschen Regalbrettern. Es war schon spät und da der verlassene Teil der Bibliothek keinen Strom mehr hatte, erleuchtete Cadance die Umgebung mit ihrem Horn. Sie ging eine lange Wendeltreppe hoch und erreichte einen großen Raum an der Spitze, Twilight lag vor einem Fenster und wurde nur vom Mondlicht beschienen. Twilight lag im Mondlicht und weinte, sie konnte nicht anders um ihrem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Twilight." Sagte Cadance besorgt und kam auf sie zu. „Lass mich in Ruhe." Sagte Twilight nur und weinte weiter. „Ich will nur für dich da sein." Sagte Cadance ihr und legte sich neben sie. „Ich will nicht das du für mich da bist." Sagte Twilight leise und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Twilight, lass mich dir helfen, bitte." Sagte Cadance ihr. „Er ist tot, wie willst du mir dabei helfen?" Meinte Twilight nur und fing wieder an zu weinen. „Ich weiß nicht wie du dich fühlst, aber du solltest dich nicht hängen lassen, du hast gute Freunde die dir zur Seite stehen und helfen wollen." Sagte Cadance ihr und legte einen Huf um sie. „Wie soll ich nur ohne ihn weiter leben?" Fragte Twilight und drückte sich an Cadance, ihre Tränen durchnässten Cadance Fell. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber du wirst es überstehen." Sagte Cadance sanft zu ihr.

Die anderen kamen in Ponyville an und wurden schon erwartet...

Als sie aus dem Zug stiegen sahen Applejack und die anderen das ganz Ponyville sie erwartete. „Unsere Helden kehren siegreich zurück!" Stand auf verschiedenen Bannern und Plakaten. „Das ist sehr nett von euch, aber wir wollen lieber allein sein." Sagte Applejack der Menge. „Wo sind Thunder und Twilight?" Fragte Scootaloo sie direkt. Applejack trat etwas vor und wandte sich an die Ponymenge. „Twilight wird etwas später zurückkommen, ich habe aber noch eine schlechte Nachricht." Sagte sie der Menge und nahm dann respektvoll den Hut ab. „Thunder wird nicht zurückkommen, er hat sein Leben geopfert um uns alle zu retten." Sagte sie und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Striky ist tot, willst du das damit sagen?" Fragte Calamity schockiert, AJ nickte nur schwach. „Er ist... du meinst er ist wirklich... das kann nicht sein!" Sagte Scootaloo erschrocken. „Es tut mir wirklich leid." Sagte AJ ihr mitfühlend. „Dad!" Sagte Scootaloo und brach in Tränen aus. „Striky ist tot, Thunder ist tot." Sagte Calamity und wankte etwas. „Ich habe ihn doch gerade erst wieder zurückgewonnen." Sagte sie dann und kippte besinnungslos um. „Tante Cal!" Sagte Scootaloo erschrocken und ging zu ihr herüber. „Geht einfach alle nach hause, wir brauchen etwas Ruhe." Sagte Applejack den restlichen Ponys und ging mit den anderen weg. „Ich werde mich um Calamity kümmern, sie braucht jetzt besonders viel Hilfe." Sagte Rainbow Dash und ging zu Calamity und Scootaloo. „Er ist weg." Sagte Pinkie und trennte sich von der Gruppe. „Pinkie." Sagte Rarity besorgt und wollte ihr hinterher gehen, Applejack hielt sie auf. „Lass sie, du weißt das sie nicht gut mit Verlust umgehen kann." Sagte AJ Rarity. „Ich weiß, aber wir müssen ihr doch helfen." Sagte Rarity einfach. „Pinkie, ich will dir helfen!" Rief Rarity ihr hinterher. „Du willst mir helfen eine Party zu planen?" Fragte das pinke Pony einfach nur. „Wenn du willst." Meinte Rarity dazu. „Ich habe es ihm versprochen, ich werde die Party allein planen." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr und ging davon. „Warum hat Prinzessin Celestia das getan, warum nur?" Fragte Rarity dann erschüttert. „Sie musste, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Aber es war Thunder, er ist... war unser Held." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Und jetzt ist er der Held von ganz Equestria." Sagte AJ nur dazu. „Aber zu welchen Preis?" Fragte Fluttershy darauf. „Oh Fluttershy, wir werde auf jeden Fall für dich da sein, das verspreche ich dir." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Das kann den Vater für mein Fohlen nicht ersetzen." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr traurig. „Ich weiß, aber Thunder kann nicht mehr für dich da sein und wir wollen und werden dir helfen." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Ich kann noch nicht glaube das er nicht mehr da ist." Sagte Fluttershy und fing an zu weinen. „Ich weiß, ich kann es selbst noch nicht glauben." Erwiderte AJ ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Warum musste das passieren, warum nur?" Schrie Calamity und hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch. „Ich gehe besser Rainbow helfen, kommst du zurecht?" Meinte AJ und sah Fluttershy besorgt an. „Ich schaffe das schon, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte sie ihr und AJ ging zu Calamity und Scootaloo. „Es tut mir wirklich leid Scootaloo, wirklich." Sagte AJ mitfühlend und umarmte Scoo herzlich. „Er war für mich da und hat mich adoptiert, was soll ich nur machen?" Fragte Scootaloo unter Tränen. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte AJ ihr nur. „Calamity ist richtig fertig, sie muss ins Krankenhaus." Sagte Rainbow und Applejack half ihr sie ins Krankenhaus zu bringen.

Kapitel 35.

Cadance hatte Twilight zu sich nach hause gebracht und in ihr Zimmer gelegt, sie hatte sich noch nicht gerührt seit sie bei ihrem Bruder und seiner Ehestute war. Shining Armor kam zu ihr und stellte sich vor sie. „Twilight, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte nicht das du so verletzt wirst." Sagte er seiner kleinen Schwester. „Wirklich?" Fragte sie ihn nur sarkastisch. „Wirklich, ich habe doch gesehen das du ihn geliebt hast." Sagte Shining Armor ihr. „Du bist doch froh das er tot ist, du hast selbst versucht ihn zu töten und hast mich dabei verletzt." Sagte Twilight ihm ruhig, trotzdem verletzte Shining Armor diese Aussage. „Twilight, ich bin wirklich erschüttert, ich habe Mist gebaut und muss damit leben, du musst aber nicht damit leben." Sagte Shining Armor traurig. „Nein, du willst Vergebung, die kannst du von mir nicht erwarten, du wolltest ihn umbringen und hast es fast geschafft, ich werde dir niemals vergeben." Sagte sie ihrem Bruder und drehte sich einfach auf die andere Seite. „Twilight..." Setzte er an, doch Twilight unterbrach ihn. „Geh, verschwinde, lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Sagte sie ihm, Shining Armor ging ohne noch etwas zu sagen. „Sie hasst mich und ich kann es ihr noch nicht mal verübeln." Sagte er traurig zu Cadance. „Sie hasst dich nicht, sie ist nur wirklich erschüttert." Sagte Cadance ihm. „Nein, sie hasst mich." Erwiderte Shining Armor ihr. „Ich bring ihr etwas zu essen und rede mit ihr." Sagte Cadance und ging zu Twilight. „Twilight, ich habe hier etwas zu essen für dich, Gras und etwas Saft." Sagte sie und brachte Twilight ein Tablett. „Ich habe keinen Hunger." Erwiderte Twilight ihr nur. „Du hast seit drei Tagen nichts gegessen, du musst etwas essen." Wandte Cadance ein. „Ich will nichts essen!" Sagte Twilight ihr deutlich. „Twilight, du kannst ihn nicht zurückbringen, du musst lernen damit umzugehen." Sagte Cadance ihr sanft. „Zurückbringen, das ist keine schlechte Idee." Meinte Twilight gedankenverloren. „Was hast du gesagt Twilight?" Fragte Cadance sie, sie hatte nicht genau verstanden was Twilight sagte. „Nichts, lass das Tablett einfach da stehen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr nur. Ein paar Tage später lag Celestia in ihren Gemächern im Palast und dachte nach was die letzten Tage passiert war. „Ich habe Twilights große Liebe ermordet, sie wird mir wohl nie verzeihen." Dachte sie sich. „Wie soll ich damit nur weiter leben?" Rätselte sie und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, in einem langen kräftigen Zug verbrannte sie die Zigarette und warf sie dann aus dem Fenster. „Das hilft nicht mehr." Dachte sie sich und drehte sich eine besondere Zigarette. Bevor sie sich den Glimmstängel anzünden konnte erwischte Luna sie. „Tia, lass das!" Rief sie als sie die Zigarette sah und schlug ihr die Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel. „Was soll das denn jetzt?" Schrie Celestia sie an. „Das ist Marihuana, du kannst das doch nicht rauchen!" Schrie Luna zurück. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen?" Fragte Celestia und sah aus als ob sie in Tränen ausbrechen würde. „Tia, du hattest keine andere Wahl, du musstest jemanden auswählen um das siebte Element zu benutzen." Sagte Luna ihr. „Geh einfach etwas schlafen und dann wirst du dich besser fühlen." Sagte Luna ihrer Schwester darauf. „Du weißt das ja auch so gut weil du so viel Erfahrung hast!" Fuhr Celestia sie an. „Ja, ich war 1000 Jahre auf dem Mond, und ja ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung wie es heute ist, aber du bist meine Schwester, du hast dich die letzten 1000 Jahre nicht viel verändert und ich weiß wie du funktionierst." Erwiderte Luna ihr. „Du brauchst mir trotzdem nicht die Zigarette aus dem Mund zu schlagen!" Sagte Celestia erbost. „Selbst ich weiß das Marihuana sehr schlecht für Einhörner ist, du solltest dich nicht so gehen lassen." Sagte Luna ihrer Schwester. „Aber..." Setzte Celestia an, doch Luna unterbrach sie. „Tia, ich kann nicht zulassen das du dich selbst zerstörst!" Sagte Luna ihr ernst. „Aber ich brauche etwas zur Entspannung!" Wandte Celestia ein. „Aber keine Marihuana, damit zerstörst du nur dein Nervensystem." Erwiderte Luna ihr. „Ich weiß das selbst." Sagte Celestia nur. „Dann geh einfach schlafen." Sagte Luna und ließ sie allein. Celestia ging ins Bett und versuchte etwas zu schlafen, sie schlief ein nachdem sie lange unruhig in ihrem Bett lag. Sie schaffte es allerdings nur ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, dann weckte sie ein uralter Alarm. „Es ist irgendjemand in die dunklen Archive eingedrungen!" Fuhr ihr durch den Kopf. „Seit 800 Jahren war niemand mehr in den dunklen Archiven!" Dachte sie schockiert und sprang aus dem Bett, sie galoppierte sofort zur Tür der Archive und erschauderte als sie die Tür sah. Eine Art schwarzes Feuer fraß sich durch die Tür und die umliegende Wand. „Nur wenigen kennen Zaubersprüche für diese Art von Feuer." Dachte sich Celestia. „Und noch weniger können sie anwenden." Dachte sie weiter und betrat die Archive. Prinzessin Celestia ging vorsichtig durch die Gänge und sah sich um, sie entdeckte eine Gestalt an einem der Regale. „Stehen bleiben, sofort!" Befahl Celestia streng. „Ich brauche nicht mehr auf dich zu hören." Erwiderte eine bekannte Stimme. Celestia sah genauer hin und erkannte Twilight, sie stand an einem der Regale und hatte eine Satteltasche auf dem Rücken. „Twilight, du bist hier eingebrochen?" Fragte Celestia erstaunt. „Ich brauchte etwas von hier." Sagte Twilight nur und nahm eine Schriftrolle aus dem Regal vor ihr. „Twilight, was auch immer du suchst, du wirst es hier nicht finden, die Zaubersprüche hier korrumpieren deine Seele und bringen dich nur zur Dunkelheit!" Redete Celestia auf sie ein. „Das weißt du ja am besten." Erwiderte Twilight ihr nur. „Du weißt das auf einen Einbruch in den dunklen Archiven die Todesstrafe steht?" Fragte Celestia sie dann. „Und du Miststück willst das vollstrecken?" Fragte Twilight höhnisch. „Twilight, wenn du wirklich willst, kann ich dich aufhalten und das werde ich machen wenn du nicht aufhörst." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Versuchs doch." Meinte Twilight nur und nahm weitere Schriftrollen aus dem Regal. Celestia lud einen magischen Blitz in ihrem Horn und spürte plötzlich eine Veränderung, die Ladung fiel einfach weg. „Was hast du getan?" Fragte Celestia erschrocken. „Ich habe die Schwerkraft in deinem Bereich auf das 2,5fache der normalen Schwerkraft erhöht." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Twilight, ich bin bereit dich noch mal davonkommen zu lassen, aber du musst aufhören!" Sagte Celestia ihr. „Nein." Erwiderte Twilight ihr nur und erhöhte weiter die Gravitation um Celestia. Die Prinzessin sackte zusammen und lag bewegungsunfähig am Boden. „Twilight, hör auf!" Forderte sie von ihrer Schülerin. „5fache Schwerkraft reicht wohl noch nicht." Sagte Twilight nur und verdoppelte den Zauber, die 10fache Schwerkraft wirkte auf Celestia. „Twilight, hör auf, du kannst noch zurück!" Sagte Celestia in der Hoffnung Twilight umzustimmen. „Da müssen wir wohl nochmal verdoppeln." Sagte Twilight nur und verstärkte den Zauber, bei Celestia hörte man Knochen brechen und sie spuckte Blut. „Twilight, ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance, hör auf." Sagte Celestia angestrengt. „Du bist hart im Nehmen, da brauch ich wohl mehr." Sagte Twilight nur und verdoppelte den Zauber erneut, die 40fache Schwerkraft wirkte auf Celestia. „Twilight, hör auf, du gehst zu weit, du tust mir weh!" Stöhnte Celestia darauf, sie verspürte langsam Angst, Todesangst. „Gib doch endlich auf." Sagte Twilight darauf und ging auf 80fache Schwerkraft. „Twilight, bitte hör auf, bitte!" Flehte Celestia sie an, sie verspürte nur noch Panik, Celestia hatte Angst um ihr Leben. „STIRB!" Sagte Twilight erbarmungslos und verdoppelte nochmals die Kraft ihrer Magie, auf Celestia wirkte das 160fache der normalen Erdanziehung. „Twilight, hör auf, bitte, ich flehe dich an!" Keuchte Celestia, sie konnte kaum noch sprechen. „Du bist ein wirklich hartes Miststück." Sagte Twilight nur und vervierfachte den Zauber, auf Celestia wirkte das 640fache der normalen Schwerkraft und man hörte wieder Knochen brechen, sie spuckte eine große Menge Blut und verstummte dann. „Endlich, ruhe in Frieden." Sagte Twilight zufrieden und lächelte bösartig. Twilight sah das Celestia noch atmete und wollte es zu ende bringen, sie wurde abgehalten als ein dutzend Palastwachen in den Raum stürmten, Twilight teleportierte sich einfach davon. Ein paar Tage später ging Applejack durch das Dorf und sah zufällig Twilight. „Howdy Twilight, wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie vorsichtig. „Lass mich in ruhe!" Fuhr Twilight sie an und ging mit ihren Satteltaschen weiter Richtung Bibliothek. „Sie ist wirklich empfindlich, ich muss vorsichtig sein." Dachte AJ darauf. „Twilight, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Fragte AJ sie. „Lass mich in Ruhe." Erwiderte Twilight ihr nur. „Ich will dir doch nur helfen Twilight." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Und ich will das du dich vom Acker machst, du Miststück!" Fuhr Twilight sie an. „Twilight, es tut mir wirklich leid, wir wussten nicht das du mit Thunder was am laufen hattest." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Geh einfach, das ist meine Sachen, nicht deine!" Schrie Twilight sie an. „Oh... Twilight." Meinte Applejack mitfühlend.

Kapitel 36.

Einige Monate später stand die Beerdigung kurz bevor, Twilight war fast nicht zu sehen im Dorf. Fluttershy ging durch das Dorf und inzwischen wusste jeder das sie in Umständen war, sie traf auf Pinkie. „Hallo Fluttershy, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Pinkie einfach, sie sah nicht besonders gut aus. „Ich habe nur noch eine paar Wochen vor mir, wie geht es dir denn so?" Erwiderte sie Pinkie. Pinkie sah sie kurz an und verfiel dann plötzlich in ein irres Lachen. „Tut mir leid, ich habe die letzte Zeit nicht gut geschlafen." Entschuldigte sich Pinkie schnell bei ihr. „Du bist ziemlich gestresst, du solltest mal eine Pause machen." Sagte Fluttershy ihr beruhigend. „Pause machen, willst du mich verarschen? Ich habe eine Beerdigung zu planen!" Schrie Pinkie aufgedreht. „Pinkie, mach etwas langsam, du verausgabst dich sonst noch." Sagte Fluttersyh ihr und war erstaunlich selbstbewusst. „Du kannst mich mal, du Zuchttier, ich verausgabe mich niemals!" Erwiderte Pinkie ihr beleidigend. „Pinkie, du verletzt meine Gefühle." Meinte Fluttershy weinerlich. „Es tut mir leid Fluttershy, ich bin zur Zeit sehr gestresst, ich wollte nicht so grob sein." Entschuldigte sich Pinkie sofort bei ihr. „Schon gut, das kann ich verstehen." Sagte Fluttershy ihr verständnisvoll. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hatte etwas Stress, Prinzessin Luna wollte unbedingt eine pompöse Beerdigung und sie hat mich deshalb unter Druck gesetzte, das war wirklich anstrengend." Erklärte Pinkie ihrer Freundin. „Ich muss dann wieder los, für die Party brauchen wir noch etwas zu trinken." Sagte Pinkie dann und ging wieder, Fluttershy machte sich ebenfalls wieder auf den Weg. Fluttershy ging zur Bibliothek und wollte nach Twilight sehen. „Twilight, kann ich mit dir reden?" Fragte sie und klopfte an der Tür, es tat sich nichts. Twilight saß in der Bibliothek auf einem Kissen und las in den Schriftrollen die sie gestohlen hatte, im Hintergrund lief ein kleiner Fernseher. „Twilight, lass mich bitte mit dir reden." Rief Fluttershy von draußen. „Verschwinde endlich." Sagte Twilight leise. Twilight hatte sich verändert, ihr Fell war fast schwarz und ihre Mähne wurde auch immer dunkler. Fluttershy stand noch ein paar Minuten vor der Tür und klopfte, Twilight ignorierte das einfach. „Hey Fluttershy, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Spike sie plötzlich. „Hallo Spike, ich wollte mit Twilight reden, sie schottet sich langsam von uns ab und das macht mir Sorgen." Antwortete sie dem kleinen Drachen. „Sie braucht einfach etwas Zeit, immerhin ist der Hengst den sie liebte gestorben und dann wurde Prinzessin Celestia noch von einem Verrückten lebensgefährlich verletzt, das belastet sie sehr." Sagte Spike dann. „Ich weiß, aber ich will ihr helfen." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Sie will keine Hilfe, jetzt noch nicht." Sagte Spike ihr. „Deshalb hat sie mich ja auch herausgeworfen." Fügte er hinzu. „Wo wohnst du eigentlich jetzt?" Fragte Fluttershy neugierig. „Rarity hat mich aufgenommen, sie ist wirklich großzügig." Erwiderte Spike ihr. „Wir sollten wirklich mit Twilight reden." Nahm Fluttershy wieder das andere Thema auf. „Du kannst manchmal wirklich stur sein." Meinte Spike nur und ging zur Tür. „Twilight, ich komme jetzt rein!" Rief er und öffnete die Tür. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!" Schrie Twilight aus der dunklen Bibliothek und setzte ihre Magie ein, Spike und Fluttershy wurde von einem schwarzen, undurchsichtigen Kraftfeld weggeschoben und standen dann wieder vor der Bibliothek, das Kraftfeld umschloss das ganze Gebäude. „Sie will keine Hilfe, du solltest sie einfach in Ruhe lassen." Meinte Spike dann und ging mit Fluttershy weg. Twilight saß weiter auf dem Kissen und las in den Schriftrollen. „Keiner dieser Zaubersprüchen ist gut genug, ich brauche eine vollständige Reinkarnation." Murmelte sie vor sich hin und warf die Rolle die sie las einfach zur Seite und nahm eine andere. „Wiedergeburt, nein." Sagte sie und warf die Rolle ebenfalls weg. „Zombie, auch nicht." Sagte sie bei der nächsten und nahm eine weitere Rolle. „Das könnte es sein." Sagte sie dann und las die Rolle. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde dann allerdings auf das Fernsehen gezogen, Prinzessin Luna gab eine Presskonferenz. „Mal sehen was sie zu sagen hat." Dachte Twilight und erhöhte die Lautstärke. „Prinzessin, wie geht es eurer Schwester?" Fragte einer der Reporter. „Unsere Schwester liegt noch immer in einem künstlichen Koma, deshalb werden wir auch weiter die Staatsgeschäfte übernehmen." Antwortete Luna ihm. „Es heißt sie war vor einer Woche kurz bei Bewusstsein, hat sie den Attentäter identifizieren können?" Fragte ein anderer Reporter. „Leider nicht, aber wenn er gefunden ist, wird er die volle Härte des Gesetzes zu spüren bekommen." Sagte Luna darauf. „Morgen gibt es eine Trauerfeier für den Helden der den dunklen Drachen aufgehalten hat, werdet ihr da hingehen?" Fragte ein weitere Reporter. „Natürlich werden wir da hingehen, Sir Thunderstrike war nicht nur königlicher Ritter, sondern auch ein persönlicher Freund." Erwiderte Luna ihm. Twilight sah verärgert auf den Fernseher und plötzlich wurde das Gerät in sich selbst komprimiert, zurück blieb nur eine qualmende Kugel. „Sie soll nicht so tun als ob er ihr irgendwas bedeutet hätte!" Meinte sie verärgert und las weiter die Schriftrolle. In dieser Nacht lag Scootaloo friedlich in ihrem Bett und träumte. Sie galoppierte über eine weite Wiese und versuchte zu fliegen, sie scheiterte. „Hey Scoo, soll ich dir helfen?" Fragte Thunder plötzlich hinter ihr. „Das wäre schön Dad." Erwiderte sie ihm nur. „Dann lass uns losfliegen." Sagte Thunder dann und setzte sie bei sich auf den Rücken, dann startete er und Scootaloo spürte den Wind in ihrer Mähne. „Danke das du mich adoptiert hast, ich wüsste nicht wie ich sonst glücklich sein sollte." Sagte Scootaloo dann. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein, das verspreche ich dir." Sagte Thunder zu ihr. Plötzlich wurde der Boden von einer Art Wirbel weg gesaugt und Thunder blieb einfach in der Luft stehen. „Was ist los, wo ist der Boden?" Fragte Scootaloo erschrocken. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich beschütze dich." Sagte Thunder und fing an sich aufzulösen. „Dad, was passiert mit dir?" Fragte Scootaloo schockiert. „Ich bin immer für dich da, vergiss das niemals." Sagte er nur und löste sich dann komplett auf, Scootaloo stürzte in den Abgrund. Plötzlich lag sie in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Boden und sah sich verängstigt um. „Dad, wo bist du?" Fragte sie leise und sah sich um. „Thunder!" Schrie sie dann und fing an zu weinen, sofort kam Calamity in das Zimmer galoppiert. „Scootaloo, was ist los?" Fragte sie besorgt. „Ich vermisse ihn so sehr!" Sagte sie und drückte sich an Calamity. „Ich weiß, ich vermisse ihn auch." Sagte sie sanft. Am nächste Tag stand die Beisetzung an, das ganze Dorf bereitete sich darauf vor. Pinkie war schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigt und bereitete alles vor, sie hatte eine mobile Bar beschafft, eine Musikanlage und hatte für Essen und Getränke gesorgt. Da wo alles stattfinden sollte stand etwas unter einer riesigen Plane, keine wusste was es war und Luna hatte angeordnet das Wachen dafür sorgen sollen das es so bleibt. Am Abend fanden sich alle am Friedhof ein, Spitfire kam mit Soarin, Calamity hatte Scootaloo dabei, die anderen kamen allein. „Ist Twilight noch gar nicht da?" Fragte Applejack und sah sich um, Twilight war nicht gekommen. „Sie kann das einfach nicht ertragen." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Es geht los, seid erst mal ruhig." Sagte Rarity als Luna an ein Podium trat. „Es ist schön das ihr alle gekommen seid." Begrüßte Luna alle Anwesenden, fast das ganze Dorf war gekommen. „Wir haben uns heute aus einen traurigen Grund hier versammelt, wir verabschieden Thunderstrike, er hat sein Leben gegeben um unsere zu retten." Sagte Luna weiter und trat an den offenen Sarg heran. „Da von ihm nichts zurückgeblieben ist, werden wir den Sarg mit Sachen füllen die wir mit ihm in Verbindung bringen." Sagte sie dann und legte die Krone die sie ersteigert hatte in den Sarg, danach zupfte sie sich eine Feder aus dem Flügel und legte sie ebenfalls in den Sarg. Als nächstes trat Spitfire mit Soarin an den Sarg, sie nahm ihrer Fliegerbrille vom Kopf und legte sie in den Sarg. „Die hast du mir geschenkt als ich auf die Wonderbolts Akademie gekommen bin, seitdem hat sie mir Glück gebracht, aber ohne dich ist das kein Glücksbringer mehr." Sagte sie und musste gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, sie zupfte sich ebenfalls eine Feder aus dem Flügel und legte sie in den Sarg. „Du warst echt ein krasser Flieger, ich sorge dafür das niemand deinen Rekord brechen wird, nie wird einer von uns mehr Chilischoten essen als du." Sagte Soarin und legte eine Flasche Tabasco in den Sarg. „Ruhe in Frieden Bruder." Sagte er dann noch und zupfte sich eine Feder aus die er in den Sarg legte. Als nächstes trat Fluttershy an den Sarg. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich das unserem Fohlen erklären soll, aber ich werde ihm sagen das er immer stolz auf seinen Vater sein soll." Sagte sie leise und legte ein Ultraschallbild in den Sarg, dann zupfte auch sie sich eine Feder aus. Rainbow Dash trat dann zum Sarg und stellte stumm ein kleines Tintenfass in den Sarg, sie zupfte sich eine Feder aus und legte sie in den Sarg. Dann traten Calamity und Scootaloo an den Sarg. „Du warst für mich da als ich allein war, du hast mich adoptiert und auf mich aufgepasst, ich vermisse dich Dad." Sagte Scootaloo und legte ihren zusammengeklappten Roller in den Sarg, wie alle anderen Pegasi zupfte sie sich eine Feder aus und legte sie in den Sarg. „Du warst der beste große Bruder den ich mir vorstellen konnte, danke für alles." Sagte Calamity und nahm ihre Perücke ab die sie in den Sarg legte. Die anderen legten auch etwas in den Sarg und als er voll war wurde er langsam im Boden versenkt. „Als letztes möchte ich noch sagen das es mir eine Ehre war, so jemanden kennengelernt zu haben, Thunder war immer hilfsbereit und hat das bis zum Ende nicht aufgegeben." Sagte Luna dann und trat vor das Objekt unter der Plane. „Ich habe beschlossen das er eine Würdigung verdient." Sagte sie dann und zog die Plane weg, sie enthüllte eine überlebensgroße Statur von ihm. Die Statur zeigte ihn in der Rüstung, das rechte Vorderbein angewinkelt über den Boden und die Flügel weit ausgebreitet stand die Statur da und sah in die Ferne. Nachdem das alles erledigt war startete die Party die Pinkie geplant hatte. Alle feierten ausgelassen und Spitfire erzählte Geschichten von früher, Pinkie saß allein an der Bar und hatte eine Flasche vor sich stehen. Rainbow bemerkte das es ihr nicht gut ging und trabte zu ihr herüber. „Immortal, das ist Ironie, das hätte Thunder bestimmt witzig gefunden." Sagte sie nach einem Blick auf die Flasche. „Lass mich in Ruhe." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr einfach und setzte die Flaschen an, die Flasche war noch fast voll, doch Pinkie trank sie komplett aus. Die leere Flasche warf sie einfach in einen Mülleimer, in dem Eimer waren schon mehrere andere leere Flaschen. „Trink nicht so viel." Sagte Rainbow ihr freundlich. „Ich sagte doch..." Fing Pinkie an. „LASS MICH IN RUHE!" Schrie sie denn Rest ihres Satzes und stieß Rainbow brutal zur Seite.

Kapitel 37.

„Pinkie, was ist los mit dir?" Fragte Rainbow erschrocken. „Er wollte nicht das jemand weint und ich habe ihm versprochen dafür zu sorgen, ich habe ihm ein Pinkieversprechen gegeben, doch ich kann es nicht halten!" Schrie Pinkie und brach unter Tränen zusammen. „Pinkie, das ist nicht so schlimm." Sagte Rainbow sanft und wollte sie umarmen. „FASS MICH NICHT AN!" Schrie Pinkie außer sich und warf eine halbvolle Flasche nach Dash, die Flasche traf sie am Kopf und hinterließ eine blutende Platzwunde. „Pinkie, reiß dich zusammen!" Sagte Applejack scharf. „Ich kann mein Versprechen nicht halten!" Sagte Pinkie und weinte bitterlich. „Geht es dir gut Rainbow?" Fragte Fluttershy sie besorgt. „Geht schon, kümmere dich lieber um Pinkie." Erwiderte Dash ihr einfach und drückte eine Serviette auf die Wunde. „Pinkie..." Sagte Fluttershy besorgt und kam auf sie zu. „Komm nicht näher, ich..." Sagte Pinkie und unterbrach sich. „Ich...ich..." Stotterte sie dann und griff sich an die Brust. „Pinkie, was hast du?" Fragte Rainbow besorgt. „Es fühlt sich an als ob mein Herz in einem Schraubstock wäre." Sagte Pinkie angestrengt und brach dann zusammen. „Pinkie!" Riefen ihre Freunde gleichzeitig und liefen zu ihr hin. „Was hat sie?" Fragte AJ besorgt. „Onkel Horizon, komm schnell!" Rief Fluttershy und ihr Onkel kam sofort. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte er. „Pinkie hat sich an die Brust gefasst und ist dann zusammengebrochen." Berichtete Rarity ihm. Horizon untersuchte sie und wurde dann hektisch. „Sie hat einen Herzinfarkt, wir müssen sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen und zwar schnell!" Sagte er und nahm Pinkie hoch. Er brachte Pinkie ins Krankenhaus und sie kam sofort auf die Intensivstation. „Was ist mit ihr passiert, warum hatte sie einen Herzinfarkt?" Fragte Rainbow und ließ sich die Platzwunde nähen. „Sie kann nicht gut mit Verlust umgehen und seit Thunder gestorben ist hatte sie einfach zu viel Stress." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Und warum kann sie nicht mit Verlust umgehen?" Wollte Fluttershy wissen. Applejack sah Rarity kurz an und das Einhorn nickte einfach nur. „Sie hat euch nie davon erzähl, oder?" Fragte AJ die zwei Pegasus-Pony. „Was erzählt?" Fragte Rainbow neugierig. „Vor 6 Jahren, als sie gerade 19 geworden ist hat sie mit ihrem Freund Schluss gemacht und er ist durchgedreht, er ist Nachts bei ihr und ihrer Familie eingebrochen, hat alle gefesselt und dann angefangen vor Pinkies Augen alle zu foltern und umzubringen." Begann AJ mit ihrer Erzählung. „Das ist ja furchtbar!" Meinte Rainbow erschüttert. „Er hat ihre Familie mit einem Skalpell zerteilt und ihr das Blut zu trinken gegeben, das ging tagelang so, als er dann bei ihr angekommen war, fing er an ihr den Rücken aufzuschneiden und dann kam endlich Hilfe, man konnte sie befreien und Pinkie kam ins Krankenhaus." Erzählte Applejack weiter. „Was ist mit ihrer Familie, gab es Überlebende?" Fragte Rainbow darauf. „Pinkie war die einzige Überlebende, ihr Ex-Freund hatte alle anderen umgebracht." Sagte Rarity ihr. Während Applejack das erzählte kam Horizon aus dem Untersuchungsraum. „Wie geht es ihr Onkel Horizon?" Fragte Fluttershy ihn. „Sie ist aus dem gröbsten raus, aber ihre Werte machen mir wirklich Sorgen." Sagte er ihr. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Fluttershy weiter. „Ihre Leber sieht aus als ob sie jeden Tag ein Fass Whiskey trinken würde." Erklärte Horizon ihr. „Das belastet sie mehr als ich dachte." Meinte Applejack besorgt.

Währenddessen in der Bibliothek...

Twilight war im Keller und malte einen Kreis auf den Boden. „Das sollte eigentlich reichen." Sagte sie zufrieden und sah sich den Kreis nochmal an. „Ein perfekter Beschwörungskreis, jetzt brauche ich nur noch das Opfer." Dachte sie und ging wieder nach oben. „Wenn nehme ich dafür am besten?" Fragte sie sich, plötzlich wurde ihr Fell vollkommen schwarz und sie sackte zusammen. „Was ist los, warum tut es so weh?" Rätselte sie und wand sich unter Schmerzen. An ihrem Rücken wölbte sich die Haut und riss plötzlich auf, es kamen schwarze Flügel zum Vorschein. Twilight zuckte noch ein paar Minuten unter Schmerzen und stand dann wieder auf. Sie hatte sich in den paar Minuten sehr verändert, ihr Horn war deutlich länger geworden, sie war größer geworden und die neuen Flügel konnte sie perfekt beherrschen. „Jetzt verstehe ich, diese Transformation war notwendig." Sagte sie sich und schlug mit den Flügeln. „Das ist echt toll, jetzt muss ich nur noch Thunder zurückholen und alles wird gut." Meinte sie dann und lachte, ihr Lachen war einfach nur unheimlich. Die anderen kamen zur Bibliothek um Twilight bescheid sagen, sie konnten durch das schwarze Kraftfeld nichts sehen. „Twilight, wir wollen mit dir reden, lass bitte das Kraftfeld fallen!" Rief Applejack. Twilight war hinter dem Kraftfeld und sah die anderen, von innen konnte man hindurch blicken. „Was ist?" Fragte sie einfach nur. „Heute war die Beerdigung, warum warst du nicht da?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Weil ich nicht kommen wollte." Sagte Twilight einfach nur. „Was wollt ihr jetzt?" Fragte Twilight aggressiv. „Pinkie ist im Krankenhaus, wir wollten nur dass du das weißt." Sagte Applejack ihr und ging mit den anderen wieder. „Pinkie, sie wäre gut als Opfer." Dachte Twilight sich und lächelte bösartig. Die anderen gingen zu Pinkie zurück um da zu sein wenn sie aufwacht, sie lag inzwischen in einem Einzelzimmer. „Sie können da nicht rein, die Patientin braucht Ruhe!" Sagte eine Krankenschwester als AJ und die anderen zu Pinkie wollten. „Wir wollen nur sehen wie es ihr geht." Erwiderte Rainbow der Schwester. „Mir egal, ich sagte sie können da nicht rein und dabei bleibe ich." Sagte die Schwester und scheuchte die vier weg. „Gibt es hier ein Problem?" Fragte Luna und sah die Schwester böse an. „Hier gibt es kein Problem Prinzessin." Sagte die Schwester einfach. „Dann lassen sie die vier in das Zimmer." Befahl Luna ihr dann. „Nein." Erwiderte die Krankenschwester ihr einfach. „Sie wissen wer ich bin?" Fragte Luna beleidigt. „Ich weiß wer ihr seid Prinzessin, aber selbst wenn ihr ein Gott wärt würde ich euch oder die nicht in das Zimmer lassen, die Patientin muss sich ausruhen." Erwiderte die Schwester ihr und ging. „Das macht nichts, warten wir einfach hier." Sagte Applejack dann. „Wie geht es Prinzessin Celestia?" Fragte Fluttershy besorgt. „Sie liegt noch im Koma und die Ärzte wissen nicht wann oder ob sie wieder aufwacht." Sagte Luna betrübt. „Waren die Verletzungen so schwer?" Fragte Rarity. „Ihr Brustkorb war zerquetscht, sie hat Schäden an den inneren Organen und ihre Beine sind gebrochen, wenn die Wachen sie nicht so schnell gefunden hätten, hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt." Erklärte Luna den vier. „Wenn ich den Täter erwische, kann er was erleben, niemand greift meine Schwester an und entkommt um davon zu berichten!" Sagte Luna voller Wut. „Ich muss leider wieder gehen, eine Regierung braucht einen Anführer." Verabschiedete Luna sich und ging.

Währenddessen in Canterlot...

„Ich muss zur Prinzessin." Sagte jemand zu der Wache vor dem Zimmer in dem Celestia lag, die Wache sah nicht einmal auf und las weiter in einem Magazin. „Ausweis." Sagte die Wache nur zu dem Besucher. „Sieh gefälligst auf wenn hier jemand vorbei kommt du Vollidiot!" Fuhr der Besucher den bewaffnete Hengst an. „Wie kannst du es wagen...!" Setzte er an und sah auf, sofort unterbrach er sich. „Captain, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich..." Wollte sich die Wache rechtfertigen als er Shining Armor erkannte. „Mach deine Arbeit richtig oder verschwinde." Erwiderte Shining Armor seinem Untergebenen. „Ist Prinzessin Celestia wirklich wach?" Fragte er dann. „Ja Captain, sie hat sofort nach ihnen geschickt und erwartet sie jetzt." Antwortete die Wache pflichtbewusst. „Dann sollte ich sie besser nicht warten lassen." Meinte Shining Armor nur und betrat das Zimmer. „Ihr wolltet mich sehen Prinzessin?" Fragte er nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. Celestia sah nicht gut aus, Verbände am ganzen Körper, Infusionen an den Beinen und eine Atemmaske über Nase und Mund. „Komm näher." Sagte sie atemlos. „Was ist es Prinzessin?" Fragte er als er näher war. Celestia nahm die Maske vom Gesicht um etwas zu sagen. „Ihr solltet die Maske besser aufbehalten, das ist nur zu eurem Besten." Sagte er und wollte ihr die Maske wieder aufsetzen, Celestia hinderte ihn daran. „Attentäter..." Stöhnte sie. „Ihr wollt mir sagen wer euch angegriffen hat?" Fragte Shining Armor aufgeregt, Celestia nickte schwach. „Wer war es, sagt es mir bitte!" Forderte er sie auf. Celestia drehte den Kopf etwas und sah ihn direkt an. „Es wird dir nicht gefallen." Sagte sie angestrengt. „Was meint ihr?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Twilight." Sagte sie schwach, Shining Armor entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „WAS?!" Schrie er entsetzt. „Twilight hat euch angegriffen?" Fragte er entsetzt. „Sie war in den dunklen Archiven." Berichtete Celestia weiter.

Kapitel 38.

Applejack und die anderen saßen vor Pinkies Zimmer und warteten. „Wann wir wohl zu ihr können?" Rätselte Rarity. „Wenn es ihr besser geht, hoffe ich." Erwiderte AJ ihr. Plötzlich ging ein Alarm los und die Schwestern galoppierten in Pinkies Zimmer. „Oh Scheiße, da muss was passiert sein!" Meinte Rainbow und die vier galoppierten ebenfalls in das Zimmer, das Bett war leer, Pinkie war nicht mehr da. „Wo ist Pinkie?" Fragte Fluttershy erschrocken. „Sie konnte doch nicht gehen, oder?" Wollte Applejack von den Schwestern wissen. „Sie war nicht mal in der Lage aufzustehen, geschweige denn gehen." Erwiderte eine Schwester ihr. „Wie ist sie dann verschwunden?" Fragte Rainbow verwirrt. „Nicht das ihr Ex aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist!" Meinte Applejack erschrocken. „Ich muss telefonieren, bin gleich zurück." Sagte sie dann und lief zur Rezeption. Rarity ging um das Bett herum und sah dann die Kabel des EKG, sie waren glatt durchtrennt. „Seht euch die Kabel an." Sagte sie den anderen. „Was ist damit passiert?" Fragte Rainbow als sie die glatte Schnittkante sah. „Der Rest wurde wegteleportiert." Erklärte Rarity darauf. „Das heißt ein Einhorn war hier." Meinte Fluttershy nachdenklich.

Gleichzeitig in der Bibliothek...

Pinkie kam zu sich und bemerkte das sie gefesselt war, ihre Hufe waren mit Drahtseilen umwickelt und mit Pfählen am Boden festgemacht. Sie lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden und sah aus wie gekreuzigt. „Wo bin ich?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Ahh...Du bist also endlich wach." Erwiderte eine bekannte Stimme ihr. „Twilight, bist du das?" Fragte sie als sie die Stimme erkannte. „Was ist hier los, wo bin ich?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Ich brauche dich, du hilfst mir Thunder zurückzubringen." Erklärte Twilight ihr mit bedrohlicher Stimme. „Was meinst du, wie willst du ihn denn zurückholen?" Fragte Pinkie verwirrt und erschrocken. „Ich habe einen Zauber zur Reinkarnation von Toten gefunden, dafür brauche ich nur ein Opfer und da kommst du ins Spiel." Klärte Twilight sie auf und trat in ihr Sichtfeld. Pinkie sah sie und bekam Angst, Twilight war pechschwarz und hatte unheilige Flügel. „Twilight, bitte nicht!" Flehte Pinkie sie an. „Ich werde dich nicht sofort opfern, vorher musst du noch etwas leiden damit der Zauberspruch funktioniert." Kündigte Twilight an und holte ein Skalpell hervor, sie führte das medizinische Instrument an Pinkies Gesicht vorbei. „Nicht Twilight, bitte!" Flehte Pinkie verzweifelt. „Oh doch." Erwiderte Twilight ihr nur und setzte das Skalpell bei Pinkie am Rücken an. Pinkie erinnerte sich an ihren Ex-Freund und schrie verzweifelt. „Dich kann hier niemand hören." Sagte Twilight und führte einen langen Schnitt aus. „Lass mich gehen, lass mich gehen, lass mich gehen, lass mich gehen, lass mich gehen!" Sagte Pinkie immer wieder panisch. „Es tut mir leid Pinkie, aber ich muss das machen." Sagte Twilight ihr und klang überhaupt nicht als ob es ihr leid tun würde. „LASS MICH GEHEN!" Schrie Pinkie verzweifelt und riss sich los. „Du ruinierst meinen Zauber, bleib liegen!" Befahl Twilight ihr. „NEIN!" Schrie Pinkie weiter und riss sich weiter los, die Stahlseile schnitten ihr ins Fleisch doch sie ignorierte das einfach. „Bleib mir vom Leib!" Schrie Pinkie dann uns schlug nach Twilight, danach floh sie. „Du wirst hier nicht raus kommen!" Rief Twilight ihr hinterher.

Zurück im Krankenhaus...

Applejack kam von ihrem Telefonat zurück und berichtete. „Also ihr Ex ist noch im Knast, wir müssen sie suchen gehen." Sagte sie den anderen. „Dann sollten wir Twilight dazu holen, sie kann uns helfen." Meinte Rainbow. „Dann los." Sagte Rarity und die vier gingen los. Vor der Bibliothek trafen sie jemanden mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatten, Shining Armor. „Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte AJ ihn verwirrt. „Prinzessin Celestia ist aufgewacht." Sagte er einfach nur. „Und das wolltest du Twilight persönlich sagen, das ist sehr lieb von dir." Meinte Rarity gerührt. „Ich bin hier um sie festzunehmen." Erwiderte Shining Armor ihr und man konnte sehen das es ihn belastete. „Was, warum willst du sie festnehmen?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt. „Sie hat die Prinzessin angegriffen." Antwortete er ihr. „Sie hat was?" Fragten die vier gleichzeitig erschrocken. „Sie hat versucht Prinzessin Celestia umzubringen." Wiederholte Shining Armor was er gesagt hatte. „Bist du dir sicher?" Fragte Rarity schockiert. „Die Prinzessin hat sie selbst identifiziert!" Schrie er sie an. „Dann helfen wir dir, sie ist unsere Freundin." Sagte Applejack ihm darauf. Shining Armor konzentrierte sich und setzte seine Magie gegen das schwarze Kraftfeld ein, nach ein paar Sekunden brach es zusammen. Bevor jemand reagieren konnte stürmte Pinkie aus dem Gebäude und direkt auf die anderen zu. „Helft mir, Twilight ist verrückt geworden!" Schrie sie verängstigt. „Pinkie, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Applejack verwundert, Pinkie galoppierte einfach auf sie zu und brach dann vor ihr zusammen. „Bringt sie ins Krankenhaus zurück." Sagte sie Fluttershy und Rarity, die zwei brachten Pinkie sofort ins Krankenhaus zurück. „Ihr bringt sie nirgendwo hin!" Sagte Twilight und stand in der Tür. „Twilight, was ist mit dir passiert?" Fragte Shining Armor schockiert als er seine Schwester sah. „Ich bin stärker geworden, stärker als du." Sagte sie ihm. „Twilight, lass mich dir helfen, die Prinzessin erhebt keine Anklage, du musst nur unsere Hilfe annehmen." Sagte er ihr ruhig. „Lass uns dir helfen Twilight." Redete AJ auf sie ein. „Wir wollen dir wirklich helfen, bitte Twilight." Bat Rainbow Dash sie ebenfalls. „Gebt mir Pinkie zurück, ich brauche ihre Lebensenergie!" Schrie Twilight zurück. „Nein, wir lassen sie im Krankenhaus behandeln." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „NEIN!" Schrie Twilight und benutzte ihre Magie, sie erzeugte eine Bodenwelle die Applejack und Rainbow davon schleuderte. „Twilight, lass uns dir helfen." Bat Shining Armor sie sanft und kam auf sie zu. „Geh weg, bleib mir von Leib!" Schrie sie ihm entgegen. „Bitte Twilight." Sagte Shining Armor nur. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" Schrie Twilight stieß mit dem Kopf zu, ihr spitzes Horn bohrte sich in seine Brust und Shining Armor wurde weg geschleudert. Er stand wieder auf und kam schwankend auf Twilight zu. „Ich will dir helfen, bitte lass mich dir helfen Twilight." Sagte er angestrengt. „Shining Armor!" Sagte sie erschrocken, sie hatte nicht realisiert was sie tat. „Ich will dir helfen." Sagte Shining Armor und umarmte sie. Plötzlich fiel das dunkle einfach von ihr ab, sie erhielt ihre ursprüngliche Farbe zurück und nahm ihre eigentliche Größe wieder an. „Shiny, ich..." Sagte sie und musste sich unterbrechen, ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen. „Ich weiß." Erwiderte er ihr und fiel einfach um, er blutete stark aus der Verletzung von Twilights Horn. „Rainbow, Applejack, helft mir!" Schrie sie verzweifelt. Die zwei rafften sich auf und halfen ihr Shining Armor ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. „Bist du wieder normal?" Fragte Applejack nachdem Shining Armor in den OP gebracht wurde. „Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht was ich machte." Entschuldigte sie sich und weinte. „Ich weiß das es dir weh getan hat Thunder zu verlieren und du brauchst dich nicht bei mir oder Rainbow entschuldigen, aber du solltest dich bei Pinkie entschuldigen." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Werde ich machen." Sagte Twilight ihr und wollte zu Pinkie gehen, Applejack hielt sie auf. „Du solltest dir erst das Blut abwaschen." Sagte sie ihr und deutete auf den Fleck den Twilight an der Brust hatte. „Da hast du recht." Stimmte Twilight ihr zu und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Und ich sollte dir noch etwas erzählen." Sagte Applejack darauf und erzählte Twilight Pinkies Geschichte.

Ein paar Wochen später...

Bei Fluttershy war die Zeit abgelaufen und sie war wegen der Entbindung im Krankenhaus. Im Wartebereich saßen Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Calamity und Scootaloo, Applejack war bei Fluttershy. „Wo sind Pinkie und Twilight?" Fragte Rainbow und lief nervös auf und ab. „Pinkie ist noch auf der psychiatrischen Station und Twilight habe ich seit ein paar Tage nicht mehr gesehen." Antwortete Rarity ihr. „Und wie lange dauert das noch?" Fragte Dash weiter. „Das kann etwas dauern, setzt dich und hör auf mich nervös zu machen." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Sie hat recht, entspann dich etwas und setzt dich." Stimmte Calamity ihr zu. „Ich kann es kaum glauben, ich bekomme einen Bruder." Sagte Scootaloo aufgeregt. „Scootaloo ist doch adoptiert, wie ist sie überhaupt mit ihm verwandt?" Fragte Calamity verwirrt. „Keine Ahnung, bleiben wir einfach dabei das er ihr Bruder ist." Sagte Rarity nur. „Sagte ich doch." Meinte Scootaloo nur und hüpfte um Calamity herum. Rainbow hatte sich nicht gesetzt und ging weiter auf und ab. „Rainbow, du bist so nervös als ob du der Vater wärst." Sagte Rarity scherzhaft, Rainbow sah sie verstört an und stolperte über die eigenen Hufe. „Kannst du das nochmal sagen?" Fragte Rainbow verstört und Rarity lachte einfach nur. Die vier warteten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und endlich kam Applejack zurück. „Und, wie geht es ihr?" Fragte Rainbow sofort. „Sie ist erschöpft, aber ihr geht es gut." Sagte AJ den vier. „Können wir ihn sehen?" Fragte Calamity. „Klar, kommt mit." Antwortete AJ ihr und ging voran, die anderen folgten ihr. Applejack brachte sie zur Säuglingsstation und zeigte ihnen das Baby. „Er ist so süß." Schwärmte Rarity als sie den Jungen sah, sein Fell hatte eine orange Farbe und seine Mähne war blass grün. „Er sieht aus wie Orange." Meinte Scootaloo nur. „Ist er nicht niedlich?" Fragte plötzlich jemand von der Seite her. Applejack und die anderen sah zu dem Pony was gekommen war, eine weinrote Pegasus-Stute in einer Schwesternuniform. „Und sie sind?" Fragte Rainbow. „Ich bin Rose, ich war in Cloudsdale als Twilight mit eurer Freundin da war um sie untersuchen zu lassen." Stellte sich Rose vor.

Kapitel 39.

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben wie süß der kleine ist." Himmelte Rose das Pegasus-Baby an. „Wie gut kennst du Twilight eigentlich?" Wollte AJ von ihr wissen. „Nur eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen um sie, ihr Hengst ist gestorben und ich habe schon oft gesehen was das bewirken kann." Erwiderte Rose ihr. „Da fällt mir ein, wir sollten ihr bescheid sagen." Meinte Rarity darauf. „Habt ihr was dagegen wenn ich das mache?" Fragte Rose. „Das ist nicht nötig, ich werde nachher zu ihr gehen und ihr alles sagen." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. Die Ponys sahen sich noch ein paar Minuten den Jungen an und gingen dann nach hause. „Fluttershy muss sich noch ein paar Tage hier ausruhen und kann dann nach hause." Sagte Applejack ihren Freunden. „Warum war sie eigentlich im Krankenhaus für die Entbindung?" Fragte Rarity. „Es war bei ihr eine Risikoträchtigkeit, sie wollte einfach nur sicher gehen das nichts passiert." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Ich geh jetzt zu Twilight, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sich Applejack und trennte sich von der Gruppe. Sie ging durch das Dorf und sah in den Himmel, die Sonnen stand hoch und strahlte unerbittlich nieder. „Für den Winter ist es ein bisschen zu warm." Sagte sie sich und kam an der Bibliothek an, sie klopfte an der Tür und sofort öffnete Twilight ihr. „Hallo Applejack, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte sie einfach, Twilight sah nicht gut aus, sie hatte tiefe Augenringen und sah aus als ob sie die meiste Zeit weinen würde. „Ich möchte nur etwas mit dir reden, kann ich rein kommen?" Fragte AJ zurück. „Wenn du willst." Erwiderte Twilight ihr nur und ließ sie rein. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte AJ dann besorgt. „Ganz gut, ich habe zwar fast Prinzessin Celestia und meinen Bruder umgebracht und habe Pinkie gefoltert, aber mir geht es gut." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Du wurdest von Dunkelheit korrumpiert, du kannst nichts dafür." Sagte Applejack aufmunternd. „Ich muss trotzdem damit leben." Erwiderte Twilight ihr, auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür. „Ich geh schon." Sagte AJ und ging zur Tür, Pinkie stand davor. „Ich störe hoffentlich nicht, ich wollte eigentlich zu Twilight." Sagte Pinkie nur. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte AJ einfach nur. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut." Antwortete Pinkie ihr und ging an Applejack vorbei. „Hey Twilight, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Pinkie das Einhorn. „Pinkie!" Meinte Twilight erstaunt. „Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, die anderen haben mir erklärte was passiert ist." Sagte Pinkie dann und umarmte Twilight. „Pinkie, es tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich bei ihr. „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, deine Seele wurde von Dunkelheit getrübt und du hast dich dadurch auf schreckliche Weise verändert, aber das warst nicht du." Sagte Pinkie ihr ruhig. „Danke Pinkie." Sagte Twilight darauf und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie war wirklich gerührt das Pinkie ihr verzeihen konnte. „Das ist wirklich schön, und ich habe auch noch andere gute Neuigkeiten." Mischte Applejack sich ein. „Was denn?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Fluttershy war heute im Krankenhaus." Sagte AJ einfach darauf. „Ist etwas passiert?" Fragte Twilight erschrocken. „Nein, sie ist in Ordnung, sie hat ihr Fohlen bekommen." Beruhigte Applejack sie. „Das ist ja wunderbar!" Sagte Pinkie erfreut. „Ein gesunder Junge, ich war dabei und kann euch sagen, es war das schönste was ich je erlebt haben, wie ein neues Leben in die Welt tritt, einfach unbeschreiblich." Erzählte Applejack den beiden. „Geht es beiden gut?" Fragte Twilight weiter. „Sie müssen sich noch etwas ausruhen, aber es geht beiden gut." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Und wie heißt der Kleine?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Sein Name ist Lightning Bold, er ist schon jetzt ein richtiger Kämpfer, ihr hättet sehen sollen wie er um sich getreten hat." Sagte Applejack darauf. Am nächsten Tag ging Twilight zu Fluttershy ins Krankenhaus um sich den Kleinen anzusehen. „Fluttershy, er ist so süß!" Meinte sie entzückt als sie den Jungen sah. „Ich weiß, ich hätte nie gedacht das es so schön ist eine Mutter zu sein." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr. „Es steht dir aber auch." Sagte Twilight. „Er sieht Thunder so ähnlich, das Gesicht, die Mähne, einfach alles." Meinte Twilight dann und sah etwas traurig aus. „Es tut mir so leid für dich Twilight, aber wir können nichts an der Vergangenheit ändern." Sagte Fluttershy ihr mitfühlend. „Ich weiß, ich komme langsam damit zurecht." Erwiderte Twilight ihr, sie fasste langsam wieder neuen Mut. Am Abend brachte Calamity Scootaloo ins Bett und saß dann noch etwas im Wohnzimmer. „Ich sollte Striky sagen was es ist, auch wenn er nicht mehr da ist." Dachte sie sich und ging zum Friedhof. „Er würde sich so über den Jungen freuen." Dachte sie sich als sie die Statur sah, vor der Statur stand eine Gestalt. „Wer ist das denn?" Wunderte sie sich und trat näher. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragte sie das Pony, eine dunkelblaue Pegasus-Stute mit weißer Mähne und einem geflügelten Geldschein als cutie mark. „Ich möchte nur am Grab meines Sohnes trauern." Erwiderte sie ihr. „Ihr Sohn?" Fragte Calamity verwirrt. „Mom?" Fragte sie erstaunt. Die Stute drehte sich um und sah Calamity verwundert an. „Calamity?" Fragte sie dann genau so erstaunt. „Bist du das wirklich Mom?" Fragte Calamity mit belegter Stimme. Die zwei standen sich ein paar Minuten gegenüber und sahen sich an. „Warum bist du gegangen?" Fragte Calamity schließlich. „Euer Vater, ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen mit ihm zusammen zu leben." Antwortete sie ihrer Tochter. „Warum hast du uns nie geholt?" Wollte Calamity dann wissen. „Ich wollte, aber dann hatte ich Probleme und habe es aufgeschoben und aufgeschoben, danach hatte ich einfach zu viele Schuldgefühle." Erklärte sie Calamity. Calamity kam auf sie zu und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen, dann umarmte sie ihre Mutter. „Ich habe dich vermisst, vor allem nachdem Thunder gestorben ist." Sagte sie und musste einfach weinen, sie hatte ihre Mutter seit 20 Jahren nicht gesehen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid." Entschuldigte sie sich nochmal. Am nächsten Tag flog Rainbow durch Ponyville und entdeckte Calamity in einem Cafe, sie landete und sah das sie nicht allein war. „Ich sollte besser nicht stören." Dachte sie sich und wollte weiterfliegen, Calamity hatte sie allerdings schon entdeckt. „Hey Dash, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen!" Rief sie ihr zu, Rainbow hatte daraufhin keine andere Wahl als zu ihr zu gehen. „Ich will aber nicht stören." Sagte sie zu Calamity. „Du störst nicht." Erwiderte das geflügelte Einhorn ihr. „Ich will dir meine Mutter vorstellen, Shooting Star." Stellte sie die Stute vor die ihr gegenüber saß. „Schön sie kennen zu lernen." Sagte Rainbow höflich. „Sagtest du Mutter?!" Fragte sie als sie erfasste was Calamity gesagt hatte. „Sie ist zurück, ist das nicht toll?" Meinte Calamity glücklich. „Das ist so schön für dich, ich freue mich wirklich für dich." Sagte Rainbow ihr. „Ich muss leider wieder gehen." Verabschiedete sie sich dann und hob wieder ab. „Du hast deinen Freunden wohl erzählt was passiert war." Meinte Shooting Star darauf. „Sie ist nur etwas erstaunt, so wie ich gestern." Erwiderte Calamity ihr. „Du wolltest mir noch sagen warum deine Mähne so kurz ist." Erinnerte Star ihr Tochter dann. „Ich hatte Krebs." Sagte Calamity einfach. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen." Erwiderte Star ihr. „Nein, schon in Ordnung." Beruhigte Calamity sie. Calamit erzählte ihrer Mutter was passiert war nachdem sie gegangen war, Shooting Star war einfach nur schockiert darüber.

Eine Woche später...

Es war eine besondere Nacht, der Mond wird in dieser Nacht blutrot, das passiert nur alle 10000 Jahre und ist ein besonderes Ereignis das niemand verpassen wollte. Twilight war wohl die einzige die sich nicht dafür interessierte. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und war von Kopf bis Huf verschwitzt, sie atmete schwer und sah dabei auf ein Foto das auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. „Es ist einfach nicht das selbe ohne ihn." Dachte sie sich und sah weiter auf das Foto. Das Bild zeigte sie mit Thunder, das Foto war bei ihrem letzten Besuch in Canterlot entstanden, die zwei waren einfach in einen Fotoautomaten gegangen und hatten ein paar Bilder gemacht. „Ich wünschte er wäre noch da." Sagte sie dann leise. „Heute kann dein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen." Erwiderte ihr eine angenehme Stimme aus einem violetten Nebel neben dem Bett. „Was zum..?" Meinte Twilight erstaunt und sah wie die Wolke eine Gestalt annahm. Langsam nahm die Wolke die Gestalt eines Einhorns an, bald schon konnte Twilight sie genau sehen. Das Einhorn hatte fast die gleiche Fell und Mähnenfarbe wie Twilight, sie war nur etwas heller und ihr cutie mark war ein Stethoskop und zwei gekreuzte Pflaster. „Du...du...du..." Stotterte Twilight erschrocken. „Ja, man könnte sagen das ich ein Geist bin." Erwiderte das Einhorn ihr. „Ein Geist!" Schrie Twilight dann. „Aber das ist nicht möglich, es gibt keine Geister!" Sagte sie noch. „Ich möchte mich erst mal vorstellen, mein Name ist Violet." Stellte sich das halbtransparente Einhorn vor. „Sagtest du Violet?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Thunder hat dir also von mir erzählt." Meinte Violet nur. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn der Mond aufgeht müssen wir anfangen." Sagte Violet dann. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt, sie konnte nicht glauben das ein Geist bei ihr war. „Wir haben keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, wir müssen uns beeilen um Thunder zurückzuholen." Erwiderte Violet ihr. „Zurückholen, das ist nicht möglich." Sagte Twilight nur. „Doch ist es, wir müssen uns aber beeilen, bitte!" Flehte Violet sie an.

Kapitel 40.

„Wie soll das möglich sein?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Du weißt vielleicht das ich Ärztin werden wollte." Fing Violet an ihr zu erzählen. „Das hatte er erzählt, und weiter?" Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Ich habe schon im Krankenhaus ein Praktikum gemacht und dabei einen Zauber erfunden mit dem ich das Leben von Patienten verlängern konnte damit sie sich von ihren Familien verabschieden konnten, mit dem Zauberspruch konnte ich auch Tote für ein paar Stunde zurückholen." Erklärte Violet schnell weiter. „Nur ein paar Stunden, ich glaube nicht das ich ihn nochmal verlieren kann, das würde ich nicht ertragen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Du verstehst nicht, der blutrote Mond verstärkt Magie exponentiell, wir können ihn dauerhaft zurückholen." Sagte Violet darauf. „Wirklich?" Fragte Twilight hoffnungsvoll. „Das ist der Grund das ich dir erscheinen kann." Klärte Violet sie auf. „Das ist unglaublich, das ist großartig." Meinte Twilight darauf und achtete nicht mehr auf ihre untote Besucherin. „Wir haben keine Zeit für so was." Meinte Violet ungeduldig und schwebte zu Twilight herüber. „Der Mond geht in einer halben Stunde auf, wir müssen los." Sagte Violet ihr. „Er kommt zurück, ich kann nicht glauben das wir ihn zurückholen können." Sagte Twilight vor sich hin. „Das wird so nichts." Meinte Violet und wurde wieder zu dem violetten Nebel, die Nebelwolke trieb zu Twilight herüber und drang durch Nase und Mund in sie ein. „Hey, was soll das denn jetzt?!" Fragte Twilight erschrocken und versuchte den Nebel auszuatmen. „Wir müssen uns beeilen." Ertönte Violets Stimme aus dem Nebel und verschwand ganz in Twilight. „Lass uns gehen." Sagte Twilight dann mit Violets Stimme. „Raus aus mir!" Forderte Twilight aufgebracht. Twilights Beine bewegten sich und sie ging etwas wackelig auf die Tür zu. „Ich muss mich erst wieder an einen Körper gewöhnen, das hatte ich nicht bedacht." Sagte Twilight wieder mit Violets Stimme. Twilight ging die Straße herunter und traf auf Applejack. „Howdy Twilight, willst du mit uns den Mond ansehen?" Fragte sie Twilight. „Ich möchte lieber etwas allein sein, aber danke für das Angebot." Erwiderte Twilight und ihre Stimme klang anders als sonst, danach ging sie etwas wacklig weiter, Applejack bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Twilight, ich sollte besser die anderen holen." Dachte sie sich und sah Twilight hinterher, sie sah aus als ob sie gegen sich selbst ankämpfen würde. Applejack trommelte alle zusammen und zusammen gingen alle um Fluttershy zu holen, sie war bei Calamity und Scootaloo um sich den Mond anzusehen. Applejack und die anderen gingen aufs Dach hoch und holten sie. „Fluttershy, du musst mitkommen, irgendwas stimmt mit Twilight nicht und wir wollen sicher gehen das es ihr gut geht." Sagte AJ ihr. „Wir sollten uns wirklich um sie kümmern." Stimmte Rarity ihr zu und Pinkie und Rainbow nickten einfach nur. „Calamity, kannst du dich bitte um Lightning kümmern?" Fragte Fluttershy dann. „Kein Problem, wir kümmern uns um ihn." Versicherte Calamity ihr. „Ich werde mich mit um ihn kümmern." Sagte Shooting Star ebenfalls. Die fünf stiegen durch das Dachfenster wieder nach unten und gingen Twilight hinterher. Sie fanden Twilight schließlich auf einer Wiese etwas außerhalb von Ponyville. „Da ist sie." Meinte Applejack als sie Twilight sah. „Hey Twi...!" Wollte Pinkie ihr zurufen, doch AJ stieß sie einfach in ein Gebüsch und ging mit den anderen ebenfalls in Deckung. „Sei ruhig, sie redet mit jemandem." Sagte Applejack ihr. Twilight redete tatsächlich mit jemandem, nur konnte man ihre Gesprächspartnerin nicht sehen. „Du kannst jetzt wieder aus mir verschwinden!" Sagte sie aufgebracht. „Du kennst den Zauber nicht und mir fehlt die körperliche Energie, du weißt ja das ich eigentlich tot bin." Sagte Violet durch Twilights Mund. „Sie führt Selbstgespräche, meint ihr sie ist in Ordnung?" Fragte Rarity besorgt. „Warten wir einfach mal ab was passiert." Erwiderte Rainbow ihr einfach und die fünf sahen weiter zu wie Twilight mit sich selbst redete. Zufällig kamen Snips und Snails an der Wiese vorbei. „Ich sagte doch das wir hier nichts finden was wir filmen können." Sagte Snips verärgert. „Ich dachte nur das wir im Wald etwas finden werden." Sagte Snails langsam. „Hey, was geht da denn ab?" Meinte Snips als er Twilight auf der Wiese sah. Die zwei jungen Einhorn-Hengste sahen in Twilights Richtung und der Mond erreichte die volle Röte, der Mond tauchte die ganze Wiese in ein unheimliches rotes Licht. Von Twilights Horn strahlte ein feiner Strahl aus und bildete eine Art Blase etwa 5 Meter über ihr, die Blase erstrahlte in allen Farben. „Das solltest du filmen." Sagte Snails einfach nur. „Du hast recht!" Stimmte Snips ihm zu und stelle das Stativ mit der Kamera auf. „Film ab." Sagte er dann und startete die Aufnahme. „Was macht sie da?" Fragte Pinkie ihre Freunde. „Keine Ahnung, so eine Magie habe ich noch nie gesehen." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. Die Blase wuchs immer größer und hatte am Ende einen Durchmesser von fast 10 Metern. „Wie groß wird das Ding noch?" Fragte Rainbow unsicher. Bevor jemand antworten konnte gab es eine Explosion, noch nicht mal eine richtige Explosion sondern eine magische, Rarity brach daraufhin schreiend zusammen. Snips und Snails erging es nicht besser und die Druckwelle breitete sich ungehindert über ganz Equestria aus. „Was ist denn jetzt passiert?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt und sah nach Twilight, da wo sie stand sank eine Gestalt zu Boden. Applejack konnte nicht glauben was sie sah, vor Twilight sank Thunderstrike in seiner Elementrüstung zu Boden. „Ich will verdammt sein." Sagte sie über alle Maße erstaunt. Die anderen kümmerten sich um Rarity und als es ihr besser ging sahen sie erst was passiert war. „Ist das Thunder?" Fragte Pinkie schockiert. „Sie hat ihn zurückgeholt." Sagte Rainbow erstaunt. Aus Twilight löste sich ein violetter Nebel und wurde zu einem halbtransparenten Einhorn. „Tut mir leid das ich dich einfach besessen habe, das war die einzige Möglichkeit wie ich das machen konnte." Entschuldigte sich Violet bei Twilight. „Er ist wieder da, er lebt wieder." Sagte sie nur. Twilight ging zu ihm und sah sich ihn an. „Twilight, was ist passiert?" Fragte er schwach. „Du erinnerst dich nicht daran gestorben zu sein?" Fragte sie zurück. „Doch, aber warum bin ich wieder hier?" Wollte er wissen, er war sehr schwach und hatte Probleme mit dem Sprechen. „Wir haben dich zurückgeholt." Sagte sie ihm und konnte die Freudentränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Wir?" Fragte er und versuchte aufzusehen, er hatte nicht genug Kraft um sich zu bewegen. Neben den beiden kam Violet an geschwebt und sah Thunder direkt an. „Ich wusste das ich es schaffe, du kannst dein Leben weiter leben." Sagte sie zu ihm. „Violet." Sagte Thunder überrascht. „Ich bin es wirklich." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Warum warst du nicht auf der anderen Seite?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Weil ich als dein Schutzengel auf dich aufgepasst habe." Sagte Violet ihm. „Danke Violet." Sagte Thunder und verlor das Bewusstsein. „Da stimmt was nicht!" Meinte Twilight erschrocken. „Ich glaube der Zauber hat nicht gereicht, ich muss etwas anderes versuchen." Sagte Violet nur und schwebte näher an Thunder heran. „Stopp!" Rief jemand und Twilight drehte sich ruckartig um, es war Prinzessin Celestia. „Prinzessin?!" Meinte sie erstaunt. „Prinzessin, ich muss etwas tun, er stirbt sonst wieder." Sagte Violet ihr entschlossen. „Aber nicht das was du vorhast." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Was meint sie?" Fragte Twilight das untote Einhorn. „Ich will meine unsterblich Seele opfern um ihm sein Leben zurückzugeben." Klärte Violet sie auf. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen, deine Seele ist das einzige was ewig lebt." Widersprach Celestia ihr. „Aber er wird die Nacht nicht überleben wenn ich es nicht mache!" Sagte Violet verzweifelt. „Ich kann etwas tun." Sagte Celestia ihr und trat näher, ihr Horn glühte etwas auf und sie berührte Thunder mit der glühenden Spitze. Thunder reagierte sofort darauf, er atmete tief durch und riss die Augen auf. Es passierte allerdings noch etwas anderes, die Rüstung reagierte ebenfalls und bei Twilight und den anderen erschienen plötzlich die Elemente der Harmonie. „Prinzessin, was passiert hier?" Fragte Twilight verunsichert. „Ich weiß nicht, etwas entzieht mir die Kraft." Sagte Celestia angestrengt und auf einmal gab es eine weitere magische Eruption. Nach der Eruption lag Celestia neben Thunder und atmete schwer, die Rüstung von Thunder glitzerte. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Twilight die Prinzessin. „Ich glaube das sein Element jetzt zu den normalen gehört." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Ihr meint es gibt jetzt sieben Elemente der Harmonie?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „Das werden wir noch sehen." Erwiderte Celestia ihr und stand wieder auf. „Prinzessin, könnt ihr mir einen letzten Gefallen tun?" Fragte Violet darauf. „Wenn ich kann." Sagte die Prinzessin dem Geist. „Könnt ihr mir ein letztes mal feste Gestalt geben, ich will mich richtig von ihm verabschieden?" Fragte Violet dann. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich genug Kraft dafür habe, aber ich will es versuchen." Erwiderte Celestia ihr und benutzte ihr Magie, Violet bekam für ein paar Minuten ihren Körper zurück. „Danke Prinzessin!" Bedankte sie sich und ging zu Thunder. „War mir ein Vergnügen." Sagte Celestia nur und brach zusammen, sie hatte sich von Twilights Angriff noch nicht richtig erholt. „Thunder, bist du wach?" Fragte Violet und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Ich möchte mich von dir verabschieden." Sagte sie nur. „Kommst du dann auf die andere Seite?" Fragte er sie besorgt. „Wenn ich mich endlich von dir verabschieden konnte, dann ja." Sagte sie sanft und küsste ihn, während des Kusses verblasste sie einfach und verschwand. „Sie wurde in unserer Welt gehalten weil sie sich nicht verabschieden konnte." Meinte Twilight betroffen. „Kümmere dich gut um ihn." Ertönte Violets Stimme ein letztes mal und dann war sie endgültig weg. „Was ist jetzt gerade passiert?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt. „Thunder ist wieder da." Sagte Twilight einfach nur. „Helft mir ihn und die Prinzessin zu ihm zu bringen." Befahl sie ihren Freunden dann und zusammen brachte die sechs Thunder und Celestia zu seinem Haus. Snips und Snails hatten alles gefilmt und waren einfach nur überwältigt. „Das war wirklich großartig!" Staunte Snips. „Die Eruption war aber nicht so toll." Meinte Snails darauf. „Was war das eigentlich?" Wunderte sie Snips darauf. „Was weißt du eigentlich, das war eine magische Eruption der Klasse 12 oder höher, wahrscheinlich wurde jedes Einhorn in Equestria davon umgehauen." Erklärte Snails in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Intelligenz. „Wie dem auch sei, wir werden das Video an die Fernsehsender verkaufen und damit reich werden." Sagte Snips darauf und packte die Kamera ein.

Kapitel 41.

Ein paar Tage später war bei Thunder im Haus die Hölle los, Fluttershys Onkel kümmerte sich um Thunder und die Prinzessin, und Shooting Star war außer sich vor Freude. „Yo Rose, geh ins Krankenhaus, bring das zum Labor und hol vier Flaschen Sauerstoff." Sagte er der Krankenschwester. „Sofort Doc." Erwiderte Rose ihm und nahm ihm ein paar Ampullen mit einer leuchtenden Flüssigkeit ab. „Ach, und bring noch etwas Elektrolyte mit, er braucht Flüssigkeit und Elektrolyte." Sagte Horizon ihr noch hinterher. „Werde ich machen." Sagte Rose und stürmte aus dem Schlafzimmer in dem Horizon ihn behandelte. Sie galoppierte an Twilight vorbei und verließ das Haus, Twilight war die ganze Zeit nervös vor dem Schlafzimmer auf und ab gegangen. Celestia lag im Wohnzimmer und sah fern, durch das Dachfenster schien die Sonne und erhellte den ganzen Raum. „Willkommen bei PNN, Pony News Network." Begrüße der Nachrichtensprecher die Zuschauer. „Wir haben von einem aufmerksamen Filmer eine Aufnahme erhalten die zeigt wie der größte Held in Equestria wieder zum Leben erweckt wird." Kündigte er dann an und die Aufnahme von Thunders Reinkarnation wurde gezeigt. „Damit ist es wohl aus mit dem Geheimnis." Sagte Celestia nur und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Nachdem die Aufzeichnung zu ende war wurde wieder ins Studio geschaltet. „Das war wirklich beeindruckend und damit wäre auch klar woher die enorme magische Eruption kam, wir schalten jetzt Live zu unserem fliegenden Reporter." Sagte der Nachrichtensprecher. „Wie sieht es aus Chopper?" Fragte er jemand anderen und es wurde zu einer Live-Übertragung geschaltet. Die Live-Bilder zeigte das Haus von Thunder und durch das Dachfenster konnte Celestia sich selbst sehen. Erschrocken spuckte sie die Zigarette aus und der Reporter berichtete darüber. „Die Prinzessin wird wohl nicht gern mit einer Zigarette gesehen." Sagte er höhnisch. „Twilight, wir haben ein Problem!" Rief Celestia dann und musste husten, sie war immer noch sehr schwach. Sofort kamen alle an galoppiert und sahen auf den Fernseher. „Wie es aussieht ist eine Menge Elite in diesem Haus." Sagte der Reporter und zoomte näher heran. „Wir sind im Fernsehen." Sagte Twilight erstaunt und sah hoch. „Seht euch an wer alles da ist, Prinzessin Celestia und Shooting Star, die wohl mächtigste Stute in der Finanzwelt, ein Kopfschütteln von ihr kann ganze Firmen zerstören." Berichtete er über Thunders Mutter. „Mom?" Fragte Calamity verwirrt. „Nachdem ich Anvil verlassen hatte, konnte ich mich endlich konzentrieren." Sagte sie ihrer Tochter. „Anvil?" Fragte Twilight. „Unser Vater." Klärte Calamity sie auf. Während der Reporter weiter berichtete kam Doktor Horizon aus Thunders Schlafzimmer, sofort kam Scootaloo auf ihn zu galoppiert. „Wie geht es ihm, kann ich zu ihm, kann ich mit ihm reden?" Fragte sie aufgeregt. „Lass ihn sich noch etwas ausruhen, er war immerhin tot." Erwiderte Horizon ihr. „Da kommt jemand, mal sehen was passiert." Berichtete der Reporter, alle richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Fernsehen. Rose galoppierte auf das Haus zu und hatte eine Tragevorrichtung mit 4 Sauerstoffflaschen auf dem Rücken, kurz darauf betrat sie das Haus. „Ich habe den Sauerstoff." Sagte sie nur außer Atem. „Gut, ich bringe ihm sofort eine Flasche." Erwiderte Horizon ihr und nahm eine der Flaschen. Nachdem er den Sauerstoff zu Thunder gebracht hatte kam er wieder und diesmal berichtete der Reporter darüber. „Das ist jetzt eine Überraschung, Doktor Horizon ist auch da, wenn ihn jemand nicht kennen sollte, er ist ein sehr angesehener Flügelchirurg aus Cloudsdale." Berichtete der Reporter und richtete die Kamera in eine andere Richtung. „Seht euch das an, Prinzessin Luna kommt auch." Sagte er, als die Kamera auf die anfliegende Luna gerichtet war. „Hey Prinzessin, hättet ihr Zeit für ein kurzes Interview?" Fragte er sie darauf. „Verschwinde du aufdringlicher Parasit!" Schrie sie ihn aufgebracht an und betrat kurz darauf das Haus. Horizon hatte sich inzwischen Celestia angenommen. „Prinzessin, ihr solltet nicht rauchen, das ist nicht gut für euch." Redete er auf sie ein. „Die Welt weiß jetzt sowieso das ich rauche, also was solls." Erwiderte sie ihm nur und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Tia, du bist aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen und hast dich überanstrengt, hör auf zu rauchen!" Schrie Luna ihre Schwester an und benutzte ihre königliche Stimme dafür, die Fenster klapperten aufgrund der Lautstärke. „Du brauchst nicht so schreien Luna, ich hör dich ganz gut." Erwiderte Celestia ihr und rauchte einfach weiter. „Es hat keinen Sinn, sie will nicht hören." Meinte Luna genervt. Twilight trat vor Celestia und sah sie ernst an, sie ließ die Zigarettenschachtel neben sich schweben und Celestia sah sie nur verwirrt an. Plötzlich wurde die Schachtel in sich selbst komprimiert und es blieb nur eine Kugel von wenigen Millimetern zurück, Celestia fiel die Zigarette aus dem Mund und sie sah etwas schockiert aus. „Ich glaube ich bin gerade Nichtraucher geworden." Sagte sie einfach. „Das ist gut zu hören." Meinte Horizon einfach und setzte ihr eine Atemmaske auf. „Und hier kommen noch mehr Ponys." Ertönte der Reporter aus dem Fernseher, kurz darauf kamen Spitfire und Soarin in das Haus. „Wir sind sofort gekommen als wir das im Fernsehen gesehen haben, ist er wirklich wieder am Leben?" Fragte Spitfire aufgeregt. „Es stimmt, er ist wieder da." Erwiderte Twilight ihr glücklich. „Aber wie?" Wollte Spitfire wissen. „Das kann ich auch nicht sagen, ich weiß noch nicht mal wie sein Körper zur Zeit funktioniert." Sagte Horizon darauf. „Was meinen sie?" Fragte Twilight ihn besorgt. „Hier, seht euch das mal an." Sagte er nur und hielt eine Ampulle mit leuchtender Flüssigkeit hoch. „Was ist das?" Fragte Spitfire verwirrt. „Sein Blut, glaub ich jedenfalls." Erwiderte Horizon ihr unsicher. „Sein Blut?" Fragte Twilight ungläubig. „Ich würde sagen irgendein magischer Saft." Sagte Horizon darauf. „Da fällt mir ein, Rose, kannst du nochmal ins Krankenhaus gehen und ein paar Blutkonserven holen?" Fragte er die Krankenschwester dann. „Welche Blutgruppe und wie viel?" Wollte sie wissen. „Sagen wir 9 Konserven, 0Negativ." Erwiderte Horizon ihr, Rose ging sofort los. „Warum braucht er denn Blut?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Dieser magische Saft zerfällt und ich weiß nicht ob ich seine eigene Blutproduktion rechtzeitig stimulieren kann." Erklärte der Arzt ihr. Applejack, Pinkie und Rarity kamen ein paar Minuten später an und hatte alle etwas mitgebracht. „Ich habe hier ein paar Äpfel, wir können ihm einen Apfelsaft pressen." Meinte AJ nur. „Ich habe ein paar Decken mitgebracht, ihm ist vielleicht kalt." Sagte Rarity und packte ihre Satteltaschen aus. „Der Apfelsaft passt bestimmt gut zu den Cupcakes die ich gebacken habe." Sagte Pinkie, kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und Twilight ging hin. „Shiny, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie erstaunt als sie ihren Bruder erkannte. „Cadance und ich wollten einfach mal sehen wir es dir geht." Sagte Shining Armor ihr. „Du bist sicher noch sehr traurig, deshalb wollten wir dich etwas aufheitern." Sagte Cadance ihr ebenfalls. „Woher wusstet ihr das ich hier bin?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Wir haben Rainbow Dash am Bahnhof getroffen und sie hat uns gesagt das du hier bist." Erklärte Shining Armor ihr. „Kommt doch erstmal rein." Sagte Twilight dann und ließ die beiden rein, sofort sahen die zwei das Aufgebot an Ponys. „Was ist denn hier los, feiert ihr eine Party?" Fragte Shining Armor verwirrt und sah dann erst die Prinzessinnen Luna und Celestia. „Prinzessin Luna, Prinzessin Celestia, was macht ihr denn hier?" Fragte er die Beiden verwundert. „Wir haben vor ein paar Tagen Thunderstrike von den Toten zurückgeholt und ich muss mich noch etwas ausruhen." Erwiderte Celestia ihm durch die Atemmaske hindurch. „Ihr habt was?" Fragte er erstaunt. „Er ist wieder da, ist das nicht großartig?" Meinte Twilight nur und strahlte geradezu. „Das ist unglaublich!" Meinte Shininga Armor glücklich für Twilight. „Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" Fragte er dann. „Kannst du die Medien vertreiben?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Warum das denn?" Wollte er von seiner Schwester wissen, Twilight deutete zum Fernseher und Shining Armor sah sich an was vor sich ging. „Leute, ihr müsst euch ansehen wer alles da ist, die Prinzessinnen Luna und Celestia, Shooting Star, Spitfire und Soarin von den Wonderbolts, Doktor Horizon und jetzt noch der Kommandant der königlichen Wache Shining Armor und seine Gemahlin Prinzessin Mia Amore Cadenza, die Elite von ganz Equestria versammelt sich in diesem Haus." Sagte der Reporter aufgeregt. „Wenn ihr ein Telephon habt, kann ich mich darum kümmern." Sagte Shining Armor dann. „Hier, nehmen sie mein Mobiltelephon." Sagte Shooting Star und reichte ihm das Gerät. Ein paar Minuten später kamen Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy angeflogen und sahen den Reporter über dem Haus fliegen. „Oh nein, was macht er denn hier?" Fragte Rainbow genervt.

Kapitel 42.

„Du kennst ihn?" Fragte Fluttershy neugierig. „Ja, und er filmt hier, ich kümmere mich mal kurz darum." Erwiderte Rainbow ihr nur und flog zu dem Kamerapony herüber. „Hey Chopper, verschwinde!" Rief sie ihm zu. „Yo Dash, lange nicht mehr gesehen." Meinte der weiße Pegasus-Hengst nur. Fluttershy sah sich das ganze aus der Entfernung an, sie hatte eine Tragetasche mit ihrem Fohlen auf dem Rücken, der Junge freute sich jedes Mal wenn Fluttershy mit ihm flog. Sie sah sich den Pegasus mit dem Rainbow redete genauer an und erkannte ein paar Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihm und Rainbow. Er war ein Weißer Pegasus mit regenbogenfarbener Mähne und Schweif. „Ich sagte verschwinde!" Schrie Rainbow auf einmal, Fluttershy flog sofort dahin. „Ich sag dir auch nicht wie du deinen Job machen sollst, also lass mich meinen machen!" Erwiderte Chopper ihr. „Du hältst dich für so großartig, aber ich sag dir eins, du bist nicht so toll wie du denkst!" Sagte Rainbow verärgert. „Du bist immer noch so ätzend wie früher, langsam verstehe ich warum Dad euch verlassen hat." Sagte Chopper ihr darauf. „Dad hat mich und meine Mutter verlassen weil er sich für seine Zweitfamilie entschieden hat!" Schrie Rainbow ihm entgegen. „Okay, weiß du was, tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht aufregen, aber ich muss hier meinen Job machen." Sagte Chopper versöhnlich. „Ihr solltet nicht so laut streiten, man könnte euch sonst noch hören im Haus." Sagte Fluttershy schüchtern. „Euer untoter Freund wird sich schon nicht daran stören, Schätzchen." Erwiderte Chopper ihr herablassend. Fluttershy setzte Rainbow die Tragetasche auf den Rücken und wandte sich wieder an den weißen Pegasus-Hengst. „Was hast du vor Fluttershy?" Fragte Rainbow sie. „Fluttershy macht Pause, jetzt ist Fightershy am Drücker." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr nur. „Chopper, jetzt hast du ein Problem." Sagte Rainbow nur. Kurz darauf griff Fluttershy ihn an, er konnte ihr ausweichen, hatte aber deutlich Probleme damit. „Hey, entspann dich mal etwas!" Meinte Chopper verschreckt. „Du solltest aufpassen wie du über Thunder redest." Sagte Fluttershy ihm und griff weiter an. „Ich mach das hier nicht aus Spaß an der Freude, mein Chef sagte er feuert mich wenn ich hier nicht berichte." Sagte Chopper ihr darauf. „Du hattest mal Rückrad, lass dir ein eine neue Wirbelsäule wachsen." Sagte Rainbow ihm. „Aber ich brauche den Job!" Wandte Chopper ein. „Du bist Journalist, zeig etwas Intigrietät als solcher." Sagte Rainbow weiter. „Du hast recht, scheiß auf den Job." Meinte Chopper dann. „Das kannst du nicht machen!" Tönte es aus seinem Headset. „Dann sieh mir zu." Erwiderte Chopper dem Redakteur und nahm den Rücksack mit der Übertragungstechnik ab. „Schon mal die Welt aus der Sicht einer fallenden Kamera gesehen?" Fragte er dann in die Kamera hinein und ließ sie einfach fallen, die Kamera zerschellte am Boden. „Gute Arbeit Chopper." Sagte Rainbow ihm. „Danke Schwesterchen." Meinte er einfach. „Halbschwester." Erinnerte sie ihn. „Nimm deinen kleinen zurück Fluttershy." Sagte Rainbow dann und gab ihr die Tragetasche zurück. „Lass uns ins Haus gehen." Sagte Fluttershy darauf und landete vor dem Haus. „Du kannst auch kommen wenn du willst." Bot Rainbow ihrem Halbbruder an. „Vielleicht bekomme ich ja ein Interview von Thunderstrike." Meinte Chopper und ging mit ihr in das Haus. Die ganze nächste Woche waren alle fast ständig da und kümmerten sich mit um Thunder, langsam ging es ihm wieder gut und endlich konnte er wieder aufstehen. „Mir tut alles weh." Meinte er als er aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. „Das wird wieder." Sagte Twilight ihm und küsste ihn. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst." Sagte er darauf. Er wandte sich zu den anderen und sah Pinkie an, er ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich habe deine Familie auf der anderen Seite getroffen." Sagte er ihr, Pinkie war zu tiefst erstaunt. „Sie wollen nicht das du dich so gehen lässt, das sollte ich dir sagen als ich zurückgeholt wurde." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Danke Thunder." Sagte Pinkie und ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen. „Ich werde nicht mehr trinken, versprochen." Sagte sie dann und meinte es auch so. „Wie war es denn so tot zu sein?" Fragte Applejack ihn dann. „AJ, sei doch nicht so unsensibel, also wirklich." Meinte Rarity entrüstet. „Ich kann euch nicht erklären wie es ist, das werdet ihr selbst erleben wenn ihr da seid." Antwortete Thunder ihr trotzdem. „Ich bin so froh das du wieder da bist!" Sagte Spitfire und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Immer langsam Spity, ich bin noch nicht wieder ganz da." Sagte er und lächelte nur. „Es ist schön wieder da zu sein." Sagte er dann zu den anderen. „Wir freuen uns auch." Sagte Celestia ihm. „Ich kann kaum glauben dass das wirklich möglich ist." Sagte Luna nur. „Ich dachte das Twilie nicht darüber hinweg kommt, aber jetzt brauch ich mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen." Meinte Shining Armor. „Ich bin so froh das du wieder da bist, Twilight war wirklich am Boden zerstört." Sagte Cadance. „Schön das du wieder da bist." Sagte Fluttershy ihm darauf. „Ich habe deine Mutter getroffen, sie ist sehr stolz auf dich." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Ich weiß." Erwiderte sie ihm einfach. „Hier ist jemand der dich kennenlernen will." Sagte sie dann und holte Lightning, er konnte wie jedes Pony schon auf seinen eigenen Hufen laufen. „Ist das dein Fohlen?" Fragte Thunder und sah sich den Kleinen an. „Unser Fohlen, du bist der Vater Thunder." Sagte Fluttershy ihm. „Er ist wirklich wunderbar." Meinte Thunder gerührt und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Na kleiner, wie heißt du denn?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Sein Name ist Lightning Bold." Sagte Shooting Star und trat hinter den anderen hervor. „Mom, bist du das?" Fragte Thunder erstaunt. „Deine Schwester hat mir erzählt was passiert ist, es tut mir wirklich leid das ich nicht da war um dich zu beschützen." Entschuldigte sie sich bei ihrem Sohn. „Dad war auch auf der anderen Seite, er hat sich entschuldigt und ich soll dir sagen das es ihm leid tut das er kein besserer Ehepartner war." Sagte Thunder seiner Mutter. „Er war eigentlich ein guter Kerl, er hatte nur viele Probleme seit er entlassen wurde." Sagte Shooting Star darauf. „Es tut mir leid das ich einfach gegangen bin." Sagte sie dann und umarmte ihren Sohn. „Ich habe dir nie Vorwürfe gemacht." Sagte er ihr. Die ganze Nacht redete er mit Shooting Star, sie erzählte ihm was die letzten Jahre passiert war und irgendwann in der Nacht gingen beide zu Bett. Thunder ging durch das Haus und sah alle schlafen, im Gästezimmer lagen Shining Armor und Cadance im Bett und am Boden Spitfire und Soarin, Calamity lag bei Scootaloo im Zimmer auf dem Boden und Celestia immer noch auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, Luna lag auf der Couch in der Werkstatt und die anderen waren nach hause gegangen. „Ihr habt euch alle solche Sorgen um mich gemacht, danke." Sagte er leise, danach ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und sah sich kurz an wie Twilight im Bett lag, sie lag friedlich da und atmete ruhig. „Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst." Sagte er ihr und legte sich dann zu ihr. Die nächste Woche erholte Thunder sich weiter und langsam gingen alle wieder, Spitfire und Soarin waren die ersten die wieder gingen, dann gingen Celestia und Luna und als letztes ging Shooting Star wieder nach Manehattan, zurück blieben Shining Armor und Cadance. Als es Thunder wieder gut genug ging konnte Twilight sich entspannen, sie hatte sich ein Bad eingelassen und lag in der Badewanne. Shining Armor kam in das Badezimmer und sah Twilight, sie hatte die Vorderhufe an den Rändern liegen und hatte ein stark gerötetes Gesicht. „Sorry Twilight, ich geh wo anders hin." Entschuldigte er sich bei ihr. „Du solltest das Wasser nicht so heiß machen wenn du das nicht verträgst." Sagte er dann noch bezogen auf ihr rotes Gesicht. „Ich werde daran denken." Sagte sie ihm nur und dann war er wieder weg. Aus dem Schaum kamen zwei dunkelgrüne Augen zum Vorschein und dann tauchte Thunder auf. „Das wäre wirklich peinlich gewesen wenn er uns gesehen hätte." Meinte er nur. „Warum hast du aufgehört?" Fragte Twilight ihn und atmete schwer. „Ich muss auch mal Luft holen." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach. Am Abend saßen alle im Wohnzimmer zusammen und unterhielten sich noch etwas. „Twilight, wir würden uns freuen wenn ihr Neujahr zu uns kommen würdet." Sagte Shining Armor ihr. „Können wir machen." Stimmte Thunder sofort zu. „Bist du sicher das du dazu bereit bist?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Ich bin nicht mehr tot, das ist schon eine Verbesserung." Sagte Thunder ihr scherzhaft. „Aber sie hat recht, du warst ein paar Monate nicht am leben, du solltest dich nicht überfordern." Sagte Cadance ihm. „Kann ich mitkommen?" Fragte Scootaloo aufgeregt. „Warum eigentlich nicht?" Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Danke Dad." Sagte Scootaloo darauf. „Okay, daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen." Meinte er nur. „Gewöhne dich daran, das werde ich nämlich jetzt immer sagen." Sagte Scootaloo ihm darauf. „Wenn du meinst." Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur. „Dann wäre das klar, ihr kommt zu Neujahr zu uns." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Das werden wir machen, danke für die Einladung." Sagte Thunder ihm. Am nächsten Tag reisten Shining Armor und Cadance ab und Twilight und Thunder verabschiedeten die zwei am Bahnhof. „Willst du wirklich zu meinem Bruder an Neujahr?" Fragte Twilight als sie dem Zug hinterher sah. „Er ist wirklich nett und hat das Angebot gemacht, warum also nicht?" Fragte Thunder zurück. „Ich fühle mich noch etwas unwohl weil ich ihn verletzt habe." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Du hast auch Celestia verletzt." Erinnerte er sie. „Danke, das hilft mir wirklich." Meinte Twilight sarkastisch. „Ach komm schon, du warst so verzweifelt darüber das ich gestorben war, das du durch gedreht bist." Meinte Thunder dann als die beiden den Bahnhof verließen. „So wichtig bist du nun auch wieder nicht." Erwiderte Twilight ihm scherzhaft. „Warum hast du mich dann zurückgeholt?" Fragte Thunder genauso scherzhaft. „Violet sagte mir das ich das verdiene." Meinte sie nur. „Das tust du auch Twilight." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Hey, ich muss noch woanders hin, wir sehen uns zu hause." Sagte Thunder dann und ging in eine andere Richtung. „Ist bei dir denn unser zu hause?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Ich denke schon, ich würde es wirklich schön finden wenn du bei mir einziehst." Erwiderte Thunder ihr, Twilight blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah ihn verwundert an. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Na klar, warum denkst du sollte ich das sonst fragen?" Fragte er nur zurück. „Ich würde wirklich gern bei dir einziehen." Sagte sie dann. „Aber was ist mit Spike?" Fragte sie darauf. „Er kann ruhig auch bei uns bleiben, ist jetzt nicht so als ob ich keinen Platz hätte." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ich packe meine Sachen und bring sie zu dir." Sagte Twilight sofort. „Wir sehen uns dann nachher." Meinte Thunder nur und ging weiter. Thunder ging durch das Dorf und alle grüßten ihn, er war jetzt nicht nur ein Held in ganz Equestria, sondern auch das Pony das von den Toten zurückgekommen war. Er ging zu Rarity und betrat ihr Geschäft. „Rarity, bist du da?" Fragte er in das Geschäft hinein, sofort kam sie zu ihm. „Thunder, ich wollte schon zu dir kommen, ich habe etwas für dich." Sagte sie schnell und holte einen Mantel den sie für ihn gemacht hatte, sie stülpte das Kleidungsstück einfach über ihn. „Danke Rarity, aber ich wollte eigentlich etwas anderes mit dir besprechen." Sagte Thunder etwas verlegen. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte sie ihn. „Du hast den Schmuck aus meinem Tresor genommen?" Fragte er sie einfach. „Oh nein, ich habe ganz vergessen Twilight das Stück zu geben was du für sie gemacht hast!" Sagte sie erschrocken. „Kannst du mir das zurückgeben?" Fragte Thunder sie dann.

Kapitel 43.

Drei Wochen später reisten Thunder und Twilight mit Scootaloo nach Canterlot um Neujahr bei ihrem Bruder zu verbringen. „Kann ich auch etwas Sekt trinken?" Fragte Scootaloo die zwei. „Du darfst nur am Flügeltag trinken, das solltest du nicht vergessen." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Was weißt du schon über den Flügeltag." Meinte Scootaloo beleidigt. „Scoo, sie weiß genug über den Flügeltag." Mahnte Thunder sie. „Tut mir leid Twilight." Entschuldigte sie sich sofort. „Lassen wir das, wir sind jetzt auf jeden Fall hier." Sagte Thunder dann und klingelte an der Tür, fast sofort öffnete Shining Armor den dreien die Tür. „Schön das ihr da seid, wir dachten schon ihr schafft es nicht mehr." Begrüßte er sie. „Der Zug hatte Verspätung wegen des Schnees." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Kommt rein, ihr erkältet euch sonst noch." Meinte Shining Armor darauf und führte die drei in das Wohnzimmer. „So schön das ihr es geschafft habt." Begrüßte Cadance die drei. „Wie geht es euch denn so?" Fragte Shining Armor als die fünf im Wohnzimmer saßen. „Twilight ist bei mir eingezogen." Sagte Thunder ihm einfach. „Wirklich?" Fragte Cadance erstaunt. „Ich glaube das ist was ernstes zwischen uns." Sagte Twilight ihr. Die fünf Ponys warteten auf das Feuerwerk und als es losging entkorkte Shining Armor die Sektflasche und schenkte den Sekt ein. „Frohes neues Jahr." Sagte er und die Erwachsenen stießen an, Scootaloo war etwas enttäuscht das sie keinen Sekt bekam. Während des Feuerwerks sahen sie sich die Neujahrsansprache von Prinzessin Celestia an. Als Twilight, Cadance und Scootaloo sich die Ansprache im Fernsehen ansahen, zog Thunder Shining Armor zur Seite um mit ihm zu reden. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Shining Armor ihn. „Ich muss dir etwas zeigen, komm mal kurz mit." Erwiderte Thunder ihm und ging zu seiner Satteltasche. Thunder holte eine kleine Schachtel aus der Tasche und öffnete sie vor Shining Armor, er sah den Hornring darin und staunte, der Ring war aus Platin und hatte einen gewaltigen Diamanten. „Was denkst du darüber?" Fragte Thunder ihn nervös. „Das Ding ist wunderschön, was hast du vor?" Fragte Shining Armor zurück. „Rate mal." Meinte Thunder nur. „Das Ding ist für Twilight, du machst ernst?" Fragte Shining Armor erstaunt. „Hast du was dagegen?" Fragte Thunder misstrauisch. „Ich habe dir gesagt das ich euch nicht im Weg stehen werde und daran halte ich mich, außerdem freue ich wirklich für euch." Erwiderte Shining Armor ihm. „Wann hast du das denn gesagt?" Fragte Thunder verwirrt. „Als Twilight im Krankenhaus lag nachdem ich sie verletzt hatte." Sagte Shining Armor ihm und ließ den Kopf etwas hängen. „Meine Erinnerungen funktionieren noch nicht so gut, ich war immerhin tot." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Also, was denkst du über den Ring?" Fragte Thunder ihn dann nochmal. „Der ist wunderschön, Twilight wird ihn lieben." Sagte Shining Armor ihm. „Meinst du sie wird ja sagen?" Wollte Thunder dann wissen. „Ich denk nicht das sie etwas anderes sagen wird." Erwiderte Shining Armor ihm. „Du denkst also ich sollte sie heute fragen?" Wollte Thunder weiter wissen. „Wenn es dir wirklich ernst ist." Sagte Shining Armor ihm. „Dann werde ich es machen." Sagte Thunder darauf und steckte den Ring an eine Feder seines linken Flügels. „Dann los." Sagte er dann und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück, Shining Armor sah ihm kurz hinterher. „Twilight wird heiraten, ich kann nicht glauben dass das wirklich passiert." Dachte er sich und ging Thunder hinterher. „Hast du irgendwelche Vorsätze im neuen Jahr?" Fragte Twilight Thunder als er im Wohnzimmer zurück war. „Könnte man sagen." Sagte Thunder nur. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Mach bitte die Augen zu, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Sagte Thunder ihr. Twilight schloss die Augen und Thunder breitete die Flügel aus, den linken hielt er Twilight vor die Nase. „Was hat er vor?" Fragte Cadance ihren angetrauten. „Sieh es dir einfach an." Sagte Shining Armor ihr nur. „Du kannst die Augen wieder auf machen." Sagte Thunder dann zu Twilight und sie öffnete die Augen, sofort sah sie den Ring an seinem Flügel und den gewaltigen Diamanten daran. „Ich habe gefrorene Seen gesehen die kleiner waren als dieser Edelstein, da kann man ja drauf Eislaufen!" Staunte Cadance nur. „Was soll das?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Twilight, willst du mich heiraten?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Ist das dein ernst?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Natürlich ist das mein ernst, sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und hob den Flügel mit dem Ring etwas, Twilight war so erstaunt das sie mit dem Hintern auf den Boden sackte und erstmal sitzen blieb. „Das ist dein ernst." Sagte sie erstaunt. „Natürlich ist das mein ernst, ich liebe dich Twilight." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Wollen wir hier in Canterlot heiraten?" Fragte sie ihn dann. „Wenn du willst." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach. „Dann lass uns das hier machen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Also willst du?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Ja, ich will dich heiraten." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Damit machst du mich zum glücklichsten Pony in Equestria." Sagte Thunder und setzte ihr den Ring auf das Horn, danach küsste er sie leidenschaftlich. „Das ist so romantisch." Sagte Cadance gerührt. „Das erinnert mich daran wie ich dich gefragt habe." Sagte Shining Armor und küsste Cadance. „Hey Shining Armor, in meiner Satteltasche ist eine Flasche Champagner, kannst du die bitte holen?" Fragte Thunder ihn dann. „Was heißt das jetzt für mich?" Wollte Scootaloo wissen, sie hatte das ganze ruhig mitangesehen. „Zu erst einmal das du ein Glas Champagner trinken darfst und weiter noch das Twilight deine Mutter wird." Klärte Thunder sie auf. „Dann habe ich eine vollständige Familie, Mutter, Vater, Großmutter, Tanten und Onkels, das ist großartig!" Jubelte Scootaloo darauf. „Nicht zu vergessen deinen Bruder." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Das stimmt." Sagte Scootaloo nur. „Hier ist der Champagner." Sagte Shining Armor dazwischen und entkorkte die Flasche. „Lass mich einschenken." Sagte Thunder und nahm ihm die Flasche ab, er goss den Champagner in fünf Gläser und reichte jedem eins. „Worauf sollen wir anstoßen?" Fragte er dann. „Auf euch natürlich." Sagte Scootaloo einfach. „Sie hat recht, ihr werdet heiraten, das ist Grund anzustoßen." Stimmte Shining Armor ihr zu. „Du hast recht, stoßen wir darauf an." Sagte Thunder dann und alle stießen an. „Ihr habt meine Glückwünsche, wirklich." Sagte Shining Armor darauf und trank seinen Champagner. „Ich freue mich so sehr für euch, ihr seid ein wunderbares Paar." Sagte Cadance den beiden. Twilight, Scootaloo und Thunder blieben noch ein paar Tage und reisten dann zurück nach Ponyville, früher als eigentlich erwartet. „Was meinst du sagen die anderen wenn wir ihnen erzählen das wir heiraten wollen?" Fragte Twilight als die drei den Bahnhof verließen. „Mal sehen, werden bestimmt überrascht sein." Sagte Thunder einfach. „Ich finde das auf jeden Fall großartig." Sagte Scootaloo und sprang Thunder auf den Rücken um sich tragen zu lassen. „Klar dass du das sagst." Meinte Thunder nur. „Warum lässt du dich eigentlich dauern von Thunder tragen, das habe ich jetzt schon öfter gesehen?" Fragte Twilight sie dann. „Das ist gemütlich." Sagte Scootaloo ihr einfach. „Vergessen wir nicht dass das anstrengend ist." Sagte Thunder nur dazu. „Das musst du mal ausprobieren." Sagte Scootaloo Twilight dann und legte sich bei Thunder auf den Rücken. „Sollte ich vielleicht wirklich mal." Stimmte Twilight ihr zu. „Dann spring auf." Sagte Scootaloo und verließ ihren gemütlichen Platz, Twilight sprang Thunder auf den Rücken und legte sich so gut sie konnte hin. „Bin ich jetzt Lastenesel?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „Das ist wirklich gemütlich hier, jetzt verstehe ich warum Spike das dauernd macht." Sagte Twilight nur. „Was hältst du davon wenn ich mich mal auf dich lege?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „Erst wenn wir zu hause sind." Sagte Twilight doppeldeutig. „Daran werde ich mich erinnern." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und lachte. „Du hast wirklich einen starken Rücken." Sagte Twilight dann. „Ich trainiere ja auch." Meinte Thunder nur. Die drei kamen am Haus an und gingen herein. „Schön wieder zu hause zu sein." Sagte Twilight und stieg Thunder vom Rücken. „Schön ein zuhause zu haben das man teilen kann." Sagte Thunder darauf und küsste sie. „Findet ihr nicht das es hier zu leise ist?" Fragte Scootaloo und horchte in das Haus hinein. „Hör auf, stopp, bitte!" Ertönte es aus dem oberen Stockwerk, sofort galoppierten Thunder, Twilight und Scootaloo hoch.

Kapitel 44.

Die drei stürmten in das Gästezimmer und entdeckten Rainbow Dash auf dem Bett, sie war mit allen vier Hufe am Bettgestell gefesselt und ihre Flügel waren weit aufgespannt. Calamity stand über ihr und leckte ihr den Rücken ab, gleichzeitig manipulierte sie an den Wäscheklammern herum die Rainbow zwischen den Flügeln klemmten. „Das ist nicht das wonach es aussieht." Sagte Rainbow errötend. „Calamity?!" Fragte Thunder schockiert, seine Schwester hatte noch immer ihre Zunge bei Rainbow am Rücken. Sie rollte die Zunge wieder ein und sah Thunder an, ihr stieg die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. „Hey, ihr seid schon wieder da." Sagte sie einfach nur. Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte kam Rose aus dem Badezimmer, sie trug eine sehr knappe Version ihrer Schwesternuniform aus weißem Kunstleder und hatte eine Peitsche im Mund. „Ich habe die Peitsche sauber gemacht, wir können weiter..." Sagte sie und unterbrach sich als sie Twilight und Thunder sah. „...machen." Beendete sie ihren Satz und ließ die Peitsche fallen, sie trat das Folterinstrument nach hinten in das Badezimmer zurück als ob es nicht existieren würde. „Das ist nicht das wonach es aussieht!" Sagten die drei Stuten wie aus einem Mund. „Ich hoffe dass es das ist wonach es aussieht, alles andere wäre einfach nur falsch!" Sagte Thunder schockiert darauf. „Kann mich mal einer aufklären?" Fragte Scootaloo und sah sich Rainbow genauer an, sie hatte vier Wäscheklammern zwischen den Flügeln und ihre Flügel waren mit Spanngurten weit auseinander gezogen. „Ich glaube das wurdest du gerade." Antwortete Twilight fassungslos auf Scootaloos Frage. „Twilight, bring Scootaloo bitte weg." Bat Thunder sie darauf. „Wir sollten besser gehen." Sagte Twilight nur und ging mit Scootaloo weg. „Was ist los mit euch?" Fragte er die drei dann. „Ich meine, Rainbow, dich habe ich am Flügeltag schon in ganz anderen Stellungen gesehen und Rose kenne ich nicht genug." Sagte er dann noch. „Aber Calamity, was machst du?" Fragte er seine Schwester. „Die zwei foltern nun mal gerne." Sagte Rainbow ihm darauf. „Das... also... ich..." Stammelte Thunder nur. „Und ich steh drauf." Fügte sie noch hinzu. „Ich warte in der Küche auf euch." Sagte Thunder fassungslos und ging. „Wir sollten uns wohl etwas frisch machen." Sagte Calamity darauf und nahm Rainbow die Wäscheklammern vom Rücken. „Nicht so schnell!" Stöhnte sie zufrieden. „Ich zieh mich besser vorher um." Sagte Rose und verschwand wieder im Badezimmer. Nach ein paar Minuten gingen die drei in die Küche und wurden schon von Thunder und Twilight erwartet. „Wir sollten vielleicht erklären was gerade passiert ist." Meinte Calamity beschämt. „Ihr braucht nichts erklären, ich will noch nicht mal Einzelheiten wissen!" Sagte Thunder schnell. „Wir haben gut genug gesehen, ihr braucht wirklich nichts erklären." Sagte Twilight zustimmend. „Trotzdem, Rose, Rainbow und ich haben da was am laufen, eine Art Dreiecksbeziehung." Sagte Calamity erklärend. „Ich dachte das du etwas lockerer bist Süßer." Meinte Rose nur. „Wie dem auch sei, Rainbow, hast du übermorgen Zeit?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Klar habe ich Zeit, aber wofür denn?" Fragte Rainbow zurück. „Wir wollen das ihr alle zum Essen in den Heu-Palast kommt." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Können wir machen." Sagte Calamity nur. „Ich sollte besser gehen, das sieht aus wie eine interne Sache." Meinte Rose dann und holte eine Tasche. „Wir sehen uns dann später." Verabschiedete sie sich und ging. „Warum seid ihr eigentlich so früh zurück?" Wollte Calamity dann wissen. „Wir haben eine Überraschung." Sagte Twilight nur und senkte leicht den Kopf, die zwei konnten den Hornring sehen den sie trug. „Das ist aber ein gewaltiger Diamant!" Staunte Rainbow als sie den Stein sah. „Was soll der Ring?" Fragte Calamity verwirrt. „Du bekommst eine Schwägerin." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Du willst heiraten?" Fragte Calamity erstaunt. „Warum bist du so unglaublich erstaunt darüber?" Fragte Thunder zurück. „Du willst heiraten, du hast immer gesagt das du nie heiraten wirst." Sagte Calamity ihm. „Ich hätte auch nie gedacht das ich von den Toten auferstehe." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Damit hast du mich, ich weiß nicht was ich darauf sagen soll." Meinte Calamity nur noch. „Gut, du hattest mich vorhin nämlich auch kalt erwischt, damit habe ich dir das zurückgezahlt." Sagte Thunder einfach nur. „Behaltet das aber bitte noch für euch, wir wollen die anderen überraschen." Bat Twilight die zwei dann. „Geht klar, wir halten dicht." Sagte Rainbow sofort. „Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen Striky." Sagte Calamity ihrem Bruder. Am Abend saßen Twilight und Thunder im Wohnzimmer und feierten ihren Beschluss noch etwas. „Meinst du die zwei behalten das für sich?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Natürlich, deine Schwester wird das nicht ausplaudern und Rainbow ist sehr zuverlässig." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Dann lass uns erst mal anstoßen." Sagte Thunder dann und holte etwas Cider. „Auf uns." Sagte Twilight und hob ihren Krug. „Auf uns." Stimmte Thunder ihr zu und die zwei stießen an. „Ich will rote Rosen haben." Sagte Twilight dann plötzlich. „Alles was du willst, solange es im Budget liegt." Erwiderte Thunder ihr einfach. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Ich habe auch nicht so viel Geld, wir können wahrscheinlich nicht alles haben was du möchtest, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte er sich bei ihr. „Lass uns morgen weiter darüber reden und erst mal ins Bett gehen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Lass uns noch einen Cider trinken und dann ins Bett gehen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und wollte neuen Cider holen, Twilight hob ihn mit Magie an ließ ihn zum Schlafzimmer schweben. „Weißt du, seit du mir erzählt hast das früher alles was du ans Schweben gebracht hast explodiert ist, fühle ich mich etwas unwohl wenn du das machst, lass mich bitte allein gehen." Sagte Thunder dann und zappelte etwas in ihrem magischen Feld. „Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?" Fragte Twilight neckisch. „Doch, aber ich schwebe nicht gerne ohne meine eigenen Flügel." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Entspann dich einfach, ich werde dafür sorgen das es dir gut geht." Sagte Twilight darauf und schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich.

Zwei Tage später...

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie und Rainbow warteten vor dem Heu-Palast. „Warum haben die zwei uns nochmal eingeladen?" Fragte AJ die anderen. „Ich bin von der Einladung genau so überrascht wie ihr." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Mir hat man auch nichts gesagt, ich hasse das!" Beschwerte Pinkie sich. „Weißt du vielleicht etwas Rainbow?" Fragte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Warum sollte ich etwas wissen?" Fragte sie sofort zurück. „Ich bin genau so unwissend wie ihr." Fügte sie hinzu. „Dann warten wir halt." Meinte Applejack nur und kurz darauf kamen Thunder und Twilight. „Tut mir leid das wir so spät sind, Twilight wollte eine neue Frisur ausprobieren und brauchte etwas länger." Entschuldigte sich Thunder bei den fünf. Die fünf sahen sich Twilight etwas zweifelnd an und sahen nicht den Ring den sie am Horn hatte, genau wie geplant. „Lasst uns erstmal ins Restaurant gehen." Sagte Twilight dann und die sieben gingen in das Lokal. „Wir nehmen einen Weißwein." Bestellte Thunder den Wein. „Natürlich Sir." Erwiderte der Kellner ihm und verschwand wieder. Die anderen bestellten ihr Essen und kurz darauf brachte der einzige Kellner das Essen. „Warum sind wir die einzigen im Lokal?" Fragte Applejack dann. „Weil ich das ganze Lokal angemietet haben." Erwidert Thunder ihr nur und aß seinen Salat. „Das ganze Lokal?!" Fragte Rainbow erstaunt. „Wir haben euch immer hin etwas wichtiges zu sagen." Meinte Twilight dann. „Dann sagt schon!" Forderte Pinkie sie ungeduldig auf. „Thunder hat mir die wichtigste Frage von allen gestellt." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Applejack unwissend. „Ich habe sie gefragt ob sie mich heiraten will." Erklärte Thunder ihr, außer Rainbow waren alle bis zum Limit erstaunt. „Du willst sie heiraten?!" Fragte Rarity ihn. „Ich weiß schon genau wie deine Junggesellen-Abschied aussieht." Sagte Pinkie darauf zu Thunder. „Das hatte ich befürchtet." Meinte Thunder nur. Pinkie aß schnell ihr Essen und schüttete ihren Wein herunter. „Ich gehe sofort los und plane die Party." Sagte sie dann und verschwand. „Vergiss mich aber nicht!" Rief Twilight ihr hinterher. „Ich plane Partys für euch beide." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr und war weg. „Davor hatte ich wirklich Angst." Sagte Thunder nur dazu. „Pinkie ist wirklich gut im planen von Partys, lass sie einfach." Sagte Applejack ihm. „Wie hast du es jetzt gemacht?" Fragte Rarity neugierig. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight sie zurück. „Ich meine wie hat Thunder dich gefragt?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Das interessiert mich aber auch." Sagte Rainbow darauf. „Hast du die klassische Kniefall-Nummer abgezogen oder etwas anderes?" Fragte Applejack darauf. „Ich habe den Flügel-Trick angewandt." Sagte Thunder den Vieren darauf. „Der Flügel-Trick, sehr nett." Meinte Raibow darauf. „Was meint sie damit?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Ist klassisch bei Pegasi." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Kann das mal einer erklären?" Fragte Applejack darauf. „Ich habe den Ring an eine Feder meines Flügel gesteckt und ihn Twilight vorgehalten." Klärte Thunder sie auf. „Welchen Ring?" Wollte Fluttershy wissen. „Diesen Ring." Sagte Twilight und schob ihre Mähne beiseite, die anderen konnten den Ring an ihrem Horn sehen. „Das ist ein aber gewaltiger Edelstein, ich bin beeindruckt." Sagte AJ erstaunt. „Wo hast du die Kohle her um so einen Stein zu bezahlen?" Wollte Rainbow wissen. „Ich habe den Stein in meiner Mine gefunden und sofort an Twilight gedacht, also habe ich einen Ring daraus gemacht der zu ihr passt." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet bei dem Stück." Sagte Rarity dann. „Danke Rarity, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel dass du das sagst." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Der Stein ist zur Perfektion geschliffen und das Platin ist sehr gut legiert." Sagte Thunder. „Du wolltest einfach nur das beste." Sagte Twilight darauf und kam ihm näher um ihn zu küssen. „Ihr braucht uns nicht zeigen wie sehr ihr euch mögt, wir haben es auch so begriffen!" Sagte Rainbow schnell. „Ihr habt keine Wahl." Meinte Twilight nur und küsste Thunderstrike. „Und ich dachte ich wäre der abenteuerlustige." Meinte Thunder nur und erwiderter den Kuss. „Wisst ihr schon wo ihr heiraten werdet?" Fragte Appljack dann. „In Canterlot, ihr seid natürlich herzlich eingeladen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Das war aber von Anfang an klar." Sagte Twilight nur. „Unsere Freunde sind natürlich eingeladen, das versteht sich fast von selbst." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Aber nicht bei allem." Sagte Twilight und fiel schon fast über Thunder her. „Könnt ihr euch auch noch was für die Hochzeitsnacht aufheben?" Fragte Rainbow sarkastisch. „Wieso, willst du bei uns mitmachen?" Fragte Twilight sie zurück. „Wenn ihr wollt." Sagte Rainbow nur und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas. „Bring aber die Peitsche mit." Sagte Thunder darauf und umarmte Twilight, Rainbow verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Wein. „Ihr seid krank, wisst ihr das?" Meinte sie nur. „Sagte diejenige die sich gerne foltern lässt." Sagte Twilight einfach nur. „Du lässt dich foltern?!" Fragte AJ sie schockiert. „Das hat ihr schon immer Spaß gemacht." Meinte Fluttershy einfach nur. „Das solltest du mal ausprobieren, macht wirklich Spaß." Sagte Rainbow nur.

Kapitel 45.

Eine Woche später hatte Pinkie alles geplant und Thunder und Twilight waren in einem Zug nach Canterlot. „Weißt du, ich habe ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl dabei." Meinte Thunder als er mit Twilight den Zug verließ. „Lass Tante Pinkie das regeln." Sagte Pinkie einfach und verband ihm die Augen. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt zum erschießen bringt, gebt mir vorher eine Zigarette, ich will wissen wie das ist zu rauchen." Meinte Thunder nur. „Lass dich einfach überraschen, so wie ich." Sagte Twilight nur und bekam selbst die Augen verbunden. „Wir trennen euch jetzt, so könnte ihr das Junggesellendasein noch ein letztes Mal genießen." Sagte Applejack dann und führte Twilight in eine andere Richtung als Thunder. „Lass es krachen Thunder, das ist dein letzter Tag!" Rief Twilight ihrem zukünftigen zu. „Sie hat recht, lass die Sau raus." Sagte Pinkie darauf und führte ihn weiter. „Sie hat kein Problem damit wie wir Pegasi sind und ich habe ihr versprochen mich richtig auszuleben." Meinte Thunder nur und folgte Pinkie. „Ich kümmere mich um Twilight, du erledigst die Sache mit Thunder, wir sehen uns später." Sagte AJ dann und führte Twilight in eine andere Richtung. Pinkie führte Thunder quer durch die Stadt und nahm ihn dann die Augenbinde ab. „Heiße Stuten aus allen Ländern, die ganze Nacht." Las Thunder das Schild über dem Nachtclub. „Das ist deine letzte Nacht als Junggesellen, das ist deine Nacht." Sagte Pinkie nur und führte ihn den den Club hinein. „Ahh... Miss Pinkie, schön das sie da sind, wir haben das Separee für sie vorbereitet, hier entlang bitte." Meinte der Besitzer als er Pinkie sah. „Komm einfach mit, ich habe alles vorbereitet." Sagte sie zu Thunder und brachte ihn in das Hinterzimmer. In dem Separee sah er das Soarin und Shining Armor ihn schon erwarteten. „Schön das du da bist Bruder." Begrüßte Soarin ihn. „Das ist immer hin meine Party, da kann ich nicht fern bleiben." Erwiderte Thunder ihm einfach und setzte sich auf einen der freien Sessel. „Und ob das deine Party ist, lass es dir einfach gut gehen." Sagte Shining Armor ihm dann. „War dein Junggesellen-Abschied auch so?" Fragte Thunder ihn. „Bei dir ist das was anderes, du warst tot und brauchst einfach mehr Party als ich." Erwiderte Shining Armor ihm. „Er hat recht, mach einen drauf und lass es krachen, du hast es dir verdient Bruder." Stimmte Soarin ihm zu. „Wisst ihr, ihr seid unglaublich witzig." Sagte Thunder und lächelte amüsiert. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Shining Armor wissen. „Soarin zum Beispiel, vorher..." Sagte Thunder und deutete auf den Pegasus zu seiner linken. „...ich..." Fuhr er fort und zeigte auf sich. „...und du bist das Endergebnis Shining Armor, verheiratet und gebunden." Sagte Thunder und deutete auf Shining Armor zu seiner rechten. „Du bist aber noch nicht gebunden." Sagte Rainbow plötzlich und kam mit Spitfire und Rarity zu den drei, alle drei Mädels hatte eine sehr knappe Dienstmädchenuniform an. „Und was sollt ihr darstellen?" Fragte Thunder die drei. „Wir bedienen dich heute, du brauchst keinen Muskel rühren." Erklärte Spitfire ihm. „Du bekommst was du willst, wann du es willst und wen du willst." Sagte Rainbow ihm dann. „Willst du damit sagen das ihr mir... sagen wir... zu Diensten seid?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Wir stehen zu deiner freien Verfügung, sag einfach etwas und wir machen es." Erwiderte Rarity ihm. „Dann bring mir doch bitte ein neues Bier." Sagte Soarin dann. „Hol dir dein verdammtes Bier selbst, du heiratest nicht!" Fuhr Spitfire ihn an. „Wir sind heute nur für Thunder da." Fügte Rainbow hinzu. „Und das wird sich nicht ändern, es sei denn du machst mir einen Antrag." Sagte Spitfire ihm. „Bitte, hol ich mir mein Bier halt selbst." Meinte Soarin nur und ging zur Bar. „Und ihr drei macht wirklich alles was ich will?" Fragte Thunder die drei dann. „Wir haben grünes Licht von Twilight, du kannst also mit uns machen was du willst." Klärte Rainbow ihn auf. „Dann bringt mir erstmal einen Gin, mit Eiswürfeln." Sagte Thunder darauf und Rarity ging sofort los. Pinkie war inzwischen anderweitig beschäftigt. „Und jetzt kommt etwas um dich anzuheizen, nur für dich Thunder." Sagte sie über die Musikanlage, kurz darauf trat Prinzessin Luna auf die Bühne. „Ist das Prinzessin Luna?!" Fragte Shining Armor ungläubig. „Das ist definitiv Luna." Sagte Thunder nur als Luna mit ihrer Show anfing. „So was sieht man nicht alle Tage." Meinte Soarin darauf und die drei Hengste sahen sich Lunas Show an.

Eine Woche später...

Thunder kam zu sich als er hörte wie jemand auf einer Mundharmonika spielte. „Man habe ich vielleicht Kopfschmerzen." Meinte Thunder nur und sah auf, er sah vier Hengste hinter einem Gitter stehen. „Sieh dir an wenn wir hier eingefangen haben." Sagte einer der vier, langsam klärte sich Thunders Sichtfeld und er sah das es eigentlich nur zwei Hengste waren. „Hört auf zu glotzen ihr Spinner!" Sagte Thunder den beiden aufgebracht. „Hey, wir wurden gerade vom größten Helden in Equestria angeschrien, das ist der beste Tag meines Lebens." Sagte einer der beiden höhnisch. „Lassen wir die vier etwas allein." Sagte der anderen und die zwei verschwanden wieder. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?" Fragte Thunder dann und wollte sich strecken, er stellte fest das seine Flügel festgebunden waren. „Wir sind in einer Ausnüchterungszelle, das ist los." Erwiderte Shining Armor ihm und hörte auf seine Mundharmonika zu spielen. „Ausnüchterungszelle?" Fragte Thunder und sah sich um, auf einer Pritsche lag Soarin und war mit Hufschellen gefesselt, Shining Armor saß auf einer anderen Pritsche und hatte einen dicken Eisenring um sein Horn und an der hinteren Wand lag Big Mac und schlief. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Deine Party ist passiert, wir haben es etwas übertrieben." Erwiderte Shining Armor ihm. Thunder sah sich weiter um und entdeckte die anderen in der Zelle gegenüber. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Spitfire, Rarity und Prinzessin Celestia lagen in der anderen Zelle. „Schön, du bist wach, dann brauche ich ja keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen." Sagte Celestia und schlug mit ihrem Horn gegen die Gitterstäbe, sie hatte wie Shining Armor, Twilight und Rarity einen Eisenring an ihrem Horn, mit dem Ring schlug sie gegen die Gitter. „Kann ich vielleicht eine Zigarette haben?" Rief sie dabei. „Sei still, ich will hier schlafen!" Schrie Rainbow darauf, Thunder ging an die Gitter heran und wandte sich an Twilight. „Hey Twilight, wie geht es dir?" Fragte er sie. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und wie es am anderen Ende aussieht willst du nicht wirklich wissen." Erwiderte sie ihm und kratzte an dem Eisenring herum. „Du müsstest das doch eigentlich gewöhnt sein, du bist schließlich mit Thunder verlobt." Sagte Rainbow dazu und wand sich wegen ihres Muskelkaters. „Was meinst du denn damit?" Fragte Twilight sie. „Sie meint damit das Thunder wirklich anstrengend ist, wenn du verstehst was wir meinen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Daran gewöhnt man sich." Sagte Twilight nur und wurde rot. „Also ich nicht, das mach ich nie wieder." Sagte Rainbow und krümmte sich. „Ich dachte du magst es etwas härter?" Fragte Thunder sie und grinste dabei. „Aber nicht so hart." Erwiderte Rainbow ihm. „Ja schön, ihr hattet Sex, wir wissen es, wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren hier raus zu kommen." Meinte Celestia genervt. „Sie war nicht die einzige die das Vergnügen hatte." Meinte Rarity darauf. „Das stimmt." Stimmte Spitfire ihr zu und lächelte einfach. „Was grinst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" Wollte Soarin von seiner Freundin wissen. „Wenn du irgendwann so gut wie Thunder bist, wirst du das selbst wissen." Sagte sie nur und grinste weiter. „Das ist einfach nur falsch." Sagte Soarin darauf. „Spitfire sieht das bestimmt anders." Meinte Thunder nur. „Und Twilight auch." Sagte Big Mac und schlief wieder ein. „Sag bloß, du und Big Mac?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Ja, Fluttershy und Rose konnten fliehen bevor die Polizei ankam." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Dachte ich mir schon." Meinte Thunder nur. „Hier sind wir, viel Spaß." Sagte eine Polizist und führte eine rosa Einhorn-Stute und einen weißen Erd-Pony-Hengst in den Zellentrakt. „Rarity, wir sind so enttäuscht von dir!" Sagte die beiden zu dem Einhorn. „Mom, Dad, lasst mich erklären." Erwiderte Rarity den beiden. „Du hast hier nichts zu sagen, wir haben dich großgezogen und dir deine Boutique bezahlt, und so dankst du uns das!" Sagte ihr Vater aufgebracht. „Aber..." Setzte Rarity an und wurde von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen. „Du bist kein gutes Vorbild für Sweetie Belle, du solltest dich schämen!" Sagte sie zu Rarity, sie trug noch immer die Dienstmädchenuniform. „Das war ein Junggesellen-Abschied, das ist also ganz normal." Sagte Rarity ihren Eltern. „Wer hat denn gefeiert?" Fragte ihr Vater sie darauf, Twilight und Thunder hoben ihre Hufe etwas schüchtern. „Das wären dann wohl wir." Sagte Thunder nur. „Ihr habt unsere Tochter in diesen Schlamassel gebracht, ihr solltet euch schämen!" Schrie Raritys Mutter darauf. „Wir hatten eine Party, sowas passiert nunmal." Sagte Twilight nur dazu. „Gut gesagt Twilight." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Lassen sie die zwei in Ruhe ober ich sorge dafür das ihr freiwillig auf den Mond auswandert!" Rief Celestia aufgebracht. „Prinzessin Celestia?!" Fragte Raritys Eltern erstaunt. „Ja, Prinzessin Celestia, und jetzt erledigt endlich was ihr hier wollt." Erwiderte Celestia ihnen gereizt. „Ihre Eltern haben die Kaution bezahlt, sie können gehen Miss Rarity." Sagte der Polizist und öffnete die Zelle, dann nahm er Rarity den Eisenring vom Horn. „Ich versuche Pinkie zu finden und hole euch hier raus." Verspracht Rarity ihren Freunden und ging mit ihren Eltern.

Kapitel 46.

Nach einer Stunde wurde es Thunder zu viel, er konnte nicht mehr mitansehen wie Celestia auf und ab ging. „Tia, du machst mich verrückt, setzt dich verdammt noch mal!" Sagte er der Prinzessin genervt. „Halt die Klappe, ich habe seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen und würde töten um eine Zigarette zu bekommen!" Erwiderte sie ihm gereizt. „Dann solltest du vielleicht etwas schlafen, wir bleiben hier wohl noch etwas." Sagte Thunder dann und wollte die Flügel ausstrecken, er hatte ganz vergessen das er Flügelschellen trug. „Deine Flügel sind gerade nutzlos, lass es einfach bleiben." Sagte Soarin ihm, er hatte die gleichen Fesseln um wie Thunder. „Die Dinger machen mich verrückt, ich will meine Flügel ausstrecken." Sagte Celestia und kämpfte gegen die Fesseln an. „Yo Tia, warum bist du eigentlich so verspannt?" Fragte Thunder sie dann. „Ich gebe nach 600 Jahren das Rauchen auf und Luna hat die Nikotinpflaster, sie ist nicht da und das Pflaster was ich trage wirkt nicht mehr!" Erwiderte Celestia ihm genervt. „Wo ist Luna eigentlich, war sie nicht bei uns?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Sie ist genauso wie Pinkie einfach irgendwann verschwunden, keine Ahnung wo die zwei sind." Sagte Applejack ihm. „Und Luna hat meine Nikotinpflaster!" Fügte Celestia hinzu. „Könnte ihr endlich mal ruhig sein?" Fragte Rainbow genervt. „Was ist dir eigentlich passiert?" Wollte Twilight von ihr wissen. „Als erstes ist mir Thunder passiert, dann haben wir noch gesoffen bis der Arzt kommt." Erwiderte Rainbow ihr. „Er hat uns alle drei nacheinander durchgenommen, er hat wirklich Ausdauer." Fügte sie noch hinzu. „Dafür ist er ja auch ein Pegasus." Sagte Spitfire einfach. Einer der Polizisten trat vor die Zelle der Hengste und wandte sich an sie. „Wer von euch ist Thunderstrike?" Fragte der Beamte und hatte anscheinend keine Ahnung. „Ich bin unter vielen Namen bekannt, Thunderstrike ist nur einer davon." Sagte Thunder kryptisch. „Für uns ist er der Hammer." Sagte Spitfire. „Größter Held aller Zeiten." Meinte Celestia. „Bester Hengst auf Erden." Sagte Twilight. „Der Befriediger." Sagte Rainbow dann noch. „Ja...von mir aus auch das." Meinte der Beamte verwirrt. „Wer ist es denn nun?" Fragte der Polizist dann. „Mal sehen, Pegasus, großartig und heldenhaft?" Fragte Thunder nur zurück. „Das bin dann ich." Sagte er dann. „Wie auch immer, sie haben Besuch." Sagte der Beamte nur und führte eine dunkelblaue Pegasus-Stute in den Zellentrakt. „Mom?" Fragte Thunder erstaunt. „Ihr habt es wirklich krachen lassen, oder?" Fragte Shooting Star ihn zurück. „Lass mich erklären, es war ganz anders!" Sagte Thunder beschämt. „Ich weiß schon wie das war, Anvil hatte auch öfter übertrieben." Sagte seine Mutter ihm nur. „Für euch Spinner wurde auf jeden Fall die Kaution bezahlt, ihr könnt gehen." Sagte der Polizist dann und schloss die Zellen auf, er nahm Celestia, Twilight und Shining Armor die Eisenringe von den Hörnern und nahm auch die Sperren von den Flügel der Pegasi. „Bin ich froh die Dinger von den Flügeln zu haben!" Sagte Rainbow und streckte die Flügel aus. „Ich weiß was du meinst." Erwiderte Celestia ihr nur und streckte ebenfalls die Flügel aus. „Wollt ihr eine Zigarre Prinzessin?" Fragte Shooting Star dann und reichte Celestia eine Zigarre. „Nikotin!" Schrie Celestia nur und nahm die Zigarre an. „Wie viel hast du für unsere Kaution gezahlt Mom?" Fragte Thunder seine Mutter dann. „15 Mio. Bits, aber das soll euch nicht stören." Antwortete sie ihrem Sohn. „Das tut so gut!" Sagte Celestia und nahm einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarre. „Hey Rainbow, deine Uniform ist zerrissen." Sagte Thunder dann und grinste sie an. „WAS?!" Schrie Rainbow nur und drehte sich im Kreis herum. „Das war nur ein Scherz Dash." Sagte Twilight zu ihrer Beruhigung. „Wirklich?" Fragte Rainbow nur zurück. „Ich würde mich daran erinnern deine Uniform zerrissen zu haben, das habe ich aber nicht." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Außerdem habe ich Spitfires Uniform zerrissen." Fügte er hinzu und Spitfire sah sich ihre Dienstmädchenuniform genauer an, sie hatte einen großen Riss. „Warum meine?" Fragte sie darauf. „Weil du heiß bist." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach. „Er hat wohl eine Schwäche für dich." Sagte Twilight nur. „Aber nicht so wie für dich." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „In Ordnung ihr Spinner, ihr bekommt demnächst Post mit dem Gerichtstermin und was ihr angestellt habt." Sagte ein Polizist dann. „Zeig etwas mehr Respekt!" Schrie ihn ein Kollege an und wandte sich dann an die Prinzessin. „Prinzessin Celestia, ich muss mich für meinen Kollegen entschuldigen, er wollte euch gegenüber nicht respektlos sein." Entschuldigte er sich für seinen Kollegen. „Ist schon in Ordnung." Beschwichtigte Celestia ihn und rauchte ihre Zigarre weiter. „Und du solltest dich entschuldigen!" Fuhr der erfahrene Polizist seinen jungen Kollegen an. „Ist ja schon gut, es tut mir wirklich leid Prinzessin." Entschuldigte sich der jüngere Polizist darauf. „Ich sagte doch schon dass das in Ordnung ist." Meinte Celestia nur. „Noch eine Frage, können wir vielleicht ein Foto bekommen für unsere Wall of fame?" Fragte der ältere Polizist dann. „Auf keinen Fall!" Sagte Celestia entschieden. „Komm schon Tia, wir hatten eine Party und haben Mist gebaut, da können wir auch noch das Foto machen." Sagte Thunder der Prinzessin. „Er hat recht, machen wir einfach das Foto." Stimmte Twilight ihm zu. „Also Leute, aufstellen zum Gruppenfoto." Sagte Thunder den anderen dann und alle stellten sich auf, Celestia stellte sich etwas widerwillig hinter die Gruppe Ponys. „Bringen wir das schnell hinter uns." Sagte sie resignierend. „Vergesst mich nicht, immer hin habe ich eure Kaution bezahlt." Sagte Shooting Star und drängte sich zwischen Twilight und Thunder. „Mom, das war unsere Party, stell dich bitte nicht zwischen mich und Twilight." Bat Thunder seine Mutter. „Wieso eure Party?" Fragte sie darauf. „Das war unser Junggesellen-Abschied, wir werden heiraten." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Das hat Calamity mir gar nicht erzählt!" Sagte Shooting Star erstaunt. „Sie wollte wohl dass du das von mir hörst." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Lächeln." Forderte der Polizist die Gruppe auf und schoss das Foto. „Lass uns später darüber reden, wir müssen uns erstmal erholen." Sagte Thunder seiner Mutter dann und wollte mit den anderen gehen. „Vergesst euren Freund hier nicht." Sagte der Polizist noch und deutete in die Zelle, Big Mac lag noch immer an der Wand und schlief. „Ich kümmere mich darum." Sagte AJ und ging in die Zelle. „Big Mac, steh auf, wir können hier raus." Sagte sie ihrem Bruder, die anderen konnten nur hören was passiert. Big Mac machte nur unartikulierte Geräusche und drehte sich um. „STEH AUF VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" Schrie Applejack dann und kurz darauf kam Big Mac aus der Zelle geflogen. „Das ist effektiv." Kommentierte Thunder das. Big Mac stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte und kippte dann wieder um. „Er wird nicht allein hier wegkommen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Hey Kumpel, kannst du aufstehen?" Fragte Thunder und beugte sich zu Big Mac herunter. Big Mac versuchte aufzustehen, sackte aber wieder zu Boden. „Du kannst also nicht aufstehen." Schlussfolgerte Thunder nur. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich habe ihn schon öfter nach hause getragen." Sagte AJ nur und wollte ihren Bruder auf den Rücken nehmen. „Lass mal AJ, ich trage ihn zum Bahnhof." Sagte Thunder nur und nahm Big Mac hoch. „Ihr braucht nicht zum Bahnhof, ihr braucht nur vor die Tür." Meinte Shooting Star, und führte die Gruppe Ponys vor die Polizeiwache. „Ich wohne nicht weit von hier, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sich Shining Armor und ging die Straße entlang. „Wir sagen Cadance das sie so schnell wie möglich nach hause kommen soll." Rief Twilight ihrem Bruder hinterher. „Ich gehe dann auch mal, hat Spaß gemacht mit euch Party zu machen." Sagte Celestia nur und teleportierte sich weg. „Damit bringe ich euch nach Ponyville." Sagte Shooting Star und deutete auf die Kutsche die vor der Wache stand. „Du weißt das da keine Ponys sind um die Kutsche zu ziehen?" Fragte Thunder seine Mutter sarkastisch. „Ich brauche niemanden zum ziehen, das ist eine dieser neuen Motorkutschen." Klärte Shooting Star ihn auf. „Wo soll ich sie hinbringen Ma'am?" Fragte der Kutscher seine Chefin. „Nach Ponyville." Erwiderte Shooting Star dem Hengst. „Wie sie wünschen Ma'am." Sagte dieser nur und ließ den Motor an. „Also meine kleinen Ponys, steigt ein." Forderte Shooting Star die anderen an. Thunder lud Big Mac in die Kutsche und danach stiegen die anderen ein, als alle in der Kutsche waren schloss Thunder die Tür hinter ihnen. „Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen?" Fragte Rainbow Twilight und Thunder. „Wir haben andere Pläne." Sagte Twilight nur. „Wann habt ihr das denn besprochen?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt. „Gerade eben." Antwortete Thunder ihr nur und sah Twilight an. „Und wie kommt ihr nach hause?" Wollte Rainbow wissen. „Wir fliegen." Sagte Twilight nur und benutzte ihre Magie um sich Flügel wachsen zu lassen, die Flügel sahen aus wie bei einem Pegasus. „Jetzt verstehe ich, ihr wollt euch den Sonnenaufgang ansehen." Sagte Rainbow dann und sah in den noch dunklen Himmel. „Es ist so früh, da hielten wir das für eine gute Idee." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ich habe noch nie einen Sonnenaufgang über den Wolken gesehen, ich kann es kaum erwarten." Sagte Twilight aufgeregt. „Dann viel Spaß." Sagte Applejack. „Hey Fahrer, fahren sie los." Sagte Thunder dem Kutscher. „Ma'am?" Fragte er Shooting Star. „Fahren sie." Befahl sie ihm und die Kutsche fuhr los. „Wir sollten dann auch langsam starten, wir verpassen sonst den Sonnenaufgang." Sagte Thunder zu Twilight und die zwei flogen los. Nach ein paar Minuten landeten die beiden auf einer Wolke und sahen in Richtung des bevorstehenden Sonnenaufgangs. „Findest du das wir das zu schnell angehen?" Fragte Twilight plötzlich. „Du bekommst doch keine kalten Hufe?" Fragte Thunder schockiert. „Das nicht, ich wundere mich nur." Antwortete sie ihm. „Wir gehen das nicht zu schnell an, glaube ich jedenfalls." Meinte Thunder etwas unsicher. „Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen." Entschuldigte sich Twilight bei ihm. „Ich weiß." Sagte Thunder nur. „Ich mach mir einfach zu viele Sorgen." Fügte er hinzu. „Dann lass uns einfach den Sonnenaufgang ansehen." Sagte Twilight darauf.

Kapitel 47.

Twilight und Thunder warteten das die Sonne aufging und als sie dann aufging war Twilight wirklich beeindruckt. „Das ist wunderschön!" Sagte sie beeindruckt. „So sieht man das nur über den Wolken." Sagte Thunder und rückte näher an Twilight heran. „Ich kann kaum glauben das es so schön ist!" Sagte Twilight weiter. „Aber das ist nur halb so schön wie du." Meinte Thunder und legte einen Flügel um sie. „Oh... Ich weiß was du vorhast." Sagte Twilight misstrauisch. „Was habe ich denn vor?" Fragte Thunder verspielt. „Du willst die romantische Umgebung nutzen um mich ins Bett zu bekommen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Hier ist aber kein Bett." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine." Meinte Twilight nur. „Und was wäre wenn das mein Plan wäre?" Fragte Thunder dann und und küsste ihren Hals. „Wir sollten das trotzdem erst mal lassen." Sagte Twilight nur. „Und warum?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Weil ich mich habe Piercen lassen." Antwortete Twilight ihm direkt, Thunder sah sie sich genau an und hob zweifelnd die Augenbraue. „Wo hast du dich Piercen lassen?" Fragte er dann. Twilight sah sich kurz um und flüsterte ihm dann etwas ins Ohr. „Ohh, da!" Meinte Thunder nur darauf. „Ich dachte eigentlich das Piercer keine Betrunkenen stechen." Sagte er dann. „Ich war nicht betrunken, Rainbow hat gesagt das ich mich nicht traue und ich habe ihr das Gegenteil bewiesen." Erklärte Twilight darauf. Thunder sah sie misstrauisch an und hob seine Augenbraue noch weiter. „Willst du es sehen?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Da fragst du noch?" Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Erst zu hause." Meinte Twilight nur. „Dann sehen wir uns einfach noch etwas den Sonnenaufgang an und fliegen dann nach hause." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Das war mein Plan." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. Die beiden sahen sich noch etwas die Sonne an und flogen dann zurück nach Ponyville, nach etwa einer Stunde waren sie im Dorf und gingen zu ihrem, inzwischen gemeinsamen Haus. „Warum sollte Cadance nochmal auf Scootaloo aufpassen?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Weil Spike nicht allein auf sie acht geben kann." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und ging an die Tür. „Sie ist aber auch anstrengend." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Du kommst aber ganz gut mit ihr zurecht." Wandte Twilight ein und öffnete die Tür. „Da hast du recht." Stimmte Thunder ihr zu und dann erstarrten beide, Cadance hing mit den Hufe an einen der Balken gefesselt kopfüber in der Werkstatt. „Was ist dir denn passiert?" Fragte Thunder sie einfach. „Scootaloo hat mich provoziert und in die Werkstatt gelockt, hier hatte sie eine Falle vorbereitet und mich gefangen." Antwortete ihm das geflügelte Einhorn und war überhaupt nicht glücklich. „Und wo ist Spike?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Sie hat ihn schon vor ein paar Tagen ausgeschaltet." Erwiderte Cadance ihr. „Warum hast du dich nicht mit Magie befreit?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Vielleicht wegen dem Ring an meinem Horn?" Fragte Cadance sarkastisch zurück, Thunder sah sie sich erst jetzt genauer an. Cadance war mit den Hufe an einen Balken gefesselt und ihre Flügel waren mit einem Seil funktionsunfähig gemacht, des weiteren hatte sie einen anti-magischen Ring an ihrem Horn. „Warum lag hier ein anti-magischer Ring herum?" Fragte Twilight dann und sah Thunder misstrauisch an. „Denn hat Shining Armor hier verloren als er das letzte mal hier war, eigentlich wollte ich den schon längst zu ihm zurück schicken." Antwortete er ihr. „Und warum hast du das nicht?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Das habe ich wohl vergessen weil wir heiraten wollen." Sagte Thunder einfach nur. „Das ist wirklich mal ein guter Grund." Meinte Twilight gedankenverloren. „Schön das ihr euch einigen konntet, könnt ihr mich jetzt endlich hier runter holen?" Fragte Cadance dann genervt. „Wie lange hängst du schon hier?" Wollte Twilight darauf wissen. „Seit zwei Tagen, und es gibt Sachen die ich dringend erledigen muss." Erwiderte Cadance ihr ungeduldig. „Twilight, lass sie runter, ich kümmere mich so lange um Scootaloo." Sagte Thunder dann und ging in die obere Etage, er fand Scootaloo im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher. „Scootaloo, was hast du wieder angestellt?" Fragte Thunder vorwurfsvoll, dann erst sah er sie auf der Couch liegen. Scootaloo lag auf der Couch und krümmte sich vor Magenschmerzen, Thunder sah sich kurz um und entdeckte dann den Grund für ihr Unbehagen, es lagen um die Couch herum dutzende Chipstüten und Pizzaschachteln verstreut. „Scoo, was hast du gemacht?" Fragte er nochmal. „Ich wollte nur etwas für euch feiern, Cadance hat mir das nicht erlaubt und dann musste ich etwas tun." Sagte sie ihm und krümmte sich. „Und deshalb hast du Cadance gefesselt?" Fragte Thunder weiter. „Mir geht es nicht so gut." Sagte sie nur. „Du hättest nicht so viel von diesem Mist essen sollen." Entgegnete Thunder ihr und sah zu den ganzen leeren Chipstüten und Pizzaschachteln. „Mir tut der Bauch weh." Jammerte Scootaloo weiter. Thunder legte ihr einen seiner Hufe an die Stirn und fühlte ihre Temperatur. „Du hast Fieber, ich bringe dich besser zum Arzt." Sagte Thunder und wickelte Scootaloo in eine Decke, dann legte er sie auf seinen Rücken und ging wieder nach unten. „Wo ist Cadance?" Fragte Thunder als er Twilight allein in der Werkstatt antraf. „Im Badezimmer, sie hing hier immerhin zwei Tage lang." Antwortete Twilight ihm. Cadance kam kurz darauf aus dem Badezimmer und sah sehr erleichtert aus. „Wenn du willst kannst du dich noch etwas hier ausruhen, vielleicht ein Bad nehmen oder etwas schlafen." Bot Thunder ihr an. „Ich sollte besser nach hause, Shining Armor wartet wahrscheinlich schon auf mich." Sagte sie darauf. „Kommt ihr vor der Hochzeit nochmal zu uns?" Fragte Cadance die zwei dann. „Mal sehen, vielleicht." Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur. „Ich glaube nicht das wir Zeit dafür haben, wir müssen alles planen und organisieren, wir müssen..." Sagte Twilight und Thunder sah sie nur zweifelnd an. „Oder wir kommen doch vorher nochmal bei euch vorbei." Sagte sie dann und lächelte verlegen. „Ich gehe dann jetzt, ich will Shining Armor nicht warten lassen." Verabschiedete sich Cadance und teleportierte weg. „Kannst du hier etwas aufräumen?" Fragte Thunder seine zukünftige dann. „Und was machst du?" Fragte sie Twilight zurück. Thunder brauchte ihr nicht antworten, Scootaloo musste sich übergeben und stöhnte dann nur noch schmerzerfüllt. „Ich bringe Scootaloo zum Arzt und gehe dann duschen." Sagte Thunder nur, Scootaloo hatte ihn mit der ganzen Wuchte ihres Magens getroffen. Thunder brachte sie dann zum Arzt und der stellte fest das sie sich einen Magen-Darm Virus zugezogen hatte.

Eine Woche später...

Thunder lag auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und las die Zeitung. „Prinzessin Celestia belästigt männliche Prostituierte, das ist jetzt mal witzig." Meinte er als die Schlagzeile las, auf der ersten Seite der Zeitung war ein Foto das die Prinzessin mit einem Hengst zeigte und ihre Hufe waren nicht da wo sie hingehörten. Er las weiter in der Zeitung und kam irgendwann beim VIP Teil an. „Prinzessin Luna in Obdachlosenheim aufgegriffen, Manehattan entsetzt." Las er die Überschrift des Artikels. „Hey Dad, ich bin wieder da." Sagte Scootaloo plötzlich und tauchte hinter der Couch auf, Thunder fiel vor Schreck fast von dem Möbel. „Ich hätte die Couch besser an die Wand gestellt und nicht den Fernseher." Meinte Thunder nur und faltete die zerknüllte Zeitung wieder zurecht. Scootaloo lehnte mit den Vorderhufen auf der Rückenlehne der Couch und sah auf Thunder herab. „Hab ich dich erschreckt?" Fragte sie und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Dir scheint es gut zu gehen, was hat der Arzt gesagt?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Die Medizin hat gewirkt, bei mir ist alles in Ordnung." Sagte Scootaloo ihm. „Das ist gut zu hören." Meinte Thunder nur und las weiter in der Zeitung. „Du hättest ruhig mitkommen können." Sagte Scootaloo vorwurfsvoll. „Du sagtest das du allein gehen willst und warst sehr unnachgiebig." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und legte die Zeitung weg, er nahm sich ein Tetrapack mit Apfelsaft und steckte einen Strohhalm hinein. „Das habe ich mir aufgehoben wenn ich eine gute Nachricht bekomme." Sagte er nur und trank aus dem Tetrapack. „Ich wollte dich noch was fragen." Sagte Scootaloo dann. „Schieß los." Forderte Thunder sie einfach auf und trank weiter. „Ich habe Twilights Piercing gesehen, darf ich mir die Flügel piercen lassen?" Fragte sie sofort. Thunder war so erschrocken das er den Saft den er trank in das Päckchen zurück spuckte und das Tetrapack platzte, etwa ein halber Liter Apfelsaft verteilte sich in seinem Gesicht und auf der Couch. „Du hast das gesehen?!" Fragte er erschrocken. „Sie hat es gerade sauber gemacht als ich ins Badezimmer kam." Antwortete sie ihm. „Darf ich mir die Flügel piercen lassen?" Fragte Scootaloo nochmal. „NEIN, DEFINITIEV NICHT!" Sagte Thunder nur entschieden. „Aber Dad!" Wandte Scootaloo ein und versuchte ihn zu überreden, die zwei gerieten in ein hitziges Streitgespräch.

Kapitel 48.

„Solange du deine Hufe unter meinen Tisch steckst, darfst du dich nicht piercen lassen!" Sagte Thunder abschließend. Bevor Scootaloo etwas erwidern konnte klopfte es an der Tür. „Wir reden nochmal darüber." Sagte Scootaloo nur. „Nein, wir reden nicht nochmal darüber, das Thema ist abgeschlossen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und ging zur Tür. Thunder öffnete die Tür und erkannte Prinzessin Luna. „Hey Luna, ich habe gelesen das du in Manehattan gelandet bist, was ist passiert?" Fragte er überrascht. „Pinkie und ich sind in Manehattan gelandet, lange Geschichte." Sagte Luna nur und schob ihn in die Werkstatt zurück. „Hey Luna, kannst du Dad überzeugen das ich ein Piercing bekomme?" Fragte Scootaloo als Luna im Haus war und die Tür geschlossen war. „Du bekommst kein Piercing wenn er es nicht will, und jetzt geh in dein Zimmer." Erwiderte Luna ihr. „Können wir nochmal darüber reden?" Fragte Scootaloo enttäuscht. „Scoo, geh einfach in dein Zimmer und mach irgendetwas." Sagte Thunder dann. „Gehe ich halt, wir reden aber noch darüber." Meinte Scootaloo nur und verschwand. „Wir müssen reden." Sagte Luna als Scootaloo weg war. „Klingt ernst." Sagte Thunder nur. „Tia und ich wollten das nicht, aber die Minister haben fast einen Putsch angezettelt, du bekommst eine Ehrung wie niemand vor die sie je bekommen hat." Sagte Luna ihm direkt. „Das hatte ich befürchtet, ich bin immerhin von den Toten zurückgekommen." Meinte Thunder nur genervt. „Ich weiß dass du das nicht willst, aber die Minister wollten das so, tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte sich Luna bei ihm. „Schon gut, du und Tia könnt ja nichts dafür." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Wie werde ich denn geehrt?" Fragte er dann. „Du bekommst den Titel des Ewigen Ritters, war nicht meine Idee." Sagte Luna ihm. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?" Fragte Thunder weiter. „Lass Twilight und Scootaloo antanzen, sie sollten dabei sein." Meinte Luna nur. „Wann wird das statt finden?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „In einer Stunde, die Presse ist schon unterwegs." Klärte die Prinzessin ihn auf. „Ich hassen euch, wirklich." Sagte Thunder sarkastisch. „Hey, das war nicht unsere Idee, das waren die Minister!" Sagte Luna zu ihrer Verteidigung. „Dann werde ich Twilight und Scootaloo vorbereiten, setzt dich solange." Sagte Thunder resignierend und deutete zu der Couch auf der Luna schon ein paar Mal geschlafen hatte. „Aber..." Wollte Luna einwenden und wurde von Thunder unterbrochen. „Setzt dich, jetzt!" Sagte er im Befehlston. Thunder ging zu erst in die Küche wo Twilight gerade versuchte etwas zu kochen und sprach sie an. „Twilight?" Meinte er nur, sie drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist denn?" Wollte sie wissen. „Luna ist hier und will mir eine Ehrung zukommen lassen." Sagte er ihr. „Warum das denn?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Weil die Minister glauben das der Titel eines königlichen Ritters von Canterlot nicht ausreichend für mich ist, darum haben die Luna und Celestia praktisch gezwungen mir einen neuen Titel zu verleihen." Erklärte Thunder ihr. „Ich weiß inzwischen wie sehr du sowas hasst." Erwiderte Twilight ihn mitfühlend. „Und wie lautet dein neuer Titel jetzt?" Wollte sie dann wissen, die Neugier war auf jeden Fall da. „Ich bin in Zukunft der ewige Ritter, toll oder?" Erwiderte Thunder ihr sarkastisch. „Kling nicht ganz so genervt, du wirst immerhin geehrt." Sagte Twilight ihm darauf. „Ja ich weiß, lass uns Scootaloo holen und zu Luna zurück gehen." Meinte Thunder nur und ging Scootaloo holen, zusammen mit ihr und Twilight ging er in die Werkstatt zurück. „Also Luna, wir wird die Sache jetzt ablaufen?" Fragte Thunder die Prinzessin. „Wenn die Presse da ist werde ich ein paar Sätze sagen, dir dann eine Medaille anheften und dann sind wir auch schon fertig." Erklärte Luna ihm. „Wenigstens keine große Zeremonie, das ist doch auch was." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Aber da fällt mir ein, ich wollte dir noch sagen was jetzt mit deinem Element ist." Meinte Luna dann. „Ach, habt ihr jetzt endlich herausgefunden was bei meiner Reinkarnation passiert ist?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Mehr oder weniger." Sagte Luna nur. „Dann sag schon." Forderte Scootaloo sie auf. „Ist sein Element jetzt Teil der Elemente der Harmonie?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Das nicht, aber es ist etwas anderes passiert, das bedarf aber etwas Erklärung." Antwortete Luna darauf. „Dann erkläre mal schön." Forderte Thunder sie auf. „Zu erst mal, da du nachdem du dein Leben geopfert hast zurückgekommen bist, hat es das magische Gefüge etwas durcheinander gebracht." Fing Luna an zu erklären. „Und das heißt?" Fragte Twilight verständnislos. „Das siebte Element verschwindet normalerweise wenn es benutzt wurde, da du Thunder aber zurück geholt hast ist das Element an ihn gebunden solange er lebt." Erklärte Luna genauer. „Das heißt also, wenn es nochmal benutzt werden muss, dann bin ich wieder an der Reihe." Schlussfolgerte Thunder darauf. „So in der Art, aber da ist noch was ." Sagte Luna nur. „Gerade als ich dachte das es nicht schlimmer kommen kann." Sagte Thunder genervt. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst." Beruhigte Luna ihn sofort. „Was denn sonst?" Fragte Twilight. „Lass hören!" Forderte Scootaloo ungeduldig. „Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher das Tia eine Menge Kraft entzogen wurde als sie dir neue Lebensenergie gegeben hat, oder?" Fragte Luna darauf. „Daran erinnere ich mich, und weiter?" Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Bei normalen Ponys ist die Lebensenergie begrenzt, aber bei mir und Tia ist das nicht so, wir leben ewig und als Tia dir neue Energie gegeben hat wurde ihr eine riesige Menge Energie entzogen." Erklärte Luna darauf. „Und was heißt das jetzt genau für mich?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Du kannst dein Element einsetzten so oft du willst ohne das du daran stirbst, du hast jetzt eine Art Verbindung zu Tia und kannst von ihrer Energie zehren." Erläuterte Luna darauf. „Willst du damit etwa sagen das ich jetzt auch unsterblich bin?" Fragte Thunder verblüfft. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung, sowas ist noch nie passiert und darum fehlen uns einfach die Erfahrungswerte." Gab Luna zu. „Aber wenn du in 1000 Jahren noch am Leben bist, bekommst du von mir 10 Mio. Bits." Sagte sie dann. „Sehr witzig." Meinte Twilight etwas beleidigt. „Wir sollten uns dann jetzt vorbereiten." Sagte Luna dann nur und etwa eine Stunde später trafen die Vertreter der Medien ein. Vor dem Haus wurde ein Podium aufgestellt und die Prinzessin hielt eine sehr aufwändige Ansprache, dann hängte sie Thunder eine Medaille um den Hals und verließ ihren Platzt am Podium damit Thunder noch ein paar Worte sagen konnte, er trat an das Podium und die Kameras richteten sich sofort auf ihn. „Wirklich nett das ich so eine großartige Medaille bekommen habe." Begann er mit seiner Ansprache. „Aber ich glaube nicht das ich so etwas verdiene, ich habe nur getan was jedes gute Pony gemacht hätte." Fuhr er fort. „So muss ein Held sein, entschlossen und bescheiden." Sagte einer der Reporter. Die Gruppe Reporter teilte sich in vier kleinere Gruppe auf und umzingelten Luna, Twilight, Thunder und Scootaloo um von jedem ein Interview zu bekommen. „Miss Twilight, wie uns zu Ohren gekommen ist sind sie mit Thunderstrike verlobt, wie fühlt es sich an mit so einem Helden zusammen zu sein?" Fragte einer der Reporter sie. „Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich das beschreiben soll, aber er macht mich glücklich wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe." Antwortete Twilight verlegen, derweil wurde Scootaloo ebenfalls befragt. „Thunderstrike hat dich adoptiert, warum denkst du hat er das gemacht?" Fragte ein Reporter sie. „Warum adoptieren Erwachsene Waisenfohlen?" Fragte Scootaloo frech zurück. „Um das richtige zu machen und jemanden eine Familie zu geben." Beantwortete sie ihrer eigene Frage. „Würdest du das genauer erklären?" Wollte der Reporter wissen. „Ich war mein Leben lang allein, dann kam Thunder und hat mich adoptiert, er ist manchmal sehr streng, aber das macht er nur weil er sich um mich sorgt." Erklärte Scootaloo darauf. „Hast du Pläne für die Zukunft?" Fragte der Reporter weiter. „Sobald ich Dad überredet habe, lass ich mir die Flügel piercen." Sagte Scootaloo nur und grinste breit. Nach kurzer Zeit verscheuchte Luna die Reporter und es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. „Danke Luna, die gingen mir langsam auf die Nerven." Sagte Thunder dankbar und sah den abrückenden Reportern hinterher. „Ich mag das auch nicht besonders, aber an der Spitze einer Regierung muss man auch mal im Rampenlicht stehen." Erwiderte Luna ihm. „Können wir dann jetzt wieder über das Piercing reden?" Fragte Scootaloo und sah Thunder erwartungsvoll an. „Was für ein Piercing?" Fragte Twilight und tat unwissend. „Luna, kannst du uns bitte allein lassen?" Fragte Thunder die Prinzessin dann. „Schon klar, ist so eine Familiensache, bin schon weg." Sagte Luna und teleportierte sich weg. „Also?" Fragte Scootaloo nur nochmal. „Twilight, du solltest das Badezimmer abschließen, Scootaloo hat dein Piercing gesehen." Sagte Thunder seiner zukünftigen nur. „Jetzt ist es eh zu spät." Sagte sie nur und seufzte. „Darf ich mich piercen lassen?" Fragte Scoo weiter. „Nein, darfst du nicht." Sagte Thunder einfach. „Aber Twilight durfte das auch!" Wandte sie ein. „Twilight ist aber auch erwachsen und wird heiraten." Entgegnete Thunder seiner Adoptivtochter. „Wenn ich also heirate darf ich mich piercen lassen." Schlussfolgerte Scootaloo darauf. „Ich werde erstmal verhindern das dir irgendein Junge zu nah kommt." Meinte Thunder kopfschüttelnd. „Warum das denn?" Fragte Scootaloo erbost. „Weil du noch zu jung bist." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Für ein Piercing oder um zu heiraten?" Fragte Scootaloo darauf. „Für beides, und jetzt ist Schluss mit dem Blödsinn." Sagte Thunder und beendete das Thema damit.

Ein paar Wochen später...

Es wurde langsam Zeit den Winter weg zu räumen und ein paar Tage vorher saßen Thunder und Twilight auf den Dach und sahen in den Nachthimmel. „Wir müssen noch eine Menge planen, lass uns damit anfangen." Sagte Twilight auf einmal und holte eine gewaltige Schriftrolle hervor. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Fragte Thunder skeptisch. „Natürlich ist das mein Ernst." Sagte sie nur und rollte die Rolle aus. „Twilight, entspann dich, meine Mutter plant und bezahlt unsere ganze Hochzeit, mach es dir einfach etwas gemütlich." Sagte Thunder ihr und zerknüllte die Schriftrolle. „Erzähl mir doch etwas über die Sterne." Schlug er dann vor. „Das wäre auf jeden Fall gerecht, ich musste mir auch dauernd anhören wie du von Stein erzählst." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Was ist das für ein Stern?" Fragte Thunder und deutete auf einen Stern, Twilight sah in die Richtung in die er deutete und wurde dann hektisch. „Das ist kein Stern, das ist ein Meteor!" Sagte sie erschrocken, der außerirdische Flugkörper raste fast genau auf sie zu. Kurz darauf flog der Meteor über die zwei hinweg und schlug im Wald weit hinter dem Dorf auf.

Kapitel 49.

Thunder sah in Richtung der Absturzstelle und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Er galoppierte nach unten ins Haus und packte schnell eine Satteltasche. „Wo willst du hin?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Ich muss diesen Stein haben, bin gleich wieder zurück." Sagte Thunder nur und war schon fast zur Tür raus, er drehte sich nochmal um. „Wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, räche meinen Tot." Sagte er scherzhaft. „Wenn du nicht zurückkommst, werde ich dich wiederbeleben und dir in den Arsch treten." Erwiderte Twilight ihm genauso scherzhaft. „Ich weiß." Sagte Thunder zum Abschluss und verschwand. Er flog etwas über eine Stunde und erreichte schließlich die Einschlagsstelle. Thunder ging vorsichtig zu dem Meteor der in einem Krater lag und begutachtete das gute Stück. „Das ist Eisen." Meinte Thunder als er den glühenden Stein sah. „Nein, das ist ein anderes Metall, kein Eisen." Stellte er dann fest und ging etwas um den Meteor herum. „Ich muss das Teil abkühlen bevor ich es nach hause bringen kann." Dachte Thunder sich dann und sah sich um, er entdeckte einen kleinen See. „Genau was ich brauche." Dachte er zufrieden und ging zu dem See, er hob ab und flog einen sehr engen Kreis über der Wasseroberfläche, es entstand ein Sog und hob etwas Wasser in den winzigen Tornado den er erzeugte. „Wie wenn man Wasser nach Cloudsdale bringt." Meinte Thunder und brachte das Wasser zu dem Meteor, er ließ das Wasser einfach auf den Stein fallen und ging in Deckung. Der Stein zersprang aufgrund der plötzlichen Abkühlung und kleine Splitter flogen durch die Luft. „Das war doch mal interessant." Meinte Thunder und sammelte die kleinen Splitter ein, dann holte er ein Seil aus seiner Satteltasche und band die großen Teile zusammen. „Bringen wir das Zeug nach hause." Dachte er sich und zerrte das Geröll hinter sich her. Er brauchte ein paar Stunden um das Gestein zu seinem Haus zu bringen und verstaute alles in seiner kleinen Hobbywerkstatt.

Ein paar Tage später...

Twilight wachte auf und wunderte sich das Thunder nicht da war, sie stand auf und ging ihn suchen. Sie fand ihn nirgendwo, nicht in der Küche, nicht im Wohnzimmer und auch nicht in der Werkstatt. Sie fand allerdings Rarity in der Werkstatt, das Einhorn stand vor der Tür zu Thunders Hobbywerkstatt. „Guten Morgen Twilight, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen." Grüßte Rarity freundlich. „Morgen, was machst du hier?" Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Ich stehe hier." Sagte Rarity einfach. „Das sehe ich, aber warum?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Weil Thunder mich darum gebeten hat." Sagte Rarity darauf und Twilight war trotzdem nicht schlauer als zuvor. „Ist Thunder in seiner Werkstatt?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Ist er, aber du kannst da nicht rein." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Nur falls du dich wunderst, Scootaloo ist schon mit Sweetie Belle unterwegs." Versuchte sie dann das Thema zu wechseln. „Warum kann ich nicht da rein?" Fragte Twilight misstrauisch. „Weil Thunder das gesagt hat." Meinte Rarity nur. „Okay, das reicht, lass mich durch!" Forderte Twilight dann und wollte an Rarity vorbei gehen, Rarity packte Twilight und drehte sie in der Bewegung einfach um so das sie wieder von der Tür weg ging. „Was zum..?" Dachte Twilight erstaunt und sah Rariyt verwirrt an. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" Fragte sie dann. „Ich habe als Fohlen Kampfsport gelernt." Sagte Rarity einfach. „Warum will Thunder nicht das ich in die Werkstatt komme?" Fragte Twilight als sie erkannte das sie nicht an Rarity vorbei kam. „Das hat er mir nicht gesagt, aber es ist bestimmt wichtig." Antwortete Rarity ihr. „Ich weiß was um dich abzulenken und um dein eigenes kleines Geheimnis zu bekommen." Sagte sie Twilight dann. „Was denn?" Fragte Twilight nur. „Ich habe schon ein Kleid für dich geschneidert und du könntest es einfach mal anprobieren." Schlug Rarity vor. „Du hast ein Kleid für meine Hochzeit gemacht?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „Ich konnte nicht anders nachdem ihr das erzählt habt." Sagte Rarity verlegen. „Was ist mit Thunder, hast du für ihn auch etwas gemacht?" Wollte Twilight dann wissen. „Eigentlich schon, aber lass uns doch erstmal dein Kleid ansehen." Lenkte Rarity ab und schob Twilight vor sich her. Das Kleid was sie für Twilight entworfen hatte war in einem simplen Schnitt, genau wie Twilight es mochte. Am nächsten Tag versammelten sich alle Dorfbewohner auf den Marktplatz und wurde in ihre Gruppen eingewiesen um den Winter aufzuräumen, Twilight hatte alles genau geplant. „Wo hast du Calamity zugeteilt?" Wollte Thunder von ihr wissen. „Sie hilft Pinkie dabei das Eis der Seen zu brechen." Sagte sie ihm und sah auf ihre Liste. „Dann geh ich mal zu Fluttershy, sie sagte das ich helfen kann die Tiere zu wecken." Sagte Thunder dann. „Eigentlich dachte ich das du Rainbow hilfst die Wolken zu beseitigen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Ich habe es Fluttershy schon versprochen, sorry." Entschuldigte Thunder sich bei ihr. „Schon gut, ich muss nur ein paar Sachen ändern, dann stimmt es wieder." Erwiderte Twilight ihn und sah wieder auf die Liste. „Aber warum wollte sie deine Hilfe haben?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Fluttershy denkt das meine sanfte Stimme die Tiere nicht so erschreckt wie bei den anderen Hengsten." Erklärte er ihr. „Dann geh, sie wartet wahrscheinlich schon." Sagte Twilight dann und alle gingen los ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen. Ein paar Stunden später ging Twilight und sah nach den Teams. „Fluttershy, wie läuft es mit den Tieren?" Fragte sie das Pegasus-Pony. „Großartig, Thunder macht das wirklich gut." Berichtete Fluttershy ihr. „Fluttershy, ich bin fertig mit dem Bau, wo soll ich als nächstes hin?" Fragte Thunder und kam auf die zwei zu. „Hey Twilight, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte er sie dann. „Ich wollte nur sehen wie es läuft." Antwortete sie ihm, auf einmal verzog sie das Gesicht und hielt sich einen Huf vor die Nase. „Was ist das für ein Geruch?" Fragte sie angewidert. „Stinktiere, die mussten von irgendjemandem geweckt werden." Sagte Thunder einfach. „Geh doch bitte zu dem Baum und wecke die Tiere dort." Sagte Fluttershy dann und deutete auf einen hohlen Baum. „Schon erledigt." Sagte Thunder pflichtbewusst und trabte zu dem Baum. Thunder nahm das Glöckchen das er unter seinen Flügel geklemmt hatte und läutete damit in den hohlen Baum hinein. „Aufwachen Freunde, Zeit den Frühling zu begrüßen." Sagte er sanft und wartete dann auf die Tiere, kurz darauf kamen dutzende Ratten aus den verschiedenen Löchern des Baumes geströmt. „AHHH, RATTEN!" Schrei Thunder entsetzt und sprang an einen Ast des Baumes. Twilight und Fluttershy kamen sofort an galoppiert als sie sein Geschrei hörten und entdeckten ihn an dem Ast hängen. „Deja-vu." Meinte Twilight und sah zu Thunder hoch, sie erinnerte sich an das erste mal das sie ihn getroffen hatte, das war jetzt schon über ein Jahr her. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Fluttershy besorgt zu Thunder hoch. „Das sind Ratten, ich HASSE Ratten!" Erwiderte Thunder ihr aufgebracht. „Tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht." Entschuldigte sie sich sofort. „Du konntest das ja nicht wissen, mach dir keine Gedanken." Beruhigte Twilight sie. Nachdem die Ratten sich verteilt hatten kam Thunder von dem Baum herunter und sah den Tieren hinterher. „Tut Leid Fluttershy, ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien." Entschuldigte er sich bei Fluttershy. „Schon gut, ich hätte dir ja sagen können das da Ratten wohnen." Sagte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. Twilight bemerkte das noch eine letzte Ratte aus dem Baum kam und ahnte nichts gutes als das Tier direkt auf Thunder zulief. „Warum machst du nicht eine Pause?" Schlug Twilight vor. „Wir haben noch so viel zu tun, wir können uns keine Pause erlauben." Wandte Fluttershy ein. „Sie hat recht, ich geh freiwillig die anderen Stinktiere wecken, sag mir einfach wo die sind." Stimmte Thunder ihr zu, die Ratte hatte ihn inzwischen erreicht, kletterte sein Bein hoch und saß dann bei ihm auf dem Rücken. Thunder hatte das bemerkt und sah nach was da so gekitzelt hatte, er entdeckte die Ratte und drehte fast durch. „RATTE!" Schrie er panisch und versuchte den Nager abzuwerfen, das Tier hatte anscheinen noch Spaß daran und hielt sich einfach fest. „Nimm sie weg, nimm sie weg, nimm sie weg!" Schrie Thunder panisch und galoppierte im Kreis um Twilight und Fluttershy herum. Twilight hatte Erbarmen und hob mit ihrer Magie die Ratte von seinem Rücken. „Danke Twilight, du bist echt ein Schatz." Sagte Thunder dankbar und erleichtert. Twilight setzte die Ratte ab und kam dann auf Thunder zu. „Du solltest vielleicht wirklich eine Pause machen." Sagte sie besorgt. „Das hatte ich auch vor, ich muss dringend duschen, ich fühle immer noch die kleinen Pfoten über meinen Rücken laufen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und man konnte sehen wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Dann geben wir dir auch gleich ein Bad um den Gestank loszuwerden." Meinte Twilight und gemeinsam gingen die zwei los.

Kapitel 50.

Twilight stand neben der Badewanne und hielt mit ihrer Magie eine Bürste mit der sie Thunder abschrubbte. „Stinktiere sind wirklich schreckhaft." Sagte sie dabei und musste sich zusammennehmen um den Geruch zu ertragen. „Ist aber ein sehr effektiver Abwehrmechanismus, ich als Raubtier hätte auf jeden Fall den Appetit verloren." Meinte Thunder nur. „Wie viele Stinktiere haben dich an gesprüht?" Fragte Twilight und wandte sich ab, der Geruch war einfach zu viel für sie. „Sechs oder acht, ich habe nicht nachgezählt." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und ließ sich weiter von ihr schrubben. „Und ich dachte schon das drei schlimm wären." Meinte Twilight und shampoonierte ihn gründlich. Die Bürste kitzelte Thunder und er konnte einfach nicht anders als zu lachen. „Dir macht das auch noch Spaß wie ich sehe." Meinte Twilight und lächelte. „Wenn du willst kann ich dich nachher auch einseifen." Bot Thunder ihr an und lachte weiter. „Darauf werde ich mich berufen." Sagte Twilight nur. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war Thunder wieder sauber und ging mit Twilight los die anderen Teams überprüfen, die zwei gingen zu einem See und suchten Pinkie und Calamity. „Wo sind die zwei nur?" Rätselte Thunder und sah sich um, er entdeckte nur eine kleinen schwarzen Punkt auf dem Eis. „Achtung Sprengung!" Ertönte Calamitys Stimme plötzlich und dann explodierte der schwarze Punkt auf dem See, die Druckwelle warf Thunder und Twilight um. Aus einem Graben tauchten Pinkie und Calamity auf und sahen zu der pilzförmigen Explosionswolke. „Spinnst du eigentlich vollkommen?!" Schrie Thunder seine Schwester an. „Sorry, hab wohl etwas übertrieben." Entschuldigte sie sich schuldbewusst. „Du bist doch grenzdebil, du benutzt Sprengstoff um das Eis zu brechen, das ist nicht nur gefährlich, sondern auch verantwortungslos." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Aber das macht Spaß." Wandte Pinkie ein. „Cal, benutzt einfach nur die Hälfte von dem was du nehmen willst, okay?" Fragte Thunder sie dann. „Werde ich machen, versprochen." Versicherte Calamity ihm. Twilight und Thunder gingen zu den anderen Teams und sahen nach dem Rechten. Am Abend saßen die zwei im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich noch etwas. „Was hältst du davon wenn wir unsere Geschwister als Trauzeugen austauschen?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Meinst du mit austauschen, das ich Shining Armor nehme und du Calamity?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „So in der Art." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Dann las uns das so machen." Stimmte Thunder ihr zu, danach stand er von der Couch auf und legte Twilight auf seinen Rücken. „Was hast du denn vor?" Fragte sie einfach. „Ich habe dir doch ein Bad versprochen und ich halte meine Versprechen." Sagte Thunder nur und ging zum Badezimmer. „Jetzt, was ist wenn Scootaloo zurückkommt?" Fragte Twilight und lächelte. „Sie übernachtet doch heute bei Apple Bloom, mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Vergiss aber nicht das unser großer Tag in zwei Wochen ist." Sagte Twilight nur als Thunder sie ins Badezimmer brachte.

Eine Woche später...

Twilight galoppierte schon den ganzen Tag aufgeregt durch das Haus und konnte einfach nicht still sitzen, Thunder lag derweil auf der Couch und spielte mit einem Jojo. „Thunder, ich hoffe das du gepackt hast, wir müssen los." Sagte Twilight zu ihm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin fertig." Erwiderte er ihr gelassen. „Scootaloo, bist du fertig?" Fragte Twilight das Fohlen dann. „Hab alles gepackt." Antwortete Scootaloo ihr. „Dann los, wir müssen den nächsten Zug nach Canterlot erwischen!" Drängte Twilight die zwei. „Na komm Scootaloo, gehen wir." Sagte Thunder zu ihr und erhob sich, er holte einen großen Koffer und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. „Was hast du in dem riesigen Koffer?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Nur das wichtigste." Sagte Thunder angestrengt und zerrte den Koffer weiter. „Dann auf zum Bahnhof." Sagte Twilight ging auf die Tür zu, bevor sie diese allerdings erreichte hupte es von draußen. „Was war das denn?" Fragte Scootaloo verwundert. „Das ist bestimmt meine Mutter mit ihrer Motorkutsche." Spekulierte Thunder. Die drei Ponys gingen vor die Tür und entdeckte ein großes Fahrzeug vor dem Haus, Shooting Star stieg links aus dem Fahrzeug und ging zu den drei. „Tag auch, ich dachte mir das ich euch abholen komme." Sagte sie nur. „Mom, was ist das für ein Ding?" Fragte Thunder und sah sich das Fahrzeug genauer an. Vier große Gummireifen mit groben Profil, eine geschlossene Fahrgastzelle und eine große Ladefläche am Heck zeichneten das Fahrzeug aus. „Das ist die Weiterentwicklung der Motorkutsche, meine Jungs nennen es Automobil." Erklärte Shooting Star darauf. „Steigt ein, wir müssen nach Canterlot." Forderte Shooting Star die drei dann auf und öffnete die hintere Tür an der rechten Seite. Twilight und Scootaloo luden ihre Taschen auf die Ladefläche und stiegen dann ein. Thunder lud seinen Koffer ebenfalls auf und wollte dann auch einsteigen. „Steig doch bitter vorne links ein Thunder." Bat Shooting Star ihren Sohn dann. „Warum denn?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Ich möchte dir beibringen wie man so ein Fahrzeug fährt." Sagte sie ihm. „Und warum das?" Fragte Thunder weiter. „Bald werden viele Fahrzeuge wie dieses durch Equestria fahren und ich möchte dich darauf vorbereiten." Erklärte Shooting Star ihm. „Dann lass uns das schnell hinter uns bringen, ich möchte endlich nach Canterlot." Stimmte Thunder schließlich zu und öffnete die Fahrertür, er bemerkte nicht das ein graues Pegasus-Pony an galoppiert kam und schlug ihr die Tür versehentlich vor den Kopf. „Derpy, du bist doch nicht verletzt, oder?" Fragte Thunder das Ponys mit den Satteltaschen besorgt. „Mir tut der Kopf weh." Meinte Derpy etwas benommen. „Pass doch auf wo du lang galoppierst, du hättest fast eine Beule in die Tür geschlagen!" Sagte Shooting Star erbost. „Star, sei nicht so gemein zu ihr." Forderte Twilight darauf. „Aber sie hat fast den Wage beschädigt, das ist der erste seiner Art und hat wirklich viel Geld gekostet." Erwiderte Shooting Star ihr. „Sie hat recht Mom, Derpy ist mental beeinträchtigt und ist manchmal etwas unkonzentriert deshalb." Erklärte Thunder seiner Mutter. „Was ist ihr denn passiert?" Fragte Star erschüttert. „Sie ist als Fohlen fast ertrunken und hat bleibende Gehirnschäden aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangel erlitten, sie arbeitet jetzt bei der Post und alle helfen damit sie zurecht kommt." Klärte Twilight sie auf. „Ich habe Post." Sagte Derpy dann und holte einen Umschlag aus ihrer Satteltasche, Thunder nahm ihn ihr ab und reichte ihn an Twilight weiter. „Tut mir leid das ich dir weh getan habe." Entschuldigte er sich dann bei Derpy. „Warte kurz, ich komme gleich wieder." Sagte er dann und ging ins Haus zurück, er brauchte nicht lange und kam mit einer kleinen Schachtel wieder die er Derpy gab. „Hier, als Wiedergutmachung." Sagte Thunder nur, Derpy sah in die Schachtel und strahlte dann über das ganze Gesicht. „Danke." Sagte sie einfach nur und galoppierte wieder weg. „Was war in der Schachtel?" Fragte Star ihr dann. „Muffins, die liebt sie." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Und jetzt lass uns losfahren." Meinte er ungeduldig und stieg in den Wagen. Shooting Star stieg auf der anderen Seite ein und erklärte Thunder wie alles funktioniert. „Die zwei Pedale sind für die Geschwindigkeit, das rechte ist zum beschleunigen und das linke zum abbremsen, starte jetzt den Motor und probiere es einfach mal aus." Sagte sie ihm. Thunder startete die Maschine und ein kerniges Motorgeräusch ertönte. „Braucht das Ding auch Benzin wie die Motorkutsche?" Fragte er darauf. „Aber nein, das ist viel zu schlecht für die Umwelt, der Wagen fährt rein elektrisch." Sagte Star ihm. Thunder trat vorsichtig auf das rechte Pedal und der Wagen setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. „Aber warum dann das Motorgeräusch?" Fragte er weiter und steuerte vorsichtig die Straße entlang. „Die Umfrage haben ergeben das der Kunde ein richtiges Motorgeräusch haben will, darum wird von einem Computer ein Geräusch erzeugt." Erklärte Star ihrem Sohn. „Gib etwas mehr Gas, sonst kommen wir erst in einem Jahr in Canterlot an." Forderte Shooting Star Thunder auf, Thunder trat stärker auf das Pedal und beschleunigte. „Wie schnell wird das Ding eigentlich?" Fragte er dabei. „120 KM/H, glaub ich." Antwortete Shooting Star etwas unsicher. „Damit wäre das geklärt, aber warum hat der Wagen so eine große Ladefläche?" Fragte Thunder weiter. „Das ist weil der Wagen ein Pick-Up ist, für arbeitende Ponys wie dich." Klärte Star ihn auf. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht was das ganze soll." Sagte Thunder dann. „Ganz einfach, ich will das Transportmonopol der Eisenbahn zerstören, wenn solche Fahrzeuge verfügbar sind und jeder sich so was kaufen kann, dann verändert das die Mobilität in ganz Equestria, das ist eine Revolution." Erklärte Shooting Star darauf. „Und du verdienst dabei eine Menge Geld." Meinte Thundet enttäuscht. „Das ist es nicht, das ist mein Geschenk an die Welt, ich möchte die Mobilität verändern." Erwiderte Star ihm. „Twilight, was war jetzt in dem Brief?" Fragte Thunder dann, sie hatte den Umschlag schon geöffnet und las den Brief. „Das ist von Prinzessin Celestia, sie hat mir noch einen richtigen Brief geschrieben, sonst kommt alles immer durch Spike." Sagte Twilight nur. „Und was hat Tia so geschrieben?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Warum sprichst du sie eigentlich so respektlos an?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich bin doch nicht respektlos, wir sind Freunde und sie hat mir angeboten sie so zu nennen." Erklärte Thunder sich. „Was hat sie denn jetzt geschrieben?" Fragte er nochmals. „Sie schreibt das meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist und ich jetzt Staatszauberin bin." Sagte sie erstaunt. „Das ist großartig!" Jubelte Thunder. „Dann lass uns so schnell wie möglich nach Canterlot damit wir Shining Armor bescheid sagen können." Sagte er dann und trat das Gaspedal voll durch, der Wagen machte fast einen Sprung aufgrund der Beschleunigung. „Nicht so schnell!" Schrie Shooting Star erschrocken. „Schneller Dad, schneller!" Forderte Scootaloo begeistert. Nach einer verblüffend kurzen Fahrt erreichte das Fahrzeug Canterlot und Thunder parkte vor Shining Armors Haus. „Thunder, ich bin 63 Jahre alt, erschrecke mich nicht so!" Sagte Shooting Star. „Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt Mom, das Ding ist wirklich schneller als ein Zug." Sagte Thunder einfach nur und stieg aus. „Du kannst gut fahren, wir sollten uns so ein Automobil kaufen." Meinte Twilight. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Fragte Thunder sie und hob eine Augenbraue. „Doch, ich finde das so ein Automobil eine gute Idee ist." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Wenigstens ein Pony was meine Idee gut findet." Sagte Shooting Star nur.

Kapitel 51.

Die Vorbereitungen verliefen reibungslos und am Abend vor der Hochzeit saßen Thunder und Shining Armor in seinem Arbeitszimmer und tranken gemeinsam etwas. „Morgen ist es soweit, bist du nervös?" Fragte Shining Armor. „Eigentlich nicht, ich freue mich sogar darauf." Antwortete Thunder ihm und trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer. „Du bist so nervös das man das fast riechen kann." Meinte Shining Armor amüsiert. „Ist klar, dir kann ich wohl nichts vormachen." Sagte Thunder resignierend. „Ich weiß genau was du fühlst." Sagte Shining Armor mitfühlend. „Lass mich dir einen Rat geben..." Sagte Shining Armor dann und gab Thunder eine paar gutgemeinte Ratschläge, derweil saßen Twilight und Cadance in der Küche und hatten ein ähnliches Gespräch. „Du bist bestimmt sehr nervös, morgen ist immerhin dein großer Tag." Sagte Cadance ihr. „Unser großer Tag, ich bin nicht allein daran beteiligt." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Ich weiß, aber für eine Stute ist es immer noch anders als bei einem Hengst." Sagte Cadance dann. „Du kennst ihn nicht so wie ich, er freut sich fast mehr auf die Hochzeit als ich." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Wirklich?" Fragte Cadance erstaunt. „Wirklich, es war immerhin seine Idee." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Ihr werdet bestimmt sehr glücklich sein, ihr passt so gut zusammen." Sagte Cadance. „Habt ihr eigentlich schon über die Zukunft geredet?" Fragte sie dann. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich meine, was ist mit Fohlen oder eurer Arbeit, sowas halt." Erklärte sich Cadance. Twilight wurde etwas rot und antwortete dann darauf. „Thunder sagte mal das er gerne viele Fohlen hätte und mit unserer Arbeit werden wir keine Probleme haben." Sagte sie. „Das hat Shiny auch gesagt, seine Arbeit nimmt ihn allerdings ziemlich ein." Kommentierte Cadance das. „Warum habt ihr eigentlich noch keine Fohlen bekommen, ihr seid doch jetzt schon lange genug zusammen?" Wunderte sich Twilight dann. „Das ist etwas komplizierter." Sagte Cadance nur und erklärte Twilight das ganze. Inzwischen war Shining Armor mit seinen Ratschlägen fertig. „Hoffe das ich dir helfen konnte." Sagte Shining Armor einfach. „Ich glaube schon, danke für die Ratschläge." Erwiderte Thunder etwas gedankenverloren. „Bist du sicher das du das wirklich willst?" Fragte Shining Armor dann, er machte sich ein bisschen Sorgen. „Willst du mich absichtlich beleidigen?" Fragte Thunder beleidigt zurück. „Tut mir leid, das kam falsch rüber." Entschuldigte sich Shining Armor bei ihm. „Schon gut, aber ich liebe Twilight wirklich, mach dir keine Sorgen." Beruhigte Thunder ihn. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Meinte Shining Armor nur und holte etwas aus einer kleinen Kiste, er reichte Thunder eine Zigarre und nahm sich selbst eine. „Lass uns das ganze feiern." Sagte er und schnitt das Ende seiner Zigarre ab, das gleich machte er bei Thunders Zigarre. „Weißt du, ich habe noch nie eine Zigarre geraucht." Sagte Thunder nur als Shining Armor seine Zigarre anzündete, danach steckte er seine eigene an. „Shiny, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" Fragte Thunder plötzlich. „Shiny?" Fragte Shining Armor irritiert zurück. „Tut mir, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein." Entschuldigte Thunder sich sofort. „Schon gut, das war nur etwas plötzlich." Sagte Shining Armor beruhigend. „Du kannst ruhig Shiny zu mir sagen, das macht mir nichts." Fügte er hinzu. „Wegen des Gefallens." Nahm Thunder das Thema wieder auf. „Alles was du willst." Sagte Shining Armor ihm. „Du hast doch sicher eine Paraderüstung, kannst du die zu unserer Hochzeit anziehen?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Kein Problem, ich werde sogar der ganzen königlichen Wachmannschaft befehlen ihre besten Rüstungen anzulegen, nur für dich und Twilight." Versicherte Shining Armor ihm. „Der ganzen Wachmannschaft?!" Fragte Thunder erstaunt. „Du bist immerhin der ewige Ritter, du und Twilight verdient das wirklich." Erwiderter Shining Armor ihm. „Danke Shiny, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel." Sagte Thunder gerührt. „Werde jetzt nicht emotional." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Scheiße, was soll das ganze eigentlich?" Meinte er dann und umarmte Thunder einfach. „Mach meine kleine Schwester glücklich kleiner, hörst du?" Sagte er dann. „Kleiner, du weißt das ich ein Jahr älter bin als du?" Erwiderte Thunder ihm nur und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich weiß." Sagte Shining Armor nur.

Am nächsten Tag...

Der Tag verging sehr schnell und am Abend war es endlich so weit, im Ballsaal war alles vorbereitet und Thunder wartete auf Twilight. Thunder trug eine Rüstung die an seine Elementrüstung erinnerte und Shining Armor stand an seiner Seite, neben ihm stand Shooting Star um ihren Sohn zu unterstützen. Calamity stand auf der anderen Seite wo Twilight stehen wird und lächelte Thunder zu. „Junge, sei doch nicht so nervös, du machst das großartig." Bestärkte Star ihren Sohn. „Ich weiß Mom, ich bin trotzdem nervös." Erwiderte Thunder ihr einfach. „Wo hast du eigentlich die Rüstung her?" Fragte Shining Armor um Thunder etwas abzulenken. „Die habe ich selbst gemacht aus einem Meteoriten." Sagte Thunder nur. „Sie müssen wissen das sein Vater Schmied war." Sagte Shooting Star zu Shining Armor. Thunder sah sich etwas um und sah die anderen, Rainbow sah fast genauso nervös aus wie er sich fühlte, die fünf waren die Brautjungfern für Twilight. „Ich glaube ich muss kotzen." Sagte Thunder plötzlich und sah gar nicht gut aus. „Atme einfach tief durch, das hilft." Riet Shining Armor ihm. Als Twilight in den Saal trat verstummten alle anderen. „Sie sieht wunderschön aus." Meinte Thunder beeindruckt, sie trug das Kleid was Rarity für sie entworfen hatte. Twilight ging weiter und erreichte schließlich den Altar an dem Celestia schon wartete, jetzt standen Thunder und Twilight nebeneinander und warteten. „Wir sind heute hier um den ewigen Ritter Thunderstrike und die Staatszauberin Twilight Sparkle im Bund der Ehe zu vereinen." Verkündete Celestia dann und alle richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Altar. „Bevor wir weitermachen, wollt ihr noch etwas sagen?" Fragte Celestia die zwei dann. „Als ich dich kennengelernt habe, wirktest du etwas verloren, einsam und gebrochen und als du mir dann von deiner Familie erzählt hattest verstand ich warum, ich will dir eine gute Ehestute sein und für dich da sein wenn du mich brauchst." Sagte Twilight und sah Thunder an. „Als ich nach Ponyville kam war ich verloren und gebrochen, aber ich habe gute Freunde und sogar die große Liebe gefunden, ich werde alles für dich tun was ich kann und an deiner Seite bleiben solange ich lebe." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ich kenne Twilight jetzt schon seit Jahren und sie ist nicht nur eine Freundin, sonder auch die beste Schülerin die ich je hatte." Sagte Celestia dann. „Und Thunderstrike hat es in Rekordzeit geschafft meine Freundschaft zu gewinnen, darum ist es mir gleichwohl Ehre als auch Vergnügen diese zwei Ponys im Bund der Ehe zu vereinen." Fuhr Celestia fort. „Twilight, willst du..." Sagte sie dann und wurde von Twilight unterbrochen. „Ja, ich will." Sagte Twilight einfach nur. „Thunder, willst du Twilight..." Wollte Celestai dann sagen und wurde von Thunder unterbrochen. „Deswegen bin ich hier." Sagte er nur. „Kraft meines Amtes ernenne ich euch zu Ehehengst und Ehestute." Verkündete Celestia darauf. Calamity reichte Twilight einen goldenen Lorbeerkranz den sie Thunder auf den Kopf setzte und Shining Armor reichte Thunder einen goldenen Ring den er Twilight auf das Horn setzte. „Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen." Sagte Celestai Thunder dann. „Das hatte ich auch vor." Meinte Thunder nur und küsste Twilight, die Ponys im Saal jubelten darauf. „Das ist mein Stichwort." Sagte Rainbow und wollte abheben, Fluttershy hinderte sie daran. „Lass mich das machen." Sagte sie Rainbow nur und hob selbst ab. „Was hat sie vor?" Fragte Applejack. Fluttershy erhob sich in die Luft und durchbrach kurz darauf die Schallmauer, es entstand eine gewaltige Lichtexplosion. „Sie hat Lichtaffinität, ich dachte das wäre nur ein Mythos!" Meinte Rainbow fassungslos. Fluttershy durchbrach noch ein paar Mal die Schallmauer und erzeugte ein Feuerwerk am Nachthimmel. Als Fluttershy wieder gelandet war übergaben alle ihre Hochzeitsgeschenke. „Mein Geschenk an euch ist ein lebenslanger Vorrat an Äpfeln von unseren Plantagen." Sagte Applejack den beiden. „Von mir bekommt ihr wann immer ihr wollt einen klaren Himmel, ihr müsst nur etwas sagen." Meinte Rainbow Dash. „Ich habe die Party für euch geplant, das ist mein Geschenk an euch." Sagte Pinkie. „Wenn ihr jemals Hilfe braucht, sagt einfach bescheid, ich werde euch helfen wo ich kann." Sagte Rarity nur. „Mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen, darum schenke ich euch einfach Geld." Meinte Fluttershy schüchtern. „Thunder, Twilight, ich kann gar nicht sagen wie glücklich ich für euch bin und möchte ich euch den Wagen schenken mit dem ich euch hier her gebracht habe." Sagte Shooting Star und übergab die Schlüssel an Thunder. „Wir danken euch wirklich, ihr seid die besten Freunde die ein Pony sich wünschen kann." Sagte Twilight gerührt. „Die besten Freunde die zwei Ponys haben können." Verbesserte Thunder sie und küsste sie nochmals. Der Rest der Hochzeit war eine einzige Party und am Ende setzten sich Twilight und Thunder in den Wagen den Shooting Star ihnen geschenkt hatte, an der hinteren Stoßstange waren mehrere Hufeisen festgebunden. „Sollen wir dann in die Flitterwochen starten?" Fragte Thunder und ließ den Motor an. „Natürlich, fahr los." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Warte noch, ich muss den Brautstrauß noch werfen!" Sagte sie dann und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster. Sie warf den Blumenstrauß in die Menge und dutzende Ponys versuchten ihn zu fangen. Der Strauß flog direkt auf Spitfire zu, traf sie am Kopf und prallte von ihr ab, geistesabwesend fing Rainbow Dash den Strauß auf und wurde von allen anderen neidisch angesehen. „Du hast den Brautstrauß gefangen." Sagte Rarity ihr erstaunt. „Und weiter?" Fragte Rainbow nur. „Du weißt nicht was das bedeutet?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Was soll das denn bedeuten?" Fragte Rainbow verwirrt. „Das heißt du bist die nächste." Erklärte Rarity ihr. „Die Nächste bei was?" Fragte Rainbow weiter, sie verstand es einfach nicht. „Die nächste die heiratet." Klärte Pinkie sie auf. „Das ist eine gute Idee." Sagte Calamity und küsste Rainbow, ihre Freunde waren schon fast entsetzt. „Ihr seid zusammen?!" Fragte Shooting Star erstaunt. „Ich bin einfach so Mom, gewöhne dich daran." Sagte Calamity ihrer Mutter. „Lass uns los, wir müssen noch etwas sehr wichtiges machen." Sagte Thunder seine Ehestute dann und fuhr los. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich möchte ein Fohlen mit dir Twilight, lass uns sofort damit anfangen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Dann tritt aufs Gas, ich will auch nicht länger warten." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und Thunder beschleunigte. Ihre Freunde hatten Twilight und Thunder zwei ganze Wochen im besten Hotel von Canterlot bezahlt, die beiden nutzten das schon fast schamlos aus und ließen es sich gut gehen, danach reisten sie noch an die Küste und lagen fast drei Wochen nur am Strand. Die beiden hatten eine glänzende Zukunft vor sich und sahen zuversichtlich nach vorne. Solange die zwei weg waren kümmerten sich Shining Armor und Cadance um Scootaloo und ihre Freunde sorgten dafür das in Ponyville alles weiterging wie sonst. Twilight und Thunder erwarteten die Zukunft mit Freude und Gelassenheit.

Ende...?


End file.
